Le Sorcier Samouraï
by Gb88
Summary: UA / POV EXTERNE , Anka est un orphelin élevé au Japon, il revient à la maison , après avoir parcouru le Japon, cependant son retour ne se passe pas comme prévu , il devra quitter son pays d'adoption et rejoindre Poudlard où il apprendra ses terribles origines et son destin... pairing surprise.Anka doit-il agir PLPGB ?
1. Prologue

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Bienvenue dans ma fanfiction ! j'espère que vous lirez et aimerez !**

**L'histoire est du POV d'un OC , donc si vous avez quelque chose contre les OC ou les POV extérieur à Harry , désoler mais j'ai voulu faire mon histoire comme cela. je tient à préciser que Harry seras très puissant , une fois qu'il aura passer ... VOUS VERREZ  
**

**Bon vu qu'on a terminer avec les conneries passons au choses sérieuses.**

**L'histoire devrais être coupé en 5 parties , voici donc la première ,**

**Les chapitres font entre 3000 et 9500 mots.**

**Pour ce qui est du pairing , vous verrez bien** !

**Fréquence ce parution : dépendant de la correction et de l'écriture , globalement faut pas compter moins d'une semaine entre deux chapitres , donc voilà sa peut sembler un peu long , mais bon , j'ai pas trop d'autres choix !  
**

**Chapitre en cours d'écriture : Le 22 ; Chapitres publiés : 1-13  
**

**Edit : chapitre édité.**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – (Nihil) . **_Prologue_–

_[ livre 7 légèrement modifié__]_

_Dans la nuit humide et venteuse , deux enfants déguisés en citrouilles traversaient la place d'une démarche chaloupée les vitrines des magasins étaient couvertes d'araignées en papier , on voyait partout les ornements de pacotilles dont les Moldus se servaient pour évoquer un monde de sorciers auquel ils ne croyaient pas... Il marchait d'un pas souple avec cette détermination , cette puissance , cette certitude d'avoir raison , qu'il éprouvait toujours en semblables circonstances... Ce n'était pas la colère... Il fallait laisser cela aux âmes plus faibles que la sienne... Mais une sensation de triomphe , oui... Il avait attendu ce moment, il l'avait espéré..._

_-Joli déguisement , monsieur ! _

_ Il vît le sourire de l'enfant s'effacer lorsque celui-ci fut suffisamment près pour regarder sous le capuchon de la cape , il vit la peur assombrir son visage maquillé. Puis l'enfant fit volte-face et s'enfuit en courant... Sous la robe il tourna sa baguette entre ses doigts...Un simple mouvement et l'enfant ne retournerait jamais auprès de sa mère... mais c'était inutile , tout à fait inutile..._

_ Il s'engagea dans une autre rue plus sombre. À présent , enfin sa destination était en vue, le sortilège de Fidelitas brisé , mais eux ne le savaient pas... Il faisait encore moins de bruits que les feuilles mortes qui glissaient sur le trottoirs lorsqu'il parvint à la hauteur de la haie au feuillage sombre et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus... _

Ils n'avaient pas fermé les rideaux , il les voyait nettement dans le petit salon , un homme à lunettes courrait dans tout les sens , sous le regard visiblement amusé d'un homme aux cheveux noirs …

-James ! Ta fille va arriver !

-Je sais Lily ! Je prend le sac et on y va , et arrête de rire Patmol !

L'homme à lunette prit la main de la femme rousse , il l'emmena dans la cheminée prit une pincée de poudre et cria.

-Saint mangouste !

Il souriait , ce serait encore plus facile qu'il le pensait , il ne restait que Black ! Bellatrix serait très satisfaite de la mort de son cousin...

La porte du jardin grinça un peu lorsqu'il la poussa , mais Sirius Black ne l'entendit pas. Sa main blanche sortit la baguette magique de sous sa cape et la pointa vers la porte de la maison qui s'ouvrît à la volée.

Il avait franchi le seuil quand Sirius arriva en courant dans le hall. C'était facile , trop facile , il n'avait même pas pensé à récupérer sa baguette...Un gros chien noir prît la place de Black et se précipita vers la salon , il avait réussi à saisir le gosse dans sa gueule et le traînait vers une autre sortie... Un éclair de lumière verte illumina la pièce , le chien poussa un jappement , Sirius Black n'était plus...

Il repoussa le corps de Black , dernier rempart entre lui et le garçon , il attendait ce moment , la destruction de ce danger unique , inexplicable. Le petit garçon se mît à pleurer : Il venait de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas James. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre pleurer , il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les gémissement des tout-petits , à l'orphelinat...

-Avada Kedavra !

Il fut alors brisé : il n'était plus rien , plus rien que douleur et terreur et il devait se cacher , non pas ici , dans les ruines de la maison détruite où l'enfant hurlait , prit au piège , mais loin … très loin...

James Potter arriva quelques minutes plus tard , sortant de la cheminée .S'offrit à lui une vision cauchemardesque , son meilleur ami mort , sa maison détruite , son fils avec une cicatrice au milieu du front qui hurlait...

[ Fin de citation modifié ].

** Menues changements...**

Certains serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres ont réussis à éviter la prison , cela a bien sur un impact global sur l'histoire ,de plus il est a noter que vu que James et Lily Potter ne sont pas mort , cela change pas mal de choses.

* * *

_Quittons momentanément le triste royaume-unis pour retrouver le vrai héros de cette histoire , mais pouvons nous parler de héros dans son cas ?_

* * *

Anka était heureux , il allait revoir maître Chizu après toutes ces années , il avait du faire comme tout les autres sorciers japonais , bien qu'il ne soit pas japonais . Quoique c'était possible , même si il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de japonais avec les cheveux noirs , les yeux rond et noir et la peau blanche... Les sorciers japonais n'avaient pas d'école , contrairement à toutes les autres grandes nations magiques . Pour avoir une éducation magique , il fallait aller dans les différents Dojos ou le maître du Dojo transmettait son savoir aux élèves , l'ennui était bien sûr de se faire accepter par les maîtres qui pour la plupart gardaient jalousement leur savoir. Il y avait bien eu une grande école qui faisait la fierté de la nation japonaise , mais c'était avant...

Anka avait eu de la chance , il était un disciple de maître Chizu , celui-ci était respecté dans tout le Japon , et grâce à une recommandation de maître Chizu , il pouvait sans problème demander l'enseignement dans tout les Dojos.

Il était parti à l'âge de 9 ans , ou plutôt maître Chizu l'avait envoyer à l'âge de 9 ans voir ailleurs, il avait donc roulé sa bosse sur toutes les îles du Japon et maintenant il revenait dans la province d' Hokkaido, là ou il retrouverait son maître...

Anka était heureux de retrouver son maître , celui-ci lui avait promis que quand il rentrerait il aurait le droit de connaître ses origines, du moins selon les termes exacte du maître _« je te donnerais toutes les informations quand tu seras prêt , quand tu aura finis ta formation . »_

Il avait bien sur hâte de découvrir ses origines , même si le maître Chizu resterait pour lui plus qu'un maître , il lui avait souvent rappelé qu'il avait lui même changé les couches de bébé Anka , ce qui était assez humiliant pour Anka...

Anka aperçut à travers la brume le temple de son maître , il était aussi magnifique que dans ses souvenirs , bien sûr il lui restait encore quelques heures de marche , pourquoi les ancêtres du maître avaient-il construit ce temple à 2500 mètres d'altitude , pourquoi est ce qu'ils avaient en plus rajouter une barrière anti-transport sur plus de 10 km. Le seul moyen d'arriver au temple était donc de marcher , encore et encore , entre chemins escarpés et escaliers trop long , c'était une vraie joie . Mais un temple millénaire se méritait disait maître Chizu.

Anka n'allait pas se plaindre , il avait une excellente condition physique , il pratiquait presque tous les arts martiaux traditionnels japonais , il marchait donc sereinement vers sa destination...

Pendant qu'il marchait , il repensa à son long voyage , cela faisait 6 ans qu'il était parti , il avait réussi à passer les 4 temples , il revenait vers son maître pour que celui-ci lui fasse l'honneur d'être élevé au rang de Sorcier Samouraï.

Il était maintenant proche du temple , il empruntait le chemin pavé qui conduisait au temple de son maître , il avait le sourire large , enfin de retour ! C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentît une lame contre son cou , suivît d'une douce voix.

-_Qui es-tu étranger pour oser te présenter au temple Chizu !_

Anka commença par jurer plusieurs fois, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu , en plus par cette peste de Sakura ! Maudite soit la petite fille de son maître ! Il lui fallait quelque chose de cinglant comme maître Sensei faisait.

-_Moi aussi cela me fait plaisir de te voir jolie Sakura ! _

Pour le cinglant, on repassera...

_- Tu te moques de moi, étranger ! _

Anka n'avait pas le choix , il enleva le tissu qui couvrait une grande partie de son visage , Le tissus était d'ailleurs totalement noir , sauf quatre espèce de fanions de couleurs différentes , rouge , bleu , blanc et vert... Il regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux Sakura , un éclair rouge filtra dans son regard , elle le reconnu immédiatement...

_-Anka ! Mais c'est pas possible, c'est fou comme tu as changé _

Elle remit son sabre dans le fourreau , et lui sauta littéralement dans les bras ! Peste soit cette fille... Alors qu'il était en train d'essayer de reposer la petite fille du maître au sol , un nouvel arrivant se présenta... Celui-ci était déjà plus au goût de Anka.

-_Hiroshi ! _

_# Échange d'accolade viril accompagné de tentatives infructueuses de foutre l'autre à terre , bref , deux hommes se retrouvaient ! #_

Quand ils eurent finis de se chamailler , Hiroshi prit la parole.

_-Mon frère , cela me comble de bonheur de te revoir , je suis cependant chargé de te délivrer un message de la part du maître._

_-Je suppose qu'il veut me voir ?_

_-Tu supposes bien , il est près du lac..._

Bien sûr qu'il était près du lac , il n'était jamais éloigné de son lac , il promit donc à ses amis qu'il les retrouverait plus tard et il se dirigea vers le lac...

Le maître était assis en tailleur sur le sable du lac , il contemplait encore une fois l'horizon , c'était pourtant toujours le même , n'avait-il donc à ce point pas changé . Quand Anka était parti, il contemplait plusieurs heures par jour le lac et ses environs , Anka se décida à se rapprocher , il se plaça lui aussi en tailleur , face à son maître...

Celui-ci n'avait pas changé de visage , il était toujours aussi ridé, il avait le même sourire , les yeux fermés , Anka avait vite compris que le maître n'avait pas besoin de ses yeux pour voir... Il eut droit à un rappel.

_-Anka , cela fait plaisir de te voir , maître __Kazuki_ ne devait t-il pas t'apprendre la discrétion ?

_-J'ai réussi toutes les épreuves de maître __Kazuki_! 

_-Et pourtant tu te déplaces avec la grâce d'un panda mâle en rut , et tu respires aussi fort qu'un dragon..._

Le maître avait toujours le mot pour rire...

Il éclata d'ailleurs de rire devant la mine quelque peu déconfite de son disciple.

_-Anka , Anka il faudra un jour que tu apprenne à faire la différence entre mes paroles sérieuses et la taquinerie..._

_-Maître , il est impossible de faire la différence , maître Kazuki m'a même dit qu'il doutait la plupart du temps..._

Le vieux maître sourit largement avant de reprendre...

-_Je suis content de ton parcours , je pensais que tu mettrais plus de temps , mais bon , tu es maintenant un maître guerrier , demain aura lieu la cérémonie samouraï... Mais avant je dois te donner certaines choses qui t'appartiennent._

Quelques secondes plus tard un coffret arriva , Anka avait toujours été bluffé par la maîtrise de la magie de maître Chizu. Il ouvrit le coffret.

_-Voici la lettre que j'ai reçu avec toi..._

Anka prît la lettre que lui tendait son maître celle-ci semblait très vieille, elle semblait même millénaire, il choisit de ne pas se poser plus de question, avide de réponse il la déplia.

_Maître Chizu _

_Par la présente lettre je vous confie la garde de mon fils et de ses biens , je ne puis l'élever moi-même , je vous demande donc de faire au mieux pour lui , vous avez toute ma confiance. Mon fils se prénomme Anka , il est né le 5 janvier. Je n'ai guère de temps pour rédiger cette lettre , j'espère juste que grâce à vous il deviendra un homme bon , ce qui sera forcément le cas si il prends exemple sur vous. Je laisse à mon fils une baguette mais aussi un héritage qui sera disponible à la banque Gringotts de Londres. J'aimerais beaucoup que mon fils suive les cours à l'école de magie de Poudlard quand vous le jugerez prêt._

_À mon fils_

_Si un jour tu lis cette lettre , sache que je t'ai aimé de toutes mes forces mais que je ne pouvais pas te garder avec moi. _

_Ta mère qui t'aime_

Pendant la lecture de cette lettre , Anka avait eu les larmes au yeux , mais il n'était pas du genre à pleurer , c'était une faiblesse. il avait eu une mère qui l'aimait , bien qu'il ne soit pas malheureux , il n'était pas juste un orphelin , il avait été un enfant aimé par sa mère... Cela représentait beaucoup pour lui...

_-Anka , allons marcher..._

Anka se leva à la suite de son maître , c'est là qu'il se rendît compte que quelque chose avait changé , le maître était encore plus petit que dans ses souvenirs ! Mais non quel idiot c'est lui qui avait grandit !

_-Il y avait deux autres choses avec la lettre de ta mère... la première est une clé , celle de ton coffre à Gringotts_

Il lui tendit une clé à l'aspect travaillé , qui pendait à une chaînette vraisemblablement en or blanc .

_-Ne la perds surtout pas mon enfant._

_-J'y ferait très attention maître._

_-L'autre objet que j'ai garder est ceci._

_Anka pu admirer une magnifique baguette magique , elle était d'un noir profond parcouru par des veines rouges sang. Il était sensé recevoir une baguette et un sabre pour son passage en guerrier sorcier..._

_-Je te la donnerais donc demain... Je pensais te donner un présent de ma part avant la cérémonie..._

Anka attendait , mais le maître s'était remis à marcher , s'appuyant fortement sur sa canne, ce qui était assez ridicule vu qu'il pouvait botter les fesses à Anka , il n'avait donc théoriquement pas besoin de canne mais bon , il ne fallait pas chercher avec Chizu. Il se décida à rattraper son maître qui commençait doucement à s'éloigner.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes , le vieux maître se pencha et ramassa une pierre lisse qui avait sans aucun doute été charrié par le lac. La pierre était noire avec deux points vert , cette pierre était jolie mais elle n'avait rien de spéciale, c'est pour ça que quand il la tendit à Anka celui-ci ne comprit pas.

_-Maître Chizu , je ne veux pas me montrer ingrat , mais que suis-je sensé faire de ce caillou ?_

_-Ceci n'est pas un caillou , c'est un œuf de Dragon._

Anka avait comprît cette fois-ci , le maître plaisantait , il décida donc de lancer le caillou dans le lac , ce qu'il aurait fait si le maître ne l'avait pas empêcher avec un coup de canne bien placé dans les omoplates...

_-Pourquoi veut-tu jeter cet œuf de Dragon ?_

_-Maître ce n'est pas un œuf de Dragon ! _

_-Aurais-tu déjà vu un œuf de __Dragon _? 

_-Non maître , les dragons de Kazuki ne nous laisserais jamais approcher leurs oeufs !  
_

_-Alors pourquoi discute tu mes ordres ? Si je te dis que c'est un œuf de ____Dragon _!

_-Bien maître._

Anka n'avait pas le choix , il allait devoir trimbaler cette pierre jusqu'à ce que le maître décide d'arrêter sa blague...

_-Le ____Dragon_ viendra quand tu sera prêt , je veut que tu garde cet œuf sur toi tout le temps...

Anka soupesa la pierre , elle n'était pas très lourde , il pourrait la transporter facilement , par contre , Sakura et Hiro allaient bien se moquer de lui !

Il put ensuite aller retrouver ses amis d'enfance , pour partager le repas , au menu : du riz bien entendu...

C'est sur quelques fou rire et des retrouvailles franches que Anka s'endormît , demain aurait lieu sa cérémonie de sorcier samouraï , il devait être en forme...

* * *

**Fin du prologue  
**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : l'épreuve  
**

**J'espère que vous avez appréciez mais bon j'espère pouvoir faire un Rar la prochaine fois ! ça dépend de vous !  
**

**Oubliez pas le bouton en bas marquez review !  
**

******Merci à luffynette qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre ... très bon boulot , j'avoue que j'en aie fait des belles ^^ **


	2. L'épreuve

**Salut et bienvenue pour le premier chapitre du sorcier samouraï  
**

**J'espère que vous n'avez rien contre les OC , et les histoires non centraliser sur Harry , sinon bah lisez et vous verrez bien ce que vous ne pensez  
**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture , ********Merci à luffynette qui m'a corriger ce chapitre ...**  


**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse à votre plaisir ! J'espère que vous lirez les prochains chapitres !  
**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – I – . **_**L'épreuve.**_

Anka se réveilla tôt , l'aube venait de pointer le bout de son nez qu'il était déjà prê avait enfilé le kimono traditionnel de Chizu, ce kimono était noir , d'un noir parfait et profond , il était très apprécié , il faut dire que le temple de maître Chizu était reconnu comme le temple majeur du Japon , réussir là bas était un honneur. Il ne lui restait que la ceinture blanche , vestige de son apprentissage qui devrait disparaître aujourd'hui au profit d'une ceinture noire .

Anka attendait cette journée avec impatience depuis qu'il avait commencé son apprentissage des arts martiaux à l'âge de 5 ans. Il avait rêvé longtemps de cette journée , il n'avait pas peur de la douleur , cela faisait partie de la vie après tout. Il allait beaucoup souffrir aujourd'hui mais il deviendrait au yeux de la loi japonaise un homme, c'était ça le plus important.

Il se demandait quel animal totem il allait recevoir , allait t-il avoir le singe ? Il ne se sentait pourtant pas sage , ou alors le panda comme maître Chizu ? ce serait un grand honneur mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'âme d'un panda...

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser , après tout ce n'était pas dans les préceptes du sorcier samouraï : il ne fallait pas chercher à anticiper les choses mais les vivre pleinement...

Il prît donc la décision de quitter sa chambre , pour se rendre au petit-déjeuner , il faudrait qu'il prenne des forces , cela serait sûrement son seul repas de la journée voir de quelques jours , tout dépendait du temps que ça lui prendrait... La cérémonie commencerait dans le petit temple près du lac , une heure après que le soleil serait levé , il devait donc pas trop tarder si il voulait manger...

Le petit-déjeuner était constitué principalement de riz , il y avait quelques fruits mais il n'en mangea pas beaucoup , il fallait bien sûr des sucres lents pour tenir pendant la cérémonie , enfin c'est ce que lui avait dit maître Chizu...

Quand il arriva au temple du lac , ou temple du vieux Chizu comme tout le monde l'appelait , il put voir les douze Sorciers Samouraïs que compte le temple Chizu , il allait être le treizième , cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, bien qu'il ne soit pas superstitieux... Ils étaient tous impeccable dans leurs kimonos , c'était un spectacle impressionnant que de voir tous ces terribles guerriers qui n'étaient jamais là en temps normal

Ce fut bien sûr Chizu qui devait présider la cérémonie , il lui fit signe de s'agenouiller devant lui , Anka s'exécuta docilement , il aurait sûrement refusé de s'agenouiller devant n'importe qui d'autre , il avait sans doute trop d'orgueil pour être un parfait Sorcier Samouraï , mais chacun avait ses défauts et devait vivre avec... Ce fut la voix de maître Chizu qui le coupa de ses pensés.

_-Disciple Anka , il est __temps__ pour toi d'entrer dans la caste des Sorciers Samouraïs , c'est un grand honneur d'entrer dans cette caste , les Chazos que t'ont donner tes maîtres tendent à prouver ta valeur , le temple de l'eau tolère ta présence , le temple de l'air accepte ton courage , le temple de la terre reconnaît ta force , le temple du feu t'a reconnu comme un de ses fils , enfin moi maître Chizu , du temple de la foudre t'accepte dans mes rangs : Pour l'honneur ! _

Pour l'honneur fut répéter par l'ensemble des 12 Sorciers Samouraïs.

_-Je vais maintenant te donner la ceinture noir de sorciers samouraï , fait __bon__ usage de l'honneur que nous te faisons._

Il se releva sur un signe du maître , celui-ci s'approcha avec dans sa main une ceinture noir , il fit lentement le tour de son disciple avec la ceinture , qu'il fixa fermement au kimono de celui-ci , il était maintenant considéré comme un égal des autres guerriers sorciers qui étaient autour de lui...

Maître Chizu fît un geste de la main , les Chazos sur son foulard se détachèrent , pour se rattacher sur la ceinture , il pouvait voir le Chazo vert sur lequel était en noir un visage emprunt de respect , le bleu était couvert d'une face indifférente, le blanc était une sorte de masque rieur , le rouge fut celui qui lui plus le plus , il était le plus simple , un petit sourire sur la figure , ce Chazo représentait l'amour... Un fil d'or s'intégra autour de la ceinture , elle était maintenant d'un noir pur avec une ligne d'or tout le long , cela représentait son appartenance au temple de la foudre...

Anka tenta un regard autour de lui , les Sorciers samouraïs portait tous un foulard qui cachait leur visage , il étaient tous fait de la même trempe , assez petits dans l'ensemble sauf un qui semblait être un géant... Il reporta bien vite son attention sur son maître qui lui, avait le visage découvert , privilège des maîtres...

_-Pour faire un Sorcier Samouraï , il faut deux ustensiles , une baguette magique et un katana. Pour la baguette , tu aura l'héritage familiale , il prît la baguette d'un noir pur parcouru par des lignes rouges sang , elle devait faire une trentaine de centimètre , il la plaça dans son étui attach__é __au centre de la ceinture , il pouvait la saisir facilement de sa main droite , c'était le but de cet étui , la laisser à portée . L'outil le plus indispensable pour un Sorcier Samouraï n'est bien __sûr__ pas la baguette magique , l'outil ancestral qui fait de notre caste la plus honorable est bien sur le katana. J'ai forg__é__ ce katana pour toi Anka , il faudra que tu en fasse bon usage._

Le maître saisit un mini-katana , il devait faire dans la trentaine de centimètres, il dégaina le katana qui reprît instantanément sa taille réelle , la magie était vraiment pratique pour ce genre de chose , il était quand même beaucoup plus court que les katanas qu'utilisaient les samouraïs moldus, cette arme était utilisée pour le combat rapproché et surtout elle était utilisée avec la main gauche , le katana ne devait pas dépasser le mètre.

_-J'ai forg__é__ ce katana pour toi le jour de ton départ , depuis elle t'attend , cette arme est de conception magique, le métal que j'ai utilis__é __pour sa conception est de l'adamantium , j'ai demander au__x __elfes d'appliquer un traitement au mithril sur une des faces du katana , c'est la face blanche et très brillante , pour l'autre face qui est totalement noir__e__ , il s'agit de vibranium , ces composés sont rares et précieux , le mithril est capable de réfléchir tout type d'énergie , ce qui peut être pratique pour se protéger des sorts , le vibranium est capable d'absorber tout type d'onde , il te permet d'absorber l'énergie des sorts que tu bloque sans te blesser... La base en adamantium rend la lame incassable , indéformable, parfaite..._

Anka appréciait le cadeau que lui faisait le maître , il n'y avait pas de métaux plus précieux et tous les sorciers samouraïs n'avaient pas une aussi belle lame...

_-Le manche est protégé par des runes , elle représente l'acceptation des différent temples , la Rune de la force , celle du courage ,du respect et de l'amour. Maintenant , tu peut passer l'épreuve , partir à la recherche de ton protecteur._

Le maître lui tendit le katana , il savait ce qui allait se passer , il remarqua la baguette et le sabre croisés au dessus du manche, symbole des sorciers samouraïs, bientôt entre les deux il y aurait son protecteur... Il prît la décision d'affronter l'épreuve , il saisît le manche , il sentit une vive douleur lui parcourir le corps avant de tomber très peu gracieusement au sol...

Anka ouvrît les yeux , il n'était plus dans le temple , enfin il était toujours physiquement dans le temple , mais son esprit était ailleurs , il était dans le royaume de son protecteur , la première chose qu'il pensa fût: il fait sacrément chaud.

Il détailla l'endroit où il se trouvait , il était sans aucun doute dans un volcan , les rivières de laves serpentaient pas loin de lui , l'odeur de souffre , c'était tout simplement écœurant , pourtant son instinct lui disait d'avancer , d'avancer malgré la chaleur et la luminosité plus que limitée , il décida donc d'écouter son instinct , même s'il vérifia qu'il avait sa baguette et son katana sur lui , il tira les deux ustensiles de leurs écrins, il se sentait plus rassuré avec ses armes en mains , même s'il ne devait surtout pas tuer son protecteur , il devait le maîtriser.

Il continua d'avancer jusqu'à se retrouver à l'entrée d'une grotte , mais quel animal pouvait vivre dans un endroit aussi chaud et puant , il renonça à la réflexion pour privilégier son instinct et l'action , c'était la vraie voie du samouraï...

Il s'enfonçait plus profondément sous la terre , la chaleur devenait de plus en plus écrasante , il suait maintenant à grosse goutte , il aurait bientôt trop soif pour pouvoir continuer à avancer , il se mît à douter de sa réussite à l'épreuve , même s'il pouvait sentir au fond de lui qu'il était proche de l'objectif , il put en effet arriver quelque minutes plus tard au bout de son voyage...

Il était arrivé dans une grande salle , cela aurait été une salle s'il n'y avait pas au milieu un lac de lave , seul un tout petit banc de terre qui était en fait un cercle parfait de 20 mètres n'était pas de la lave en fusion , et bien sur son instinct le poussa à regarder si il y avait quelque chose au centre. Et en effet il y avait quelque chose au centre , il ne savait pas ce que c'était , tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était que la couleur principal de cette animal était le noir , et qu'il devait apprécier la chaleur...

Comme par hasard , il y avait une minuscule lande de terre qui permettait d'aller sur le cercle de terre au milieu du lac de lave , et bien sûr ce n'était pas large, et la roche avait l'air de pouvoir partir en miette si on avait le malheur de poser le pied dessus... Anka n'avait cependant pas le choix , son instinct lui disait que ce qu'il cherchait était au milieu du lac , il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix , ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de jurer plusieurs fois... il rangea son katana et sa baguette dans leur étuis avant de faire quoique ce soit.

Bizarrement , attendre ne rendait la chose que plus désagréable , il se décida donc pour avancer prudemment sur le chemin escarpé , du moins c'est ce qu'il avait prévu , sitôt avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il entendît un bruit derrière lui , il se retourna vivement pour voir que le chemin s'écroulait après son passage et qu'il était impossible de retourner en arrière d'une part, et d'autre part qu'il était foncièrement et singulièrement dans la merde , il n'eut donc pas d'autre choix que de se mettre à courir , il suait violemment , il n'avait vraiment pas de chance de se retrouver dans cette situation , mais il ne devait pas penser …

Il se concentra sur sa course , il regardait où il posait ses pieds , et comment était le chemin devant lui , bien sûr il se rétrécissait , il entendît un plouf assez sonore très poche de lui , ce qui le poussa a presser le pas , il manqua plusieurs fois de chuter , heureusement il était bientôt au bout , il atteindrait bientôt l'îlot .

Forcément , cela aurait trop facile s'il avait suffit de courir, en effet , des morceaux du chemin tombait avant qu'il ne marche dessus , c'était prévisible , il devait pour finir sauter de rocher en rocher , il ne devait surtout pas perdre de vitesse , cela lui serait fatale , il se demandait ce que son cerveau allait encore inventer comme coup tordu , car il le savait, il était dans son cerveau même si tout cela lui paraissait très réel , ce qui était plus ou moins le cas , s'il mourrait ici , son esprit serait à jamais perdu , cela n'arrivait pas souvent , mais de temps en temps...

Il vît avec horreur que son cerveau était très tordu , il y avait un saut d'une dizaine de mètres pour arriver sur l'îlot , il se rapprochait indubitablement du grand saut comme il venait de le nommer , ou saut de la mort , qu'allait t-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas sauter aussi loin ! Mais putain dans quelle merde s'était t-il fourré ! Il était déjà trop tard pour réfléchir , il avait poussé avec sa jambe gauche du plus fort qu'il pouvait , il était monté assez haut mais il sentait qu'il allait bientôt redescendre , il allait finir cramer dans de la lave .

Il vît alors sa vie défiler rapidement , mais non il pouvait ne pas finir cramer , il tendît la main gauche vers le lac de lave et libéra la magie de l'air , il se sentir remonter un peu pour atterrir finalement sur l'îlot , mais sa solution n'était pas une solution miracle , juste après avoir atterrit il ressentît de profonde brûlure lui atteindre le dos , les éclaboussures du lac de lave le punissait d'avoir refusé son destin , il cria de douleur quand il sentit les quelques gouttes de laves toucher son dos , un cri puissant et rauque digne d'un animal...

Il ne voulait plus continuer , il voulait abandonner , c'est quand il pensait abandonner qu'il entendît un bruit qui le sortit de sa torpeur , son protecteur s'était mis debout de l'autre côté de l'îlot , ses ennuis ne faisait visiblement que commencer.

Il remarqua enfin qui était son protecteur , il était noir , des yeux verts vous promettant mille morts, un long corps d'une petite dizaine de mètres , de longue ailes , et des dents d'un blanc étincelant , il avait en face de lui un dragon , et il ignorait de quelle espèce il était question , et il s'y connaissait plutôt bien en dragon... Ce qui n'était pas bon signe pour lui...

Il vît le dragon étendre au maximum ses ailes , il était des plus impressionnant , le dragon battît rapidement des ailes et se mit à décoller sous les yeux ébahit de Anka, le dragon effectuait sous ses yeux la danse du dragon , crachant de puissant jet de flamme , faisant preuves d'une habileté insoupçonné pour sa taille , c'était un spectacle grandiose , les dragons ne faisait plus ce genre de démonstration depuis qu'ils étaient parqués en réserve , il avait la chance d'assister à un spectacle que peu de monde avait pu voir lors des cinq derniers siècles...

Anka qui connaissait bien les dragons savait qu'il avait bientôt fini , c'était autre chose de le voir sur un ensemble de photographie magique et en réalité , c'était totalement différent , pourtant le dragon allait atterrir et cracher puissamment des flammes...

Le dragon plongea , mais il ne plongeait pas vers la terre , il plongeait vers le lac, Anka n'en croyait pas ses yeux , la lave était trop chaude , même pour un dragon , il ne pourrait pas la supporter plus de quelques secondes avant de souffrir le martyre... Au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla infini mais qui ne dût pas dépasser la trentaines de secondes , le dragon surgit du lac , il était couvert de lave en fusion , celle-ci glissait le long de son flanc , il ouvrit grand sa gueule et se mît à cracher un mélange de lave et de feu vers le ciel...

Le spectacle était hallucinant , ce dragon était hallucinant , il pouvait supporter la chaleur de la lave et il pouvait même l'utiliser... Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve ce dragon , car il était en effet en communication avec psychique avec un animal existant , c'était le principe de l'épreuve , se faire accepter par un animal bien réel...

Le dragon , ou plutôt la dragonne , au vue de son anatomie le fixait dans les yeux , une lueur de défi , comme si elle lui demandait d'en faire autant , mais lui n'avait pas d'ailes , c'était une épreuve , il devait la réussir , il ne voyais qu'une seule solution possible , il devait effectuer le Kata de la danse du dragon. Ce n'était pas le plus dur de tous les Katas , il lui serait cependant assez difficile de le faire dans ses conditions , mais de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix , autant faire ce que son instinct lui dictait.

Il retira son kimono , il était bien trop lourd pour pouvoir faire le Kata de la danse du dragon , il se retrouva donc torse-nue , il portait en un pantalon en toile souple et sa ceinture , il sentait encore les brûlures sur le haut de son dos , mais foi de Anka il réussirait son Kata !

Le Dragon le suivait des yeux , il était impatient , si bien que quand il commença celui-ci fut quelque peu surpris , de longs jets de flammes sortaient des poings et des pieds de Anka , son élément de prédilection était bien sur le feu , et il était capable de faire sortir de puissants jets de flammes de n'importe quelle partie de son corps... Il enchaîna les vrilles , les sauts, les coups puissants , si bien qu'il arriva au final sans avoir commis une seule erreur. Il s'accorda quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant le final , il devait impressionner le Dragon .

Quand il se sentit prêt , il ouvrît la bouche et cracha des flammes , il l'avait souvent fait , mais jamais avec cette puissance , il fût lui même surpris de ses capacités de cracheur de flamme , la dragonne n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier , c'était peu surprenant , elle semblait être très fier...

La dragonne gronda plusieurs fois , il n'allait pas passer un bon moment , c'était une manière plus ou moins direct de provoquer un autre animal en duel , duel à mort bien sur...

La dragonne se mît à charger , elle était maintenant assez proche de lui et il n'avait toujours pas réagi , un jet de flammes arrivait vers lui , il n'eut pas d'autre idée que de se saisir de son épée , il sentit les flammes lui brûler la main et le bras , mais il tînt bon , la lame protégeait son visage , il regarda , c'était la partie blanche qu'il voyait , cela voulait dire qu'il absorbait l'énergie du jet de flamme , en effet il sentît affluer en lui une source d'énergie importante...

La dragonne cessa de cracher des flammes , elle arborait une sorte de sourire , regardant Anka qui était blessé au bras , il n'allait pas se laisser tuer par cette dragonne , il sortît sa baguette de son étui et se plaça en position de défense. La dragonne se remît à cracher des flammes , mais il était prêt ce coup-ci , il protégea son bras avec un sort anti-feu , tirant l'énergie nécessaire au sort de la chaleur des flammes grâce au vibranium de son katana.

Il sentait maintenant le défaut de son arme, il emmagasinait trop d'énergie , son corps était tendu par l'apport d'énergie qui était difficilement supportable , mais il devait tenir bon , il n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre choix …

Le monstre s'arrêta quand il comprît qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus de cette façon , Anka remarqua qu'il semblait un peu plus faible qu'avant , il savait que c'était à son tour de tenter quelque chose , ce dragon était très puissant , il n'en avait jamais entendu parler , cependant il savait quelque chose d'important sur les dragons , leur plus grande faiblesse sont leurs yeux. Il lui fallait un sort assez puissant pour la mettre en déroute et prendre le dessus , il connaissait le sort parfait.

_-Conjonctivite ! _

C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait sa baguette pour lancer un sort , il se sentit incroyablement puissant au contact du bois , il sentit le sort partir vers sa cible et l'atteindre...

La dragonne poussa un rugissement de douleur , cela devait faire mal , il faudrait qu'il essaye sur lui pour voir , la dragonne plongea rapidement dans la lave , si bien que Anka ne sut pas quoi faire … Il attendit patiemment pendant plusieurs minutes , la dragonne finit par sortir du lac , les yeux grand ouvert qui le menaçait de millemorts, c'était assez effrayant , la dragonne se mît à cracher des flammes, sauf que ce coup là elles étaient chargées de projectiles plus dangereux , il devait trouver une parade...

Il érigea un mur en terre sans l'aide de sa baguette , il était assez fin mais devrait le protéger un minimum, il plaça par réflexe la lame devant ses yeux , il ne voulait pas combattre aveugle.

Bien lui en prît , il sentît son mur se faire balayer et la chaleur de la terre qui devait le protéger le brûler sur tout le haut du corps , son torse était maintenant en sang et brûlé en grande partie , par chance il y avait eu de la lave sur la lame , il n'y avait rien qui pouvait apporter plus d'énergie à Anka et il le sentit , le pouvoir se distillaient dans chacunes de ses cellules , elles semblaient sur le point d'exploser , il ne pensait qu'à une seul chose , vaincre ou périr , il savait quel sort serait efficace contre la dragonne ! Il se concentra quelques secondes , ses yeux étaient rouges , il mît un maximum de puissance dans le sort avant de lancer l'incantation.

_-Expelliarmus !_

Le sortilège sortit de la baguette , dès qu'il eu franchît la pointe de la baguette , Anka sentît que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu , il s'était vidé , il pu voir le sort atteindre la cible , le dragon se faire projeter contre le plafond de la salle , tomber dans l'inconscience et finir dans le lac...

MERDE ! Il ne devait pas tuer son protecteur ! Le dragon ne respirait pas dans la lave , il retenait sa respiration , il venait de tomber dans les pommes , il fallait absolument qu'il le sorte de là... Mais il se sentait si faible , il n'y avait qu'une solution il avança vers le lac , plongea son épée dans la lave en fusion , il sentît aussitôt ses forces lui revenir , bien qu'il garde de la fatigue physique du combat contre le dragon...

Il avait maintenant suffisamment d'énergie pour faire ce qu'il projetait, il n'y avait qu'un seul sort à sa connaissance qui pourrait lui permettre de ramener la dragonne , cependant l'objet en question devait peser dans les 3 tonnes , cela serait compliqué...

_-Accio protecteur ! _

Il vît le corps du dragon s'élever dans les airs et se rapprocher de sa position , il coupa le sort quand la dragonne fût sur la terre ferme.

Il lança un autre sort...

_-Enervatum ! _

La dragonne ne bougea pas , elle n'avait pas réagit au sort ! Merde merde merde !

_-Enervatum ! Enervatum ! Enervatum ! _

Il eu beau répéter le sort plusieurs fois , cela ne changeait rien, la dragonne était toujours aussi apathique , il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lancer un sort de soin , cependant ceux-là avaient l'inconvénient d'être très dur à réguler , il pourrait se vider en énergie sans le vouloir , c'est pour cela qu'il y avait des études en médicomagie ! Il n'avait donc pas le choix !

_-REVIGOR ! _

Le sort bleutée entra en contact de la peau de la dragonne et il se sentît tout de suite faible , soigner un dragon pompait un maximum d'énergie , il ne pourrait pas faire face a cette demande , il réussit à prendre son katana et à le diriger dans le lac de lave.

Il était maintenant devenue un fil électrique , il conduisait l'énergie , le lac fournissait l'énergie nécessaire au sort de guérison , il n'était que la passerelle entre les deux...

Il sentait la température de la pièce diminuer , la dragonne ne montrait toujours aucun signe de vie , Anka lui pouvait voir le lac commencer à se transformer en roche , il épuisait l'énergie du lac , il le ressentait , la puissance du sort diminuait , il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de nouveau puiser dans ses réserves personnelles , il sentait son corps devenir frêle , le katana n'apportait plus d'énergie , il était planté dans la roche qui était autrefois un lac de lave , il avait tout donné mais il n'avait pas pu sauver la dragonne , il sentait ses yeux commencer à se fermer , il ne pu voir qu'un éclair vert avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Tout était noir autours de lui , il entendit une voix : Courage , respect , force et amour , je suis fier de toi mon fils...

Il ouvrît les yeux , en face de lui son maître lui souriait , il ne savait pas pourquoi , il avait pourtant échouer ! Il regarda son katana , sur le pommeau , entre l'épée et la baguette croisé , un dragon s'étalait paresseusement , ce n'était pas n'importe quel dragon , les yeux verts , c'était le dragon qu'il avait affronter , finalement celui-ci l'avait trouver digne d'être protégé... Quand il plongea son regard dans les yeux vert de son protecteur , il sentît une violente douleur le saisir de toutes part , des lames chauffés à blanc parcourait sa peau au niveau de sa poitrine et de son ventre , sa respiration était difficile , il ne pu s'empêcher de crier de douleur …

Mais ce n'était pas qu'une sensation , il y avait cette odeur , cette odeur de sang et de cochon brûlé , il était en train de cramer et son mâitre assis en tailleur en face de lui ne faisait rien pour soulager cette brûlure , il avait envie de tous les tuer...

La douleur diminua progressivement , il ouvrît le haut de son kimono pour voir l'horreur , il y avait à la place de sa peau blanche et laiteuse une marque noir mélangé avec du sang s'étalait sur une grande partie de son torse , les seuls point colorés étaient deux points vert qui le fixait avec intensité …

Il utilisa sa manche pour laver son corps souillé par son sang , il put ainsi découvrir la marque nouvellement inscrite sur son corps , il avait maintenant son animal protecteur tatoué sur le corps , celui-ci souriait , et se mît à bouger un peu... C'était un spectacle effrayant et captivant... Anka était partagé entre le dégoût et le bonheur...

Son maître souriait devant l'air visiblement septique de son disciple.

_-Le gardien protecteur de Anka est la dragonne-phénix de la mort ! _

Anka ne savait pas ce qu'était cette animal , mais il devrait se renseigner s'il voulait devenir un sorcier samouraï accomplît... Mais il était content , il aimait les dragons , celui-ci était puissant, noble , mythique ! Il n'avait pas remarqué que l'intervention du maître avait jeter un froid.

_-Maître Anka , êtes vous sur ? _

_-Tu peut regarder toi-même Hiro-Hito_

Le sus-nommé ne se fît pas prier , quand il vît le tatouage , Anka remarqua que ses yeux étaient emplis de dégoût et de haine , quelle légende absurde avait un lien avec son protecteur , il n'était pas sur de vouloir le savoir...

_-Maître , ne devrions nous pas le tuer par prudence ?_

Anka ne savait pas comment réagir , ils voulaient le tuer à cause de son protecteur ? Il avait bien remarquer qu'il était spécial, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait mal tourner quand même ? Il attendait le verdict de maître Chizu , il avait peur , il n'avait aucune chance contre 12 sorciers samouraïs et un maître...

_-Je crois que... _

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Prochain chapitre : Le Royaume-unis**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus , il est vrai que c'est que le début mais bon j'aime bien l'idée.**

**Je suis désoler pour le découpage , mais il faut dire que j'aime bien laisser planer un doute , avoir comme animal protecteur la dragonne phénix de la mort n'est pas toujours simple...**

**Si vous avez des hypothèse sur la suite de la fiction n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part , je serait ravis d'avoir vos avis.**

******Je sais que vous pouvez pensez que j'exagère , que c'est un peu abuser que mon perso soit aussi fort et patati et patata , mais quelques part je me souvient d'un truc que m'avait dit mon père , le japon est impossible à envahir , ils sont tous entrainer au combat sans armes à feu et sont capable de se suicider pour aider leur pays... Donc oui mon perso seras fort même si vous comprendrez que plus tard !**

******Et Potter seras bcp plus fort , le temps qu'il se remette le cerveau en place !  
**

**********Je passe au RAR , si il y a des review ^^ **


	3. Le Royaume-Unis

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre enjoy !**

******j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

******En attendant et pour pas faire chier bonne lecture !  
**

******Merci , ********luffynette** , la super correctrice !  


* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – II – . ****Le Royaume-unis.**

**_* chapitre précédent _**

_-Maître , ne devrions__-__nous pas le tuer par prudence ?_

Anka ne savait pas comment réagir , ils voulaient le tuer à cause de son protecteur ? Il avait bien remarqué qu'il était spécial , mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait mal tourner quand même ? Il attendait le verdict de maître Chizu , il avait peur , il n'avait aucune chance contre 12 sorciers samouraïs et un maître...

_-Je crois que... _

**_* et maintenant la suite !_**

Le maître avait laissé sa phrase en suspend.

_-Je crois que l'on devrait plutôt te faire taire mon ami ! Nous ne devons pas juger quelqu'un par rapport à ses origines mais par rapport à ses actes ! S__'il__ est sous la protections de la dragonne-phénix de la mort , cela ne veut pas dire qu'il tournera mal ! N'oublie pas que tu es sous la protection du chien , le chien a tendance a se laisser manipuler , __à__ ne voir que ce qu'il veut voir ! _

Le maître avait parlé , il n'aurait pas demandé autant , mais il était protégé, l'autre homme ne répliqua pas , il ne fallait jamais répliquer au maître, c'était honteux...

Le temple commença à se vider progressivement , il ne resta bientôt plus que le maître et le géant , il fut étonné de voir que le maître ne disait pas au géant de partir , il pensait que le maître allait lui expliquer ce que tout cela voulait dire , il prît donc l'option « je me lève et je laisse les ancêtres discuter. » Il avait remarqué que le géant était aussi quelqu'un de visiblement très vieux , ses cheveux descendaient le long du dos , ses yeux bleus étaient ridés sur les coins.

Il était au niveau de la porte de sortie quand son maître l'interpella.

_-Anka nous devons parler__ !_

Il se retourna.

_-J'ai cru que vous vouliez parler entre vous..._

_-Non , nous voulons parler avec toi , sa présence ne te gêne pas j'espère ? Fit-il en désignant le géant._

_-Non_

_-Bien , Anka je te présente un de mes plus vieux discipl__es__ , Albus Dumbledore , Albus je présente mon plus brillant élève , Anka ._

Les deux sorciers samouraïs se saluèrent selon la tradition.

_-Je te félicite mon jeune disciple , je ne crois pas avoir vu de plus rapide réussite , même Albus à mis deux bonne heures de plus que toi... Mais je suppose que tu est plus intéress__é__ par des informations que par des félicitations , je vais donc te laisser me poser les questions qui trott__ent__ dans ton esprit._

_-Quelle est la signification __de __mon protecteur ? Et pourquoi est-il aussi mal __vu__ ?_

_-__Question__ intéressante , ton protecteur est puissant , il est comme son nom l'indique immortel , certains le considère__nt__ comme symbole de malheur et de destruction, la dernière personne qui a port__é __ce protecteur était Onshu , tu connaît je pense son histoire... Et donc les craintes que tu peut éveiller..._

Le même protecteur que Onshu , le traître , c'était humiliant , dégradant , sale , il comprenait maintenant les réactions des autres sorciers samouraïs...

_-Cela ne veut strictement rien dire sur ce que toi tu va faire , il y a eu d'autre sorciers samouraïs qui ont ét__és__ sous le même protecteur , le seul point commun de ces sorciers samouraïs étaient leur grande puissance , ils ont tous par leur actions model__é __le monde , en bien ou en mal , c'est __à __toi de savoir ce que tu voudra faire , plusieurs chemins s'offrent à toi... _

_-Je vois , je vais donc essayer de changer l'image de mon protecteur..._

_-Voilà une sage décision , il ne sera pas obligatoirement facile de reste__r__ sur le droit chemin , mais sache qu__'au__jourd'hui je suis fier de l'homme que tu est !_

_-Merci maître._

_-Maintenant que les doutes sont dissipés , il est __temps__ pour toi de partir , comme l'a exi__gé__ ta mère tu feras tes études à Poudlard, c'est pour cela que j'ai laiss__é __Albus écouter notre conversation , il est le directeur de cette école , je pensais te garder cette été , mais au __vu __des derniers événements , il serait peut-être mieux que tu parte sans tarder._

_-Pourquoi maître ?_

_-Tu a vu comment Hiro a réagi, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit difficile de vivre en harmonie ici pour toi maintenant._

_-Je vois , les préjugés suffiront à faire de moi un paria , c'est pas comme cela qu'ils inciteront les sorciers samouraïs sous la protection de la dragonne __à__ rester sur le droit chemin , mais ce n'est que partie remise. Je part quand ?_

Le maître fît un signe de la main et l'ensemble de ses affaires atterrît une minute plus tard devant lui.

_-Maintenant._

_-Je ne peu__x__ même pas dire au revoir à Sakura et Hiroshi ? _

_-Ce n'est pas prudent._

_-C'est __à __ce point là ? Il va bien falloir que l'on marche jusqu'en bas de la montagne ! _

_-Albus possède un moyen de transport très rapide …_

C'est à ce moment précis qu'un phénix apparu dans une gerbe de flamme en chantant un trémolo joyeux...

_-Je vois , c'est ce qu'on peut appeler du rapide , je suis prêt maître._

_-Tu a ton œuf de dragon ?_

Anka soupira , il le bassinait encore avec cette pierre.

_-Bien sur maître..._

_-Dans ce cas pas de problème tu peut y aller._

Anka se tourna vers Albus Dumbledore , il était prêt.

_-Que tes années soit encore aussi nombreuses que mes rides mon vieil ami ! _

_-J'espère plutôt qu'elle seront aussi nombreuses que les sucacides que tu a dans la poche._ Les deux hommes se saluèrent , Albus Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Anka.

_-Il suffit de toucher une de ses plumes , fait attention __à __ne pas lui en arracher , il serait très en __colère !_

_I_l toucha une des plume de l'oiseau rouge et or et sentît tout de suite une flamme froide l'englober.

Quand il put ouvrir les yeux de nouveau , il était dans une pièce circulaire , celle-ci était richement décoré et contenait une bibliothèque assez volumineuse , il n'y avait qu'un meuble qui n'était pas collé au mur , c'était un bureau d'aspect ancien et noble , il était surchargé d'objets hétéroclites et inconnus , le bureau était flanqué de deux chaises d'un côté et d'un large fauteuil de l'autre . Fauteuil derrière lequel alla s'asseoir le fameux Dumbledore.

_-Alors Anka , tu veut donc venir a Poudlard pour approfondir tes études ? _

_-En effet , professeur ._

_-Pourquoi tu a choisis Poudlard ?_

_-Je n'ai pas choisi, ma mère avait laiss__ée__ des consignes , je pense qu'elle ou mon père a fait ses études dans cette école et c'est pour cela qu'elle veut que j'y vienne._

_-Comment s'appelle tes parents ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien ! Vous croyez que je n'aie pas de nom de famille pour le plaisir ?_

_-Je me demandais pourquoi Chizu ne t'avait pas présent__é __complètement , veut-tu bien m'excuser pour cette indélicatesse , je plaide coupable pour mon ignorance._

_-Il n'y a pas de mal._

_-Bon , Nous avons quelques petits problèmes administratif __à __régler , je dois aussi te dire que Chizu t'a mis sous ma garde pour la durée de ton séjour au Royaume-Unis, vu que tu es officiellement japonais et mineur , il te fallait un tuteur , cela te convient-il ? _

_-Qu'est ce que cela implique concrètement ?_

_-Rien de très contraignant pour toi , je dois juste m'assurer que tu ai un toit , de quoi manger et te vêtir , de ton côté tu dois te plier __à__ mes décisions , dans la limite du raisonnable bien entendu... _

Anka réfléchit , la maître l'avait confié au professeur Dumbledore , il ne faisait pas confiance facilement , cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose , Dumbledore était considéré par le maître comme quelqu'un de confiance , l'autre possibilité était que le maître avait été abusé par Dumbledore, ce qui n'était pas concevable pour Anka , maître Chizu ne pouvait pas être abusé !

_-L'accord me convient , si maître Chizu vous fait confiance , je vous fait confiance._

_-D'accord , tu serait tent__é__ par un bonbon au citron ?_

Anka n'en croyait pas ses oreilles , il était aussi fêlé que son maître... Mais il eut un souvenir , Sakura lui avait parlé d'un géant citronné , il n'avait pas compris au début , serait-ce lui le géant citronné. Il refusa poliment.

_-Pour ce qui est de l'hébergement , je pensait te trouver une famille pour t'héberger , l'école va augmenter ses protections et il serait peu sympathique pour toi de séjourner à l'école pendant ce temps là... _

_-Je vois, personnellement , je n'aie pas d'exigences particulières, il faudrait juste que je passe à Gringotts , c'est une banque__ où__ j'aurais un compte normalement... Il montra la clé en témoin._

_-Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle banque , c'est la banque des sorciers , la succursale Gringotts est sur le chemin de traverse à Londres , nous iron__s __faire un inventaire de tes biens plus tard , nous pourront ainsi voir ce que tu peut faire avec..._

Ils eurent à régler plusieurs détails administratifs pour son inscription avant de pouvoir parler du passage à la banque...

_-Maintenant que nous avons régl__és__ ces détails , nous pouvons parler de ton niveau scolaire , __Poudlard est une grande école de sorcellerie , il faudra nous prouver que tu a le niveau pour entrer en cinquième année . Je t'enverrais une lettre avec des horaires de convocation pour les différentes matières , mais je vais te laisser du temps avant de te faire passer les examens , nous sommes mi-juin , je pense qu'en un mois tu devrais pouvoir être au niveau pour ce qui est du théorique , car si j'en crois Chizu tu n'auras aucun problème au niveau pratique... _

_-Quelles sont les matières ?_

Le directeur fit un geste précis de la baguette , une feuille apparu , il la tendit d'ailleurs à Anka qui la saisît.

COLLÈGE DE POUDLARD ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directeur : Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Commandeur du Grand-ordre de Merlin  
Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers

Les matières enseignés à Poudlard en cinquième année

Tronc commun :

-Métamorphose

-Enchantements/Sortilèges

-Défense contre les Forces du mal

-L'Histoire de la magie

-Botanique

-Potions

-Astronomie

En options ( 2 options minimum)

-Soins au créatures magiques

-Étude des Runes

-Étude des Moldus

-Divination

-Arithmancie

Quand il eut finit de lire le parchemin , il regarda le professeur Dumbledore et lui posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

_-Je ne comprend pas , les anglais sont pourtant réputé pour le duel ? , nous n'avons pas de cours de duel ? _

Le professeur Dumbledore soupira , il s'attendait a une question du genre de la part d'un japonais pratiquant l'art du combat tout les jours.

_-Nous avons des difficultés récurrente__s__ pour trouver un professeur compétent en matière de défense contre les forces du mal et c'est traditionnellement ce professeur qui s'occupait des duels... Nous changeons de professeur chaque année et c'est plutôt problématique..._

_-Je vois , vous avez déjà trouv__és__ un nouveau professeur pour cette année ? _

_-Oui_

_-Quel était le problème avec l'ancien professeur ? _

_-Il était à la solde de Voldemort_

_-C'est dommage , cela risque d'être compliqu__é__ de s'entraîner tout seul._

_-Je pourrais toujours tenter quelque chose , mais je ne peux rien te garantir... _

_-Très bien , pour ce qui est des options , je pense prendre Soins au créatures magique et étude des runes..._

_-Dans ce cas , il ne te reste plus qu'__à __aller au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tes fournitures , tu préfère être héberg__é__ dans le monde moldu ou sorcier ? _

_-Sorcier si possible , je ne veu__x__ pas gêner..._

_-C'est ce que je pensais , au fait tu aura le droit d'utiliser la magie avec baguette jusqu'à la fin de tes examens , pour t'entraîner bien sur ! _

_-Parfait ! _

_-Je vais maintenant te présenter au professeur Hagrid , c'est lui qui t'escortera au chemin de traverse , il t'amènera ensuite chez des gens qui devrai__en__t pouvoir t'héberger... _

Il descendirent doucement vers une cabane dans le parc de Poudlard , Anka pu admirer l'architecture de Poudlard et la beauté de son parc , c'était un très bel endroit , surtout que les fleurs étaient magiques , leurs parfums embaumaient l'air , Poudlard était vraiment magique en juin...

Le professeur Dumbledore toqua à la porte de la cabane , quelques secondes plus tard , un véritable géant brun en sortit , il était cependant beaucoup plus grand et surtout beaucoup plus large que le professeur Dumbledore .

_-Je te présente le Professeur Hagrid , c'est lui qui t'accompagnera faire tes achats , _il changea de position et tendit trois bonbons au Géant _, le bleu vous amène au chemin de traverse , le rouge t'amènera dans ta famille d'accueil , et le jaune permettra à Hagrid de revenir rapidement. Ah et donne cette lettre __à__ ta famille d'accueil..._

Le géant se mît à enlever le papier du bonbon , il le fourra dans sa bouche avant de toucher l'épaule de Anka , celui-ci sentit immédiatement un crochet lui saisir l'estomac , il détestait les portoloins. Il atterrit dans une salle à l'aspect vétuste.

_-Ou sommes nous ?_

_-Dans une salle du chaudron-baveur , vient …_

Anka suivît le géant à travers un dédale de couloirs , il purent arriver dans une salle à l'aspect tout aussi miteux , cette salle était équipé d'un pub , les personnes étaient habillés étrangement , de vieilles robes sombres en plein été , il fallait être fou ! Il traversèrent le pub , le type s'appelait Tom apparemment , il arrivèrent dans une espèce de mini cours ou étaient stockés les poubelles .Le professeur Hagrid sortit un parapluie de son manteau , un parapluie rose , il tapota quelques pierres et le chemin de traverse s'ouvrit à ses yeux...

Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à un bâtiment imposant , il était écrit en gros Gringotts. C'était la banque , et en y regardant de plus près , cela ressemblait vaguement aux banques moldus.

Quand il pénétra dans la banque , il fut assez surpris , ce n'était pas des sorciers qui étaient au guichet , mais des gobelins , il n'en avait jamais rencontré , ils étaient partis du Japon il y a plus d'un siècle et demi et n'étaient jamais revenus , ils étaient des maîtres dans l'art de la fabrication des armes !

Il attendit patiemment son tour , et quand ce fut son tour il prît la parole.._._

_-Bonjour , je viens pour voir mon coffre , on m'a fournis la clé … _

Il prît la clé et la posa sur le comptoir , le gobelin le dévisagea avant de parler d'un ton sec.

_-Gripsek . Vous vous chargez d'amener Mr … ?_

_-Anka ._

_-Vous vous chargez d'amener Mr Anka a son coffre... Il tendît la clé au subalterne , qui prît une expression perplexe avant de reprendre un air neutre._

_-Veuillez me suivre Messieurs ._

Ils suivirent le gobelin , celui-ci les mena à un wagonnet , il descendirent longuement dans les boyaux souterrains , ils finirent au bout d'un temps par s'arrêter devant un coffre , entre eux et le coffre il y avait un Dragon , celui-ci était d'un blanc laiteux , les yeux bleus transparents , il était visiblement aveugle , le gobelins saisît des objets et fit du bruit avec Anka pu lire la peur et la douleur sur les trait tirés du dragon mais le gobelin l'interpella avant qu'il ait eu le temps de mieux détailler l'animal_._

_-Clé s'il vous plaît ! _

Il donna la clé au gobelin qui la tourna dans une serrure , le bruit du cliquetis fut assez sonore.

_-Baguette s'il vous plaît._

Le gobelin se saisit de la baguette , il l'enfonça dans un interstice...

_-Posez votre main sur l'emplacement s'il vous plaît._

Il regarda attentivement la porte, elle était semblable aux autre à côté , cependant il n'y avait aucune porte à gauche , à droite on pouvait lire le chiffre 1 , il avait donc le coffre 0 , cependant ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait inscrit sur la porte , 666 , il avait le coffre avec le numéro du diable , qu'est ce que cela voulait dire ? Il remarqua enfin l'emplacement où il pouvait poser sa main , cela devait faire partir du système de sécurité.

Il sentit sa magie interagir avec la porte , celle-ci finit par s'ouvrir, il découvrît la merveille , des tas d'or sous formes de grosses pièces rondes s'étalait sous ses yeux …. Le gobelin prît la parole ce qui arracha Anka à sa contemplation.

_-La bourse sur votre droite , est une bourse magique , elle vous permet de retirer des galions directement , sans avoir besoin de descendre dans votre coffre …_

_-Donc j'ai juste besoin de prendre ça ?_

_-Exactement._

Anka ne le dis pas , mais il était un peu déçu , il était ravi d'avoir plein d'or , mais il aurait aimé avoir des indices sur ses origines , un livre familial , n'importe quoi !

Il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser quand il remonta à l'air , il était assez content , il n'aimait pas vraiment les souterrains...

Quand il sorti de la banque , il se sentait bien mieux , l'air était bien plus pur à l'extérieur de la banque , comme si les gobelins polluaient l'air pour vous faire déguerpir , il y avait du temps pour penser , mais la il était temps d'agir , il avait de l'argent à dépenser , il devait acheter des affaires scolaires , mais rien ne l'empêchait de se faire plaisir ! Mais pour cela il faudrait convaincre Hagrid , d'ailleurs celui-ci se tortillait sur place , visiblement il était en face d'un dilemme.

_-Petit , ça te dérange si je te laisse faire tes courses tout seul ? J'ai une affaire __à __régler.._

Anka pesa le pour et le contre , il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait , mais il allait perdre du temps , en effet il ne connaissait pas la rue , ce qui était quelque peu problématique , enfin bon le pour l'emporta facilement.

_-Pas de problème ! _

_-On se retrouve devant la banque à 17 heures ? _

Anka consulta rapidement l'horloge , cela lui laissait un peu plus de 3 heures , largement le temps de faire ses courses...

_-C'est parfait , par contre vous savez ce qui ferait plaisir à la famille qui m'accueille ? Comme cadeau je veut dire._

_-Le meilleure cadeau que tu puisse leur faire serait de réussir a faire revenir un de leur fils parti à l'étranger , mais lui il est comme moi , un grand fan de Dragon ! Je pense que le mieux serait d'acheter quelque chose d'utile, ils auraient bien besoin d'un nouvel hibou , au moins il pourraient contacter leurs enfants..._

Anka fit un vague signe d'au revoir à Hagrid avant de partir vers les magasins , il lui fallait tout d'abord une malle , qui serait beaucoup plus pratique que son gros sac pour transporter toutes ses affaires , il fut donc obliger d'entrer dans plusieurs magasins pour enfin trouver son bonheur , il prît une malle assez sobre , elle était cependant très pratique , le sortilège de réduction intégrer permettait de ranger pas mal d'affaires , l'avantage était de conserver une malle relativement petite mais dans laquelle on pouvait ranger beaucoup de choses , il était assez content de son achat. Bien qu'il aurait pu se permettre une malle de luxe , il préférait avoir une malle assez simple , dépenser de l'argent inutilement n'était pas dans ses intentions , et vu qu'il ne comptait pas vivre dans sa malle , celle-ci était juste ce qui lui fallait...

Le prochain magasin qu'il décida de visiter était l'apothicaire , il acheta donc un chaudron , et tous les ingrédients nécessaire à l'année qu'il allait passer à Poudlard, le directeur lui avait donner une liste détaillée des fournitures diverses et variées , une page entière était consacré aux potions , bien qu'il aient préparés assez souvent des potions dans le premier temple , cela faisait un bail qu'il n'en avait pas fait , il ferait bien de s'y remettre s'il voulait réussir ses examens dans un mois.

Il choisit de continuer avec les livres , et là il en avait une paire, quand il tendit la liste au vendeur , la liste qui contenait les livres de 3 ième et 4 ième année , son sourire s'allongea , surtout quand il eu la réponse à sa question , neuf ou d'occasion , il pouvait se permettre d'acheter du neuf, il partit donc à la recherche de livre plus distrayant que des livres de cours , il prît automatiquement la piste du rayon combat , après avoir pris quelques livres dans ce rayon, il choisit de passer au rayon des magies peu communes, cela le fît beaucoup rire, il y avait la magie sans baguette qu'il pratiquait , la magie élémentaire qu'il pratiquait , il fut intrigué par un livre « animagus » , il lut rapidement la préface et se décida à le prendre , il prît aussi quelques livres ayant un rapport avec les matières enseignés , il finit par revenir à la caisse les bras chargés de livres , le sourire du vendeur devint encore plus grand . Il paya les livres et les rangea dans sa malle , celle-ci avait un autre sort pratique , un sort d'allègement , ce qui permettait de transporter des objets lourds sans efforts.

Il avait le principal, il passa rapidement dans un magasin chercher du matériel courant , mais qui pouvait encore écrire avec du parchemin, des plumes , et de l'encre en bouteille ! Tout le monde savait qu'on écrivait au pinceau ou au stylo ! Bon pour les pinceaux , seul maître Chizu le faisait , mais franchement le coup des plumes était risible , enfin bon il ne lui restait plus que les vêtements et la ménagerie magique et il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait en attendant 17 heures , il regarda le bâtiment Gringotts , il affichait 15H45 , il lui faudrait se dépêcher.

Il entra dans la boutique , la vendeuse , une certaine Guipure , se présenta à lui :

_-Vous venez pour Poudlard ?_

_-En effet , j'aurais besoin de cinq uniformes , une tenue de soirée , et une robe de combat ._

Il pouvait se permettre ce petit caprice , une robe de combat anglaise , c'était son caprice du jour , il n'en aurait sans doute pas besoin mais cela pourrait s'avérer utile au Japon.

_-Quelle est votre budget ? _

_-Je n'aie pas besoin de compter , mais je n'aie pas besoin de robe trop cher , je pense que quelque chose un peu au dessus de la moyenne me conviendrais , mais pas de sur mesure ni de haut de __gamme... _

La vendeuse fît quelque peu la moue , elle espérait qu'il achèterais du haut de gamme ou du sur mesure , c'est là que la marge était maximal enfin bon … Elle lui prît rapidement ses mesures et lui donna un uniforme à essayer , une fois qu'il eu trouvé son bonheur , elle en prît cinq pareilles.

_-J'ai oubli__é__ de vous demande__r__ , quel est votre maison ?_

C'était quoi cette histoire de maison ? Ah oui , Dumbledore lui en avait parler , il fallait qu'il soit réparti en début d'année , il n'avait pas vraiment compris le système...

_-Je n'ai pas encore été réparti..._

_-Dans ce cas le blason de votre maison apparaîtra sur vos uniformes quand vous serez réparti , pour ce qui est des cravates , elle prendront la couleur de votre maison..._

Il passèrent a la robe de soirée , la vendeuse fut intraitable , elle cherchait a lui refourguer des robes toutes plus cher les unes que les autres , elles étaient belles , mais il fallait avouer qu'elles étaient beaucoup trop surchargés, il aurait l'air d'une fille... Il put trouver finalement un compromis avec la vendeuse , la robe était sobre , une légère cape rouge allait avec , il se décida à la prendre , les anglais avait vraiment des goûts bizarre.

Quand il passa à la tenue de combat , il ne négocia rien , pour cette tenue il voulait le meilleur . La tenue était cintré tout en noir , afin d'être discret , elle n'empêchait pas les mouvements , c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait , il pourrait même pratiquer les art martiaux avec . Il pouvait sentir les protections , celles-ci étaient sensés arrêter les sorts mineurs et certains sorts plus puissants , le tout était ignifugé , il avait prît cette option car il sentait qu'il en aurait besoin avec son protecteur. La vendeuse lui présentait une cape , ils aimaient vraiment les capes dans ce pays ! Quand une autre personne pénétra dans la boutique.

La vendeuse jura dans la barbe qu'elle ne possédait pas , elle avait oublier son rendez-vous avec le dernier des Malefoy, ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'agréable , mais il rapportait beaucoup d'argent , il fallait donc le soigner , et là c'était mal parti elle avait un client sur le dos et un autre important , elle jura donc trois fois dans sa barbe avant que le jeune homme blond soit à côté d'elle.

_-Je croyais que nous avions rendez-vous Mrs ._

Anka détailla le nouveau venu , il semblait riche , son port de tête , ses vêtements , tout chez lui respirait la richesse , et au vue du comportement de la vendeuse c'était un gros client...

_-Je me présente , je suis Anka et toi ?_

Malefoy , qui n'avait jamais eu de problème pour se faire reconnaître , tout le monde savait qui était l'héritier de la maison Malefoy , ses seuls ennuis venait des sang de bourbe qui ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier.

_-Drago , Drago Malefoy , de la noble et ancienne maison des Malefoy._

_-D'accord , je connais pas , mais après tout je vient seulement d'entrer au Royaume-uni, il est normal que je ne connaisse pas les gens importants..._

Drago regarda attentivement la personne qu'il avait en face de lui , cette personne était manifestement riche , tout le monde ne pouvait pas se payer une tenue de combat , son père lui avait même refuser ce caprice . Il se décida , il pouvait parler avec Anka. C'est ainsi qu'ils entamèrent une discutions.

Finalement Anka opta pour la cape la plus cher , au début il n'avait pas compris l'intérêt d'une cape, mais Drago lui avait dit que c'était très pratique pour éviter de se prendre un sort par derrière , Anka n'avait jamais penser qu'il existait des gens capable d'attaquer par derrière mais apparemment c'était une chose courante au Royaume-unis , il préféra donc couvrir ses arrières.

Anka jura plusieurs fois quand il regarda l'heure , il allait être en retard , il salua rapidement Drago , paya ses achats et partit en direction de l'animalerie magique , il était déjà en retard , autant prendre son temps !

Il y avait plein d'animaux différent , des rats , des chouettes , des chats , des lapins , il y avait tout ce qu'on voulait , il devait pas traîner non plus , il s'adressa donc directement au commerçant...

_-Bonjour , je voudrais un Hibou capable d'effectuer les longs courriers … _

Le vendeur prît quelques secondes avant de répondre...

_-Il n'y a que les Grand-Duc qui font le long courrier , je n'en aie que trois... _

Il amena Anka dans un coin de la boutique , les trois rapaces qui lui faisait face étaient assez impressionnant en taille , il devait se décider pour l'un des trois , il choisit le plus robuste.

Quand il arriva devant la banque , le géant avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur , ce qui changea quand il vît le hibou que Anka avait choisis.

_-Comment tu savait pour le hibou ? _

_-Comment je savait quoi ?_

_-Laisse tomber , tu comprendra ! _

Le géant mâcha le bonbon rouge et il sentît de nouveau le crochet lui saisir l'estomac...

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez aimer !**

**********Merci , ********luffynette** , la super correctrice ! 

**_Prochain chapitre : Red_  
**

**Celui-ci parlera de ses vacances , avant qu'il ne fasse sa rentrer à Poudlard !  
**

**Bon sinon oublier pas de lâcher un petit review !  
**


	4. Redhead

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre enjoy !**

******j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
**

**********En attendant et pour pas faire chier bonne lecture !**  


**********N'oubliez pas de Review!  
**

**********Comme demander par ma super correctrice ^^  
**

**luffynette 8/9/12 . chapter 3**

**LOL dis plutôt la mega longue correctrice**

**Voilà **

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – III – . RED**_**.**_

_* chapitre précédent _

Quand il arriva devant la banque , le géant avait l'air d'assez mauvaise humeur , ce qui changea quand il vît le hibou que Anka avait choisis.

_-Comment tu savai__s__ pour le hibou ? _

_-Comment je savai__s__ quoi ?_

_-Laisse tomber , tu comprendra ! _

___Le géant mâcha le bonbon rouge et il sentît de nouveau le crochet lui saisir l'estomac..._

_* et maintenant la suite !_

La première pensée de Anka quand il atterrît fut « merde » , ils étaient arrivés dans une espèce de marécage humide et malodorant , il pouvait sentir l'eau s'infiltrer jusqu'à la hauteur des genoux , c'était vraiment une sensation désagréable , il allait passé pour quoi ! Hagrid n'avait pas ce problème , l'eau avait atteint le milieu de ses bottes , elles seraient juste un peu humide , mais à part cela, le géant s'en tirait à bon compte. Le géant le tira du bourbier dans lequel il s'enfonçait de plus en plus...

_-____C'est par là..._

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant d'arriver à une sorte de ferme , cependant le bâtiment principal n'était pas une grange mais une maison biscornue, malgré ses faibles connaissance en architecture , il pouvait deviner que la maison ne tenait debout que grâce à la magie, ce qui n'était pas surprenant, même si au japon les sorciers préféraient construire une maison de façon moldue et ensuite la renforcer à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges. Ici visiblement ils faisaient tout avec de la magie...

Durant le trajet qui les séparaient encore de la maison, Hagrid expliqua rapidement à Anka dans quelle famille l'avait envoyé le professeur Dumbledore , c'était la famille Weasley, tous roux , très gentils selon le géant et malgré leur pauvreté ils avaient le cœur sur la main. Anka ne sût pas trop quoi répondre, ils franchirent les barrières de sécurité, étonnamment Anka se sentît sonder, ce n'était donc pas des barrières anodines, ce qui était assez étonnant au vue de ce qu'il y avait à protéger...

Anka avait à peine eut le temps de se faire la réflexion que le lieu semblait assez calme et naturel qu'il entendit une douce voix poussée au maximum.

_-FRED ! GEORGE ! JE VOUS AVAIT POURTANT PREVENU__E__! __A __LA PROCHAINE INVENTION DEMONIAQUE QUE JE TROUVE , JE VOUS FAIT DORMIR DEHORS ! ! ! _

Hagrid lui fit un timide sourire.._._

_-____Je te présente Molly Weasley , normalement elle n'est pas aussi énerv____ée____ , mais il faut dire que au vue de ses enfants, très sympathiques , mais un peu trop vivants..._

Hagrid toussa un peu fortement pour signaler sa présence. Le ton de la voix de Mrs Weasley fut radicalement plus bas quand elle répondit.

___-Hagrid , on ne vous attendait plus ! Et tu dois être Anka ?_

_-Oui Mrs Weasley , enchanté. Il lui tendit le hibou. Un cadeau ____pour votre hospitalité_

C'est une jeune fille rousse qui vînt prendre le hibou , qu'elle nomma Coquecigrue , le hibou était roux comme toute la famille , le hasard faisait des choses bizarres parfois...

_-____Bienvenue au terrier , j'espère que le séjour te sera agréable , le repas va être servi , vous voulez rester Hagrid ? _

Le géant se tortilla légèrement sur place avant de finalement accepter.

___-On mange dehors , il y a tous les enfants._

Anka suivît le géant qui l'amena dans un jardin, ce jardin ne manquait pas de charme, il était vivant, comme la jardin de maître Chizu , qui avait toujours refusé de nettoyer le jardin des différents « parasites » , selon lui un jardin était par définition un lieu où la nature devait s'exprimer... Il passait cependant beaucoup moins de temps dans le jardin que sur la berge de son lac...Il entendit un « Le repas est servi » de la maîtresse de maison , il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de crier très fort pour se faire entendre , quelques secondes plus tard , un bruit de troupeaux de rhinocéros se fit entendre... Finalement des gens s'assirent autour de la table, ils étaient pour la plupart roux , la maîtresse de maison fît les présentations.

Elle commença par son mari , un rouquin au front dégarni avec un air fatigué, elle enchaîna avec son premier fils Charlie qui étudiait apparemment les Dragons en Roumanie, Anka le jaugea , il était assez grand, mais il était surtout très musclé, il devait avoir l'habitude de l'effort physique...

Le prochain à être présenté fut Bill, qui travaillait avec les gobelins, il était conjureur de sort , ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de très précieux pour les gobelins , qui n'avaient pas la possibilité de pratiquer la magie avec baguette … Elle présenta un autre rouquin, celui-ci était très grand et mince , il devait être plutôt intellectuel, il était entré au ministère pour y faire carrière

Elle montra deux jumeaux , c'était les fameux FRED ET GEORGE ! Il y avait beaucoup d'espièglerie dans leur regards, Anka devait se méfier d'eux s'il ne voulait pas se faire piéger... Vînt le dernier rouquin, celui-ci était plutôt costaud, cependant il était aussi assez grand pour son âge, il finirait sûrement plus grand que Charly.

Après tous ces fils, elle lui présenta une jolie petite rouquine, qu'elle présenta comme sa fille Ginny, celle-ci avait l'air plus discrète que ses frères, qui avait un caractère plutôt exubérant. Elle présenta ensuite une fille au cheveux brun, une certaine Hermione Granger, et un garçon au cheveux noir de jais, Harry Potter, il les salua rapidement d'un signe de tête.

Le dénommé Potter semblait un peu désappointé, mais Anka ne voyait pas pourquoi, la maîtresse de maison lui demanda de se présenter.

_-____Je m'appelle Anka , je ne connais pas mon nom de famille , ma mère m'a laissé à la garde de maître Chizu du temple Chizu, je suis donc Japonais, même si mes parents ne devaient pas l'être , je vient de finir ma formation au Japon et mon maître m'as proposé de continuer mes études à Poudlard... Voilà ! _

La conclusion était un peu pourri mais cela avait le mérite d'être clair... Le repas commença rapidement , les discutions s'orientèrent vers des sujets variés , et Anka essaya de s'intéresser à la discussion qu'il y avait à côté de lui, il était assis entre Hermione et Ginny , la discussion était sur le Quidditch , c'était les garçons qui étaient à côté qui en parlaient avec ceux en face...

___-Harry , Harry , tu peut dire ce que tu veut mais l'Angleterre a été ridicule ! _

___-C'est parce que mon père ne jouait pas ! _

___-C'est ce qui arrive quand les bons joueurs sont blessés, c'est pour sa qu'on dit qu'il faut 10-12 joueurs pour faire une équipe ! _

Anka avait du mal de saisir, c'était quoi le Quidditch, il se décida à poser la question.

___-Excusez moi ,mais c'est quoi le Quidditch ?_

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds, même la brune qui pourtant donnait l'impression que le sujet de conversation l'ennuyait au plus haut point...

C'était le Rouquin à côté de Harry qui lui répondît..

___-C'est pas possible , Tout les sorciers connaissent le Quidditch_

___-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler , et j'ai pourtant rencontré presque tous les sorciers japonais... _

___-Ron tu oublie que les Japonais ne participent plus au tournoi de Quidditch depuis une trentaine d'années..._

___-Ahhhh... J'avais oublié , d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'y participent plus ? _

___-Ça je ne sais pas , une idée Anka ? Ils étaient plutôt bon , très penchés sur les acrobaties..._

___-C'est sans doute dû au nombre de joueurs , tu disais qu'il fallait une dizaines de joueurs pour y jouer correctement , c'est compliqué au Japon..._

___-Pourquoi ? Vous n'êtes quand même pas si peu nombreux ?_

___-Justement , suite au deux guerres , nous ne sommes ____qu'à ____peu prêt 300 sorciers japonais..._

___-Purée ! Poudlard contient à lui tout seul plus de 300 sorciers !_

___-Votre famille serait très appréciée au Japon , 7 enfants , c'est quasi-impossible au Japon..._

___-Quel sont tes positions vis à vis des nés Moldus ?_

C'était la brune qui avait coupée la discussion, elle avait un regard enflammé, il devait se méfier de sa réponse, c'était une question piège, soit il était chez des puristes soit il était chez des gens n'ayant pas de problème avec les nés Moldus .

___-Au Japon, les nés Moldus sont très appréciés, tout comme les étrangers, même si on préfère les né Moldus, c'est assez simple comme problème, au vue de la communauté magique que nous avons, les mariages entre sorciers sont interdit si l'un d'eux n'est pas née moldus, c'est pour éviter la consanguinité. La plupart des sorciers n'ont donc pas d'autre choix que de se marier avec des Moldus, c'est pour ça que si ils ont la chance de se marier avec des né moldus, ils prennent cette chance._

Le discours avait jeté un froid , et merde !

_-____Donc, au Japon, il est interdit de se marier avec un sorcier sauf s'il d'origine moldu ? C'est bien ce que tu veut dire ?_

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de confirmer.

_-____Je sais que cela peut te paraître un peu barbare, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix si nous voulons survivre, car même avec les mariages avec les moldus ou né moldus , le nombre d'enfant dépasse rarement les trois ._

___-C'est pas ce que tu crois ! Mais ici nous avons des puristes de sang, ils considèrent les né moldus comme moi comme des moins que rien, il y a eu une guerre il y a pas si longtemps, un mage noir voulait tuer tout les nés moldus et leurs amis, c'est pour ça que le système japonais nous paraît bizarre , il est d'ailleurs bien meilleur ! _

___-Je ne suis pas d'accord , le système japonais n'est pas meilleur._

___-Tu est un puriste ? _

___-Pas du tout , je crois juste que chacun devrait avoir le droit de se marier avec la personne qu'il aime , c'est un peu fleur bleu , mais je trouve dommage de devoir renoncer à un amour parce que celui-ci ne produirait pas assez d'enfants..._

___-Il a raison Hermione , On n'existerait pas au Japon ! _

Hermione regarda George , il avait raison , le mariage de Molly et Arthur aurait été interdit au Japon, cela aurait été horrible...

___-Le système n'est parfait nulle part , mais c'est une question de survie au Japon , alors la plupart ne disent rien..._

___-Et toi tu es dans quel catégorie ? _

___-Je n'en aie strictement aucune idée , je devais avoir un parent sorcier , le maître m'a raconté que j'étais apparu dans une gerbe de flamme , c'était forcément un sorcier ou une sorcière qui avait fait cela..._

La discussion partie sur d'autre sujet , avant de revenir sur Anka... C'était Harry qui posa la question.

___-Et tu pense aller dans quelle maison ? _

___-Dans quelle maison à Poudlard ? _

___-Oui_

___-Je ne sais pas , comment marche le système ? J'ai entendu dire que c'était une répartition ?_

Hermione enchaîna sur un ton professoral.

___-Alors c'est simple, on te met le choixpeau sur la tête, celui-ci sonde tes qualités et tes défauts, et il choisit une des quatre maisons, il y a Gryffondor, où nous sommes tous, qui est la maison des courageux, il y a les Serdaigles, c'est la maison des intellectuels, les Poussoufles qui sont très loyaux et travailleurs et pour finir les Serpentards..._

___-Qui sont tous des raclures de fond de chaudron ! Coupa Ron . _

___-Ils ne sont pas tous mauvais RON ! _

___-Parce que Crabbe Malefoy , Nott , Rosier , Les Lestrange et j'en passe sont des gens bien ? _

___-Bien sûr qu'il y a des pourris, mais il y a aussi des gens biens, comme dans toutes les maisons, l'ambition est la qualité principale des Serpentards, c'est pas un défaut d'avoir de l'ambition , de vouloir réussir ! _

___-J'ai rencontré Malefoy , enfin Drago Malefoy au chemin de traverse , il a été plutôt agréable..._

Quand il se fît fusillé du regard par les douze autres personnes, il se fit la réflexion de se la fermer avant de dire des trucs...

___-Tu es ami avec Malefoy ! __ C'était Ron qui __s__'était mis à parler assez fort..._

_-____Je n'ai pas dis cela , j'ai dit qu'il ne m'avait pas été désagréable quand je l'ai rencontr____é____ au chemin de traverse , on peut pas juger quelqu'un en trente minutes..._

Ron fulminait , visiblement la réponse d'Anka ne lui convenait pas…

___-Ron cesse d'importuner notre invité , il peut fréquenter qui il veut ! _

Le sus-nommé se renfrogna et se mît à bouder, la discussion redevînt plus légère et Anka se fît discret... Les vacances allaient être longue, pas qu'ils ne soient pas sympathique, ils étaient juste un peu bornés...

Quand vînt la fin du repas, les ennuis commencèrent, Ron refusait de partager sa chambre avec Anka, sous prétexte qu'il y avait déjà Harry, sa mère fulminait, mais il tînt bon, finalement il se retrouva dans la plus grande chambre de la maison, celle de Ginny et Hermione, pas que ça le dérangeais de partager sa chambre avec des filles, mais c'était tout de même assez gênant.

Il s'endormît assez vite, il était assez fatigué, la journée avait commencée tôt, et il avait beaucoup voyagé... Le décalage horaire avait vite eu raison de lui...

Le lendemain, il se réveilla comme à son habitude depuis bientôt 6 ans, avant que le soleil ne se lève, il ne se sentait pas très bien avant le lever du soleil, mais il savait qu'il se sentirait beaucoup mieux quand le soleil toucherait enfin sa peau. Il s'habilla sobrement, il avait pris des vêtements assez ample dans sa valise, il avait la sensation d'avoir oublié de faire quelque chose...

Il prît soin de ne pas faire de bruit dans les escaliers, il put sortir assez discrètement, l'horloge indiquait 5h25, le soleil allait bientôt poindre... Il cherchait un endroit pour s'entraîner, quand il découvrît l'endroit idéal, ce qu'il avait prît pour un marécage était en faite un petit étang, qui était bien plus agréable le matin que quand il était arrivé... Il se décida à prendre ce lieu pour son entraînement, il était en plus assez éloigné de la maison il ne devrait pas les réveiller en faisant du bruit.

Il commença par l'échauffement il avait étonnamment assez mal au dos, les matelas anglais était bien trop mous, il termina son échauffement quand le soleil commença à sortir de sa cachette , il enleva son T-shirt , que c'était bon de sentir les rayons du soleil matinal réchauffer la peau ! Le véritable entraînement pouvait commencer !

Il commença par des exercices faciles , il pouvait sentir que sa magie répondait étonnamment bien , sans doute un lien avec son gardien , après tout le dragon n'était-il pas l'animal du feu par excellence ? Il regarda le tatouage qu'il portait désormais , il était plutôt joli , mais il ne l'aimait pas vraiment , être relié par quelque lien que ce fut à Onshu était déshonorant. Mais il ne devait pas penser à cela , il devait penser qu'a une seule chose le feu...

C'est ainsi qu'il enchaîna les Katas qu'il connaissait , de plus en plus dure , de plus en plus vite , avec le geste parfait , la puissance précise , les flammes jaillissaient de ses poings de ses pieds , il se sentait bien , il se sentait lui-même , quoiqu'il se passe il était de l'élément feu , il le savait au plus profond de lui-même , la seul certitude dans sa vie !

Plus loin , une jeune fille avait été réveillé par des flashs de lumière , Ginny Weasley avait un sommeil de plomb , cependant la lumière avait tendance à la réveiller , et les nombreux flash avait eu raison de son sommeil , elle se demandait surtout pourquoi il y avait tant de flashs , qui était le responsable, elle décida d'aller voir à la fenêtre , après tout elle était réveillée et n'arriverait sûrement pas à se rendormir.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir le nouveau en train de faire ce qu'il faisait , il lançait des flammes depuis ses mains et ses pieds , il semblait effectuer une sorte de danse.

C'était assez impressionnant , vu que la magie sans baguette était sensé être épuisante même pour les grand sorciers , mais cela n'empêchait pas l'étranger de continuer à augmenter l'intensité des flammes qu'il lançait, elle le regarda continuer ce qu'il faisait , impressionnée et envieuse à la fois.

Au bout d'un temps assez long , elle entendît des pas dans l'escalier , sa mère était levée , il devait être 7 heures , ce que lui confirma sa montre.

Anka était heureux , il ne ressentait plus rien sauf le feu qui parcourait ses veines , c'était tout sauf désagréable , il pouvait sentir une présence en lui , elle était assez réconfortante , mais bizarrement il sentait quelque chose qui chauffait dans sa poche , il choisit de l'ignorer , il devait se concentrer , il arrivait à la partie la plus compliquée du vol du phénix ( un Kata important et difficile) , il réussit à finir l'enchaînement , cependant il était en sueur , il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire , cela lui drainait encore beaucoup trop d'énergie... Il utilisa donc son T-shirt comme une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et un peu le dos , il ne voulait pas rentrer en sueur...

Ginny voyait que l'étranger aimait ce qu'il faisait , même si elle était loin , elle voyait son sourire , par contre elle voyait une énorme tâche noire sur son torse , qu'est ce que cela pouvait-être ? Il avait visiblement finit son entraînement , il se rapprochait de la maison , elle pu voir ce qu'était la tâche noir , il était question en fait d'un assez gros tatouage magique en forme de dragon , le tatouage était noir d'encre , sauf pour deux billes vertes qui ressemblait étrangement au yeux de Harry , elle ne put penser qu'à une seule chose en voyant l'étranger musclé et tatoué revenir vers sa maison « sexy » ! Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça ! Elle était amoureuse de Harry !

Anka rentra au terrier , s'il avait bien compris le nom , il y avait déjà de l'animation dans la cuisine , il pouvait voir de la lumière , il se décida à remettre son T-shirt , il ne savait pas quelles étaient les mœurs au bon vieux Royaume-unis. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il fut assailli par des odeurs pas familières au matin , les anglais mangeaient vraiment des saucisses au petit-déjeuner ? Et après on se demande pourquoi ils sont aussi mou...

_-____Anka , tu est déjà réveillé , qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Il y a des saucisses , des pancakes et des tartines._

___-Merci , Mrs , je suis réveillé depuis assez longtemps , je commence toujours ma journée par un entraînement matinal, sinon je pense que je vais prendre des tartines... _

Il eu droit à une dizaine de tartines dans son assiette , ce qui lui fît tout de suite peur...

___-Mrs Weasley , je ne pourrait jamais manger tout ça ! _

___-Tu es comme Harry , si vous voulez devenir des hommes forts , il faut manger..._

Une personne interrompit la discussion...

___-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui man , il est bien assez costaud comme cela … _

___-Comment tu sais ça toi ? _

Ginny paraissait soudain gênée , elle vira rapidement au rouge...

___-Je l'ai vu pendant son entraînement... _

La mère de Ginny renifla.

___-Toute cette histoire n'est pas clair , mais j'aurai le fin mot de l'histoire._

Ginny et Anka commencèrent a discuter , vers 8 heures , Hermione arriva , suivie de Percy , Bill et Mr Weasley , qui semblèrent assez étonnés de voir des gens réveillés aussi tôt , eux travaillaient , il était donc normal qu'ils soient réveillés tôt... Vers 9 heures , alors que les travailleurs étaient partis , Charly les rejoints , la discussion était portée sur les dragons , sujet qui intéressait tous les membres de la tablée.

___-Tu connais le dragon-phénix ?__ Demanda Anka._

_-____Je ne savais pas que tu était aussi calé en histoire des Dragons , il n'existe pas de Dragon-phénix , une histoire légendaire parle de la célèbre dragonne-phénix , mais on ne connaît rien de l'espèce qui se serait éteinte il y a très longtemps , c'est une légende... _

___-Je vois! C'est dommage... _

___-Pourquoi ?_

_A_nka hésita avant de répondre , sa réaction pourrait-être la même que celle des sorciers samouraïs. Finalement il se dit que le dresseur de dragon ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur...

___-Je ne sais pas si tu connais un peu les rituels japonais , mais chaque sorcier samouraï à un protecteur , et selon mon maître le mien serait la dragonne-phénix..._

Il préférait enlever le « de la mort » , c'était sans doute plus prudent... Le rouquin était en train de réfléchir... Il se décida à parler après une petite minute de réflexion...

___-J'ai étudié les dragons japonais , auprès d'un japonais , son animal protecteur était le loup , et il a un jour rencontré le loup qu'il a eu en vision , cela voudrait dire que la dragonne-phénix existe..._

Il se replongea dans ses pensés , mâchant un toast... Avant de reprendre...

___-Cela ne te dérangerais pas de me montrer ton tatouage ?_

Ça le dérangeais , mais bon , il pourrait peut être lui donner des réponses... Il enleva donc son T-shirt dans la cuisine du terrier.

Il sentît aussitôt le regard du frère et de la sœur sur son tatouage , il pu aussi voir le regard réprobateur de la mère , elle devait être contre les tatouages , Charly parcouru le tatouage des mains. Au bout de quelques minutes il arrêta son manège...

___-C'est exactement le même que sur la gravure , même la couleur verte des yeux..._

Anka en profita pour poser des questions...

___-Alors , que peut-tu me dire sur ce dragon ? _

L'expert des dragons reprit le dessus...

___-Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'informations sur cette dragonne , cependant , au vue de la taille des ses ailes ____et ____de son gabarit , il s'agit d'un dragon rapide en vol , on peut voir que ses griffes sont assez longues , il doit s'en servir pour déchiqueter la nourriture , ce qui est commun ____à ____pas mal de dragons , même si la plupart n'ont besoin que de leurs dents , la queue est hérissée de pic , c'est un moyen de défense comme un autre , il doit sûrement être aussi costaud qu'un Magyar à pointe , même si il paraît plus véloce... _

___-Bien sur , il porte le nom de phénix car il est sensé quand il meurt retourner à l'état d'œuf jusqu'à qu'il retrouve un maître , c'est très particulier comme espèce , bien sur il n'a pas été aperçu depuis plus de 3000 ans en Europe , ce qui fait d'elle une légende..._

___-Mais si ton maître dis vrai et que ton protecteur est la dragonne-phénix , alors tu devrai____s____ la rencontrer , et éventuellement devenir son maître , j'aimerais foutrement être là le jour ou ça arrive... _

___-Bah , je sais pas si cela arrivera , ni quand ça arrivera , mais je n'aurais rien contre la présence d'un expert en dragon , ma dernière rencontre avec elle était plutôt explosive..._

___-Tu l'a déjà rencontr____é ____? ____Où____ ça ! _

___-Il ne t'a pas expliqué ton ami ? Comment nous sommes placé sous la protection d'un animal ? _

___-Non il était assez secret là dessus..._

___-Il s'agit d'un procédé ancien et complexe , je ne sais même pas comment cela marche , le principe est assez simple , il s'agit d'une rencontre entre l'esprit de notre animal et le notre , nous rencontrons notre animal et le but est de se faire accepter par lui , on entre alors sous sa protection..._

___-Elle est comment ? _

_Anka essaya de de rappeler les impressions qu'il avait eu de la dragonne ._

___-Elle est magnifique , elle est puissante , elle plongeait dans la lave en fusion et ressortait sans être brûlée , c'était assez fantastique comme rencontre..._

_Il passa sous silence le combat... _

_-____Elle supportait la chaleur de la lave ? _

_-____Elle pouvait même en prendre dans sa gueule et la cracher !_

___-Tu es sérieux ! _

Il confirma , il pouvait voir les étoiles briller dans les yeux du dresseur de Dragon.

___-Il faut absolument que je la rencontre..._

___-Il n'y a pas que toi qui a hâte ! _

Les trois filles n'avaient pas parlées pendant la discussion entre les deux garçons cependant Ginny était assez impressionnée par le nouveau , et le tatouage ressortait parfaitement sur le corps musclé de Anka... Mais le garçon finit par remettre son vêtement. Au plus grand désespoir des deux jeunes filles.

Vers 10 heures alors que la discussion tournait autour des dragons , de Poudlard et des cours , les garçons manquant descendirent , ils mangèrent rapidement avant de proposer un match de Quidditch , Anka refusa poliment , il n'était jamais monté sur un balais et il devait étudier , Hermione lui proposa aussitôt de l'aider , ce qui n'était pas vraiment accepté par Ron...

Il passa donc sa première journée à exécuter tous les sorts que lui demandait Hermione , il lui confia ses craintes sur les potions , et il eut le droit a un planning de révision avant la fin de la journée , il avait un mois pour réviser , cela lui laissait assez de temps , après tout il n'aurait aucun problème pour la partie pratique , il craignait plus la partie théorique...

Harry resta deux semaines au terrier , il partit en même temps que Charly qui avait finit ses vacances , il reviendrait pour fin août avait-il dit a Anka... Il avait commencé à tisser des liens avec les membres de la famille Weasley , il était assez proche de Ginny et Charly , il s'entendait bien avec les deux frères farceurs , qui ne l'avaient pas épargné , même si ils avaient vite compris que vu que Anka avait le droit de se servir d'une baguette il ne valait mieux pas l'embêter...

Le seul élément avec qui il avait du mal dans la famille Weasley était Ron , celui-ci était particulièrement véhément , Anka se posa même la question si il n'y avait pas un lien avec Hermione , il n'aimait pas trop que Hermione passe son temps avec lui la plupart du temps pour le faire réviser , pendant que lui et les autres faisaient du Quidditch... Harry n'avait pas l'air de vraiment l'apprécier , mais il ne savait pas si c'était en soutient à son meilleur ami ou pour d'autres raisons, de toutes façons il n'aimait pas vraiment Harry , qui avait une légère tendance à la grosse tête , il était vrai qu'il avait vaincu un mage noir à 1 an , du moins c'est ce que Hermione lui avait dit...

Anka avait fait une erreur pendant ces deux premières semaines , il avait dit que quand il aurait passé les examens , il essayerait le Quidditch . Et pas qu'il soit pas casse-cou ou qu'il aie le vertige , il n'aimait pas trop le fait d'être dans les airs , il préférait la terre ferme...

* * *

**Fin**_  
_

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre se termine , J'espère que vous avez enjoy ! **_  
_

**Le prochain chapitre : Exam's  
**

**Sinon oubliez pas de lâcher un Review , et encore merci à Luffy !  
**

**Pour ce qui est de l'avancement de la fiction , j'ai rien écrit pendant un bon mois , mais j'ai fait deux gros chapitre cette semaines et j'ai deux trois documents qui devrait pouvoir me faire un autre chapitre , bien sur la suite est déjà construite.  
**

* * *

**Je passe au RAR  
**

* * *

**Je commence par adénoide , qui m'a mis un R par chapitre ,  
**

**Pour faire simple , les personnages japonais n'auront aucunes espèces d'importance ,, ils serviront pour des flash back , ou dans des lettres , globalement ils ne sont pas très important , il y a des autres personnages , mais ce sera une très faible proportion , les personnages de base du livre seront l'immense majorité du sujet , ne t'inquiète pas trop , le seul personnage OC développer seras mon anti-héro.  
**

**Je pense aussi faire intervenir un Point de vue Exterieur à mon héros par le biais de Harry ou autre de la bande.  
**

**Pour la partie de Harry qui est un peu con , j'ai voulu montrer que si il avait été avec ses parents , il n'aurait pas été le même , il est pas méchant , juste jeune et con ... iNSOUCIANT , je pense que c'est le terme qui qualifiera le mieux le Harry que je vais construire.  
**

**Flanel K et Plubi , merci pour vos encouragements !  
**

**Orlinac , je n'exclue pas d'embler un yaoi , mais compte pas sur moi pour écrire des scènes homosexuel , je suis un mec hétéro et heureux , et j'ai pas réellement l'envie d'imaginer ce qu'ils font ensemble , mais j'ai rien contre les couples gays , je peut juste pas écrire ce genre de scène , même une scène de baiser ou un scène ou il déclare son amour , c'est pas une fiction avec pour but la romance.**

**Bon c'est pas tout ça mais voilà , bonne journée !  
**


	5. Exam's

**Salut , et Welcome for this new chapter ! **

**Bref , j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus , c'est l'avant dernier des vacances , le prochain devrait être en rapport direct avec la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Mais le prochain chapitre devrait parler d'autres choses comme ?**

**Bref **

**Je fait un rapide mais gros remerciement à luffynette** **ma bêta pas si bêta ^^ mdr ( surement déjà fait par des milliers d'auteurs)**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**_Le Sorcier Samouraï._**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – IV – . Exam's **

_* chapitre précédent _

_Anka avait fait une erreur pendant ces deux premières semaines , il avait dit que quand il aurait pass__é__ les examens , il essayerait le Quidditch . Et pas qu'il soit pas casse-cou ou qu'il aie le vertige , il n'aimait pas trop le fait d'être dans les air__s __, il préférait la terre ferme..._

_* et maintenant la suite !_

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il vivait au terrier , l'attitude de Ron avait un peu changé maintenant qu'ils avaient passés du temps ensemble , il se retrouvait sur une passion commune, les jeux de stratégie , Ron avait un léger avantage aux échecs , qu'il pratiquait depuis qu'il était petit , mais il était très intéressé par le jeu que lui avait présenté Anka.

Le Kriegspiel sorcier , qui dérivait directement des tentes de commandement militaire, était un jeu de stratégie où les joueurs se battaient à l'aide de différentes pièces , chaque joueur possédait un certain nombre de pièces d'or , ces pièces d'or leurs permettaient d'acheter des troupes , chaque troupes avaient différentes aptitudes , leur coût était aussi différent. Il existait 5 types de troupes.

-Les fantassins moldus , peu cher , on pouvait créer une armée nombreuse , leur plus grand désavantage reste leur faible capacité de déplacement...

-Les Guerriers Sorciers , capable de faire des déplacements rapides, leur coût est plus élevé que les fantassins moldus , cependant ils ne sont techniquement pas plus forts que les fantassins moldus..

-Les Samouraïs , redoutables guerriers moldus , il coûte plus cher que les fantassins moldus , le coût est justifié par leur capacité de combat de loin supérieur...

-Les Sorciers samouraïs , troupes d'élite , leur prix est excessivement cher , ils ne peuvent être vaincus que par d'autres sorciers samouraïs ou un ensemble Samouraïs/Guerriers Sorciers.

-Le Général , troupe obligatoire pour jouer , ce joueur prend vos capacités , il est par définition aussi fort que les Sorciers samouraïs.

Le tout était accompagné de paysans , personnes à protéger , il y avait deux manières de gagner : tuer tous les paysans adverses ou tuer le général. Le jeu se jouait sur un plateau , sur lequel il existait plusieurs modes possible : Défense de citadelle , Plaine sanglante , Montagne de la mort , raz de marée sur les îles , terrains neutres ou chacun des joueurs construisait son terrain. Le général choisissait parmi tous les modes de commandement possible ( peur, admiration , amour …)

Le jeu pouvait se jouer, avec ou sans handicap , le tout était dirigé par une interface magique qui répondait à la parole, bien sûr, il y avait des bulles de silence pour pouvoir donner les ordres sans que les ennemis les comprennent , ce jeu était très apprécié au japon.

Ron était assez bluffant , il avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait un mélange de troupes , les avantages et désavantages de chaque terrain, de chaque mode de commandement , il était rapidement devenu un adversaire redoutable .

Le seul inconvénient du jeu était qu'il prenait beaucoup de temps :près de 4 heures était nécessaire pour une partie , il n'en avait fait que 5 , mais c'était surtout grâce à son général que Anka arrivait à gagner , et sa connaissance des capacités/défauts de ses troupes.

Avec la découverte du jeu , Ron avait quelque peu oublié la rancune qu'il nourrissait contre Anka , c'était toujours mieu quand on partageait la même chambre, la promesse de Anka de ne plus passer autant de temps avec Hermione après les examens fut elle aussi apprécié , ce qu'il fît bien entendu... Il passait du temps plutôt agréable au terrier , il commençait la journée assez tôt avec un entraînement , il continuait avec des révisions toute la matinée , il faisait un peu de révision en début d'après midi et il passait du temps avec Ron à jouer au échec ou au Kriegspiel , Ron l'avait prévenu qu'il avait pour projet de changer des troupes en mangemorts , aurors etc...

Anka avait reçu un hibou de Dumbledore avec le programme de ses épreuves , cela lui prendrait toute une semaine pour passer les épreuves , il avait dû plancher dur sur certaines matières comme les potions ou les runes , mais grâce aux bons conseils d' Hermione, il pensait pouvoir réussir correctement les différentes épreuves... Les résultats serait communiqués le samedi , en même temps que les résultats de tous les quatrièmes années.

C'est ainsi qu'il se rendît à Poudlard via le réseau de cheminette , il fut accueilli dans le bureau d'une certaine McGonagal , celle-ci avait l'air très sérieuse et exigeante , elle lui rappelait le maître du temple de l'eau... Au vu de sa main gauche , il devrait peut-être les présenter ! Il fît directement l'épreuve théorique dans le bureau de celle-ci sous le regard inquisiteur de la vieille écossaise. Il pensait s'en être pas mal tiré, il passa à la fin de l'heure à la pratique de la métamorphose , ce qui lui convenait beaucoup plus , il réussi tous les exercices qu'elle avait demandée avec une certaine facilité. Il fût invité à manger au château afin d'éviter un double déplacement inutile , il mangea donc seul dans la grande salle , les professeurs étant apparemment trop occupés pour manger …

L'après midi fût en compagnie d'un minuscule sorcier , celui-ci était très sympathique , l'épreuve théorique était étonnamment facile , et quand il passa à la pratique , il s'amusa complètement , le niveau demandé était quelque peu risible... Il finit donc assez tôt l'épreuve et put discuter avec le professeur , celui-ci était moitié gobelin , ce qui l'intéressa fortement , il discutèrent longuement sur les différents sortilèges et méthodes de fabrication d'armes , il lui montra même son katana , qui fît d'ailleurs une assez grande impression au professeur , les gobelins et les elfes ne s'aimait pas particulièrement et les elfes refusaient d'échanger du mithril , les gobelins avaient toujours rêver de pouvoir utiliser ce métal précieux dans leurs fabrications...

Il enchaîna le lendemain avec l'épreuve écrite de Rune , suivît de celle de potion , et il eut le plaisir de rencontrer le fameux Severus Rogue l'après midi pour une épreuve pratique de potions , le « crapaud des chaudrons « ( surnom que lui avait attribué Ron ) était aussi sympathique que son amie Sakura au réveil , même si il était maintenant plus de deux heures de l'après midi . La troisième journée fut consacrée à la botanique et à la DCFM , il passa la DCFM avec le professeur Dumbledore qui lui annonça une excellente nouvelle , nouvelle qu'il devrait garder secrète jusqu'au début de l'année , il remarqua que le professeur Dumbledore l'observait attentivement durant le test de L'épouvantard... il finit par faire une carte en astronomie pendant la chaude nuit d'été sous la surveillance du professeur.

Il réussi a éviter l'histoire de la magie , étant étudiant étranger , il n'avait aucun intérêt à connaître l'histoire de la magie anglaise , ainsi le dernier jour il le passa en compagnie de Hagrid, celui-ci lui avait prévu une petite visite de la forêt ou comme il l'appelait son zoo , il rencontra donc des Hippogriffes , des Sombrals qu'il arrivait à voir malgré le fait qu'il n'ait jamais vu de mort , il aperçu des licornes qui étaient un peu trop craintives à son goût . Ils furent interpellés par des centaures , et Hagrid le présenta à une colonie d'araignées particulièrement grosses , il avait même demandé à Hagrid s'il pouvait en ramener rien qu'une à Ron... Le géant ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Ron avait peur des araignées , qui étaient selon lui « de charmantes créatures méconnues et incomprises. »

Anka était plutôt satisfait de ses examens , il pensait s'en tirer honorablement , il n'avait qu'une trouille c'était de faire honte à l'enseignement qu'il avait reçu au Japon , ses différents maîtres ne lui auraient jamais pardonnés... C'est ainsi que le samedi , date prévue de l'arrivée des résultats des examens , il eut des sentiments quelque peu mitigés quand il aperçut Coq dans le ciel du matin , celui-ci revenait de Roumanie , il avait mis une semaine pour faire l'aller-retour... Mais il était encore tôt , le soleil venait de se lever , les hiboux de l'école arriveraient plus tard dans la journée. Il poussa son entraînement au maximum , ce qui le fît déstresser et suer beaucoup , il ne prît même pas la peine de remettre son T-Shirt , il alla directement à la douche , il ne vît même pas deux jeunes filles l'observer avec des yeux ronds...

Quand il sortît de la douche , les hiboux venaient d'arriver , il y en avait beaucoup , 2 pour les jumeaux , avec qui il s'entendait bien , du moins ils ne lui cherchaient pas les noises et il était facile de plaisanter avec eux mais ils passaient très peu de temps hors de leur chambre , il y avait un hibou pour Ginny , les trois derniers était pour Hermione, Ron et lui , Celle-ci avait trouvée une autre excuse pour rester au terrier , en effet elle voulait avoir les résultats de Anka , pour savoir si elle avait été un bon professeur , il se demandait combien de temps elle mettrait à avouer ses sentiments pour Ron … Mais la vrai question était de savoir combien de temps Ron mettrait-il pour s'en rendre compte...

Anka décacheta l'enveloppe avec une certaine appréhension , la première page contenait les résultats théorique. Il fut assez surpris des résultats , il y avait le pourcentage de bonnes réponses et le classement , avec une note sur la personne au dessus et en dessous.

Il était classé 2 ième en métamorphose, botanique et runes , 3 ième en potions et astronomie , il vît avec ravissement qu'il était classé premier en DCFM et sortilèges. Une note indiquait enfin qu'il avait acquis ( en une après midi , selon Hagrid ) les connaissance théorique suffisantes pour intégrer la classe de SACM. Il avait de bon résultats , il remarqua que les mêmes noms revenaient en haut du classement , Malefoy / Granger , avec un Potter en DCFM. La seconde page contenait les résultats pratiques et les commentaires des professeurs , il vît qu'il avait fait le carton plein en métamorphose , DCFM , sortilèges en terminant premier , son classement en potions et botanique était le même que en théorie , il était assez ravi de ces résultats , c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand il entendît la voix de Molly Weasley à un volume sonore assez haut...

_-3 BUSES ! MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! COMMENT VOUS ALLEZ ENTRER AU MINISTERE AVEC SEULEMENT TROIS BUSES !_

Anka avait vite compris une chose , en côtoyant la famille Weasley et particulièrement la mère , il imita donc rapidement le reste de la famille qui n'était pas concernés par cette dispute , il prit courageusement la fuite. Il se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre des filles qui était légèrement plus éloigner que celle de Ron. Hermione était fier de Anka même si elle ne semblait pas si ravi que cela d'être battu dans certaines matières , Ron lui était plutôt indifférent , il était pas mal classé , il faut dire que Hermione avait tendance à obliger à travailler , mais ce n'était pas les études qui l'intéressait.

Hermione sermonna Ron sur l'importance des études , surtout s'il nourrissait comme Harry l'ambition de devenir auror ! C'est à ce moment là que Hermione se tourna vers lui , visiblement à la recherche d'un soutien...

_-Dis lui toi Anka que les études sont importantes, tu vois Ron , Anka lui est sérieux dans ses études ! _

Anka qui avait appris une autre leçon , celle de ne jamais prendre parti entre Ron et Hermione , il préféra répondre sincèrement...

_-Tu sais Hermione , les études sont importantes , mais le plus important est encore de réussir à se servir de ses connaissances , beaucoup d'érudits passent leur temps à donner des leçons mais sont incapables de les appliquer , tu ne passera pas ta journée dans ton futur travail à lancer le même sortilège de métamorphose , le plus important c'est de savoir faire , bien entendu cela dépend de la carrière que tu veux faire plus tard , il est vrai que si Ron envisage de faire auror , il doit savoir que les études sont particulièrement ardus et qu'ils ne prennent au départ que les meilleurs, même si je __fait en sorte d'avoir de bonne notes , celle-ci ne me seront guère utile plus tard... _

Hermione prît la perche que Anka tendait...

_-Tu compte faire quoi plus tard ?_

_-Et toi , que compte tu faire plus tard..._

_-Je te répondrais que si tu me répond..._

_-Toi la première..._

_-D'accord , je voudrais faire changer les choses , donc je rentrerais au ministère et je ferait en sorte de secouer tous ces bureaucrates ! J'aimerais reformer le monde magique , le rendre meilleur... C'est à toi..._

_-Personnellement je suis japonais , la question ne se pose même pas , je compte rentrer dans l'ordre de mon maître. Et ce n'est pas en ayant seulement de bonnes notes que je pourrais y entrer , mais il faudra que je lui prouve que je suis digne d'en faire parti._

_-Le foulard que tu n'enlève jamais , c'est en lien avec cet ordre..._

_-Non , l'ordre n'a aucun signe distinctif , c'est un des grand principe des sorciers samouraïs , il ne faut pas avoir de signe distinctifs et conserver son identité la plus secrète possible... C'est pour cette raison que je porte ce foulard tout le temps , d'ailleurs , personne sauf moi ne peut l'enlever , sauf si je meurt._

_-C'est assez morbide..._

_-C'est une tradition , et je l'aime beaucoup mais toi Ginny tu veut faire quoi plus tard ?_

Elle mît quelques temps avant de répondre...

_-Je voudrais faire médicomage... _

_-Amusant_

_-Pourquoi ? C'est très sérieux comme études la médicomagie..._

_-Non , c'est pas ça , je pensais à une de mes amie , qui veut faire sa aussi .._

La discution continua , mais elle arriva vite à un autre sujet , l'anniversaire de Harry Potter , ils avaient tous été conviés , il fallait cependant trouver des cadeaux... Ils eurent l'idée de se cotiser pour pouvoir acheter un beau cadeau , mais le problème avec Harry est qu'il avait tout ce qui lui fallait et que n'importe quelle cadeau serait sûrement un peu ridicule pour lui , c'était un vrai casse tête. L'idée final vient de Ron , Ginny avait parler d'un cadeau personnalisé ,et Ron avait tout de suite pensé au Kriegspiel.

Ils firent appel au jumeaux pour les aider , ceux-ci était des maîtres pour ce genre de chose , c'est ainsi qu'il se mirent à modifier tous ensemble le Kriegspiel , cependant , pour ce faire ils avaient besoin de magie , heureusement pour eux la baguette de Anka n'ayant pas été acheté chez Ollivander elle n'était pas soumise à la restriction en Angleterre , c'était une information que les jumeaux leur avait annoncés... Quand Ron leur avait demandé comment ils savaient cela , ils répondirent en cœur

_-Tu veut vraiment que l'on te mente ? _

L'anniversaire de Harry aurait lieu le vendredi 31 juillet. Ils avaient eu tout le temps nécessaire pour finir le cadeau , cependant une semaine avant , un problème se passa... C'est vers 3 heure 30 du matin qu'ils avaient été réveillés , un homme était entré en courant dans la maison , ce qui avait tout de suite réveillé Anka , l'homme s'était mis à hurler pour réveiller la maison...

_-Harry a été attaqué !_

Il avait comme la plupart des habitants de la maison , sauté de son lit et descendu voir ce qu'il se passait , il n'avait pas oublié de prendre sa baguette et son katana , si bien qu'il se retrouva armé dans la cuisine en bas de pyjama , en présence d'une grande partie des Weasley.

_-Remus , calme toi , que se passe t-il ? _

_-Nous n'avons plus le choix Arthur , vous devez emménager au quartier général dès ce soir..._

_-Les enfants , allez faire vos bagages !_

Il y eu quelques cris de protestations , puis ils s'exécutèrent . Anka n'avait pas à faire ses bagages , il avait pris l'habitude de ne jamais les défaire. Il put donc à loisir parler avec le nouveau venu...

_-Je me présente , je suis Anka et vous ?_

_-Lupin , Rémus Lupin._

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que Anka prenne congé pour aller chercher ses affaires... Il revint donc quelques minutes plus tard , avec sa malle contenant tous ses effets personnels, il dût patienter une vingtaine de minutes avant que tous les membres de la familles soient prêt au départ , c'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore arriva dans un éclair lumineux , En fait non il franchît la porte de la cuisine à ce moment là... Mais Anka pensait qu'avec un phénix , il aurait pu se permettre une entrée un peu plus classe.

_-Ah , Dumbledore , il ne manquait plus que vous pour qu'on puisse partir..._

Dumbledore parla brièvement avec le patriarche Weasley avant de distribuer un bout de papier à tout les jeunes Weasley , il s'arrêta devant Anka , et ne lui donna pas de bout de papier...

_-Nous devons parler mon enfant..._

Pendant que les Weasley partaient par cheminette , il se retrouva dans la buanderie avec le professeur Dumbledore...

_-Anka , je suis désol__é__ , mais les parents de Harry ont refus__és__ de te laisser aller au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix , ils ne te connaissent pas , et préfère__nt__ ne pas prendre de risque__s__ pour la sécurité de Harry … _

_-Je suis donc pas le bienvenue , ou vais-je aller ?_

_-J'ai reçu une lettre de la part de Malefoy pour toi..._

_-Et comment ce fait-il que vous ne me l'ayez pas transmise ?_

_-En tant que tuteur , je peux surveiller ton courrier..._

_-Donnez moi la lettre , elle m'appartient ! _

_-Il lui tendit la lettre..._

Anka déplia la lettre , il n'avait rencontré Malefoy que 5 minutes , mais celui-ci lui envoyait déjà une lettre , le blond était peut être homosexuel.

_Anka_

_Je t'écris cette lettre de la part de mon père , mon père étant un homme riche et influent est au courant de ta venue au Royaume-uni , il est aussi au courant de ta mise sous tutelle , tu devrais te méfier de Dumbledore , celui-ci est sage, mais il reste néanmoins un grand manipulateur._

_Selon les sources de mon père , tu serait placé pour les vacances chez les Weasley , je comprend que tu puisse t'attacher à eux , ils restent cependant des sorciers peu intéressant ._

_Je te propose si tu le souhaite , de passer une partie de tes vacances dans le manoir Malefoy , où tu pourra faire la connaissance de sorciers importants et de nombreux futurs camarades... _

_En attendant une réponse positive _

_Drago Abraxas Black-Malefoy _

Il savait maintenant où il pouvait aller , il conjura rapidement de quoi écrire à l'aide de sa baguette et rédigea une réponse...

_Drago_

_Si la proposition tient toujours , je serait ravis de passer le reste des vacances chez toi... Merci de me répondre au plus vite. Je serais sur le chemin de traverse toute la journée._

_Amicalement_

_Anka _

_-Professeur , je crois avoir trouver une solution pour le reste des vacances. _

_-Tu ne va quand même pas accepter la proposition de la famille Malefoy._

_-Si , je vais maintenant envoyer ma réponse , nous nous reverrons en septembre._

Il réduisit la taille de sa malle , la mis dans sa poche , et disparût dans une flamme verte.

Il se retrouvait pour la seconde fois de l'été sur le chemin de Traverse , il devait trouver un hibou et un cadeau , même si il avait déjà une idée pour la seconde partie...

Il se renseigna auprès du Barman , ce n'était d'ailleurs pas anodin que ce soit un bar qui servent de frontière entre le monde moldu et magique , cela renseignais sur l'état de santé du pays... il était encore tôt , et il pris donc le petit-déjeuner au bar , c'était gras et salée , tout ce qu'il ne fallait pas pour commencer une bonne journée.. Il dût attendre l'ouverture de la poste pour envoyer son message...

Il trouva donc rapidement la poste volante ,et envoya son message , il n'avait plus qu'a passer à la boutique pour payer à l'avance le cadeau qu'il allait faire à la famille Malefoy , il n'avait pas besoin d'argent visiblement , et donc au lieu d'un cadeau utile , il allait offrir un cadeau inutile mais qui ferrait plaisir à Drago , du moins il pensait qu'il serrait content...

Il flânait tranquillement dans les rues , quand un hibou à l'air sérieux vînt le voir , c'était assurément la réponse de Malefoy , d'ailleurs il allait devoir songer à l'appeler par son prénom , il avait pris la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler Malefoy au contact des Weasley.

_Anka_

_Mon père et moi même sommes ravis que tu accepte notre proposition, je suis sûr que tu apprécieras ton séjour au manoir Malefoy._

_Tu m'as signalé que tu serais présent sur le chemin de Traverse toute la journée , je te propose de nous retrouver là où nous nous sommes rencontrés, je devais passer chercher mes nouvelles robes , cela feras une bonne opportunité de le faire , j'y serais en début d'après-midi._

_On se revoit bientôt ._

_Drago Abraxas Malefoy._

C'était parfait , il avait un toit , bien sûr il aurait pu se payer une chambre d'hôtel , mais il n'aurait pas eu l'opportunité de s'entraîner . La majeure partie des chambres d'hôtel étaient inflammables... Ce qui aurait posé un maximum de problèmes... Il n'avait plus qu'à trouver un restaurant et patienter dans la boutique...

Il essaya un premier restaurant qui avait de l'allure , « Le Lord » , mais on lui refusa l'entrée , il avait de quoi payer , il l'avait montré au portier , mais celui-ci avait dit que ce restaurant était réservé aux habitués. Il avait donc du se rabattre sur un autre restaurant , ( n'ayant guère envie de retourner au chaudron baveur ) , il testa donc un restaurant aux allures beaucoup plus modestes , « la patate qui fume » . Il ne fut pas déçu du voyage gastronomique , c'était aussi gras que le petit déjeuner du chaudron, il avait pourtant commandé du riz avec un steak , et l'assiette qui était arrivée était deux fois trop grosse, remplie de riz accompagné par des petits pois et des morceaux de lard , le steak devait faire une livre , les anglais étaient décidément des grands malades au niveau de la nourriture .

C'est donc le ventre bien plein , et avec une légère envie de vomir qu'il se rendît à la boutique en tout début d'après-midi.

Il dût attendre une bonne heure avant que Drago se pointe à la boutique.

_-Bonjour Drago !_

( Il n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de se planquer derrière la porte pour lui faire peur). Le piégé sursauta , mais cacha rapidement sa surprise.

_-Salut Anka , comment ça va ?_

Il était presque déçu , il s'était attendu à ce qu'il le vouvoie comme lors de leur première rencontre, il l'avait tutoyé toute la rencontre et lui l'avait vouvoyé , visiblement il avait décidé de faire comme Anka et de devenir rapidement familier.

_-Très bien , et toi ?_

_-Je vais bien merci , je vais chercher les robes et nous partirons._

Anka avait lui aussi un sac de la boutique.

Dès qu'il eut finit de payer , Drago appela quelqu'un.

_-Mifty_

Une créature minuscule arriva dans un bruit de craquement.

_-Oui maître._

_-Ramène nous au manoir._

La créature lui saisit la main et celle de Drago , et ils disparurent dans le même bruit sourd de craquement..

Il avait donc transplané , c'était pas la première fois , mais il fallait reconnaître que c' était une sensation désagréable si on la comparaît par exemple au phénix … Devant lui était le manoir Malefoy , le moins que l'on puisse dire , c'est que c'était en tout point différent de la maison des Weasley . C'était donc devant un grille en fer forgé travaillé , qu'il se retrouvait , on pouvait admirer derrière ces grilles , une longue allée qui serpentait vers un château imposant , il était grand et richement décoré , il n'avait plus rien d'un château guerrier qu'il avait du être , vu qu'il ressemblait en tout points à un château de type médiéval. L'allée serpentait , l'objectif était clair : montrer la magnificence des lieux .Les jardins étaient simples mais recherchés , et on pouvait voir des animaux vivre en total liberté dans le domaine , s'il ne se trompait pas il y avait des paons.

Ils prirent quelques minutes pour arriver devant la porte principale , qui s'ouvrît avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant. Anka avait essayé de garder un air neutre , mais il était très impressionné, la demeure de Drago devait être plus grande que le temple Chizu...

Drago le fît passer dans un long couloir , où les portrait de ses ancêtres étaient accrochés , il lui avait dit juste avant qu'il le conduisait au salons d'été. Anka s'était demandé pourquoi il avait considéré utile de préciser d'été , il n'y avait quand même pas plusieurs salons ?

Bien sur il comprendrait plus tard que Malefoy ne vivait absolument pas dans le même monde que les autres , mais en attendant , il découvrait petit à petit l'immense demeure. Ils arrivèrent donc dans le salon d'été , qui était assez immense , du moins pour lui , celui-ci était constitué d'une grande pièce rectangulaire , ou tout un pan de mur était remplacé par du verre , des immenses baie vitrés permettaient au soleil de rendre la pièce très lumineuse .

La pièce était aménagée , il y avait de nombreuse banquettes qui semblaient très confortables et chers , banquettes occupées par des gens habillés de façon recherchée , ils devaient être plus d' une vingtaine , composés d'adultes et d'enfants de son âge ou pas loin.

Il lui fût donc présent**é** en premier ses hôtes , qui étaient aussi blond que leur fils , Il fût présenté aux Lestrange , qui avaient l'air de ne pas l'aimer , aux Goyle et Crabbe , qui avaient l'air bizarre , comme si l'intelligence n'existait pas chez eux , ensuite il fut présenté aux Parkinson et Greengrass ainsi qu'à un certain Rosier.

Cela avait pris du temps , mais il n'avait fait que le début , il restait leurs progénitures , il rencontra donc brièvement ses camarades de classes...

Il était maintenant l'heure du thé , vu qu'il aperçu de nombreux elfes de maisons apporter un service à thé , des sucreries par dizaines , ainsi que tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire le traditionnel « Tea Time » , Anka classa donc les anglais dans la rubrique « GRANDS MALADES »

Le silence s'était fait pendant que la maîtresse de maison effectuait le service , il eût donc droit à une tasse de thé vert ( non sucré et sans lait ) , il refusa donc poliment les sucreries , ayant déjà eu le droit à un repas beaucoup trop copieux... Dès que le dernier convive fût servi , la discution fût relancé par une femme.

_-Pourrais-je savoir la raison de la venue d'un sang de bourbe dans votre manoir? _

Bam , elle attaquait direct , mais il ne se souvenait plus de son nom , il faut dire qu'il avait du mal avec les prénoms et noms des gens... Les autres attendaient que Lord Malefoy réponde , ou qu'il réponde , il décida de prendre les devants...

_-Je ne suis pas un sang de bourbe , ma mère était une sorcière vu qu'elle possède un coffre très anciens chez Gringotts , je pense qu'elle était même d'une famille ancienne , cependant je ne sais rien de mon père , Je suis élevé depuis que je suis petit au Japon... donc je ne peut pas dire que je suis sang pur , et si cela vous pose problème , nous pouvons toujours faire un duel..._

_-Tu n'a donc pas de noms ?_

( C'était Malefoy père qui était intervenue, coupant la réplique qu'allait lancer la femme ).

_-J'ai sûrement un nom , mais je connaît que le début , Anka ._

_-Si tu est vraiment un sang pur , alors il existe un moyen très simple , il suffit que tu mette une goutte de sang sur la tapisserie de notre famille , et tu seras dessus si tu est sang pur , la famille Black est reli__é__ à toute les familles de sang pur d'Europe._

_-Bellatrix , nous n'avons pas que cela à faire..._

_-Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes ! _

Anka n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , qu'elle se saisît de son bras et transplana avec lui... Il se retrouva dans un manoir beaucoup plus petit que le précédent , mais aussi beaucoup plus sombre que la pièce qu'il venait de quitter , elle le conduisît directement dans l'escalier pour arriver au première étage dans une pièce qui était recouvert par des tapisseries... Elle lui tendît un couteau et lui montra une zone vierge , ou devait être déposer le sang...

Il prît donc le couteau , s'entailla légèrement un doigt et lança la goutte de sang à l'endroit indiquée.

_-Comment ça marche..._

_-Si tu es sang pur , une ligne doré seras visible , et tracera ton arbre généalogique , et ton portrait apparaîtra sur le mur , mais j'en doute..._

_-C'est long ?_

_-Cela dépend depuis quand le sang de ta famille est pur..._

Il attendit une bonne minute sans que rien ne se passe , visiblement , le fait que rien ne se passe semblait ravir la femme , Bellatrix , qui pensait déjà qu'il avait mentit et qu'il était un sang de bourbe, pour lui cela n'avait aucune importance , mais c'était toujours mieux qu'il ne le déteste pas , le dernier mage noir anglais n'aimait pas les née de moldus , alors il préférait éviter d'en faire partie vu que Potter lui avait dit que le mage noir était revenus d'entre les morts.

Finalement , alors qu'il commençait a désespérer , il vît une ligne doré apparaître sur l'arbre , il suivit donc les ramifications , il était assez excité , il allait enfin savoir comment il s'appelait .

_-C'est pas possible , c'est strictement impossible ! _

Il regarda son nom s'afficher , avec son portrait qui était plus que flatteur. Pourquoi selon elle était-t-il impossible qu'il s'appelle Anka Gellert Grindewald ?

Lui ce qui le surprenait , c'est qu'il n'y avait pas le portrait ni le nom de sa mère , juste un cadre vide.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre**

* * *

**La première question que l'on se pose c'est surement , comment est ce possible , il devrait être son petit fils et non son fils ? non ?**

**Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ^^ Moi j'ai bien aimer l'écrire !**

**Je sais que je suis un peu en retard mais la correction et l'écriture sa prend du temps...**

**Mais j'ai fait un effort sur l'orthographe , j'espère que la correction seras moins fastidieuse**

* * *

_RAR_

* * *

Je commence par** adenoide** : Et c'est pas du tout finit ( pour le côté dumbledore )

Pour le côté Harry qui est jeune et con , ceci s'explique par le fait qu'il sait qu'il est connu qu'il est aimé et qu'on lui pardonne tout avec son statut de survivant , je dis pas que c'est ce qui se serait passé mais c'est ma vision de sa vie si il ses parent avaient survécus ...  
Il aurait été glorifié vivant , et oui lily devrait le recadrer mais James est un branleur.

Pour le pairing , je ne compte pas faire H/H ou H/G , et ne tkt pas tant , attend le prochain chapitre je vais te rassurer sur son devenir.

**Choupilou :** Bah écoute cela me fait très plaisir , même si je doute d'être un grand écrivain j'ai du mal de passer du cerveau au papier je trouve

**necromant70** : Merci pour les compliments , question intéressante , peut-être ou peut-être pas ? cela risquerait de niquer un gros suspens , mais c'est pas mal de l'avoir vu , mais est-ce cela ? ou la dragonne phénix de la mort à les yeux de L' AK ? ou encore la dragonne à les yeux de potter car ils sont de la même lignée ?

Plein de solutions

Pour ce qui est de Harry , je le dépeint un peu violent c'est aussi pour le différencier de ce qu'il est dans les livres , ou il est un peu trop parfait... , Mais tu sais j'ai eu un voisin qui a eu des parents qui lui laissait tout passer prsk il était doué , finalement il est devenu un gros branleur drogué , je pense que c'est une évolution possible de Potter avec une famille aimante et un statut de star, on trouve plein d'exemple dans la vie de tout les jours ou le fait d'être adulé rend pas mauvais, mais change une personne ...

Mais je conclus en disant qu'il n'est pas si horrible que ça quand même juste un peu imbu et ego


	6. Anka Gellert Grindewald

**Salut et bonne lecture.  
**

**un gros merci à Luffynette , ma bêta. Sans qui ce texte serait hum hum moins lisible.  
**

**Ce chapitre est plutôt long , le prochain seras de presque 6000 mots et ceux d'après seront dans les 7 000 mots.  
**

**Je pense pas augmenter beaucoup plus par la suite.  
**

**Allez bonne lecture , et oublier pas de laisser un com's ^^  
**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tou****s**** les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – V – . Anka Gellert Grindewald.**

_* Chapitre précédent _

Le dernier mage noir anglais n'aimait pas les nés de moldus , alors il préférait éviter d'en faire parti vu que Potter lui avait dit que le mage noir était revenu d'entre les morts.

Finalement , alors qu'il commençait à désespérer , il vît une ligne dorée apparaître sur l'arbre , il suivit donc les ramifications , il était assez excité , il allait enfin savoir comment il s'appelait .

_-C'est pas possible , c'est strictement impossible ! _

Il regarda son nom s'afficher , avec son portrait qui était plus que flatteur. Pourquoi selon elle était-t-il impossible qu'il s' appelle Anka Gellert Grindewald ?

Lui ce qui le surprenait , c'est qu'il n'y avait pas le portrait ni le nom de sa mère , juste un cadre vide.

* et maintenant la suite !

Elle le ramena chez les Malefoy sans un mot , mais ils ne purent pas arriver directement dans le salon , ils durent donc refaire le chemin à pied jusqu'au salon , ou même avant d'arriver dedans , ils purent entendre le volume sonore...

Bellatrix Lestrange, il avait retrouvé son nom, entra très discrètement à l'aide d'un sortilège , qui eut pour effet d'ouvrir la porte avec violence , il y avait finalement beaucoup plus discret.

_-Tu savait ! _

Elle avait l'air assez dangereuse quand elle était énervée , pourtant Lord Malefoy , comme il aimait se faire appeler ne fît rien pour montrer qu'il était dérangé par la question ou l'attitude de la questionneuse.

-_Qu'est ce que j'aurais du savoir ? J'ai juste vu qu'il était sous le tutorat de Dumbledore , et Drago m'a rapporté qu'il était riche , j'ai donc pensé qu'il serait intéressant de le rencontrer. Mais je t'assure que je ne savais pas du tout de quel famille il était..._

_-Je pense que tu devras trouver de meilleurs excuses devant le maître , et quelle ironie que ce soit Dumbledore le tuteur du fils de son éternel rival Gellert Grindewald ! _

Tous le regardèrent avec surprise , même si certains avaient un regard quelque peu intéressé. Même si c'était impoli , Anka devait poser la question.

_-Quelqu'un pourrait-t-il me dire ou est mon père , et surtout pourquoi il m'a abandonné._

Ce fut le maître de maison qui répondit.

_-Les enfants , veuillez sortir , nous devons parler entre adultes , Drago et les autres devraient pouvoir te renseigner Anka ._

Il sortit donc de la pièce , il aurait bien voulu écouter la discussion d'adultes , mais il aurait des réponses , ses camarades devraient pouvoir le renseigner , enfin , peut être pas Goyle et Crabbe , ils avaient vraiment l'air stupide.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon d'hiver , qui était aussi richement et élégamment meublé , même si contrairement au précédent , celui-ci était beaucoup moins éclairé , et pourvus de grosses cheminées.

_-Hé bah toi tu cache bien ton jeu ! Le fils de Grindewald, mais comment est ce possible ! _

_-Drago , pourrais tu m'expliquer qui je suis ? Je suis content que ça te surprenne , mais moi j'aimerais avant tout avoir des réponses._

Il avait dit cela sur un ton cordial , il ne voulait pas brusquer sa source d'informations. Et Drago lui raconta toute l'histoire de son père , du début à la fin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son père soit aussi connu , mais selon Drago il aurait été un mage noir qui avait conquis quasiment toute l'Europe , il aurait sévis pendant la seconde guerre mondial et aurait été finalement vaincu in-extremis par Dumbledore en 1945, ce qui causa la fin de la guerre et l' emprisonnement à vie dans la terrible prison de Numengard de son père. Selon Drago , il était strictement impossible qu'il puisse être le fils de Grindewald , vu que la prison était de très haute sécurité , et qu'il était né en 1980. Il lui avait donner beaucoup plus de détails , mais c'était en gros un bon résumé de ce que Drago et ses amis lui avait raconté.

Finalement , tout s'expliquait , il était le fils d'un mage noir , il était donc par nature mauvais , et c'est pour cette raison qu'il était condamné à faire le mal , son tatouage était donc tout naturellement celui du traître , du paria...

Il décida de laisser cela de côté , il aurait le temps d'y penser plus tard, quand il ferait une séance de méditation , il y avait plus urgent , faire la connaissance de ses futurs camarades.

Il y avait déjà ses futurs camarades de classes , une certaine Daphné Greengrass , qui était assez grande , brune et avec un jolie visage , on pouvait la classer dans les filles belles , mais il lui manquait un petit truc pour la rendre irrésistible , il y avait ensuite une certaine Pansy Parkinson , qui pour sa part était de taille moyenne les cheveux noirs et lisses , une visage pas très commun , mais elle était pas trop mal , mais aussi une certaine Tracey Davis , qui était sans doute la plus jolie pour Anka , assez petite , des yeux rieurs , une jolie frange brune…

Du côté masculin , il y avait Drago , qu'il connaissait déjà , les deux imbéciles, et un certain Théodore Nott , qui était aussi froid qu'un glaçon , sa peau était métisse , il devait attirer pas mal de filles avec sa couleur chocolat, ses yeux verts, et son air ténébreux...

Il eut droit aux jumeaux Lestrange , un garçon Saevus et une fille Erinnys plus vieux d'un an , qui étaient aussi beau que leur mère était cinglé , juste pour donner une idée , Anka avait classé la mère des jumeaux dans la case « taré(s) complet et dangereux » car il y avait aussi les gens « taré (s) complets qui n'étaient pas dangereux »... Il pensa notamment à son maître et à Dumbledore. Il rencontra la fille Rosier , Glacia , qui était comme son nom l'indique une personne aussi très froide , même si elle était très jolie ,son air pincée gâchait beaucoup de son charme, mais il ne la côtoierait qu'un an alors cela importait peu au fond.

(NDA : Erinnys = fléau , Saevus = violent , Glacia = Glace ).

Ils continuèrent à discuter , progressivement , la discussion pris une tournure attendu , il s'attendait à la question , et il était même sûr de qui poserait la question... Si elle était comme sa mère , elle poserait obligatoirement la question.

_-Alors Anka , que pense tu des sangs de bourbes et des traîtres à leur sang ?_

Tellement prévisible , si Potter et compagnie lui avait posé la question , alors forcément , la question serait posé par le camp adverse , il devait bien sur quelque peu changer la réponse , du moins sur la forme...

_-Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question pour être honnête cela m'est complètement égal..._

_-Tu est un traître à ton sang alors ! _

_-Pas vraiment , je ne souhaite ni me marier ni avoir d'enfants , et non je n'aime pas les hommes._

La réponse surpris un peu tout les sang purs , ils devaient absolument se reproduire , tout en restant dans le convenable, jamais plus de 3 enfants.

_-Tu dis cela pour l'instant , peu de garçons veulent des enfants à ton age , ils préfèrent s'amuser._

_-Il n'y a aucun rapport avec ma question Glacia , il a vécu un long séjour au contact de la famille Weasley ,alors je veut savoir ce qu'il pensait de ces traîtres à leur sang et des sangs de bourbe qui devaient y être ! _

_-Écoute Erinnys, ( c'était bien sûr la fille qui avait lancé la discussion ) je vais faire simple , je ne cherche pas d'ennemis , je cherche le pouvoir et la puissance , je ne me bat jamais par idéologie, je me bat seulement pour mon gain personnel... Je vais te résumer assez simplement la situation , je ne serais jamais votre ennemi sauf si vous m'attaquez , et il en est de même pour l'autre camp , maintenant si vous avez quelque chose à me proposer qui m'intéresse , je pourrais éventuellement vous aider , mais je te préviens , si un jour tu veut être mon ennemis , réfléchis deux fois , car ce sera assurément la dernière chose que tu feras... Tu auras sans doute l'occasion de voir cette année que je ne suis pas mauvais quand il s'agit de se battre , et que je n'ai strictement aucune pitié !_

Il laissa la présence malveillante au fond de lui refaire surface , et ils purent voir l'éclat rouge colorer ses yeux noirs cendres pendant quelques secondes...

_-Quel discours éclairant , vraiment, c'était tout bonnement éclairant._

_-Mais père ! _

_-Il suffit Erinnys._

_-Mr Grindewald , quelqu'un de notre entourage aimerait bien vous rencontrer au plus vite , veuillez me suivre..._

Anka sortit de la pièce dans laquelle régnait un silence de mort , il faut dire que la seule personne qui avait les éclats rouges dans les yeux qu'ils connaissaient n'était autre que le seigneur des ténèbres , mais cela Anka ne le savait pas !

Il fut conduit par transplanage devant un autre manoir à l'allure plus modeste mais plus ténébreuse , son conducteur devait être le propriétaire , vu que les grilles qui protégeaient le manoir s'ouvrir alors qu'ils étaient à plusieurs mètres. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à une salle , ou était rassemblé de nombreuses personnes , plus nombreuses que chez Malefoy , l'ambiance était glaciale , Lestrange lui dit de patienter au milieu de la salle , et fila tout droit vers la seule personne qui n'était pas masquée dans la salle , hormis son accompagnant , Lestrange glissa quelques mots à l'oreille de la personne. C'est là qu'il remarqua quelque chose , cette personne était assise sur un trône , son visage était blanc et squelettique , des yeux rouges , un nez plat quasiment absent , il ressemblait un peu à un cadavre vivant de serpent , d'ailleurs en parlant de serpent , il y en avait un énorme qui s'approchait de lui en sifflant.

_-Maître , me laisserez vous le manger..._

_-Peut-être Nagini , cela ne dépend que de lui..._

Le serpent repartit vers le trône , au moins il était prévenu.

_-Je rencontre donc enfin le seigneur des ténèbres_ ?

Lestrange arrêta tout de suite de parler au maître , en attendant sa réaction...

_-Tu as en effet l'insigne honneur de le rencontrer jeune Grindewald , mais auras-tu la chance d'y survivre ?_

La salle partît dans des rires , ils étaient clairement heureux qu'il soit menacé de mort par le plus grand criminel anglais du 20 ième siècle.

-_La question que je me pose maintenant est donc naturellement , que dois-je faire pour survivre ?_

_-C'est assez simple , donner les bonnes réponses , mais si j'en crois mon ami , tu ne soutient pas ma cause..._

_-Votre ami vous a t-il rapporté que je ne suis pas du genre à soutenir d'autre cause que la mienne , je ne me battrais que si j'ai un intérêt à gagner , enfin il peut y avoir le plaisir , mais il est suffisant quand on se bat contre des sorciers de valeurs , tuer des moldus est trop facile , tuer des gens comme les Weasley aussi , il n'y a rien à gagner à se battre contre eux , ils sont trop faibles... Je laisse cela au gens qui veulent se battre pour un idéal , je n'éprouve aucune sorte de plaisir à défendre un idéal , tout ce que je cherche , c'est développer ma magie et mes capacités de combattant._

_-Je vois , tu ne me rejoindra pas..._

Il y avait de la menace dans l'air , le serpent l'avait sentit et s'était redressé , prêt a attaquer...

_-Je pourrais vous rejoindre , si j'avais un intérêt à le faire , il suffit de me faire une proposition , mais je peut tout de suite vous dire que l'or ne m'intéresse pas , être votre disciple pour apprendre à vos côtés pourrait être intéressant..._

Le Lord Noir se mît un rire , la plupart du temps , quand les gens rigolent, on trouve ça chaleureux , de son côté on pouvait dire que le rire était fait pour vous glacer le sang , c'était le genre de rire de mec complètement mauvais , mais pas psychopathe...

_-Tu penses réellement que tu pourrait devenir un de mes disciples ? Allons tu n'es qu'un enfant ! _

_-Chez moi , quand on veut devenir le disciple d'un maître , nous combattons son premier disciple , et suite au combat , le maître décide de nous prendre comme disciple ou nous envoie promener , j'ai eu 5 maîtres et 4 combats à faire , vu que le premier me connaissait déjà , j'ai bien sur gagné les quatre , que pensez-vous de ma proposition ?_

Le mage noir était visiblement plus calme que tout à l'heure , il se tourna vers l'assemblée , et demanda.

_-Que mon premier serviteur sorte des rangs et apprenne à cet avorton ce que sont les sorciers de sang purs ! _

Il n'avait pas vraiment apprécié de se faire traiter d'avorton , heureusement , il allait pouvoir montrer de quoi il était capable et donc se venger...

Trois personnes sortirent des rangs des serviteurs.

_-Malefoy , Rosier vous n'êtes pas les meilleures en Duel , c'est Bellatrix qui combattra !_

Il allait donc se battre contre la femme qui lui avait permis de connaître son identité.

_-Quelles sont les limites maîtres ?_

La question était plus ou moins bien formulée, je dois le garder ou pas en vie maître ? Aurait été une question plus directe.

_-Pas de sort mortel , mais le reste est accepté._

Anka se mît en position , la salle était grande , il y avait environ une quinzaine de mètres entre eux , et un espace de 5 m en largeur , c'était amplement suffisant pour se déplacer correctement.

_-Saluez vous ! _

Bellatrix enleva la cagoule qu'elle portait , et le salua , il fit de même , ce fut sa première erreur , elle lança un sort directement après s'être relevé du salut , il réussit à s'en sortir en bloquant le sortilège à l'aide d'un sort informulé de protection , mais il sentit que son adversaire était de taille , son bouclier avait tremblé et il n'était pas loin de la rupture !

Il entendit la voix de son dernier maître résonner dans sa tête !

_« Anka ! Il faut éviter les sorts ! Si tu ne peut pas les éviter alors dévie les ! Et seulement en dernier recourt tu les bloque ! Sinon ton adversaire va t 'épuiser et te battre facilement. »_

Après la claque mental qu'il s'était infligé , il bascula son cerveau en mode combat et supprima toutes les pensées parasites , même les bons conseils.

La furie en face , lui envoyait déjà de nouveaux sorts , il appliqua sans s'en rendre compte les principes qu'il venait de s' auto-infliger , il évita donc de nombreux sorts , mais ne répliqua que très peu , lançant essentiellement des Stupéfix et autres sort de duel courant mais peu utile contre ce genre d'adversaire d'un tout autre niveau .

-_Tu n'as que ça en magasin bébé ! Viens te battre lâche ! _

Il répondit à l'appel , car si il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas , c'est bien qu'on le traite de lâche ! La présence au fond de lui commençait doucement à prendre le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps , mais cela ne le gênait pas , il savait que cette présence malfaisante était beaucoup plus puissante que lui !

Bellatrix eut donc le loisir d'observer deux yeux rouges , si semblables au yeux de son maître la fixer avec un air sadique , si elle avait été saine d'esprit elle aurait sans doute eu peur , mais si il y avait une chose qui caractérisait bien cette femme , c'est qu'elle n'avais pas toute sa tête !

Anka décida d'avancer , il ne cherchait plus à éviter les sorts , il les déviait quand il avait le temps ou les contrait en urgence , les sort le ralentissait , mais ne l'empêchait pas d'avancer, il remarquait bien que son adversaire était en train de paniquer , il avait comblé plus de la moitié du chemin, et elle se mettait doucement à reculer pour garder une distance acceptable , mais Anka avançait beaucoup plus vite qu'elle ne reculait , et elle allait bientôt ne plus pouvoir reculer ou alors elle prenait le risque de se cacher derrière le seigneur des ténèbres.

Anka était grisé par sa sensation de domination , il n'était plus qu'à 3 mètres de son adversaire et son bouclier absorbait tout les sorts qu'elle envoyait.

_-Endoloris ! _

Il venait de faire une nouvelle erreur , l'excès de confiance , qu'il avait eu en s'approchant de son adversaire si facilement lui fût enlever quand il sentit la douleur pénétrer sa chair , il ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de la douleur , mais il pouvait ne pas crier , après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était soumis au sortilège Endoloris , il pouvait résister , et il savait qu'il aurait sa chance , une fois qu'elle arrêterait le sortilège , il aurait l'opportunité de contre attaquer , mais il n'utiliserais pas sa baguette mais son katana. Le sortilège de douleur avait un gros défaut , quand il était annulé , la sensation de domination et du plaisir lié à la torture que l'on exerce remontait quand on coupait le sort , ce qui avait donc pour conséquence de rendre la personne légèrement plus faible...

Il posa un genou à terre , la douleur était trop forte , cela énervait de plus en plus la partie malveillante qui était en lui , il lâcha sa baguette , la femme en face relâcha le sort quelque temps après , c'était exactement ce qu'il avait prévu , il n'avait plus qu'a réussir !

Il s 'élança vers sa futur victime , dégainant son katana avec sa main droite qui était libre de la baguette , il bloqua la main de son adversaire , qui avait de bon réflexes , il utilisa sa prise sur sa main pour la retourner en face du maître , lui fît une balayette au jambes , et retînt sa victime de s'étaler par terre grâce au côté non tranchant de sa lame apposée au niveau de la cage thoracique , il retourna ensuite la lame du bon côté , sous la gorge de sa victime dès qu'elle eut retrouvée un semblant d'équilibre

Il avait gagné le combat , la présence maléfique en lui se terra au fond de son âme , il retrouva doucement ses esprits.

Sous lui , à genoux , la femme qu'il combattait , avec son katana sous la gorge.

_Clap Clap._

C'était le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait applaudit , les autres n'avaient pas esquissés un mouvement , sans doute trop troublé par l'issu du combat...

_-Tu n'es donc pas le fils de Grindewald pour rien , je réfléchirais donc à ta proposition et te ferais savoir ma réponse. Maintenant , il est temps pour vous de me laisser seul , j'ai besoin de réfléchir..._

Anka était un peu déçu , il aurait aimé avoir sa réponse aujourd'hui , mais il l'aurait bientôt , il quitta donc la salle avec tous les autres et alla retrouver Malefoy , ils sortirent du champs anti-transplanage , et il se retrouva de nouveau devant le luxueux manoir Malefoy, ( Malefoy avait enlevé son costume d'un coup de baguette ) .

Ils arrivèrent au niveau des portes de l'imposante demeure , Drago les attendaient visiblement , mais nulle trace de tous les autres invités , ils devaient être rentrés.

Le père s'adressa à son fils.

_-Drago , montre à ton ami sa suite._

_-Quelle suite père ?_

_-Je pense que la 3 feras l'affaire._

Tout d'abord , Anka ne pouvait pas se considérer comme ami avec Drago au bout de deux rencontres , d'ailleurs il ne se considérait pas ami avec les Weasley , Potter ou Granger avec près d'un mois à leur cotés. Second point , ils avaient parler de suites, ils étaient vraiment prétentieux au maximum en parlant de suites pour leur chambre.

Drago lui fît la conversation jusqu'à la chambre , l'hôtel était vraiment grand pour loger une famille et quelques elfes de maison , Anka avait aperçu quelques uns des elfes en train de nettoyer ou de s'affairer tout simplement , d'ailleurs l'un d'eux les suivaient avec le sac qui contenait le cadeau de Malefoy , Drago Malefoy .

_-Voilà ta suite , j'espère qu'elle te plaira , je serais dans ma chambre , si tu a un problème , tu demande à l'elfe , il est charg__é __de s'occuper des invités._

Le jeune homme s'était retourner , se préparant à partir.

_-Attend Drago , j'ai un cadeau pour toi... Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose pour toi , mais tu avait l'air intéress__é._

_-Merci , je te laisse découvrir la suite, le dîner est servît à 20 heures._

Anka se décida et ouvrît la porte de « la suite » , enfin la chambre , ou non vraiment la suite , il y avait une pièce principale , qui était en fait un petit salon ( qui devait faire la taille de la cuisine des Weasley ) , salon dans lequel il y avait une table garnis . Il y avait cela dans toutes les suites ou entre le moment où Malefoy annonce la suite 3 à son fils et qu'il se déplace avec Drago , les elfes avaient tout préparé , il faudrait qu'il demande.

Le salon avait plusieurs portes de chaque côté , finalement , ils ne blaguaient pas quand ils disaient que c'était une suite, ils minimisaient en faite la suite.

Il ouvrit tout à tour chacune des portes , deux chambres et deux salles de bains , il imaginait fort bien une famille pouvant passer quelques jours dans cette suite , en effet l'une des chambres était composée de deux lits simples quand de l'autre côté il y avait un seul lit double, les deux salles de bains permettaient au gens de ne pas se marcher dessus le matin , Anka le comprenait aisément , avec la malheureuse salle de bain qu'il y avait chez les Weasley !

Il s'habituerait rapidement à tout ce luxe , même s'il pouvait se passer de cette excès de luxe , il en profiterais , après tout , il était là pour un mois normalement … Il choisît donc de prendre la chambre parental , il aurait donc un grand lit , pour lui tout seul ! Il préféra garder la majeure partie de ses affaires et choisit ses plus beaux habits pour son premier dîner il voulait faire bonne impression , c'est d'ailleurs l'elfe qui lui rappela qu'il était bientôt l'heure.

-_Merci__Mifty , je me posais une question , toutes les suites sont préparées à l'avance , ou vous les préparées au dernier moment ? _

-_La noble maison de mon maître est composer d'une multitude de serviteurs , ils ont préparées la suite juste avant votre arrivée._

_-Bien , peut-tu me conduire à la salle où ils dînent ? _

Il suivît l'elfe , qui s'inclina devant une porte , sans doute celle de la salle du dîner , il nota qu'il avait 3 minutes de retard , ce n'était pas poli... Il entra donc dans la salle d'un pas ferme , mais pas serein...

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup plus , au vue de la maison , cette pièce était plutôt petite , richement décorée , le terme qui la qualifiait le mieux était sans doute intime , la table était longue mais pas démesurément , les convives était assis devant leur assiettes en pleine discussion , qui s'arrêta quand Anka se mit à avancer dans la salle , il prît rapidement place.

_-Veuillez excuser mon retard , je découvrait votre magnifique manoir , assez impressionnant je dois dire..._

_-Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant , j'étais justement en train de raconter à ma femme et mon fils , la manière avec laquelle vous avez battu facilement notre très chère Bellatrix en duel..._

Anka répondit avec le sourire.

_-Je n'aurais pas qualifier le duel de facile , j'ai commis deux erreurs , et elle a commis deux erreurs , sa dernière lui à été fatal._

_-Je serait curieux de connaître les erreurs dont vous parlez..._

_-Si vous voulez , je fut le premier à commettre une erreur , j'ai mis trop de temps à me relever de mon salut , mon adversaire a eu le temps de m'attaquer , elle aurait pu m'avoir si je n'avais pas eu des réflexes correctes , ensuite c'est elle qui a fait une erreur en provoquant ma colère , j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle du duel grâce à la force que je puisait d__ans__ ma colère , mais j'ai fait ma seconde erreur, j'étais grisé par ma puissance et j'ai laissé une ouverture , elle en a profitée pour lancer le Doloris qui était la réponse appropriée à sa situation, et là pendant qu'elle me soumettait au sort de torture , j'ai vu mon opportunité , et elle est tombée dans mon piège , je lâche ma baguette , elle pense qu'elle gagne et stoppe son sort , c'est son erreur , elle est gagnée par la sensation d'euphorie lié au sort Doloris , de mon côté je suis assez prêt pour la désarmer et c'est ce que je fait._

_-Je vois , vous avez eut la même seconde erreur , l'excès de confiance , j'essaye d'enseigner cette notion à mon fils , mais il n'est que trop peu réceptif à ce genre de leçons ._

_-Le seul moyen de retenir une leçon est souvent une expérience désagréable , et je puis vous dire que Bellatrix Lestrange possède un Doloris fort désagréable..._

_-Vous ne me surprenez guère sur ce fait . J'ai oublié de vous remercier pour le cadeau de Drago , mais je ne pense pas qu'il ambitionne de devenir auror..._

_-Heu... Je croyais que c'était une robe de combat anglaise , utilisé par les aurors mais aussi par les duellistes , et je pensais que cela pourrait faire un cadeau original._

_-Ambitionnez vous de devenir auror Mr Grindewald ?_

_-Pas du tout , je me vois très mal faire ce travail , je ne suis pas un investigateur , juste un combattant , le duel pourrait m'intéresser , mais la ligue mondial de duel ne se pratique qu'avec la baguette , ce que je trouve fort dommage._

_-Pourquoi tu préfère te battre comme un moldu ! ?_

C'était Drago qui avait prit la parole , visiblement il avait le droit …

-_Les sorciers samouraï se battait au katana bien avant les moldus , la discipline du combat se pratique depuis plus de 5000 ans comme cela dans mon pays , alors ne dit pas qu'il s'agit d'un truc de moldus , cette discipline remonte avant les premières baguettes , de toute façons , nous avons deux mains, et comme il est impossible de marier deux baguettes , une main ne sert à rien sauf si on est assez puissant ou que l'on connaît des sort nécessitant deux mains , donc pour quelles raisons les sorciers ont-ils deux mains , c'est une manière d'y répondre._

_-Je ferrais attention à mes propos à ta place fils , il me semble plutôt habile avec son sabre..._

_Il préféra couper la réplique de Drago_

_-Ce n'est pas important , j'ai cru remarquer que l'Angleterre magique avait tendance à être bridé magiquement._

_-Qu'entendez vous par là..._

_-J'ai appris que la magie noire était interdite , que les animagus étaient réglementés , que quasiment personne ne pratiquaient la magie élémentaire , que vous ne pratiquez plus les duels à l'école , que vous ne faites plus de sports de combat , vous n'êtes pas faible , mais vous n'êtes pas au maximum de vos possibilités , ce qui est dommage._

_-Ah donc vous n'êtes pas contre la pratique de la magie noire..._

_-Il faudrait être fou pour être contre , il faut savoir l'utiliser au bon moment et ne pas utiliser qu'elle , mais refuser une source de puissance et de connaissance est pure folie ! _

_-Je vois , nous devrions continuer à discuter pendant le repas, il est plus que temps de se restaurer._

La table se recouvrît aussitôt de différentes entrées , chacune plus appétissante que les autres , il choisit quelques choses qui lui parût simple , et ce fût très bon , il eut droit à une autre entrée , celle-ci était chaude , il trouva la réponse a cette art de vivre quand ils lui expliquèrent que Malefoy était d'origine française , il prît juste du riz en plat principal, il était très content d'avoir du riz , qui n'était pas un des plats de prédilection de Mrs Weasley. Il passa son tour sur le fromage , et prît un dessert léger , il espérait secrètement que tous les repas ne serait pas comme celui-ci.

_-Je vous préviens que tou__s__ les repas ne seront pas comme celui-ci , sinon nous passerions tout notre vie autour d'une table._

Il poussa un petit OUF de soulagement dans sa tête.

Ils discutèrent pendant encore un petit temps avant de finalement sortir de table et retourner dans leur chambres ou suites , suivant comment on concevait le tout.

Il était plus de 23h30 quand il arriva dans sa chambre , il se dépêcha de se mettre en méditation avant d'aller plus tard se coucher , il allait pas beaucoup dormir , même fin juillet , le soleil se levait encore très tôt...

Pendant la méditation , il réfléchit à sa journée , la rencontre avec le seigneur des ténèbres l'avait impressionné , tout comme la richesse et l'opulence de la famille Malefoy , il comprenait comment le seigneur de ténèbres avait articulé son équipe , il y avait deux généraux , qui étaient sûrement Malefoy et Bellatrix , la fille était la guerrière , la combattante dévouée et sans états d'âme , de l'autre côté il y avait Malefoy , qui était intelligent et influent , il avait remarqué qu'il menait à la baguette les gens, qu'il avait un don inégalable pour donner confiance et soutirer des informations sans que l'on ne s'en rende compte , il avait remarqué le petit jeu de Malefoy à la fin de la discussion , il en avait dit sûrement plus qu'il n'était avisé d'en dire pendant le dîner , mais Malefoy lui avait quasiment signalé volontairement qu'il l'interrogeait , subtilement , mais assez facile à voir pour un non expert comme Anka.

Il manquait une pièce à ce puzzle , il manquait quelque chose , il ne savait pas quoi , mais il y avait forcément un troisième général , celui qui agit dans l'ombre , qui est discret mais indispensable , et il n'avait toujours pas trouvé qui cela pouvait être.

Il s'endormît tout de suite après la séance de médiation , il devrait se lever sous peu , et il vallait mieux qu'il soit en forme.

* * *

Je passe les vacances chez Malefoy , cela sera raconté dans de prochains chapitres

Désolé de vous avoir couper la lecture

* * *

Il était maintenant 10h30 et nous étions le premier septembre , dâte de la rentrée scolaire de Poudlard. Date stupide , vu que c'était en l'occurrence un vendredi et donc qu'ils rentraient pour passer un Week-end au château . Mais bon après plus de deux mois en Angleterre , il ne se posait plus trop de questions sur la logique ou non des sorciers anglais.

Il avait mis son meilleur uniforme , Drago l'avait finalement convaincu de prendre un uniforme taillé sur mesure , juste un, cela pouvait servir pour les filles...

Il se demandait quel blason il porterait , Drago lui avait expliqué l'histoire des maisons de Poudlard, et il ne savait pas dans quelle maison il serait envoyé , il pensait éviter Poussoufle , vu qu'il ne pouvait pas être considéré comme bon , mais c'était la seule maison qu'il était sûr d'éviter , après si il tombait à Serpentard ou Gryffondor , il y aurait des gens qui ne lui parleraient plus , mais ce n'était pas une raison pour aller à Serdaigle , il ne s'imaginait pas avec tous ces gens obsédés par les bouquins , il verrait bien.

Le voyage vers le quai de gare se fît par elfe de maison , les Malefoy lui avait fait cadeau de l'elfe Mifty , il n'avait pas pu refuser le cadeau , mais il ne pouvait pas garder l'elfe , il l'avait d'ailleurs expliqué à l'elfe qui s'était mis a pleurer quand il lui avait dit qu'il voulait le libérer , mais après de longue explications et d'âpre négociations il réussit finalement à libérer l'elfe tout en le gardant à son service , il lui avait fabriqué un vêtement , et lui avait offert sa protection , c'était le maximum que l'elfe avait accepté , c'était un premier pas. En tant que Samouraï , il n'avait pas le droit de posséder d'autres êtres vivants , il pouvait se faire servir mais devait donner quelque chose en échange , l'elfe était maintenant sous sa protection mais il était libre de faire ce qu'il voulait , partir ou rester.

Sitôt l'elfe arrivé , l'elfe se réfugia dans sa malle , il y serait un peu à l'étroit mais avec les sortilèges , il y aurait largement de quoi passer un voyage , il ouvrit d'ailleurs la malle pour voir que l'elfe était blottit dans un coin , cherchant à se faire le plus petit possible , c'était assez navrant de sa part , il prît les devants et jeta un sort de sommeil sur l'elfe qui fût surprit de ce que son maître avait fait avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil , il installa l'elfe un peu plus confortablement et utilisa une de ses robes pour la couvrir , puisque c'était une femelle après tout.

Drago partait plus tard , lui préférait arriver en avance et prendre un wagon pour être tranquille , Drago lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'ennuyer , qu'il y aurait de la place dans le sien , mais Anka n'aimait pas être pressé , et il avait envie de voir le quai se remplir de ses futurs camarades...

Finalement , la cohue commença dix minutes avant le départ du train , et dire que le monument le plus connu d'Angleterre était une grosse horloge ! C'est d'ailleurs vers le début de la cohue qu'il aperçut Drago monter dans le train sans doute à sa recherche.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils furent rejoint par les Lestrange , Pansy et les deux gorilles , qui étaient décidément aussi bêtes qu'inutile...

___-Je t'ai manquée Anka chéri ?_

_-____Bien sur __, ____Erinnys, que non._

___-Je suis vexée ! _

Elle était encore plus folle que sa mère , ce qui était pas mal vu la couche que tenait la maternelle , pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle décide qu'un mariage avec lui serait son objectif de l'année... Il avait beau lui expliquer que lui ne comptait absolument pas se marier , elle n'en démordait pas et revenait à la charge , c'était assez frustrant , il y avait pourtant pleins d'autres sangs purs bordel !

Il coupa court à la discussion en sortant un livre sur le sujet que maître Chizu voulait qu'il étudie , il devait étudier les animagus , cela permettait de développer sa puissance physique et gagner certaines aptitude pratiques. Un homme qui se transformait en chien développait son odorat de façon considérable , et il était capable de pister quelqu'un...

___-C'est pas tout , mais nous devons faire notre visite annuelle! _

___-Tu nous accompagne Anka chéri ?_

___-Je ne suis toujours pas ton chéri , et oui , cela me fera du bien de marcher un peu , je suis engourdis. C'est quoi la visite annuelle?_

___-Je pense que ça va te plaire Anka chéri , merci d'avoir dit toujours pas et non jamais , tu pense donc inconsciemment que tu m'aime , mais tu n'ose pas te l'avouer._

_C_ela ne servait à rien de répondre , ses raisonnements étaient tordu , et pourtant niveau tordu il avait connu cela cet été.

Il comprit son erreur quand Drago ouvrît la porte d'un wagon , Anka était positionné au centre , Erinnys lui tenait la main , d'ailleurs comment elle l'avait attrapée restait un grand mystère , mais bien sûr ce n'était pas n'importe qu'elle wagon , c'était celui qui contenait Harry , Hermione , Ginny et Ron .

_-____Alors Potter , c'est étonnant de te voir , je croyais que les détraqueurs t'avaient attaqués , ou alors est-ce encore une hallucination._

___-Dégage Malefoy , cherche pas les ennuis ! _

___-Anka mais que fait-tu avec eux ? _

___-Bonjour Hermione , il est poli de saluer les gens avant de commencer la discussion , mais pour répondre à ta question , Drago ici présent a eu l'amabilité de m'héberger chez lui après que d'autres m'aient viré comme un malpropre... Sinon si la question porte sur en ce moment , ils m'ont proposé de me dégourdir les jambes et j'ai accepté , je ne pensais pas qu'il s 'agissait d'une visite de courtoisie , mais bon , cela m'importe peu , je vous laisse à vos affaires, ceci ne me concerne pas._

Et il repartit après s'être débarrassé de sa folle... Il avait été courtois , mais il fulminait , il n'aimait pas être piégé , et bien qu'il n'aie aucun sentiment pour les personnes présentes dans le wagon ... Il avait été piégé ,et il ne pouvait pas dire que Hermione avait été méchante ou ne l'avait pas aidé au delà du normal pour ses buses.

L'expédition annuelle revînt quelques minutes plus tard , avec de grand sourires , ils avaient eut ce qu'ils voulaient , mais ils allaient vite déchanter.

___-Tu aurais du voir leurs têtes, ils pensent qu'on t'a ensorcelé , surtout Granger , elle n'en démordait pas , elle a même dit qu'elle allait prévenir le directeur pour vérifier que l'on ait pas touché à toi._

___-Drago , pourquoi croyait tu nécessaire de me piéger._

___-Mais..._

___-Avait-tu prévu que je vienne , voulait-tu vraiment m'exhiber comme un trophée ?_

___-Jamais ! Je te considère comme un ami , tu n'allais quand même pas nous éviter ! _

___-Et pourquoi je ferrais cela ? Tu ne comprend pas que j'aurais pu jouer sur les deux tableaux , ce qui aurait été beaucoup plus agréable et moins contraignant ! Maintenant , je suis quasiment sur qu'ils me prennent pour un mage noir , je vais devoir beaucoup travailler pour me faire accepter de nouveau._

___-Je suis sincèrement désolé_

___-Depuis quand Drago Malefoy s'excuse t-il auprès d'un simple mortel ? _

___-Très drôle..._

Le reste du voyage se passa très bien , sauf si on parlait de la partie où Crabbe et Goyle , mangèrent des sucreries achetés à une vieille femme , leurs façons de manger étaient négligés et bruyantes , tout ce qu'il n'aimait pas.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du château , qui était beaucoup plus impressionnant de nuit , et surtout beaucoup plus majestueux. Il en profita pour réveiller son elfe et l'envoyer aux cuisines de Poudlard . Il se fit interpellé par Hagrid , qui lui demanda de le suivre , il devait faire le voyage en barque comme tout ceux qui entraient dans Poudlard , pendant le voyage il parla un peu avec le géant , qui n'était apparemment pas très content de ses fréquentations , il lui expliqua calmement qu'il faisait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il fut bientôt dans la grande salle , qui remplît d'élève était beaucoup plus petite , il dépassait de loin tous les jeunes élèves de première année qui le regardait d'ailleurs bizarrement , sauf pour quelques uns qu'il avait rencontré chez quelques familles de sang pur cet été.

Quand tous les élèves furent répartit , Dumbledore se leva pour se lancer dans un discours.

_-____J'aimerais votre attention , nous accueillerons un étudiant étranger qui vient du Japon, j'aimerais que vous l'aidiez à s'intégrer dans Poudlard et que vous lui fassiez un accueil chaleureux , il entrera en cinquième année._

La sous-directrice , qu'il avait rencontré , sortait une deuxième liste ou était inscrit son nom , elle lu le nom, vira au blanc et se décida finalement a le lire à haute voix avec une voix légèrement chevrotante.

___-Anka … Gellert Grindewald_

Finalement , elle avait lu la seconde partie assez vite , comme pour essayer de faire passer cela inaperçu , manque de chance pour elle , elle avait annoncé son nom en plein dans un blanc , plus personne ne parlait dans la salle , et il avait la sensation que Dumbledore le regardait.

Anka se décida a briser la glace à sa manière , un peu d'humour ne pouvait pas faire de mal non ?

___-Et oui ! Je suis ANKA GELLERT GRINDEWALD , fils du terrible mage noir ! __Il fit une pause . ____J'ai connu plus chaleureux comme accueil ! _

Il fît le petit tour des yeux rouges. Il faut dire que avec ça et son foulard qui lui cachait la majeure partie du visage , il allait faire bonne impression.

Le blanc était encore plus profond , même si du côté Serpentard , la plupart ricanait , vu qu'il connaissait la situation , Anka prît le choixpeau et le posa directement sur sa tête.

___-Ah , le fils de Grindewald , Albus m'a beaucoup parler de ton père._

___-Je suis content pour vous , je ne connais pas mon père._

___-Et tu y gagne , il n'est je pense pas du genre paternel._

___-Si vous le dîtes..._

___-Tu n'est pas obligé de me vouvoyez tu sais petit ?_

___-Quand on parle avec un esprit vieux de plus de 1000 ans , cela me semble approprier ._

_-____C'est pas le tout , mais je dois te répartir , alors quelle maison veut-tu rejoindre ?_

___-Quelle maison me correspond le plus ? Après pour ce qui est de choisir , je vous fait confiance..._

___-Tu a des atouts , beaucoup d'atouts , tu ne manque pas de courage , mais tu ne recherche pas la bien , tu n'irais pas à Poussoufle , tu a raison , tu est intelligent , mais tu n'a pas envie de passer ta vie avec les livres , pour ce qui est de l'ambition , tu n'en manque pas..._

___-Alors vous avez fait votre choix ?_

___-Oui , je pense avoir trouver la maison qui te convient , tu y seras à ta place._

___-Je peut vous poser une question avant ?_

___-Je verrais si je pourrais y répondre..._

___-Vous avez parlé de mon père , mais ma mère ?_

___-Je ne peut pas te dire qui est ta mère , mais tu la rencontrera un jour , c'est inévitable ! _

___-Mais..._

___Le choixpeau lui coupa la pensé en s'exclamant._

___-Ser... _

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Humour**

**Lire la phrase ci-dessous et faire attention à la conjugaison , pour se faire remplacer les verbes par prendre pour voir si c'est bon.**

**Assez gore comme phrase ^^ **

_il n'avait pas le droit de posséder d'autres êtres vivants , il pouvait se faire servir mais devait donner quelque chose en échange..._

_**Assez gore comme phrase ^^ **_

_Prochain Chapitre : Se connaître et l'accepter.  
_

* * *

_RAR_

* * *

_**Necromant : L'un empêche t-il l'autre ? de toute façons , réponse dans le prochain chapitre ^^ , Malefoy gentil ? idée intéressante , je note.**  
_

_**Adenoïde : Pour la première partie , bah c'est mort on dirait , pour bella qui n'est pas en prison , je l'explique par le fait que le couple Potter n'est pas mort, et par conséquent , qu'elle n'a pas jugé utile d'aller courir après les londubats , même si bon c'est un poil plus complexe.  
**_

_**Pour la réunion de mangemort , tu est servie je pense ? . Des liens avec Potter ? peut être ? mais pourquoi ?  
**_

_**Comme il est dit dans le résumé, il devra faire un choix , mais fera-t-il le bon ? c'est la question ( en partie la réponse prochain chapitre , même si il y aura encore beaucoup de choix possible).  
**_


	7. Se connaître et l'accepter

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolé pour le retard , mais j'ai eu un problème de correction enfin bon  
**

**Merci à tout ceux qui vont le lire  
**

**Merci à ma correctrice ( oh oui frappe moi ) heu...  
**

******N'oubliez pas de review ! R&R ! **

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tou****s**** les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – VI – . Se connaître et l'accepter .**

**_* chapitre précédent_**

___-Je peut vous poser une question avant ?_

___-Je verrais si je pourrais y répondre..._

___-Vous avez parlé de mon père , mais ma mère ?_

___-Je ne peut pas te dire qui est ta mère , mais tu la rencontrera un jour , c'est inévitable ! _

___-Mais..._

___Le choixpeau lui coupa la pensé en s'exclamant._

___-Ser... _

**_*Et maintenant la suite ! _**

_...pdaigle._

Pourquoi donc le choixpeau avait-t-il écorché le nom de la maison de l'aigle ? Dumbledore serait-t-il intervenu pour l'empêcher d'être mis dans la fosse au serpents ? Et pourquoi le choixpeau tous comme le Gobelin , refusait t-il de lui dire qui était sa mère !

Il s'avança en silence vers sa table , alors que quelques Serpentards applaudissaient , les Serdaigles n'avaient pas esquissés un geste montrant qu'ils étaient heureux de l'accueillir. Il se retrouva assis au bout de la table , près des premières années , c'était assez ridicule et navrant , mais personne n'avait fait un geste pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir avec ceux de son âge.

Le repas fut long et copieux , heureusement pour son estomac , il réussit à éviter la majeure partie des plats anglais grâce à son elfe de maison , qui lui avait envoyé de la nourriture bien japonaise , il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de le remercier.

À la fin du repas, la salle fît silence quand Dumbledore se leva , il allait sûrement faire un discours . Il commença par présenter la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal , une certaine Dolorès Ombrage , celle-ci eut l'immense politesse de couper le professeur Dumbledore , et de commencer elle même un discours . Il prit son mal en patience , et chercha une occupation , il remarqua que personne dans la salle n'écoutait sauf quelques Serpentard , des Serdaigles et une seule Gryffondor .

Quand le discours fut finit, Dumbledore put reprendre la parole. Il allait sûrement annoncer la surprise !

_-Merci Professeur , pour ce discours éclairant... Maintenant j'aimerais vous parler d'un événement que Poudlard aura l'honneur d'accueillir l'an prochain , un événement jusqu'à lors jamais réalisé , et que nous avons décidé d'appeler le Tournoi Inter-scolaire de Duel._

_ Ce tournoi réunira les meilleures duellistes de chacune des plus grandes écoles du monde... Cependant , il s'agit d'un projet qui ne verra le jour que l'année prochaine , cependant , si je vous en parle cette année , c'est que seul un petit nombre pourront prendre par au tournoi , et que cette année sera une année de sélection ! _

Les septièmes années avaient l'air très déçu , ils ne seraient plus là l'année prochaine !

_-Trois tournois seront organisé cette année , __où__ les différentes maisons s'affronteront , ces tournois auront lieu à Halloween , Noël , et à la Saint Valentin... Suite à ces tournois , des professeurs et des aurors choisiront des élèves pour les entraîner pendant le reste de l'année scolaire , que ce soit en groupe ou en individuel. Les tournois sont ouverts aux personnes de la quatrième jusqu'à la sixième année , mais il est permis aux septièmes année de montrer de quoi ils sont capables ! _

_Un juge impartial désignera les participants au tournoi l'année prochaine , mais comme il y a un duel en double, un tournoi en double clôturera cette année scolaire... _

_De plus amples informations seront fournies au cours de l'année , mais je pense qu'il est plus que temps pour vous de rejoindre vos dortoirs._

Les élèves autour de Anka commençaient à se lever , mais lui restait à sa table , il avait besoin de réfléchir , mais visiblement , quelqu'un ne voulait pas lui en laisser le temps.

_-Mr Grindewald..._

Il se retourna pour faire face au minuscule professeur à moitié Gobelin, qui était si ses souvenirs étaient bon, le directeur de la maison Serdaigle.

_-Bonsoir Professeur , que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait vous parler . Si vous voulez bien me suivre._

Il suivit donc le petit Professeur dans les couloirs de Poudlard , jusqu'au bureau du directeur , le professeur le laissa monter seul vers la dernière porte , qu'il franchit sans même toquer.

_-Pourrais-je savoir la raison de ma convocation ?_

Le vieil homme était derrière son bureau entrain de rédiger une lettre , et de ce qu'il avait pu voir , c'était une lettre en japonais. Le vieil homme arrêta son affaire pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

_-Voyons , Anka tu n'es pas convoqué , tu es invité à discuter._

_-De quoi voulez-vous que l'on parle dans ce cas ?_

Anka ne savait pas trop comment gérer ses sentiments vis à vis de Dumbledore , son père était un monstre , il en était conscient , mais Dumbledore l'avait privé de son père , ce qui n'était pas rien...

_-Je voulais te voir. Comment as tu appris pour ton père ? Que compte tu faire ? _

_-Je l'ai appris grâce aux gens chez qui j'ai été , et ce que je compte faire ne concerne que moi . Si vous avez peur que je vous provoque en duel à mort pour demander réparation , ce ne seras pas pour tout de suite , je ne suis pas encore assez fort pour vous tuer..._

Il n'avait même pas réagit à la menace de mort.

_-Mais tu compte le faire un jour ?_

_-Je n'ai pas encore pris de décisions , je dois d'abord demander à mon maître ce qu'il en pense , et bon , pour être honnête , j'ai eu une enfance plus que correct au temple , je ne peut pas vraiment dire que j'ai eu un problème de ce côté par votre faute. Mon nom reste déshonoré par votre faute , et un jour je n'aurais pas d'autres choix que de vous affronter._

_-Tu es sur que tu ne veut pas me demander autre chose , pour compenser la dette que j'ai contracté chez ta famille ?_

_-Il me faut du temps pour réfléchir , mais cela serait un bon début si vous me laissiez faire mes choix , sans en discuter . Je suis le fils de votre ennemi , il serait anormal que vous interveniez trop dans ma vie..._

_-Anka, tu dois avoir compris qui étaient les Malefoy et leur entourage , tu ne peut pas rester en contact avec ce genre d'individus._

Ce genre de discours avait le don de l'énerver.

_-Comme je viens de vous le signaler , je fait ce qu'il me semble bon pour moi, peu importe votre opinion sur les gens que je côtoie. Vous croyez réellement que Potter, Granger et les Weasley mais aussi la majorité de votre école pourrai__ent __voir autre chose en moi qu'un futur mage noir ? _

_-Je pense avoir une solution à ce problème , une solution qui nous conviendrais je pense à tous les deux..._

_-Et quelle est t-elle ?_

_-Comme tu dois le savoir , Voldemort veut tuer Harry Potter , et je voudrait que Potter renforce ses qualités de duelliste , son père est capitaine chez les aurors et l'entraîne depuis son plus jeune âge. Mais tu conviendras avec moi que cet entraînement est beaucoup moins performant qu'un entraînement de samouraïs..._

_-C'est bien beau tout cela , mais je vois pas ce que je gagne à part perdre mon temps._

_-En échange des cours que tu donneras à Potter , je te donnerais moi même des cours..._

C'était tentant , mais quelque choses posait problème non ?

_-Quel est l'intérêt de passer par moi , pourquoi ne lui donnez vous pas des cours directement ?_

_-Je préfère garder cette information secrète._

Toujours des secrets , encore des secrets …

_-Je vois , donc en échange de cours pour Potter , j'aurais des cours avec vous , cela me semble correct , mais sous quel fréquence et quand?_

_-Je pense que l'idéal serait de faire 4 cours par semaine , 2 que tu donnes et 2 que je te donne._

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne proposition , vous vous occuperez de prévenir Potter ?..._

_Et sinon vous pouvez me montrer la salle d'entraînement ?_

_-Nous arrivons à un point délicat , ses entraînements doivent rester secret , j'ai donc une idée de salle où vous pourriez vous rejoindre , je vais te montrer ou elle est , je te raccompagnerais à ton dortoir après._

Le directeur le conduisit devant un mur , et lui expliqua le fonctionnement de celui-ci , il put donc découvrir ce que le directeur appela la salle sur demande, une grande salle très pratique pour tout type d'entraînement , il aurait le droit à un message pour lui dire quand aurait lieu les entraînements , il avait hâte de voir ce que le directeur lui concocterait comme entraînement.

Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte de sa maison , qui était à côté de la bibliothèque. Il se décida finalement à poser la question qui l'avait tarauder depuis un moment.

_-Professeur , auriez vous modifié le choix du choixpeau ? _

_-Si tu me pose la question , c'est que tu connais la réponse , bonne nuit Anka ! _

Il s'approcha de la porte et saisit la clenche qui devait servir à rentrer... Il fut assez surpris quand la tête d'aigle l'interpella.

_-Quelle est la magie la plus puissante , la magie Blanche ou la magie Noire? _

_-Quelle question débile , séparée , aucune n'est puissante ! _

_-Réponse correcte._

La porte s'ouvrit. Il fallait répondre à une énigme aussi pitoyable pour entrer ? Il se dépêcha de trouver son dortoir, il était avec les 5 ième années , il avait donc pu trouver facilement à l'aide des panneaux.

Il trouva un lit vide , les rideaux auraient pu être pratique si il ne se levait pas avant l'aube , mais dans cette maison , l'utilité était surtout liés aux gens qui étudiaient tard dans la nuit.

Il profita du calme relatif du dortoir pour sortir ses affaires , il était là pour de longs mois , il remarqua qu'une armoire portait son nom , il avait donc beaucoup de place pour lui tout seul. Sitôt qu'il eut fait le plus urgent , il se dépêcha de méditer puis se mît au lit, il devait se lever à l'aube pour trouver un endroit tranquille ou il pourrait pratiquer la magie du feu.

Il fut réveillé une vingtaine de minutes avant l'aube par son elfe qui l'avait pincé , visiblement il n'avait pas apprécié d'être endormit à coup de sortilège et il se vengeait maintenant.

Il s'habilla rapidement , et sortit de la salle principale de sa maison en silence , l'elfe le guidait dans Poudlard...

-_Alors Mifty , tes amis t'ont t-il renseigné un endroit où je pourrais être tranquille ? _

_-Oui , maître , il s'agit de la tour Est , elle est assez large , je suis en train de vous y conduire._

Ils marchèrent pendant encore un petit temps avant d'arriver à la tour , ils accédèrent à l'extérieur par un escalier et se retrouvèrent au niveau de la tour d'astronomie qui elle , était beaucoup plus petite , il marcha donc vers la tour Est , et il fût très content de ce que l'elfe lui avait trouvé.

_-C'est tout à fait ce que je cherchais , je te remercie beaucoup mon amie ._

Le déjeuner était servis jusqu'à dix heure le Week-end , il pouvait donc profiter assez longtemps de l'endroit pour s'entraîner. L'orientation était parfaite , il était à l'est comme le lever du soleil . Il congédia son elfe , se mit en tenue et commença son entraînement.

Il profita de tout le temps qu'il avait , son elfe vînt le prévenir qu'il était déjà 9 heures , et qu'il était plus que temps pour lui d'aller se laver et d'allée déjeuner , il termina donc assez rapidement ses enchaînements. Il était exténué , cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant pratiqué son entraînement à la magie du feu .

Il n'avait pas remarqué les quelques curieux qui l'avait observé depuis la fenêtre de leur maison. Habitant dans les hautes tours , quelques Gryffondors et quelques Serdaigles avaient pu voir son talent en terme de magie du feu.

Il profita d'un copieux petit déjeuner avant de remonter dans la tour du château , il savait qu'il serait compliqué de se faire accepter par ses camarades de maison , d'autant plus si il traînait avec les Serpentards . Il les avaient prévenu qu'il prendrait ses distances avec eux dans un premier temps , il espérait surtout qu' _Erinnys_ tiendrait parole.

Le Week-end se passa plutôt tranquillement , il put finalement faire la connaissance de ses camarades de dortoirs , et il fit un effort pour essayer de retenir leur prénoms , après tout il devrait normalement passer 3 ans à dormir dans la même chambre qu'eux...

Lundi arriva , et avec lundi arrivait les cours , l'emploi du temps lui fût distribué par le professeur Flitwick , qui lui semblait tout à coup beaucoup moins sympathique que lors de leur rencontre cet été.

Il commençait par une période libre , il n'avait pas histoire de la magie , et il était bien content , cela lui permit de continuer son exploration du château , il arriva tout juste à l'heure pour son premier cours qui était justement un cours d'enchantement en commun avec Poussoufle, Il s'assit seul .

Le petit professeur commença par un discours sur l'importance des buses , qui selon Anka ne servaient strictement à rien , et enchaîna le cours avec des rappels sur les années précédentes. Rappels ô combien inutiles selon Anka , vu qu'il maîtrisait assez bien les enchantements d'un niveau plus complexe , il réussi donc chacun des enchantements , de même que certains Serdaigles , chez les Poussoufles , le niveau était plus disparate . Certains réussissaient très bien quand d'autres n'y arrivaient pas , mais ils s'entraidaient beaucoup , et finalement au bout de 1 heure 30 ils arrivèrent au bout des sortilèges des années précédentes , la dernière partie du cours fut consacrée à un nouveau sort qu'il maîtrisait déjà , le sort de la roue , qui consistait à faire rouler en l'air un objet...

Il ne reçu aucune félicitation pour sa maîtrise de l'exercice , alors que d'autres élèves avaient reçut des points de maison quand ils avaient partiellement réussi le sort.

C'est donc assez dépité qu'il se rendît avec ses camarades au repas du midi , il avait rapidement remarquer quelque chose , de toutes les tables , la table des Serdaigles était la table la plus silencieuse , il n'avait quasiment pas entendu la voix des filles de son année , et quand elles parlaient , il fallait avoir une bonne audition.

C'est pour cela que quand il se fit accoster par une fille aux traits asiatique , il eu un moment d'absence.

-_Bonjour , je m'appelle Cho Chang , je suis d'origine chinoise , on m'a dit que tu avait été élevé en Chine ? _

Il se reprit , et mis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

_-Bonjour Chang , tu devrais revoir tes renseignements , j'ai été élevé au Japon et non en Chine._

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit le coup des yeux rouges , elle parti en courant...

Il regarda son emploi du temps , il avait Runes et DCFM , cela promettait un après-midi intéressant. Le cours de Runes fut globalement comme le cours d'enchantement , il avait beau répondre correctement aux questions , cela ne semblait pas satisfaire le professeur. Il n'y avait eu qu'une bonne chose pendant le cours , Hermione s'était mise à côté de lui et même si ils n'avaient pas parlés , c'était sa manière de lui dire qu'elle ne le jugeait pas.

Il attendait donc avec une certaine impatience le cours de DFCM , même si le professeur lui semblait assez antipathique...

Il s'installa au fond de la salle , et il vît Potter entrer avec Weasley quelques secondes avant la sonnerie...

Le professeur leur dit de ranger leurs baguettes et de lire leur manuel , ils allaient donc s'ennuyer , mais il y avait dans les livres , la connaissance, ce qui pouvait être utile , ce sentiment disparu après avoir lu la première page , l'auteur de ce livre devait être particulièrement mauvais en terme de défense contre les forces du mal , ou tout simplement en magie en général.

Le spectacle commença au bout d'une dizaine de minutes quand la courageuse Granger leva la main pour poser une question pas du tout débile sur les objectifs de cours qu'il ne s'était même pas pris la peine d'écrire.

La sauce prit , et Potter finit par exploser...

_-Peut-être … disons … Lord Voldemort _

C'était sûrement la phrase de trop , il se prit rapidement des points en moins et une retenue , ce qui ne calma pas son ardeur , surtout quand il se mit à évoquer la mort de Cédric.

Cela avait jeté un froid , pesant et compact , qui fut brisé par le professeur qui appela Potter et lui donna un billet , Anka avait cependant compris un truc, ce cours était plus qu'inutile

_-J'espère que maintenant nous pourrons reprendre notre lecture au chapitre 1 ! _

Anka se décida , c'était le moment idéal pour intervenir. Il leva la main et attendit.

_-Quoi encore ?_

Elle était visiblement énervée , ce qui ne lui faisait absolument pas peur.

-_Anka Gellert Grindewald , j'ai peur de devoir vous contredire sur un point , il est vrai que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas actif, il n'empêche qu'il est toujours utile de savoir se défendre , rien ne dit que d'ici quelque années le fils d'un mage noir ne deviendra pas lui même un mage noir , et il faudrait mieux pour les gens ici présent savoir se défendre , si vous voyez ce que je veut dire ?_

Il la fixa dans les yeux et utilisa les yeux rouges...

_-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller très bien , je vais vous laisser , j'ai autre chose à faire..._

_-Vous osez menacer la sous-secrétaire d'état ! Je vous amène dans le bureau du directeur ! Les autres fin du cours ! _

Il ne put la convaincre du contraire , il se retrouva dans le bureau du directeur quelques minutes plus tard.

_-Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite Dolorès ? _

_-Cet élève , a osé me menacer._

_-Mr Grindewald expliquez vous._

_-J'ai juste contesté l'avis du professeur sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas d'intérêt à apprendre à se battre, j'ai souligné le fait qu'il y avait une possibilité non négligeable qu'un jour un élève ici présent ou qui est passé par cet établissement devienne un mage noir puissant et qu'il serait donc dans l'intérêt des autres élèves de savoir se protéger._

_-Mais vous m'avez regardé avec vos yeux rouges , vous me menaciez..._

_-Je comprend que cela vous ai troublé , mais mes yeux virent au rouges quand je suis stressé , et parler devant toute la classe est stressant._

Il fit un petit regard de chiot perdu.

-_C'est compréhensible Anka_

_- Merci professeur..._

_-Mr Grindewald , peut-être voudriez vous passer la DCFM en candidat libre ?_

_-Je pense que c'est une bonne option..._

_-Cela vous convient-il Professeur Ombrage ? Comme cela vous n'aurez plus à voir Mr Grindewald._

_-J'accepte !_

_- Mr Grindewald , j'aimerais vous parler en privé._

Chose inattendue , sans protester le professeur Ombrage sortit de la pièce... Laissant les deux samouraïs entre eux.

-_Tu peut-être un acteur très habile à tes heures Anka ._

_-J'ai trouvé limite ma réponse , heureusement que la personne en face était très bête._

_-Tu m'as fait rire , je pense que tu comprend pourquoi il est important que ce que nous feront reste secret ? Et ça te libère d'un cours inutile._

_-Cela me laissera plus de temps pour faire des choses utiles..._

Toc Toc.

_-Vous arrivez à être tranquille plus de 5 minutes par jour dans votre bureau ? _

Le directeur ne répondit pas de la manière attendu.

_-Entrez._

_-Professeur Dumbledore , je vous amène Potter , comme prévu._

_-Bon , j'ai plus qu'à partir , ce fut un plaisir._

_-Mr Grindewald , je n'ai pas fini avec vous... Vous pouvez disposer Minerva _

Le professeur sortit de la salle pendant que Anka se mit en position plus confortable dans le fauteuil.

_-Alors Harry , il parait que tu as mis en colère le professeur de DCFM ?_

_-Oui professeur , je sais que je n'aurais pas dû , mais elle a bafoué la mémoire de Cédric ! _

_-Harry , ton père est au ministère , il risque de perdre son travail si tu provoque trop le professeur Ombrage , et tu sais que nous avons besoin que ton père garde ton travail ! _

_-Je sais , je sais._

_-L'incident est clos , si je t'ai demandé , c'est pour tout autre choses , et finalement , ces altercations avec le professeur Ombrage devraient nous aider._

_-Je ne comprend pas._

_-Harry , tu sais que Voldemort est revenu , il est important pour toi d'apprendre à te battre , et ce qu'il te faut c'est un bon professeur qui t'apprendra à te battre , j'ai parcouru le monde pour trouvé des formes de magies diverses et puissantes , et c'est au Japon que j'ai le plus appris au niveau du combat …_

_-Vous allez m'enseigner professeur ? _

_-Non , je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de t'enseigner mon savoir , mais le jeune Anka ici présent est parmi les plus aptes à te former..._

_-Vous voulez que ce mage noir me forme ! _

_-Fils de mage noir , je n'ai pas encore le titre de mage noir , même si il n'est pas impossible que je le prenne un jour._

_-Harry , j'ai toute confiance en Anka, de plus ces cours auraient lieux en grande partie pendant les cours de DCFM , je te dispenserais de DCFM , et tu n'auras plus qu'à passer en candidat libre les buses , tu est plus que capable de le faire..._

_-Comment ça en grande partie , nous avons 4 heures de DCFM , c'est deux fois plus que ce que nous avions prévu..._

_-Ah oui changement , ce seras huit heures de cours par semaines minimum ! Tu as beaucoup plus de temps libre finalement..._

_-C'est pas juste , je veut la même en retour ! _

_-Vendu..._ fit le vieillard

_-J'accepte si Hermione et Ron peuvent faire pareille._

_-Vendu... _fit le vieillard

_-Quoi ! Mais non ! Faire entrer quelque chose dans la tête de Potter sera déjà problématique , mais avec les deux autres en plus ! Vous êtes complètement fous ._

_-Vous pouvez sortir de mon bureau._

_-Mais ! _

_-Sortez de mon bureau ou je vous jette un sort Mr Grindewald._

Il sortit du bureau , Potter avait le grand sourire , limite moqueur ,l'air très content de lui . Anka se mit à faire un rire de psychopathe...

_-Pourquoi tu rigole... _

_-Rien , je pensais que c'était sûrement la dernière fois ou TU rigolerais en ma présence , profite en bien , tes séances de retenus ne te sauveront qu'une semaine , savoure les ! _

Anka parti , fier de l'effet qu'il avait crée chez Potter , tout ce qu'il voulait c'était que cela soit utile , il détestait par dessus tout faire des choses qui se révèlent inutiles.

Il continuait son rituel tout les jours , les cours s'avéraient intéressant , même si la pratique était trop limité et la théorie trop présente , mais il savait que la plupart des gens avaient besoin de comprendre quelque chose pour le faire.

Il avait reçu une lettre de Dumbledore , leur premier cours aurait lieu le lundi matin quand les autres allaient en histoire de la magie , c'était assez parfait comme occasion , il devait rejoindre le directeur dans la salle sur demande , et il aurait le droit à son premier cours de celui que les anglais considérais comme le plus grand sorcier du siècle...

Mais dans la lettre , il y avait aussi une liste plutôt détaillée sur ce qu'il voulait qu'il enseigne à Potter, Granger et Weasley , une liste différente pour chacun d'eux , c' était déjà le bordel d'enseigner à plusieurs personnes , mais leur enseigner des choses différentes . Il voulait un jour devenir enseignant , mais c'était pas comme cela qu'il envisageait l'enseignement...

Dumbledore semblait penser que le groupe qui se faisait appeler le trio d'or ( ils avaient pas trouvés plus pompeux ont dirait ) , pourrait devenir un élément majeur dans la guerre contre leur ennemis. Il était peut-être sénile...

Toujours selon Dumbledore , Potter serait le glaive , Granger le cerveau , et Weasley poserait la tactique et le cœur. Le plus important était qu'ils devaient savoir se battre indépendamment mais aussi en équipes de deux ou trois . En clair il voulait faire de trois gamins des généraux et des symboles... Ce qui était paradoxalement intelligent et complètement stupide.

La partie intelligente était qu'il y avait dans le groupe un sang-pur , un sang mêlée , et une sang de bourbe , il voulait montrer que l'on pouvait faire un groupe puissant et unis malgré les différences de sang...

La partie incroyablement stupide était qu'il était question de gamins immature et non disciplinés qui ne savaient pas du tout dans quoi ils s'embarquaient , autant Potter n'avait pas le choix et était forcément le glaive de leur rang , autant ils auraient pu choisir d'articuler d'autres personnes à ses côtés , mais il semblait croire que l'amitié entre les trois jeunes était si forte qu'elle pourrait vaincre n'importe qui...

Anka préférait se battre seul , il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre avec lui , car il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un qui serait votre complémentaire parfait dans un combat , si bien qu'il était quasiment impossible de faire équipe à trois... Généralement , les gens qui combattait à trois était un bon groupe à deux et le troisième se greffait sans interférer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi Dumbledore pensait qu'il pourrait faire un groupe de trois combattants de ce trio d'amis , surtout qu'il fallait qu'il soit aussi performant à deux , c'était un vrai casse-tête Chinois...

Il avait prévenu Potter que leur premier cours aurait lieu samedi dans la soirée , il n'y avait plus moyen de reculer , il avait prévu ce qu'il leur ferait faire , le plus important était sans aucun doute de commencer à faire d'eux des duellistes singulier très fort , avant d'essayer de leur apprendre à combattre à plusieurs...

L'heure du cours était arrivée , cela faisait 5 minutes que le cours aurait du commencer , mais toujours personne en vue , il entendit tout d'un coup des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient , mais il n'y avait toujours personne en vue...

_-Bouh ! _

Il dégaina par réflexe son katana en premier ,l'ennemi était tout prêt , il se retourna et pointa la lame au niveau du cœur de la personne la plus proche.

_-Weasley , bordel tu fait quoi ici ! _

Il regarda , les autres étaient là aussi , mais pourquoi avaient t-il ramené Ginny !

_-Je les aient vu partir , j'ai voulu savoir ce qu'ils faisaient en dehors du couvre-feu , et quand ils m'ont expliqués , je me suis dit qu'il serait intéressant de venir._

_-Comme tu l'as signalé c'est le couvre-feu , et comme je ne veut pas d'ennuis , nous allons entrer et nous discuterons de ce qui ne va pas !_

Anka passa trois fois devant le pan de mur comme le lui avait enseigné Dumbledore , il pensa a la salle d'entraînement du temple Chizu qu'il préférait et mis dans un coin un lieu ou ils pourraient discuter tranquillement...

_-Harry , comment ça se fait que ton père ne connaisse pas cette salle ! _

_-Je sais pas , elle n'est pas sur la carte !_

_-Cette salle est la salle sur demande , il suffit de demander et on peut recevoir ce que l'on veut , dans la limite des lois de Godalpot ._

_-Les lois de Godalpot ? Fit Ron._

_-Ce sont les lois primaires de la métamorphose !_

_-Maintenant que vous avez finis de parler chiffons, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes complètement débiles ou que c'est juste Potter qui ne saisit pas le concept de la phrase « doit rester secret » _fit Anka en accentuant bien la fin.

_-C'est bon c'est juste Ginny ! _

-_C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire Potter ? Et Ginny elle va le dire a quelqu'un d'autre et va me sortir c'est bon c'est juste machin ! J'étais déjà pas d'accord pour me farcir tes deux copains , mais il faut que tu greffe encore une autre personne , dit le si il faut que je demande au ministère pour ouvrir une classe officielle ! _

_-C'est bon arrête de faire le malin, on sait même pas pourquoi Dumbledore demande à un mage noir de nous enseigner , surtout que tu es un gamin comme nous..._

_-Tu met en doute mes capacités Weasley ? Es tu sur de vouloir faire cela ?_

_-Arrête de te la jouer ! _

_-D'accord , que penserais tu d'un duel ?_

_-Toi contre moi ?_

_-Oh , non , cela ne serait pas assez intéressant , que pense tu d'un quatre contre un ? _

_-Tu n'as aucun chance..._

_-Weasley , tu ferais mieux d'avoir des preuves avant d'avancer des choses ou aurait-tu peur de perdre ?_

La fierté , c'était le plus gros défaut de Weasley , il avait sans doute le même , mais il savait se contrôler de temps en temps...

_-Les autres vous êtes ok ? _

Potter acquiesça tout de suite , il avait envie d'en découdre avec Anka depuis un petit moment , Granger prit le temps de la réflexion avant d'accepter le duel , la dernière Weasley semblait plus réticente , mais elle accepta finalement le duel sous les encouragements de son frère...

Anka déposa son katana sur une table , et se plaça au centre de l'espace de combat...

_-Je vous laisse choisir , vous pouvez m'affronter en face , ou m'encercler , c'est votre choix , pour ce qui est des règles, les sorts impardonnables et les sorts mortelle sont exclus. J'espère que cela vous convient._

Ils acceptèrent les conditions en se placèrent autours de lui , ils avaient choisis de l'encercler , ce qui était une bonne solution en temps normal... Les deux Weasley de côté , Potter en face et Granger qui était derrière , ils avaient réfléchis à leur connerie ?

Dès que le trois fut prononcé , quatre sortsfusèrent de différentes couleurs, il établit un bouclier dans son dos tout en reculant de côté , le sort rouge de Potter qui était un Stupefix brisa le bouclier que Granger avait établis en hâte et elle se retrouva figée au sol , les Weasley avaient réussi à éviter l'attaque de l'autre Weasley .

Cela faisait un adversaire en moins et pas le moindre... Potter avait attaqué de nouveau , tandis que les autres reprenait seulement place... Il profita du sort de Potter et le dévia sur Weasley , qui était en train de prononcer une incantation et qui ne songea pas a l'éviter , il ne restait donc plus que deux adversaires et Anka se positionna de sorte à avoir Ron et Harry devant lui .

Les deux attaquèrent ensemble , mais Anka avait lui aussi attaqué , avec un Expelliarmus , qui désarma Ron , il préféra utilisé un bouclier plutôt que d'éviter les sorts combinés de Potter et Weasley... Le bouclier trembla mais ne céda pas , il lança rapidement un Stupefix à Ron qui se relevait de sa chute dû au sort de Anka.

Anka avait deux baguettes , il en jeta une vers le corps de Weasley et se mit face à Potter.

_-Tu ne te sent pas seul tout à coup Potter?_

_-Tu va voir , mon père m'a appris à me battre en duel ! _

Potter avait augmenté drastiquement la puissance de ses sorts , Anka observait le comportement de Potter , il avait de bonnes bases dans le déplacement , mais il manquait encore de précision dans les sorts... Le duel contre Potter durait depuis cinq minutes , il avait vu tout ce qu'il voulait voir , il comprenait pourquoi Dumbledore voulait en faire son glaive , Potter était du genre têtu , il ne reculait pas et avait l'instinct nécessaire au bon duelliste...

_-Le duel est terminé Potter ! _

Suite à ces mots , il lança une gerbe de flammes froide sur son adversaire avec sa main , celui-ci cria de panique tout en érigeant un bouclier et en essayant de protéger son corps , et avant qu'il n'ait pu comprendre que c'était une ruse , Anka envoya un Stupefix... Potter s'écroula.

Il appela à l'aide d'un sortilège les baguettes , et quand il eu toutes les baguettes.

_-Je pense que vu que j'ai vos baguettes , et que vous êtes immobilisés, je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné le duel ?_

Il attendit quelques secondes mais rien ne se passa...

_-Suis-je bête… _Il lança quatre sorts d' Enervatum.

Les quatre se relevèrent et pendant ce temps il analysa leur baguette avant de leur rendre , le travail de l'homme qui avait fait cette baguette était tout simplement stupéfiant.

_-Maintenant que j'ai votre attention , nous allons pouvoir passé au programme du cours , même si pour Ginny , ce seras Dumbledore qui devra lui faire un programme si il la juge digne de recevoir des cours..._

Et la soirée continua en discussions , ils n'avaient pas le temps pour la pratique , et c'était tant mieux , ils arrêtèrent le cours vers 23 heures , pour retourner à leurs salle communes respective et enchaîner avec un dimanche plus tranquille, ils étaient censés se retrouver lundi soir.

Le lendemain , Anka profita du temps qu'il avait pour faire un long entraînement , il n'avait toujours pas remarqué que des gens l'observaient , notamment une jeune fille...

Il était assez fatigué physiquement quand il descendit a la grande salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner , c'est pour ça qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens le regardait comme un merlan frit , qu'avait t-il encore fait ?

La réponse lui vînt quelques minutes plus tard quand Drago , à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis une semaine ,dans le but de le rendre plus intégrable vînt déposer un journal à côté de son assiette. Il avait une mine sombre et désolé , du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux , il gardait constamment son masque quand il était en société.

En première page du journal , la une était une photo de Dumbledore qui souriait , Anka ne comprit que le journal le concernait que quand il lut la une.

******Dumbledore et sa vraie relation avec Grindewald **

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**L'article sera dans le prochain chapitre , en attendant je n'ai rien contre un(e) review !  
**

**Merci à ma correctrice ( oh oui frappe moi ) heu...  
**

**N'oubliez pas de review ! R&R !  
**

**Voilà , la suite bientôt j'espère ^^  
**

* * *

**RaR  
**

* * *

**Guest : pas faux  
Necromant70 : Voilà la réponse je pense , cela se verra seulement en flashback  
**

**Uma to Hebi : Merci sa me fait plaisir  
**


	8. L'affaire Dumbledore

**Je précise tout de suite que les termes du héros sont pour moi réaliste au vue du monde sorcier.  
**

**Les moeurs du monde sorciers sont pour moi digne du 18ième 19ième siècle , et donc ce qui est développer n'est pas mon point de vue , mais celui globalement des sociétés équivalent à ces périodes...  
**

**Merci à Bêta 1 et 2 pour leurs corrections !  
**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – VII – . L'affaire Dumbledore .**

******* chapitre précédent **

La réponse lui vînt quelques minutes plus tard quand Drago , à qui il n'avait pas parlé depuis une semaine ,dans le but de le rendre plus intégrable vînt déposer un journal à côté de son assiette. Il avait une mine sombre et désolé , du moins c'est ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux , il gardait constamment son masque quand il était en société.

En première page du journal , une photo de Dumbledore qui souriait , Anka comprit que le journal le concernait que quand il lut la une.

*** Et maintenant la suite ! **

**[Quelques citations ou passages du livre non modifié , tout est à JKR ! ]**

**Dumbledore et sa véritable relation avec Grindewald **

_Tout le monde connaît l'histoire de Albus Dumbledore , sortant diplômé de Poudlard auréolé de gloire : préfet en chef , lauréat du prix Barnabus Finkley d'aptitude exceptionnelle aux sortilèges , représentant de la Jeunesse Britannique auprès du Magenmagot..._

_Dumbledore avait entrepris ensuite de faire un tour du monde accompagné d'Helphias Doge , son comparse sot mais dévoué. Cependant tout ne se passa pas comme prévu , alors qu'il allait partir , sa mère mourut et il abandonna son entreprise pour s'occuper de son frère et de sa jeune sœur... Ce geste qui pourrait paraître noble l'était t-il réellement ? Il revînt en effet à Godric Hollow , mais prit t-il réellement soin de sa famille ? _

_ Bathilda Tourdesac , la célèbre historienne de la magie , qui était une voisine des Dumbledore , et qui était l'une des rares personnes qui avait réussit a se lier d'amitié avec la famille Dumbledore. Bathilda , bien qu'en moins grande forme qu__'à__ son heure de gloire , m'a permis de vous révéler pour la première fois la vérité. Les admirateurs de Dumbledore pense qu'il a toujours été opposé à la magie noire , contre l'agression des moldus , et qu'il était dévoué à sa famille..._

_ L'été même où Dumbledore rentrait chez lui , Bathilda acceptait d'héberger chez elle son petit-neveu , Gellert Grindewald ! Alors qu'on aurait pu croire que la rencontre entre les deux jeunes aurait tourné à l'affrontement, il n'en fut rien._

_Selon Bathilda , quoi que Grindewald ait pu faire par la suite , « il semblait être un gentil garçon , et ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié , deux garçons si brillants , il n'était pas rare que je sois réveillée en pleine nuit par le bruit d'un hibou , ils passaient leur temps à s'envoyer des lettres ou à discuter... »_

_ Voici le contenu d'une lettre que Dumbledore envoya à Grindewald , alors qu'il était seulement âgé de dix-sept ans..._

_« Gellert, _

_« Ce que tu disais sur le fait que la domination des sorciers s'exerce POUR LE PROPRE BIEN DES MOLDUS voilà le sujet crucial . Oui , un pouvoir nous a été accordé et , oui , ce pouvoir nous donne le droit de gouverner , mais il nous donne également des responsabilités à l'égard des gouvernés. Nous devons insister sur ce point car il sera la première pierre sur laquelle nous pourrons bâtir tout le reste. Chaque fois que nous seront en désaccord , comme cela arrivera sûrement , cette notion fondamentale devra représenter la base de toutes nos discussions. Nous prenons le pouvoir POUR LE PLUS GRAND BIEN. Il en découle que lorsque nous nous heurtons à une résistance , nous ne devons utiliser que la force nécessaire et pas plus . ( Ce fut ton erreur à Durmstrang ! Mais je ne m'en plains pas car si tu n'avais pas été renvoyé , nous ne serions jamais rencontrés. ) »_

_« Albus »_

_Aussi choquant que cette lettre puisse paraître , le projet de Dumbledore était bien de mettre un terme au code du secret magique , et d'établir la domination des sorciers sur les moldus ! Peu de temps après ,__ à __la mort de sa sœur Ariana , il mit un terme à ses projets de domination , cependant , il ne fit rien pendant un long moment pour arrêter son ancien ami ! Pendant que Dumbledore était en train de se cacher en Grande-Bretagne , Grindewald faisait un pacte avec des moldus pour dominer le monde . Mais l'histoire nous raconte que Dumbledore l'aurait arrêté après six longues années meurtrière pour la plupart du continent Européen._

_ Pourquoi Dumbledore refusait t-il d'affronter son rival ? La réponse est sans doute dans la nature de leur relation , Dumbledore et Grindewald n'étaient pas de simples amis , ils étaient , aussi choquant que cela puisse paraître , des amants... _

_ Comme nous le savons tous , les relations entre sorciers du même sexe sont proscrites, étant considér__é __comme dangereuse pour la société magique , en effet , les familles de sang-pur , et de sorcier en général ne sont pas si nombreuse__s __, et perdre des « moyens de reproduction » n'était pas admissible selon le Magenmagot ._

_Dumbledore et Grindewald auraient transpercé l'interdit , aurai__en__t consommé la relation interdite , mais ce n'est pas encore le plus troublant dans cette sombre histoire..._

_ Il y a un peu plus d'une semaine , un jeune garçon de 15 ans entrait a Poudlard , mais ce jeune garçon est depuis cette été sous la tutelle de Dumbledore , il serait orphelin selon mes sources , mais le fait le plus troublant est sans doute son nom , confirmé par les familles de sang-pur , cet enfant serait le fils de Grindewald ._

_Anka Gellert Grindewald , ressemble déjà beaucoup à son père , il est froid hautain et violent selon ses camarades de classe qui préfèrent témoigner sous anonymat . Mais comment est né cette enfant , Grindewald est enfermé depuis 1945 dans la prison de Numengard . Cela montre l'impossibilité pour l'enfant d'avoir été conçu de façon naturelle , alors nous ne pouvons que penser qu'il a été conçu grâce à de la magie noire , de la magie très noire , mais Grindewald avait besoin d'une autre personne , il fallait un autre sang …_

_ Et __quel __patrimoine génétique aurait pu t-il utiliser ? Celui d'un inconnu ? Celui d'une femme ? Non , rien de tout cela , il s'agit forcément du sang de Dumbledore , le seul sang qui aurait pu rivaliser avec le sien..._

_ D'autres questions se pose sur le comment et le pourquoi , mais il était de mon devoir de journaliste d'informer la communauté sur la véritable nature de Dumbledore , sur les choses auxquelles il croit et sur la pire horreur qu'il ai__t__ fait avec Grindewald , trahissant par la même la nature de la magie en la forçant __à__ faire des choses contre nature comme son fils !_

_Photo de Grindewald et Dumbledore en page 2_

_L'ascension et les théorie de Grindewald en page 8_

_Votre dévouée Rita Skeeter_

Anka était choqué , détruit de l'intérieur , ce n'était pas possible , il avait une mère ! Il allait explosé , il sentait sa magie bouillonner en lui , il sentait la présence maléfique prendre le pas sur lui même, quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

_-Anka , viens , nous devons parler._

C'était Dumbledore , il y avait donc une chance pour qu'il démente , que toutes ces conneries soient fausses ! Il fit le trajet en silence , son cerveau n'était plus capable de réfléchir , il n'allait plus jamais se sentir bien , il n'y avait plus que de la colère noire , mais il la contenait , sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés dans le bureau , oubliant ses bonnes manières , durement acquise au temple , il attaqua Dumbledore !

_-Est ce que ce foutu article est vrai ! _

Le vieil homme le regarda , ses lunettes étaient baissée , il le regardait droit dans les yeux.

_-En grande partie !_

_-Dites moi ce qui est faux ! _

_-Je ne suis en aucun cas ton père , si Gellert __t'a__créé__, ce n'est pas avec mon aide..._

_-J'ai été __créé__! Vous êtes sérieux ! _

_-Je ne sais pas , c'est une possibilité , il en existe d'autres , Gellert et moi avions le même penchant , et nous rêvions d'avoir un jour un enfant , cependant tu imagine bien que ce n'était pas possible par les voies naturelle... _

_-Vous êtes un grand malade ! Vous avez fait des expériences pour cr__éer__ la vie ! Mais c'est contre nature ! _

_-Mais..._

_-Cinglés ! Vous êtes complètement cinglés ! _

_-Cela n'a jamais fonctionné ! _

_-Ah bon et moi je suis quoi ? Une erreur de laboratoire ?_

_-Rien ne dit qu'il ne t'a pas fait par voie naturelle ! _

_-Ah oui ? C'est vrai qu' il doit recevoir beaucoup de visite dans la prison de Haute sécurité de Numengard ! Il y a des filles toutes les nuits qui lui rendent visite ! _

_-Cela ne prouve rien ! Il y a des tas d'autres possibilités ! _

_-Allez vous faire foutre ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous ! Vous n'êtes qu'un manipulateur et un sale sodomite ! Vous devriez avoir honte de ce que vous êtes ! _

Anka sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte bruyamment , cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de pleurer , il était habitué à la douleur physique , mais apprendre qu'on était une expérience de deux sorciers fous ! Il n'y avait qu'une chose a faire !

Il remonta à son dortoir , il avait besoin d'un livre , celui qu'il considérait comme son plus précieux , il arrivait à avoir des sentiments pour ce livre pour tout ce qu'il lui avait apporté.

Anka était considéré comme un maître en art martiaux , mais aussi comme un maître du feu , il lui restait cependant encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour atteindre le niveau des meilleurs , surtout que maître Kazuki du temple du feu , voulait régulièrement de ses nouvelles , pour voir si il progressait suffisamment...

Il avait prît le livre du feu avec lui , un cadeau du maître , il relisait attentivement les détails du niveau 12 , il était coincé depuis plusieurs mois au niveau 11 , non en fait cela faisait plus d'un an , mais il n'avait pas pu pratiquer autant qu'il voulait... C'était une bonne excuse non ? Il avait du passer la majorité de son temps libre à pratiquer le Kendo.. Il avait commencé à lancer des flammes avec ses poings et ses pieds dès sont plus jeune âge , ce qui avait facilité grandement son apprentissage, mais il bloquait inlassablement sur ce niveau !

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le maître quelque mois auparavant, quand il ne maîtrisait pas encore le niveau 10 à l'époque , la maîtrise d'un niveau n'étant pas essentielle pour passer au suivant.

___« Quand tu aura réussi à maîtriser le niveau 10 , le niveau 11 sera assez facile à atteindre mais long à maîtriser , pour passer au niveau 12 il te faudra persévérer , cela te prendra peut être toute la vie mais cela ne voudra pas dire que tu es mauvais ... Si tu réussi envoie moi une lettre , nous parleront du prochain niveau . »_

Anka essaya de se rappeler des niveau maîtres , on devenait maître dès que l'on atteignait le niveau 9 , vu que tout le monde ne pouvait pas aller au niveau 10 et pour cause...

Le niveau 10 était le souffle du Dragon , il était assez facile de faire sortir des flammes de ses mains et jambes , mais c'était autre chose de sentir le souffle brûlant dans la gorge et de le canaliser , cela n'empêchait pas Anka d'adorer cette technique qui ouvrait à de nombreux nouveaux Katas .

Le niveau 11 , était accessible sans le souffle du Dragon , le vol du phénix , il consistait à utiliser ses mains , ses pieds et accessoirement sa bouche pour voler... On pouvait donc voler sans le souffle du Dragon , mais l'utilisation du souffle facilitait les mouvements et était plus classe ! Il avait dit voler , mais il s'agissait plus de projection qui permettait de sauter beaucoup plus haut ou beaucoup plus loin , faire un vol stationnaire coûterait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Son niveau était plus que correct, même si son maître avait qualifié sa qualité de vol de « pélican unijambiste »...

Le niveau 12 était l'un de ceux qui lui donnait le plus envie , il consistait en la création de flammes bleues, il pouvait créer des flammes, rouges à orangées , mais les flammes bleues étaient de loin les plus brûlantes... La technique était assez ardue mais cela en valait la peine … Il ne le maîtrisait pas encore mais c'était juste une question de temps... D'ailleurs il devrait bientôt le débloquer, sinon il finirait par devenir complètement marteau !

Le niveau 13 , qu'il essayerait d'atteindre juste après était vraiment l'un des plus dangereux , il consistait en la création d'éclair , après tout c'était de l'énergie ! La partie complexe était de créer un pôle positif dans une main , dans l'autre un pôle négatif , les deux assez puissant pour créer un éclair puis de le diriger vers une cible , le nombre de maître maîtrisant cette technique était peu répandu, tellement peu répandu que les gens le maîtrisant était appelés seigneurs du feu...Son maître était à ce niveau depuis 27 ans et travaillait depuis 25 ans sur le niveau suivant.. Il avait mit plus de deux ans à contrôler cette technique.

Le niveau 14 n'avait pas été maîtrisé de mémoire d'homme , bien que son maître soit plutôt proche de l'atteindre , les renseignements dans le livre était peu nombreux sur celui-ci , il était question apparemment d'une technique permettant de créer un laser qui au contact de la matière solide ou liquide créait de violentes explosions détruisant tout , l'intérêt est qu'il était comme les sorts impardonnables , il transperçait tout les boucliers magiques... Si les autorités le savait et que quelqu'un le maîtrisait il était sur qu'il ferait partie des sortilèges impardonnable au même titre que l'Avada Kedavra …

Le niveau 15 n'avait été franchît qu'une seule fois , la mort du lanceur et de la personne visé l'avait rendu non renseigné , on en avait entendu parler grâce à l'apprenti du maître qui l'avait lancé , les informations était partielles , mais grâce aux moldus , Anka savait ce qu'il s'était passé...

Bon il était temps d'arrêter de penser , il avait tout sur lui , la pierre qui était sensée être un œuf , son foulard , un bas assez ample pour lui permettre de faire tout types de mouvements , il n'avait plus qu'à enlever son T-shirt et il pourrait commencer...

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il avait commencé , il enchaînait les Katas sans difficultés , il décida de passer au niveau supérieur , il augmenta l'intensité de ses frappes , il augmenta sa vitesse , il se sentait bien , le soleil était encore bas dans le ciel... Il ne faisait pas très attention a l'environnement qui l'entourait , il se contentait de ressentir l'instant présent . C'est dans ces moments là qu'il se mettait souvent à réfléchir posément , cela ne nuisait guère à sa concentration , tout au contraire...

Il s'entraînait maintenant depuis une heure d'arrache-pied , il sentait les gouttes de sueur qui dévalait son corps...

Anka savait que la clé du niveau 12 était la puissance que l'on mettait dans le lancer, il fallait réussir à mettre une grosse poussée , après il était plus facile de réussir à nouveau cet exploit... Il repensa à l'article, il se souvînt des sentiments qu'il avait ressentit : la trahison , la colère , il la sentit monter en lui , il sentit la puissance lié à la colère s'insinuer dans ses veines. Il sentit la présence malfaisante se nourrir de sa colère et prendre le dessus.

Il respira profondément, puis, sa respiration se fît plus rapide , et il chercha à canaliser sa colère , à tirer toujours plus de puissance , plus de force , il sentait son esprit se détendre , pendant qu'il laissait la colère prendre le dessus sur toutes ses barrière , il aurait pu tuer quiconque l'aurait interrompu , et quand il sentît le bon moment , il tendit la main droite en avant...

Les mouvements de la cage thoracique d'Anka se firent de plus en plus rapide , l'éclat rouge s'insinuant dans ses yeux était présent. Sans un bruit , l'esprit déterminé vers son objectif , il lança une magnifique gerbe de flamme bleues depuis son poing droit...

Anka était magiquement épuisé, mais il avait le sourire , il se mît même à rire , un rire quelque peu psychopathe, mais cela faisait du bien de se lâcher , il sentît sa colère diminuer , la présence qui l'accompagnait se terrait à nouveau au fond de lui...

Quand il se remît debout , car oui il était tombé à genoux , il reprît conscience du monde auquel il appartenait , et il découvrit que sa main était brûlée . Il savait pourtant que la chaleur des flammes bleues était beaucoup plus importante que celle des flammes rouges , on pouvait même dire incomparables , vu que les flammes rouges étaient dans les 650°C , alors que les flammes bleues pouvait atteindre les 3500°C. Même si il était loin de pouvoir atteindre de telles températures , il apprendrais à les maîtriser au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage du niveau 12...

Comme par magie , les pages concernant le niveau 12 apparurent dans la livre , mais qu'il était bête, bien sur que c'était par magie !

Anka réfléchît quelques secondes , Dumbledore avait-il des affinités avec le feu comme lui ? Ou préférait-il un autre élément ? Et son père qu'en était t-il...

Anka avait eu le temps de se calmer , grâce à son entraînement supplémentaire qu'il n'avait pas prévu ! Il avait plusieurs choses à faire , et la plus urgente était sans aucun doute l'écriture de deux lettres , une pour le maître du feu , et une pour demander à Dumbledore de lui accorder son pardon , s'il était un monstre , ce n'était pas le résultat de Dumbledore , simplement le résultat commun d'un désir de deux hommes d'avoir un enfant ensemble , l'un avait renoncé mais l'autre visiblement pas...

La première lettre , qui était la lettre d'excuse , fut longue à écrire , il n'aimais pas s'excuser , et au fond de lui , il en voulait à Dumbledore de n'avoir pas empêché son père de faire cette merde , mais il finit par être satisfait du résultat et envoya sa lettre à l'aide d'un hibou de l'école...

La seconde lettre était beaucoup plus simple et beaucoup plus courte.

_Maître Kazuki_

___ Je travaille désormais à la maîtrise du niveau 12 , vous aviez raison , il faut un élément déclencheur pour réussir ce niveau..._

___J'espère vous revoir bientôt , et pourquoi pas , un jour , vous battre._

___ Anka_

Par contre , il devait payer assez cher pour pouvoir envoyer sa lettre jusqu'au Japon , il s'était renseigné , l'oiseau postier serait changé plusieurs fois , et il fallait payer chacun des bureaux de poste...

Il reçu la réponse de Dumbledore le soir même , il avait apparemment fait appelé son elfe pour lui faire parvenir le message , Dumbledore savait tout , même l'elfe qu'il avait libéré.

Il verrait donc Dumbledore le lendemain , pour un cours , même si le vieux professeur ne lui avait pas révélé la nature de ce qu'il allait lui enseigné.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était à Poudlard , le soleil se levait un peu plus tard , et il ne pourrait bientôt plus faire son entraînement pendant le lever du soleil , il devrait le faire dans la nuit noir , éclairé par le soleil lunaire. Mais ce matin , ce n'était pas la présence du soleil ou non qui était important.

Il y avait une chose qu'il avait réussi à éviter pendant toutes les vacances , et qui finalement se présentait enfin au Royaume-unis , qui était connu dans le monde entier pour cela , la pluie … Une pluie fine et légère , capable de transpercé n'importe quels vêtements , c'était vraiment pas l'idéal pour s'entraîner , c'est pour cela qu'il mît finalement rapidement un terme a son entraînement assez tôt .

Dans tous les cas , il valait mieux qu'il soit en forme pour son rendez-vous avec Dumbledore , même si il n'était question que d'une heure.

Alors que tous les étudiants de son année allaient s'ennuyer ferme dans un cours d'histoire de la magie , lui montait au septième étage attendre Dumbledore. L'homme arriva à l'heure , le salua , modela la salle qu'il voulait et entra dans la salle en invitant Anka.

Anka était déçu de la salle que Dumbledore avait créée , il s'imaginait qu'il allait faire une salle ou l'on pourrait pratiquer la magie , mais c'était juste une salle pour discuter , avec tout le nécessaire , soit une tasse de thé et des biscuits ( ayant été obligatoirement apportés par les elfes ).

Dumbledore allait dont lui parler , c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il se mit en face du directeur quand celui-ci l'invita à se mettre à l'aise.

___-De quoi allons nous parler maître ?_

Dumbledore ne répondit pas , il se servait consciencieusement une tasse de thé , il prit deux sucres , les ajouta , utilisa la cuillère , et finalement versa du lait. Anka avait comprit un truc , les anglais était vraiment à part pour ce qui est de la gastronomie , mettre du lait dans le thé … Finalement après avoir prit une gorgé et reposé la tasse , il se mit enfin à parler...

___-Anka , tu es au courant de nos différences de culture._

Il fit une pause.

___-J'ai compris les codes des samouraïs , et je les respecte , mais , mon éducation fait que je vais plus loin , que j'emprunte une voie différente._

___-Où voulez vous en venir ? _

___-Pour les sorciers samouraïs , la notion de bien et de mal n'existe pas , elle est remplacée par l'honneur ou le déshonneur, mon problème est que je ne peux enseigné mon savoir à une personne qui projette de faire ce que je considère comme mal..._

___-Vous êtes en train de dire que vous refusez finalement de m'enseigner ? _

___-Non , mais je ne peux t'enseigner si tu suis la voie de la magie noire , je ne peux t'enseigner que si tu refuses de servir le mal..._

___-Vous pensez que je vais devenir un mage noir ? _

___-C'est une possibilité , tout dépend de tes choix..._

___-Tuer des gens ne m'intéresse pas , les torturer non plus , le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas..._

___-Pourtant , l'épouvantard indiquait clairement ____quelle____ était ta peur la plus profonde._

Anka prit sont temps avant de répondre , il n'aimait pas se confronter à ses peurs , il aurait préféré que le monstre prenne une autre forme , une forme qu'il pourrait combattre avec son épée ou sa baguette , mais il était lui même au courant de ce fait , et par conséquent , il était piégé.

___-Cela n'a rien à voir._

___-Il te faudra un ennemi puissant pour devenir un guerrier accomplis_

___-C'est vrai , et j'espère que le combat seras glorieux et, la mort du plus faible, digne._

_Le vieillard porta un regard chargé de tristesse et de désespoir à Anka , avant de reprendre la parole avec plus de conviction._

___-C'est là notre divergence, quand il y a une autre possibilité , il ne faut pas prendre la vie..._

___-Je préfère mourir de façon honorable que vivre après avoir perdu un combat à mort... _

___-Tu cites le Bushido ?_

___-J'ai accepté en suivant ma formation , que ce code régisse ma vie._

___-La mort ne te fait donc pas peur ?_

___-Je ne la souhaite pas , mais de toute façons , nous ne pouvons éviter la mort , alors pourquoi avoir peur ? _

___-C'est de maître Chizu ?_

___-Bien sur , sa philosophie est très … directe._

___-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire._

___-Cette discussion est inutile , demandez moi ce que vous voulez clairement et simplement._

L'honorable sorcier prît le temps de se servir une nouvelle tasse tout en proposant pour la seconde fois à Anka du thé. Il prît tout son temps , Dumbledore rêvait-il de devenir interrogateur ?

___-Je veux un serment sorcier._

Anka fit une longue pause avant de répondre... Il observa le vieillard qui le dévisageait, il repensa de nouveau à l'épouvantard , cette créature était parmi celles qu'il détestait le plus , un samouraï n'était pas sensé avoir ce genre de peur.

___-Quel serait le contenu de ce serment , et ce que je recevrais en échange ?_

___-Je veux que tu m'aide dans ma quête._

Il fit une pause.

Une longue pause..

Une très longue pause...

___-Une quête ? Dans ce cas il nous faut trouver un conteur ! Pour qu'il puisse raconter au____x____ génération____s____ futurs notre glorieuse quête et notre encore plus glorieuse mort sur les champs de batailles ! _

___-Je vois donc que finalement cela t'intéresse ! _

___-C'est pas tou____s____ les jours que l'on me propose une quête ! Mais en quoi elle consiste ?_

___-Il s'agit de tuer..._

Anka coupa Dumbledore.

___-Je sais. J'ai étudié votre pays! Un serpent géant ! _

Au visage de Dumbledore , ce n'était sûrement pas ça.

___-Une hydre géante à six têtes ?_

___-Un cerbère ? Une chimère ? Un Basilic ? Un Cocatrix ? Un minautore ? Si c'est un Dragon il faut pas compter sur moi... J'aime trop les Dragons._

___-Non ce n'est rien de tout cela , il faut que tu m'aides pour tuer Voldemort, ou plutôt faire en sorte que Potter puisse tuer Voldemort. _

Anka prît le temps de la réflexion , c'était une quête dans laquelle il serait éclipsé par la gloire lumineuse de Potter , l'intérêt était plutôt faible.

___-Je dois vous avouer que cela me semble peu intéressant , Je vais faire avec vous tout le sale boulot et c'est Potter qui auras droit au combat glorieux sur le champs de bataille ? J'y gagne rien._

___-Je t'enseignerais tout ce que je sais. Je suis maître en métamorphose et enchantement , bien entendu j'ai d'autres qualités qui sont moins connues._

___-Comme ?_

Le sorcier lui répondit avec un de ces sourires caractéristique , que tous ceux qui côtoyaient Dumbledore connaissait et haïssait. Finalement il se décida à faire une liste qu'il qualifia d'emblée comme exhaustive.

Il fit une pause , il avait donc finit d'énoncer le savoir qu'il pourrait lui enseigner , c'était large , il n'aurait pas le temps de lui enseigner tout cela en une année , même en trois années le programme aurait sans doute été trop vaste.

___-Je pense que je serais fou si je refusais._

___-Je peux te demander une dernière chose en échange ?_

___-Dites toujours..._

___-Je voudrais que tu sois mon intermédiaire dans la formation du jeune Potter _

___-Si j'accepte cela je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que de l'aider à devenir plus fort, et il est____ très fort , si jamais un jour nous sommes opposés... Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir une chance._

_-____En effet , mais tu gagnes beaucoup à la clé , je t'enseignerais tout ce que je sais..._

___-Mais cela pourrait prendre longtemps , vous pourriez même mourir entre temps ! Avec le seigneur des ténèbres en liberté._

___-Je peux t'enseigner tout rapidement..._

___-Comment ? _

_-____Le temps mon jeune ami est une chose malléable._

___-Je vois ._

Il fallait être fou pour refuser , tout le savoir qui venait à lui comme cela sans qu'il n'eût rien de contraignant à faire … Mais il avait la désagréable impression qu'il y aurait un retour de médaille. Mais il était jeune...

___-Je pense que je vais accepter votre proposition..._

Pendant que Dumbledore était en train de sceller le serment sorcier qui établirait bientôt un lien de vie et de mort entre eux , Anka réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de faire , il venait tout bonnement de remettre son destin entre les mains du directeur de Poudlard , seul le temps pourrait lui dire si c'était une erreur.

Dumbledore lui glissa un paquet et sortit de la pièce une fois le serment scellé , il ne savait pas ce que contenait la paquet mais il avait une bonne idée , cependant , il avait cours , il n'aurait pas le temps de l'ouvrir avant ce soir.

La journée passa tranquillement , même si de nombreuses personnes le dévisageaient , Anka était quelque peu énervé d'être le centre de l'attention , si bien qu'il rata l'enchantement qu'ils devaient travailler , et qu'il maîtrisait pourtant la semaine d'avant , c'était ridicule.

Le repas fût très tranquille , il avait de l'espace sur les côtés et en face de lui , visiblement la solidarité et l'amitié n'était pas encore une option sur laquelle il pourrait tabler avec ses camarades de Serdaigles.

Le cours de Runes fut laborieux , la tranquille Hermione n'arrêtait pas de le harceler de question sur ce qu'il avait dit à Dumbledore. Cela ne la regardait absolument pas , mais la curiosité malsaine semblait être un trait de sa maison.

C'est avec un certain soulagement qu'il sortit du cours de Runes , il regarda Hermione partir s'enfermer dans la salle avec le professeur Ombrage , c'était assez sympathique, il allait enfin avoir le temps pour découvrir ce que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Il se dirigea dans la salle sur demande afin de pouvoir ouvrir tranquillement son paquet loin de regards indiscrets , il ne s'attendait pas à trouver quelqu'un , si bien qu'il sursauta légèrement quand il entendit un bruit distinct de toux.

___-Tu avait oublié que tu devais me faire cours ?_ Fit une voix accusatrice.

___-Potter , nous n'avons pas tous une mémoire de poisson mouche._

D'accord , il avait oublié , mais c'était pas comme si il n'avait que cela à penser , un stupide cours à Potter , et celui-ci se moquait de lui. Il aurait sa revanche , de toute façon il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait.

___-J'espère que tu es en forme Potter , donne moi ta baguette. _

___-Pourquoi faire ?_

___-Potter , si tu veux que nous discutions , nous pouvons demander aux Elfes de nous préparer une petite collation , si tu es là pour un jour pouvoir battre le seigneur des ténèbres et empêcher tes proches de mourir , alors tu peux faire ce que je te dis et pas te poser de question____s____ ! Les questions je te les poserai à la fin de l'exercice ! _

Potter débattit intérieurement , et céda finalement à l'argumentation de Anka.

___-Bien , nous avons deux heures devant nous , je pense que cet exercice va te plaire..._

Potter lui lança un regard dubitatif .

___-Bon , faisons apparaître ce qu'il nous faut._

___-Mais bordel , tu veut faire de la corrida ou quoi ? _

En effet , c'était plus petit , mais Potter avait plus ou moins bien vu , c'était circulaire , il y avait des panneau en bois derrière lesquelles se cacher , et même du sable , tout ce qu'il fallait pour une corrida. Il manquait peut-être un taureau ou deux.

_-____Je vois que tu comprends vite , le principe est simple , si je te touche avec un sortilège je gagne 5 points , si je te manques tu gagne un point. Tu peut gagner la partie si tu me touche , c'est une autre manière de gagner. J'ai oublié , pour rentrer tes points tu devras appuyer sur des petits boîtiers posés non loin des panneaux de protection. Et c'est parti ! Stupefix ! _

Potter n'avait même pas bouger d'un poil , il pensait pouvoir faire quelque chose de lui en quelques année , mais ça allait être plus long que prévu . Il regarda l'adolescent dans les yeux avant de lui parler.

___-Aurait-tu un problème de compréhension ? _

Il libéra Potter du sort qui se mît à courir en ligne droite vers un endroit protéger. Grossière erreur , il l'envoya voler à l'aide d'un sortilège d'expulsion .

___-10-0 Potter , c'est déjà un retard conséquent._

Potter resta caché derrière le panneau , visiblement , il n'avait pas très envie de sortir .

___-Potter , tu ne peux pas rester caché éternellement ._

_I_l fît exploser le panneau , tout en veillant à ce que cela ne blesse pas Potter , Dumbledore n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il fasse de Potter un borgne ou un unijambiste. Suite à cet avertissement , Potter commença à comprendre le jeu , qui consistait à éviter les sortilèges , cependant , il était toujours prévisible , si bien qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes à essayer d'éviter les sortilèges en courant autours du circuit extérieur de la corrida , il n'évita que très rarement les sorts de Anka qui en profita pour lui envoyer des sorts plus comique...

Finalement quand Potter ne se releva pas après un énième sort , il comprît que l'exercice était terminer , il regarda à nouveau le sort 125 à 4 , c'était assez cuisant.

_-____Potter , quand tu auras finis de reprendre ton souffle , j'aimerais que tu me dise quelles étaient les objectifs de l'exercice , mais aussi ce que tu as appris. _

Il attendit quelques minutes , le temps que Potter reprenne son souffle , puis celui-ci vient se placer sur un siège que Anka avait fait apparaître.

___-Avant de répondre à ma question , j'aimerais que tu réfléchisse , pour être sûr de ne rien oublier..._

Potter prit le temps de la réflexion et se mit à parler.

_-____Je pense que le but de l'exercice était de m'apprendre à éviter les sorts, mais il avait aussi pour objectif de me rendre plus endurant._

___-Il manque des choses , mais globalement tu as vu la surface de l'exercice , tu comprendras plus tard les autres objectifs qui sont liés à ce type d'exercices. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu as appris qui te permettrais de mieux réussir cette exercices ou d'autres exercices qui seraient du même genre._

___-Je pense qu'il faut déjà que j'augmente mon endurance._

___-Je pense au contraire que ce n'est pas la priorité, même si un jour tu devras la travailler , je ne pense pas que ce jour soit arrivé._

Potter avait l'air sur le point de s' énerver !

___-Au lieu de faire la malin et de poser des questions ! Donnes moi les réponses ! Nous avancerons beaucoup plus vite ! _

En fait il était plutôt énervé , ce qui était presque normal pour quelqu'un comme lui.

_-____La méthode de cours que j'utilise est la socratique , l'objectif est de pousser l'individu ____à____ utiliser ses méninges et fabriquer lui même sa réponse , ainsi il est capable de faire par la suite face aux autres problèmes qu'il rencontre , et malheureusement Potter , je crains qu'il ne te faille te creuser le cerveau par la suite..._

___-Je préfère apprendre en écoutant plutôt qu'en me creusant les méninges... Nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre..._

___-Le temps mon jeune ami est une chose malléable._

___-Ce qui veut dire ?_

___-Je ne sais pas encore , mais je pense que j'aurais ma réponse avant ce soir... Mais nous avons d'autres chats à fouetter , tu préfère écouter que te questionner ? Comme tu voudras._

___ C'est simple , ce jeu a pour objectif de t'apprendre à esquiver , mais pourtant tu refuse de jouer , tu cours sans vraiment chercher à esquiver, je ne suis pas là pour te tuer , mais si tu est toujours aussi prévisible ce serait facile de te toucher , Weasley m'a dit que tu étais un attrapeur au Quidditch ? Que tu étais talentueux ? L'exercice était fait pour toi , tu dois te transformer en vif , copié son imprévisibilité , faire en sorte de te dérober à mes yeux , et tu verras que c'est plus facile d'éviter quand on regarde son adversaire en face ._

___-D'autres questions mon cher élève ?_

___-Pour l'instant non , mais j'aimerais bien une démonstration._

Anka darda d'un regard noir Potter , il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de se retrouver en position du sans baguette.

___-Si c'est ce que tu souhaite._

Anka alla se placer sur le sable entre deux panneaux.

___-C'est quand tu veux Potter._

Le sus-nommé n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se mettre à mitrailler la position de Anka , qui évita les quelques sortilèges , avec aisance pour les premiers et une certaine difficulté pour ceux d'après , il décida de faire comme Potter et de se cacher derrière les panneaux de bois , il n'eut a attendre que quelques secondes pour que celui-ci fasse exploser sa protections , mais il avait par la même occasion sceller sa défaite...

Anka saisît un morceau assez gros mais pas encombrant et partît à l'attaque, Potter lança un Stupefix qui fut absorbé par la planche , laissant un trait noir , il enchaîna avec un expulso que Anka évita difficilement , en se courbant comme un danseur de Limbo . Le voyant en position de faiblesse , Potter lança un Expelliarmus ,qui était le sort qui ne fallait surtout pas faire , Anka aida la planche à partir en lui donnant de l'élan et Potter l'a reçu dans le bras gauche , ce qui fut suffisant pour le déconcentrer et permettre à Anka de venir lui voler sa baguette.

___-Bon , nous pouvons discuter sérieusement ? _

Potter se renfrogna.

___-Quel était ton objectif en me demandant de prendre l'autre rôle ?_

___-De voir ce qu'il fallait faire._

___-Rien de plus ? Tu ne voulais pas me démontrer que l'exercice était infaisable et que j'étais un débile ?_

___-Peut être aussi..._

___-Tu sais Potter , nous ne sommes pas encore amis , mais si les aventures que m'ont raconté Hermione et Ron sont vrais , alors nous savons tout les deux que l'amitié se forge essentiellement dans l'adversité._

___-Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie d'être ami avec un lâche et un traître._

Anka était étonné , pourquoi Potter lui en voulait-il a ce point ? Mais il fallait en savoir plus avant de partir sur son Sombral.

___-Pourquoi suis-je un lâche ? Qu'ai-je fais pour être un traître ? _

___-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! J'ai tout vu ! Oui maître ! Je ferais ce que vous voudrez maître , vous êtes un véritable maître du côté obscur maîtreee. Tu n'es qu'un sale chien de Voldemort ! _

___-Ne prononce pas son nom Potter ! _

___-Tu ne démens même pas ! _

___-Pourquoi démentir la vérité ? Quel intérêt ! Je fais ce que je veux ! J'ai décidé de prendre des cours auprès du seigneur des ténèbres , mais cela ne fait pas de moi un de ses mangemorts , je suis libre de faire ce que je veux ! Je ne suis pas concerné par votre guerre , je profite juste de l'opportunité pour apprendre auprès de grands sorciers ! _

___-Et tu penses me convaincre ! Alors que tu as passé ton été chez Malefoy , que tu est devenu ami avec chacun de ces futurs mangemorts ! Et puis tu n'oses même pas nous montrer ton visage ! C'est pour nous poignarder dans le dos ! _

Potter est con ! Je vais le tuer ! C'est pas possible , je ne peut pas enseigner la modération à une personne aussi têtu qu'un loup enragé devant une proie. Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je reste calme.

_-____Pense ce que tu veux Potter , je ne suis pas la pour te convaincre ! Je suis là pour t'apprendre à te battre , si tu ne veut pas que je le fasse , va te plaindre à Dumbledore ! Et si tu veux tellement voir mon visage ! _

Il enleva son foulard , celui qu'il portait depuis plus de 6 ans... Il ne l'enlevait normalement que sous la douche, et jamais devant des gens.

___**Pov Potter **_

Quand il enleva son foulard , je pus enfin découvrir son visage , je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il le cachait , son visage était plutôt agréable au regard , des lèvres fines et très coloré , un sourire irrésistible avec une dentition parfaite , un visage qui avait perdu les traits enfantin pour devenir plus mature.

Anka avait tout à fait le profil pour faire craquer les filles de Poudlard , un regard intense et mystérieux , un jolie visage , un corps musclé , une touche de mystère et de ténèbres. Ce serait sans aucun doute un garçon courtisé , s'il ne faisait pas si peur aux gens qui le côtoyait.

___**Fin du Pov **_

Anka remis son foulard en place, comme si c'était sa protection pour éviter aux gens de s'attacher à lui , une manière de mettre la distance , la coutume de porter le foulard était normalement obligatoire pour un samouraï . Cependant cette pratique s'était beaucoup estompé depuis plus de 2 siècles , mais Anka trouvait le port du foulard important.

___-Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance Potter , je pense que c'est inutile de demander la confiance , il faut que l'autre le veuille. Je te demande juste le bénéfice du doute._

___-Je ne sais pas si je peux me permettre d'accorder le bénéfice du doute dans ma situation..._

___-C'est comme tu veut Potter , tu pourras aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de te trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour les cours , avec ta chance légendaire , tu pourrais peut être avoir Rogue ou McGonagal._

Potter se mît à réfléchir. Puis vînt sa réponse.

___-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais une autre personne pour m'enseigner , je resterais cependant toujours sur mes gardes en ta présence..._

___-Il serait effectivement plus prudent pour toi de toujours rester sur tes gardes en permanence , avec tout le monde._

_-____J'ai confiance en mes amis._

___-C'est un choix qui t'appartient . Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux , il serait dommage qu'une personne avec ton potentiel meure si jeune._

___-Je voudrais te soumettre à un test._

___-Pose ta question._

___-Quelle forme prend l'épouvantard quand tu est confronté à celui-ci._

___-Question intéressante , quelle forme prend le tien ?_

___-Celui d'un détraqueur._

Harry défia du regard Anka, il lui avait avoué sa peur , c'était une preuve de confiance , une sorte de « bénéfice du doute ».

___-Ta peur est donc la peur elle même , quelle sagesse._

___-Tu te défiles._

___-C'est un choix cornélien qui s'offre à moi , si je te le dis , je ne suis pas sur que cela soit a mon avantage._

___-Parle ,ou renonce a mon amitié._

___-Je ne préfère pas parler , je pense que le plus simple est de te montrer._

Il commanda l'épouvantard à la salle , qui lui fournit une caisse , il n'avait qu'à ouvrir la caisse, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il prît son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrît .

Devant lui se matérialisa...

___-Je comprend pas , pourquoi tu as peur …._

_…_

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Voilà , j'aimerais m'excuser de nouveau pour les propos , mais c'est pour moi des propos qu'aurait globalement tenue les instances ou les gens qui vivent dans une société comme celle des sorciers ( en grand retard psychologique )  
**

**Prochain chapitre : Rechercher Le Pouvoir  
**

* * *

**RAR  
**

* * *

**Black Down** : Merci pour toute tes reviews ! et ta correction : **  
**

**Necromant70 : **Je pense que tu as la réponse , la mère d'anka est sans doute le mystère du truc.

**Sheltan :** Merci , ce dont nous avons parler prochain chapitre

**Maximilien ;** Salut , pas de problème mec , j'espère que tu as ta réponse


	9. Rechercher le pouvoir

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre , j'espère que celui-ci vous plairas **

**et que vous laisserez quelques reviews ! **

**Merci à ma correctrice pour la correction**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – VIII – Rechercher le pouvoir !**

******* chapitre précédent**

_-Quelle forme prend l'épouvantard quand tu es confronté à celui-ci ?_

_-Question intéressante , quelle forme prend le tien ?_

_-Celui d'un détraqueur._

Harry défia du regard Anka, il lui avait avoué sa peur , c'était une preuve de confiance , une sorte de « bénéfice du doute ».

_-Ta peur est donc la peur elle même , quelle sagesse._

_-Tu te défiles._

_-C'est un choix cornélien qui s'offre à moi , si je te le dis , je ne suis pas sur que cela soit à mon avantage._

_-Parle ,ou renonce à mon amitié._

_-Je préfère ne pas parler , je pense que le plus simple est de te montrer._

Il commanda un Epouvantard à la salle , qui lui fournit une caisse , il n'avait qu'à l'ouvrir , mais c'était quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire. Il prît son courage à deux mains et l'ouvrît .

Devant lui se matérialisa...

_-Je ne comprend pas , pourquoi tu as peur …._

******* et maintenant la suite****...**

… _Oui j'ai peur de laisser ma part d'ombre prendre le contrôle . C'est assez ridicule._

_-Et pourquoi tu ne voulais pas me montrer ça ? _

_-Tout simplement car le fait que j'aie peur de ma part d'ombre fait que je suis capable de le devenir , je n'ai pas peur d'une chimère._

_-Je vois , je vais devoir te laisser , Ombrage me demande en retenue d'ici une heure , et je dois manger entre temps._

_-Il serait de bon ton que ce genre de distraction en soit pas trop souvent à l'ordre du jour Potter._

_-C'est de nouveau Potter ?_

_-Tu préfères Saint Potter ?_

Potter décida de finalement laisser tomber et d'aller aux cuisines pour un repas frugal avant sa retenue.

Anka avait maintenant tout le temps libre nécessaire à l'ouverture du paquet que lui avait donné Dumbledore , il pourrait enfin savoir ce que c'était et surtout ce qu'il pourrait en faire. Il ouvrit donc le paquet avec une certaine appréhension , mais surtout une grande excitation.

Le paquet ne contenait qu'une montre à gousset , qui était très jolie , toute en argent , c'était une œuvre d'art , mais avec la magie c'était si facile de faire de belles choses. Un mot accompagnait le présent du vieillard.

« _ Ceci comme tu l'auras deviné est un retourneur de temps. Pour l'utiliser il te suffit de régler l'heure à laquelle tu veut revenir , bien sur , ce retourneur à une limite de un jour , ce qui est plus que suffisant pour les études que nous allons mener. Les règles du voyages temporelles sont assez simple , tu ne dois pas être vu , et surtout pas par toi même , bien sur il t'est interdit de modifier le cours des événements par tes actions en remontant le temps pour changer l'avenir. Ce cadeau est précieux , fais-en bonne usage_ .»

C'était un cadeau précieux et parfait pour ce qu'il voulait faire , il fallait cependant bien réfléchir à son utilisation , il prît donc le temps de la réflexion et une feuille.

Il avait plusieurs choix qui s'offraient à lui , revenir pendant les heures de cours en arrières et profiter tranquillement de la salle sur demande quand il était sur qu'elle serait vide , ce qui était une bonne option après tout.

La deuxième option qui lui semblait bien meilleure était de remonter le temps d'une journée complète pendant la nuit et de passer la journée caché dans un endroit tranquille , il fallait donc qu'il trouve un endroit ou personne n'irait pendant toute une journée.

Les autres options lui semblaient trop risquées , même si elles avaient aussi leurs avantages. Il choisit finalement de prendre la deuxième option , même si il devait pour ce faire , mettre en place certaines choses.

L'option qu'il avait choisit n'avait rien de compliqué , il allait en cours lundi , le soir à 23 heures il remontait le temps et se retrouvait dimanche à 23 heures , il allait au lit et passait sa journée caché pendant que son lui passé vivait la journée du lundi , lui il vivait son second lundi. Mardi il allait en cours , et le soir il utilisait sa montre pour revenir dans le temps , ainsi il doublait son temps , tout en ayant aucun problème de sommeil lié à des journées de 28 heures ou plus , comme il se serait passé si il avait choisis l'option 1.

Il devait juste penser à changer d'endroit où il utilisait le retourneur de temps , car sinon il pourrait voir son double disparaître dans le passé quand lui même arrivait dans le passé. Il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir autant et qu'il se mette à peaufiner les détails , même si il avait une idée de qui pourrait l'aider , de toute façon il ne comptait pas utiliser le retourneur de temps avant une semaine.

_-Mifty ?_

Un crac sonore se fit entendre , et son elfe apparut dans la salle, même si ce n'était pas vraiment son elfe au sens stricte du terme.

_-Oui maître ?_

Les elfes étaient quelque peu idiots ou tout simplement serviles , c'était un sujet d'étonnement pour Anka mais aussi de tristesse , il n'y avait aucune honte à servir un maître , mais la façon dont ils se conduisaient était honteuse pour n'importe quel samouraï.

_-Je voudrais te demander des services._

_-Demandez maître ! _

L'elfe avait les yeux brillant , comme si rendre service à Anka était la chose qu'il voulait le plus faire au monde. Après réflexion , c'était à peu près ce que lui avait expliqué Drago sur la nature des elfes.

_-Il me faudrait un endroit ou je sois sur d'être seul , ou les gens ne peuvent pas aller._

_-Mifty connaît un endroit comme celui-ci , ses amis Elfes lui en ont parlé ! La salle va et vient aussi connu sous le nom de salle sur demande ! _

_-Mifty nous sommes actuellement dans cette salle , je parlais d'une autre salle , d'un autre endroit._

_-Méchante Mifty ! Stupide ! Méchante !_

_-STOP !_

L'elfe arrêta son flot de paroles pour finalement se calmer , c'était déjà une bonne chose de faite.

_-Mifty , connaît tu une autre salle ? Assez grande et discrète ? _

La sus-nommée mit quelques minutes avant de finalement se mettre à sautiller, ce qui énerva Anka , mais c'était sûrement bon signe , alors il acceptait la perte de temps et la joie démonstrative de l'elfe.

-_Je connaîs une salle comme vous la recherchez , elle est très grande , il n'y a qu'un seul problème , c'est le serpent qui dort à l'intérieur , nous ne pouvons pas l'enlever alors nous nettoyons pas plus la salle._

_-Pourrais-tu m'emmener voir cette salle ?_

L'elfe s'approcha de Anka et lui saisît un vêtement , il l'avait fait transplaner. La première chose que Anka entendit fût un ronflement digne d'un groupe de centaures enrhumés. Il se retourna pour voir un serpent d'une bonne vingtaine de mètres de longueur qui était lové à même le sol.

Si ce qu'il savait était vrai , il n'existait qu'une seule race de serpent qui pouvait atteindre ces dimensions , et c'était le basilic , ce qui était potentiellement problématique. L'animal qui ronflait paisiblement était immortel , il pouvait vivre des millénaires sans jamais mourir , on pouvait le tuer , mais c'était très difficile , surtout à cause de ses yeux mortels , pour quiconque n'était pas son maître, ou protégé par son maître.

_-Tu m'avais dit que c'était un serpent , c'est pas un serpent commun que vous côtoyez._

_-Tant qu'il dort , il ne représente aucun danger maître._

_-Tu as raison Mifty , je te recontacterais pour les repas , tu peux partir._

Il attendit d'entendre le transplanage de son elfe pour faire ce qu'il avait en tête .

_-Réveille toi mon ami..._

Il avait sifflé cette phrase , le serpent avait donc pu le comprendre. Anka prît donc rapidement ses précautions en cachant ses yeux avec son foulard , il ne voulait pas mourir bêtement.

_-Maître ! Vous venez enfin me libérer de cette prison._

La partie s'annonçait complexe , il devait arriver à raisonner un serpent vieux de plusieurs siècles.

_-Je ne suis pas ton maître , mais je peux te parler._

_-Si tu n'est pas mon maître alors je dois te dévorer ! _

_-Il serait bête de me dévorer ! Si tu veux ta liberté je peux te l'offrir._

_-Il avait pourtant promis , il était le fils de mon maître , comment a-t-il pu me trahir ! _

Le serpent partit en monologue ou il insultait tranquillement Voldemort et tout les humains en général . Anka lui laissa le temps de refaire le monde plusieurs fois avant de l'interrompre pendant que celui-ci faisait une pause.

_-Puis-je te demander au moins ton nom ?_

Le serpent se rapprocha de lui , il ne pouvait pas le voir , mais ses oreilles et son nez lui indiquait clairement que le serpent s'était rapprocher de lui. Il sentit la langue bifide lui caresser le visage , il avait peut être eu tort de signaler sa présence au serpent , celui-ci venait tout juste de le goûter. Finit en casse-croûte d'un animal légendaire était tous sauf glorieux.

_-Mon nom est Salazard , Basilic de Serpentard._

_-Je suis Anka Gellert Grindewald ._

_-Je sais , mais tu n'es pas que cela , tu es beaucoup plus et tellement moins , mais je n'ai pas le droit d'en dire plus ! _

_-Qu'est ce que tu sais ? Sur quoi ?_

_-Pourquoi un parleur vient me déranger dans mon sommeil ? Et pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas droit dans les yeux ?_

_-Je viens si possible pour vivre à tes côtés , j'ai besoin d'un endroit tranquille , et ce lieu me semble parfait. Pour ce qui est de tes yeux , tu sais sûrement qu'il sont mortellement mortels ? _

_-Tu ne risques rien , si tu me montre tes yeux , alors j'accepterais ta présence ! _

Il avait le choix , il pouvait toujours ne pas rester , comme cela il ne risquait pas de mourir à cause du regard d'un basilic ! Mais il avait besoin d'une salle et de ce qu'il avait vu , celle ci semblait de taille parfaite et difficilement accessible , si personne n'était venu déranger un animal mythique.

Il prît donc le partit d'enlever son foulard, il faisait donc confiance au basilic , même si c'était un peu fou , il avait confiance dans la parole du vieux serpent.

Le serpent était effectivement très proche , il pouvait voir ses dents , mais ce spectacle fût rapidement remplacer par des yeux , il se sentît tout de suite mal , était-ce cela mourir ? Il sentit le vide dans son esprit, alors qu'il voyait défiler en accéléré la vie du basilic devant lui.

Quand la vision fût finie , il tomba sur ses genoux et se mît à vomir , c'était dû au déphasage et à l'expérience troublante qu'il avait vécu.

Il salua le basilic qui était reparti dormir , digérant lui aussi le flux d'informations qu'il avait sans doute lui reçu de la part de Anka , mais en tout cas , cela promettait de nombreuses choses , il pourrait définitivement utiliser cette salle pour s'entraîner. Il devait aller prendre son repas , il devait rester discret sur ce qu'il faisait , il était après tout un étudiant étranger.

Pendant son repas , il y eut un événement inattendu , un oiseau vînt lui délivrer un message , c'était un vautours , ce qui était assez étonnant pour un courrier aussi petit et surtout en Angleterre. Il reconnut cependant rapidement l'écriture et le ton direct de la lettre il n'y avait pas de doute , c'était un message du seigneur des ténèbres. Et dire qu'il voulait être discret , avec ce genre d'oiseaux c'était réussis.

Il fît une rapide relecture de la lettre pour être sur d'avoir compris les instructions.

_« Anka , _

_Tu devrais t'intéresser au livres sur les tatouages runiques , elles te seront utiles , cette magie est associée à la magie noir , il serait plus prudent d'étudier où tu sais._

_Le maître. _

_Ps : Brûle le papier avec un sort de magie noire. »_

Le message était lu et compris , il n'avait plus qu'a faire ce que le maître lui disait , il utilisa donc un sort de magie noir et fît disparaître le bout de papier , quelque part dans le monde , l'arbre qui avait prît la place de celui qui avait fournis le papier était en train de brûler.

La magie noire était complexe , et elle avait ces règles , l'une d'elle était bien sûr la notion de sacrifice , un arbre était sacrifier dans ce cas , ce qui permettait à la magie noire d'empêcher la reconstitution du message.

Maintenant il fallait qu'il découvre pourquoi le maître lui avait demander de lire des livres ayant trait aux tatouages runiques.. Mais après tout il aurait été obliger de s'intéresser aux tatouages un jour , pour découvrir ce que lui apportait le sien.

Il se leva de table et rejoignît son dortoir , pour faire illusion , il devait aller chercher des livres , mais le couvre-feu tombait trop rapidement après le repas , c'était pas possible de faire le détour à la salle sur demande dans les temps , et avec ses camarades , il n'était pas sur de ne pas être dénoncer , l'ambition des Serdaigles étaient en effet de gagner la coupe des quatre maisons. Le second problème avec les Serdaigles est qu'ils se couchaient tard , et non parce qu'ils faisaient la fête , mais ils révisaient jusque tard dans la soirée , la plupart du temps sur leurs tables respectives avec une lumière faible . Anka était très content de la couleur bleu foncée des rideaux qui filtrait quasiment toutes la lumière indésirable.

Il dut attendre 2 heures du matin pour pouvoir finalement sortir du dortoir et partir vagabonder dans le château. Il ne rencontra personne , jusqu'au moment ou il croisa un chat , il était assez moche comme chat , il se mît cependant pas tout de suite à courir , comme tout les élèves de Poudlard l'aurait fait , c'est seulement quand il entendit la voix du vieux concierge qu'il se décida à hâter le pas pour rentrer in-extremis dans la salle sur demande...

Il lui fallait des livres sur le tatouages runiques , rapidement une bibliothèque apparût , très bien étiquetée , il y avait un rayon complet sur les tatouages runique juste devant lui , les autres étagères et rayons traitaient du tatouages magiques , de magie runique et plus largement de tout les thèmes , c'était la bibliothèque secrète de Poudlard. Il se dit tout de suite qu'il devait absolument pas mentionner sa possible existence à Granger , ce serait risquer de la tuer , elle ne pourrait pas résister et finirait par mourir entre deux étagères.

Il regarda plusieurs titres , la plupart des livres étaient en fait des livres de magie noire qui consacrait un chapitre ou deux aux tatouages runiques . Il voulait un livre qui contenait plus d'informations , et il trouva son bonheur dans un vieux grimoire.

_« Les exploits fantastiques de Merlin »_

Le titre ne semblait pas correspondre à la recherche , cependant Anka décida quand même d'ouvrir le livre. Ce livre avait été écrit par un certains Perceval et un de ses amis Caradoc, Le livre était quelque peu incompréhensible , mais il décrivait clairement les sujets d'études de Merlin et surtout comment il avait réalisé ses exploits , tels que la pluie de pierre ou encore la foudre foudroyante jaillissant du ciel.

Il arriva finalement aux chapitres qui parlait des tatouages runiques , il était déjà trois heures , il manquerait une nuit de sommeil et tant pis pour lui , l'introduction le laissait trop sur sa faim pour qu'il arrête.

« _Le tatouage runique est une pratique apparue il y a quelques siècles , cette magie est composée essentiellement de potions, cependant , il est nécessaire d'avoir des capacités bien différentes , surtout si l'on veut acquérir des capacités intéressante._

_ Le principe du tatouage runique est de permettre à l'homme d'augmenter ses capacités naturelles , ainsi , certains tatouage runique permettent d'augmenter la puissance magique ou physique , augmenter la résistance physique ( guérison/endurance ) et caetara... Il est possible de créer une potion pour chaque chose que nous voulons améliorer chez nous , nous noterons par exemple qu'un certain Merlin créa le tatouage runique permettant d'améliorer les capacités intellectuelles. Cependant , la création de tatouages runiques est très complexe et demande un haut niveau en magie runique et en potion , ce qui n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Le tatouage magique correspond donc à la création d'une potion runique qui inscrira le tatouage dans votre chair ( l'emplacement est souvent dorsal )_, _après ingestion_ . _Le nombre de tatouages runiques possible est limité à sept , ce qui fait que bien qu'il existe plusieurs centaines de tatouages runiques répertoriés. Le choix est donc primordiales et doit être réfléchit longuement afin d'être sûr de faire le bon choix. Bien entendu , ce livre étant sur Merlin , nous vous renseignerons sur les sept potions runiques que créa et utilisa Merlin. »_

Il avait finit l'introduction, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

_« Les potions runiques nécessitent une certaine dextérité , surtout en rune . En effet , les potions runiques sont composés essentiellement d'ingrédient allant du commun au très rares , cependant pour que la potion deviennent une potion runique , il faut intégrer la rune que nous voulons. Pour ce faire , nous avons besoin de magie , que nous prélevons sur un animal magique ( le choix de l'animal et de la partie prélevée est aussi dicté par la rune.) _

_Pour intégrer la Rune , nous avons plusieurs cas possible._

_-Ce que nous prélevons de l'animal est solide._

_Dans ce cas , plusieurs choix s'offrent à nous. Nous pouvons soit graver la rune sur le morceau, ou nous pouvons faire en sorte de lui donner la forme de la rune , quand l'élément est trop fin c'est une technique souvent privilégié._

_-Ce que nous prélevons de l'animal est liquide._

_Dans ce cas , nous devons mélanger moitié-moitié ,notre sang avec le venin, larmes ou sang de l'animal en question._

_Jusqu'à ce jour , aucun fait d'utilisation sous forme gazeuse n'a été réussie._

_Le tatouage runique est irréversible , nous conseillons réellement de prendre le temps de la réflexion, cependant son intérêt est véritable. »_

Il avait finit deux pages , et les deux chapitres en faisait plus de 70 !

_« Les prochaines pages traiteront des potions que Merlin créa , nous allons maintenant vous expliquer les choix de tatouages de Merlin._

_Avant de commencer , il est important de savoir que les tatouages de Merlin ont une particularité , ceux ci doivent être fait tout à sept pleine lune qui se suivent , en cas de rupture de la chaîne , nous ne préférons pas savoir ce qu'il risque de se passer._

_Merlin utilisa la magie présente dans sept animaux magique._

_-L'Acromentula_

_-Le Sombral_

_-Le Phénix_

_-Le Dragon pointu de Roumanie_

_-Le Basilic_

_-La Vélane_

_-Le Loup-Garou _

_Nous détaillons maintenant ce que chaque potion amèneras._

_ Les cheveux de Vélane , permettra d'augmenter le charisme , la beauté de la personne , ce qui peut paraître inutile , mais qui est en fait très utile pour faire en sorte de convaincre quelqu'un , elle permet aussi d'augmenter les cinq sens, votre vue est meilleure , votre odorat et votre goût son exacerbé , et vous devenez très sensible de la peau. C'est la première potion._

_ Le venin d' Acromentula , qui permet d'augmenter sensiblement la vitesse , mais aussi les réflexes car en effet cet animal est pour sa taille très rapide , mais il possède surtout ce que l'on appel le sixième sens arachnéen , ce qui fait que vous augmenter votre vitesse de tels sorte que vos réflexes deviennent presque de la précognition. C'est la deuxième potion._

_ Le sang de Dragon , ce sang est magique , il est issu du plus ancien et du plus noble animal , il permettras à l'individu d'augmenter sa puissance magique , mais aussi son endurance magique en diminuant le temps nécessaire au corps pour refaire de la magie. C'est la troisième._

_ Les poils de Loup-Garou, pris pendant la pleine lune de l'ingestion , cette potion permet d'augmenter sensiblement les capacités physique de l'individu , on observe ici aussi une augmentation de la vitesse et de la guérison ( lors de la pleine lune ). C'est une phase critique , car il faut réussir à prendre les poils de Lycanthrope , faire la rune avec et l'intégrer pendant la pleine lune. C'est la quatrième potion._

_ Les larmes de Phénix , permettra d'augmenter les capacités de guérisons du sujet , capacité qui est aussi lié au Loup-Garou , mais celle-ci ne fonctionnant réellement que les nuits de pleine lune. La guérison de plaies mineure et d'immunité a certains venins. Allongement de la durée de vie. Cinquième potion._

_ Les plumes de Sombral , cet animal possède de petites plumes au niveau du bas des pattes , celle-ci sont d'une douceur et d'une légèreté incroyable , le plus simple est de composer la rune à l'aide de plusieurs plumes. Le Sombral est un animal connu pour sa grande sagesse , au départ Merlin voulait utiliser la corne de Licorne , cependant toucher à cet animal était pour lui un crime impardonnable, il préféra donc utiliser les plumes de Sombrals. Le Sombral permet donc d'augmenter les capacités cognitives de l'individu. Sixième potion._

_ Le Croc de Basilic en poudre , il faut bien évidemment incorporer la poudre avec la forme de la rune correspondante , ce qui est passablement difficile . Le basilic est un animal qui possède l'étrange faculté de résister à toute forme de magie , ainsi seul les attaques physiques peuvent le blesser ou le tuer , ayant la capacité de tuer d'un simple regard , cette animal est des plus compliqué à tuer ! Le potion au croc de basilic vous fournira une peau plus résistante au sort , leurs effets seront considérablement diminué. Cependant , cette protection ne résiste pas au sort de la mort. » Ultime Potion._

Anka fit rapidement la liste des ingrédients qu'il devait trouver , le premier ne devrait pas poser de problèmes , il avait rencontrer toute une colonie d' Acromentula cette été , il devra juste demander à Hagrid , pour ce qui était de la Vélane c'était plus complexe. Il se souvenait que Weasley lui avait parler d'une Vélane avec qui il avait eu la côte, c'était à exploité. Le sang du Dragon , il suffisait de demander à Charlie ? Il faudrait voir si celui-ci lui fournirait ou si il devait trouver autrement. Les poils de Loup-Garou , il suffirait de demander au seigneur des ténèbres, il avait recruter de nombreux Loup-Garou. Les larmes de phénix , il n'y avait que Dumbledore qui pourrait lui fournir, les plumes de Sombrals , il fallait encore demander à Hagrid... Finalement c'était le dernier ingrédient qu'il avait à porté de main , même si il fallait convaincre son serpent , il savait cependant comment le convaincre.

Pour résumer, il devait envoyé un courrier à Charlie et au seigneur des ténèbres , mais il devait aussi s'arranger pour demander à Dumbledore et Hagrid de lui fournir les ingrédients , et pour ce qui était des cheveux de Vélane , il devait aussi demander à Charlie et donc pas oublier de le stipuler dans la lettre , après tout les Vélanes viennent de Roumanie ou d'un pays proche ? , ou il devait trouver un autre moyen , et il voulait pas perdre de temps , il devait être sur de tout avoir pour le 08 octobre qui était le jour de la pleine il lut la fin du texte , il ne restait que quelques phrases.

_« L'ingestion de la septième et dernière potion , permettra d'augmenter une seconde fois chacune des capacités précédentes. Il est très important d'être sur de pouvoir avoir chacun des ingrédients pour les pleins lune que vous aurez choisies , il est aussi très important de lire attentivement la manière exacte d'intégrer chacun des composants d'animaux magiques. La préparation préalable de chaque potion doit-elle aussi être faite de manière rigoureuse , il est conseiller d'avoir tout les ingrédients nécessaire pour faire chacune des potions avant de se lancer dans le projets. Nous vous souhaitons de réussir et de devenir à votre tour un grand Druide , nous passons maintenant à la liste des ingrédients. »_

Anka tourna la page , puis une autre et encore une autre … Il avait compter sept pages d'ingrédients , il allait devoir faire gaffe avant de se lancer la dedans , le maître des ténèbres savait-il qu'il allait faire celui de Merlin ?

Certains ingrédients communs revenaient plusieurs fois , d'autres étaient plus rares , pour certains c'était de grand inconnus de Anka , il avait intérêt à faire cela de façon posée . Il allait installer dès le lendemain sont laboratoire de potion dans la salle au basilic. Il fallait qu'il crée sept étagères , ou il mettrait précisément chacun des ingrédients nécessaire à chaque potion , en quantité suffisante.

Sa priorité était de trouver les ingrédients pour la première potion , ce qui allait être compliqué notamment pour les cheveux de Vélane, pour ce qui est du reste des ingrédients il était prêt à mettre le prix pour ce que Merlin avait fait ! Il devait donc envoyer une autre lettre pour l'apothicaire avec une listes des ingrédients qu'il n'avait pas encore . Pour le reste , il devrait trouver un moyen de les avoir, et donc faire des recherches dans les livres de potions dans la rubrique ingrédients.

Il prît donc quelques livres Potions dans la salle sur demande , c'était des livres qui détaillaient les ingrédients rares et surtout où les trouver. Il consulta ensuite sa montre , il était plus que temps de rentrer au dortoir , il devait faire semblant de se lever pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez ses camarades de dortoir. Cependant un obstacle de taille pour la discrétion se tenait devant lui.

-_Pourquoi le temps est t-il souvent associé à l'espace ?_

Tu n'as pas une autre énigme , j'ai pas vraiment envie de me poser ce genre de question existentielle maintenant !

_-La porte ne s'ouvre que si la réponse est bonne._

_-Nous quantifions le temps grâce à un changement, le déplacement dans l'espace est un changement. Le déplacement dans l'espace est une manière simple de quantifier le temps qui passe. Il est de ce fait souvent relié au temps._

_-C'est une réponse possible._

_-Bordel ! T'es forte au énigmes toi ! _

_-Merci , mais ce n'est pas moi , les wazabrils m'ont aidée._

_-Ah très bien , je te remercie quand même , je suis Anka Gellert Grindewald , et tu es ? _

_-Luna Lovegood , très heureuse de rencontrer le fils d'une rock star._

Anka ne savait pas trop quoi répondre , soit elle faisait de l'humour , soit il avait loupé la marche , soit elle se moquait de lui.

_-Je dois maintenant vous quitter Miss Lovegood , profitez bien de votre journée._

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour s'éclipser vers son dortoir.

_-C'est à cette heure que tu rentres._

C'était le blond , c'était quoi déjà son prénom , c'était pas le préfet ?

_-Goldstein ! _

_-Pas besoin de crier , ils dorment encore._

_-Désolé , j'avais pas vu._

Il profita du temps que lui avait donné Goldstein involontairement pour ranger ses livres dans sa malle , sans oublier de la fermer.

_-J'exige une réponse ! Je suis préfet ! Je pourrais te mettre en retenue._

_-Si tu veux me mettre en retenue , tu peux le faire , c'est ton choix , maintenant si tu veux savoir ce que je faisais , en tant que Serdaigle tu devrais l'avoir deviné._

_-Je ne te permets pas de me parler sur ce ton ! Je ne te laisserais pas faire le mal comme ton père ! _

_-Goldstein , si tu as un problème avec mon père , prends un ticket , je passe le premier._

Il profita de la stupéfaction de Goldstein pour sortir du dortoir , il avait surtout fini de faire ce qu'il avait à faire dans le dortoir , le soleil allait bientôt se lever , il avait d'autre choses beaucoup plus importantes que de parler.

La journée allait être longue , il n'était pas habitué à faire des nuits blanches , il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de contacter Malefoy , il aurait sûrement une solution pour ce problème temporaire de manque de sommeil , sa phrase préféré n'était t-elle pas « A chaque problème sa potion. » Anka hésitait d'ailleurs à lui parlé de sa découverte nocturne de la nuit , mais si le maître avait voulu que Drago fasse des tatouages runiques , il aurait dit à Anka de l'intégrer dans le projet.

Il commença donc son entraînement , toujours sur la même tour déserte du château. Le dilemme de Drago ne se posait finalement que pour Drago , il n'avait pas envie d'en informer Harry et sa bande , et il n'avait pas besoin d'en informer le groupe d'enfant de Mangemort.

Drago était un cas beaucoup plus spécial , sa famille ayant de nombreuses participations chez les apothicaires et les fabricants de potion , il pourrait lui fournir les ingrédients nécessaire . Le dernier gros avantage de Drago et qui n'était pas des moindres , il pouvait l'aider dans la conception des potions , domaine ou il serait irrémédiablement plus doué que Anka qui considérait l'art des potions comme une spécialité.

N'ayant pas le temps et peut être pas les capacités dans cet art , il faisait comme les japonais le faisaient , il demandais de l'aide à un spécialiste , et lui l'aidait en retour dans sa spécialité. C'était un pilier dans la société sorcière japonaise , chacun était très fort dans son domaine et aidait l'autre , ce qui rendait chaque personne aussi importante que son voisin.

Ainsi pendant les deux dernière guerres , les préparateurs de potion avaient été aussi importants que les botanistes que les cuisiniers , que les guerriers . Les Sorciers Japonais savaient que pour gagner une guerre , il fallait des guerriers , mais aussi une société capable de les nourrir les soigner ou de tout simplement les aider. Même si l'ensemble de la population se devait d'avoir un haut niveau de défense.

Il avait terminé sa séance journalière , le bleu était une couleur intéressante , elle allait en plus très bien avec son blason , mais son maître ne trouverait pas cette remarque comme pertinente. Il était plus de 7 heures , il devait ne pas traîner en route si il voulait ne pas arriver en retard en cours.

Il devait parler à Drago , pour cela il n'avait pas d'autre choix que... Bien que cela soit relativement courant , Les Serdaigles allaient de temps en temps s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards pour le petit-déjeuner , tant qu'ils étaient sang-pur et « fréquentables » alors ils pouvaient s'asseoir , la même chose était pratiquée par les Poufsouffles vers la table au lions, même si les Gryffondors ne disaient rien quelque soit la personne ( tant qu'elle n'était pas proche des Serpents ).

_-Hey ! Un revenant , je te manquais c'est pour ça que tu sois revenu Anka ?_

_-Mais tu as tout à fait raison Erinnys . _

Il s'était assis à côté de la fille de Bellatrix , il profita de sa position pour jouer le jeu et l'énerver. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille , posa sa main sur sa cuisse , la remontant doucement il la retira après avoir déposer un baiser sur son cou qu'elle avait ouvert en regardant ce qu'il faisait avec sa main.

_-Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je préfère les rousses..._

Il fût tué par deux Kedavra , envoyé par les si jolie yeux bleus caractéristique des Blacks.

_-Tu sais , tu pouvais continuer , et tout le monde sait que les roux sont fous._

_-Je serais tenté de continuer , mais je suis venus demander un service à Drago._

Le blond qui avait regarder la scène avec amusement , remis en route son cerveau.

_-Que puis-je pour le Seigneur des ténèbres de Poudlard ?_

Anka manqua de recracher le thé qu'il avait ingurgité.

_-Comment ai-je fait pour hériter de ce titre ?_

Pour son plus grand (dé)plaisir , ce fut...

_-Des Poufsouffles effrayés , des Gryffondors débiles , des gens dont la famille a connu ton père... Tu es pour eux un futur mage noir Anka Chou._

_-Tu pourrais peut être enlever ta main , sinon les gens vont bientôt vraiment croire que l'on est ensemble._

_-Mais on est fait pour être ensemble Anka Chou..._

_-Nous en reparlerons une autre fois. Je suis donc devenu si populaire en quelque jours , je ne te croyais pas Drago quand tu me disais que les étudiants de Poudlard étaient pour la plupart incapable de se faire un avis par eux-même. _

Il avait volontairement élevé le ton pour sa deuxième phrase afin de clarifier les choses.

_-Tu me voulais quoi ? _

_-Je voulais te demander une potion , j'ai passé une nuit assez courte , et je dois tenir jusqu'à ce soir. J'aurais aussi besoin de ton aide pour me fournir en ingrédients , cela seras sans doute plus rapide que de passer par des apothicaires..._

_-En bonne compagnie ? _

_-En très bonne compagnie , la meilleure qu'il soit._

_-Tu ne perds pas ton temps , je peux te donner une potion pour te permettre de tenir le nombre d'heures que tu veux , après tu vas t'endormir très vite. Il sortit un tube d'une dizaine de centimètres. Si tu bois la moitié , tu devrais ne pas ressentir de fatigue avant 20 heures , et dormir dès 21 heures._

_-Tu étais avec qui Anka Chou ! _

_-Erinnys , arrête de m'appeler Anka Chou ou je te jette un sort qui te transformeras en chou et après je te mange._

_-Si tu faisais ça , tu serais sûr de mourir aussi quand le sort ne fonctionnerais plus._

_-J'en prends note._

_-On me l'a déjà assez fait je pense._

_-Tu peux avouer qu'elle est facile a placer Théodore. C'est pas que je vous aime pas mais je dois aller en cours... Bonne journée , on se voit en Botanique._

Il ingurgita la potion , il devait faire les lettres , recopier la listes des ingrédients , cela promettait d'être fastidieux. Il devait voir Dumbledore le lendemain , et Hagrid lui donnait cours aujourd'hui , il aurait donc lancé tout le projet quasiment aujourd'hui , même si il devait passer du temps pour la rédaction des lettres. Le plus important était de ne pas foirer son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magique.

C'est donc très motivé qu'il arriva devant la cabane de Hagrid , où quelques élèves s'étaient regroupés.

Le professeur arriva rapidement , et commença son cours par un avertissement , apparemment il avait eu des problème il y a deux ans avec Drago qui n'avait pas écouté les consignes , cependant comme ces animaux étaient au programme des buses et qu'ils avaient des spécimens en captivité , ils pouvaient les voir évoluer dans leur environnement et surtout bien voir à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Les créatures étaient parquées dans un enclos , elles étaient au nombre de sept. Ces créatures respiraient la noblesse , l'orgueil aussi , mais aussi autre chose de plus diffus. Le professeur commença par un cours qui constituait à énumérer les qualités de l'animal , il aurait été dangereux d'énoncé les quelques défauts que la créature pouvait avoir en sa présence. Vînt le moment tant redouté par les Poufsouffles , mais aussi par la plupart des Serdaigles .

-_Maintenant que je vous ai expliqué comment les approcher , vous aller pouvoir essayer , un volontaire ? _

C'était l'occasion rêvé pour rentrer dans les faveurs de Hagrid , il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de s'avancer.

_-Bien Anka..._

Il avait l'air beaucoup moins à l'aise que quand il l'avait vu cette été , et sauf son nom qui avait changé , rien ne s'était passé.

-_Alors , tu n'oublies pas , tu te baisses en le regardant dans les yeux , et surtout tu ne le quittes pas des yeux tant qu'il ne t'a pas rendu ton salut. Je reste à côté, si il y a un problème , je suis là._

Il choisit celui qui lui semblait le plus beau , avec sa robe noir et bleu foncé , c'était un animal qui était proche de la perfection en terme de beauté. Ses serres était taillés et respiraient la vitalité , son plumage était parfait , signe qu'il avait la nourriture en quantité et donc le temps de soigner son apparence.

Il s'abaissa à quelques mètres de l'animal qu'il fixa tout de suite dans les yeux, celui-ci avait des yeux de rapace ,d'un noir complet , ses yeux devait ressembler à ceux de l'hippogriffe , l'animal s'approcha , tout en continuant de le fixer. Anka avait l'impression que l'animal le dévisageait , qu'il lisait ses intentions , même s'il n'avait au final aucune envie de faire du mal à cette bestiole.

Finalement , après s'être rapproché dangereusement , il s'inclina , permettant à Anka de quitter la position quelque peu inconfortable qu'il avait adopté.

_-Bien , bravo Anka 5points pour Serdaigle , vous pouvez essayer si vous voulez les autres !_ Pendant ce temps , Anka profitait de l'hippogriffe , ou l'inverse , celui-ci avait approché sa tête ce qui permettait à Anka de gratter le duvet qu'il avait au niveau de la tête...

_-Nous n'avons pas fini notre discutions ce matin Anka !_

_-Je pensais l'avoir conclue , mais bon maintenant tu sais que pour moi elle est close._

Goldstein avait choisit le même Hippogriffe que lui , pour son plus grand déplaisir, enfin ce qui était le plus déplaisant c'est qu'il devait partager son Hippogriffe.

_-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ce matin par « prend un ticket »._

_-Tu es un Serdaigle , tu dois avoir au moins plusieurs hypothèses , choisit la bonne et tu auras ta réponse._

_-Le problème est que la réponse que j'ai choisis se retrouve mise à mal par tes fréquentations._

_-Mes fréquentations ?_

_-Tu sais de qui je veut parler , des futurs serviteur de Tu-sais-qui._

_-Et en quoi cela te regarde..._

_-Si tu es l'un d'entre eux , tu es forcément toi aussi un futur mangemort._

Ils en avaient pas marre de lui dire qu'il deviendrait un mangemort , il le jugeait sans le connaître , il parlait sans savoir. Pourtant il avait des doutes , surtout depuis son tatouage. Il décida quand même d'agir pour enfin être débarrassé de ces rumeurs. Il saisît donc un peu fortement Goldstein et le coinça contre un arbre.

_-Je vais être très clair ! Et tu va me faire le plaisir de faire circuler l'information ! Compris ! _

Il acquiesça.

_-Je suis le fils du mage noir Grindewald , mais contrairement à mon cher paternel que je n'ai jamais rencontré , je ne m'intéresse pas au pouvoir , je m'intéresse encore moins à votre pays , à la « pureté de sang » des gens . Je suis ami avec eux , mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais être de leur côté ou du vôtre , je ne suis pas là pour me battre , je ne ferais que me défendre en cas d'attaque , je suis là pour apprendre , alors me cherche pas , je n'en ai rien à faire de vos existences et de vos guerres , mon pays qui est le Japon est le seul endroit qui m'intéresse ! Alors laissez moi tranquille ! _

_-Anka lâche ton camarade ! _

Il relâcha sa prise sur Goldstein.

_-Tu seras en retenue jeudi soir. Tu vient à 19 heures._

_-Bien Professeur._

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement , ses camarades de maison continuait à l'éviter , et il entendait les gens chuchoter autour de lui. Il avait enfin le temps d'écrire les lettres , la première était forcément la plus facile.

_« Maître , _

_Grâce à la lecture que vous m'avez conseiller , je nourris le projet de faire mon sept._

_Pour ce faire , j'aurais besoin de poil de Loup-Garou pendant une pleine lune , il faut donc que je puisse avoir accès à un lycanthrope , si possible un Alpha._

_Votre disciple. »_

La deuxième était pour le Dragonnier.

_« Charlie ,_

_ J'espère que tu ne me jugeras pas à mon nom, dragonnier , les temps sont difficile et je dois avouer que la réaction de ta famille me déçoit quelque peu , même si elle ne m'étonne pas. Je voulais te demander des renseignements sur les dragons . Je voudrais concevoir une potion , cependant elle demande une livre de sang de « Dragon pointu de Roumanie ». Je ne connais pas cette espèce , mais j'espérais qu'un Dragonnier pourrais me renseigner._

_J'espère que nous pourrons nous retrouver un jour pour partir à la recherche du Dragon que tu sais. J'aspire à une vie calme et paisible , mais j'ai comme l'impression que ton Royaume-unis natal cherche à m'amener vers son horizon ténébreux._

_En espérant te retrouver un jour en bonne santé ( ce qui signifie pas trop brûler ou mordu )._

_Anka Gellert Grindewald_

_Ps : Si tu connais le moyen de trouver des cheveux de Vélane , la potion en nécessite , je suis assez pressé par le temps donc je demande à tout le monde._

_Ps² : Si tu peux m'en avoir , ton prix seras le mien._

Cette lettre était correcte , un peu dramatique et solitaire , cela pourrais finalement lui servir , si jamais Charlie l'aidait a se faire accepter par la bande de Potter.S'il comptait bien il avait ce qu'il fallait pour le Loup-Garou , le Dragon, Phénix Acromentula et Sombral , il pouvait l'avoir dans la journée de demain , il devait donc encore passer voir Salazar , et trouver pour la Vélane , car cela serait complexe.

Il devait recopier la listes des ingrédients , et enlever ceux qu'il avait. Une page était consacré à chaque potion , cependant les ingrédients revenant souvent étaient présent , il devait procédé de façon méthodique, il commença par lister les ingrédients qu'il avait , et si il les avaient en bonne quantités , il ajouta à cette liste ceux qu'il savait trouvable chez un bonne apothicaires. Plus des trois quarts des ingrédients avaient disparus , il restait les ingrédients qu'il ne connaissait pas et ceux qui étaient rares ( pour ce qu'il savait ).

Il fît donc une liste sur laquelle il mît tout les ingrédients qui ne faisait pas partit des trois quart précédent , auquel il rajouta une partie des ingrédients qui était disponible chez l'apothicaire. Il fît bien attention de mettre les ingrédients dans le désordre le plus complet , afin de ne pas dévoiler à Drago les potions qu'il voulait fabriquer.

Il dût donc faire une liste avec les ingrédients manquant qu'il achèterais directement chez l'apothicaire.

Il était maintenant plus que temps de remettre la liste à Drago ( liste qui faisait dans les 3 pages ) , mais avant il fît un détours par la volière de Poudlard afin d'envoyer ses lettres.

Il pouvait donc maintenant se restaurer , il était d'ailleurs plus que temps d'aller prendre son repas , se transformait-il en Ron ? Il espérait que non. Il transmis donc sa liste à Drago , qui sourit en voyant la taille de la commande , il en aurait assurément pour plusieurs milliers de Galions , et son père serait très heureux de voir Drago faire des affaires, de son côté , Drago gagnait le respect de son père et sûrement un cadeau.

Chose surprenante parmi les surprenantes , Goldstein vînt s'asseoir à côté de lui , ainsi que le reste de la bande qui se constituait de Corner et Boot.

_- Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses , pour mon comportement durant le cours de SACM et en général._

Il avait deux choix , soit faire la tronche , et passé les trois prochaines années à ne parler à personne de son dortoir, ou il pouvait accepter.

_-Pas de problème , les gens jugent au noms au Royaume-unis._

La discussion dévia rapidement vers le Quidditch , sujet que maîtrisait absolument pas Anka , mais comme Corner était dans l'équipe des Serdaigles , il devait au moins faire l'effort de s'intéresser à la conversation , même si il avait d'autres choses en tête.

Il pensa qu'il devait quand même passer voir Salazard , qu'il fallait préparer, afin qu'il accepte de lui donner un croc.

_-Anka..._

Pourquoi Granger était venue lui parler ? La journée s'annonçait très longue, pourtant dans quelques heures il dormirait , sauf ...

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Mais que va-t-il se passer avec avec Granger ? Mouhahah  
**

**Si vous trouvez , je dis chapeau ! J'espère que vous appréciez , un pti'com par ci par là c'est pas cher non ?  
**

* * *

**Réponse à Review  
**

* * *

**Necromant70 : Merci pour cette review ! Les propos sont durs , mais cela m'impressionneras toujours quand je vois des histoires où il vivent dans des trucs conservateurs du 17ième siècle et où il n'y a pas d'hétéros ^^ enfin bref ^^ AU 17ième siècle , cela me fait rire qu'on pense que c'est possible qu'il soit ouvert.  
**

**Uma to Hebi : Merci , bah je pense être légèrement en avance  
**

**Sheltan : Tu en a pensé quoi ? je pense que c'est pas assez trash pour toi ^^ **


	10. Retour à la normal

**New Chapter ! J'espère qu'il plaira  
**

**et que vous laisserez quelques reviews ! **

**Merci à ma correctrice pour la correction ( Black Down sur celui-ci )  
**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – IX – Retour à la normale.**

******* chapitre précédent**

Il avait deux choix , soit faire la tronche , et passer les trois prochaines années à ne parler à personne de son dortoir, soit il pouvait accepter.

_-Pas de problème , les gens jugent aux noms aux Royaumes-unis._

La discussion dévia rapidement vers le Quidditch , sujet que maîtrisait absolument pas Anka , mais comme Corner était dans l'équipe des Serdaigles , il devait au moins faire l'effort de s'intéresser à la conversation , même si il avait d'autre choses en tête.

Il pensa qu'il devait quand même passer voir Salazar , qu'il fallait préparer, afin qu'il accepte de lui donner un croc.

_-Anka..._

Pourquoi Granger était venu lui parler ? La journée s'annonçait très longue, pourtant dans quelques heures il dormirait , sauf …

******* et maintenant la suite****...**

…. s'il reprenait de la potion.

-_Granger..._

_-Tu n'as pas oublié que l'on devait se voir ce soir ?_

Il avait oublié , il fallait qu'il entraîne Ron Hermione et Ginny ce soir , Potter aurait dû être là mais il était en retenue. Il fallait cependant éviter qu'il dise qu'il avait oublier.

_-Comment aurais-je pu l'oublier Granger , comme on a dit hier._

Granger était repartie avec le sourire en tenant un livre contre elle , c'était …

_-Me dis pas que c'est vrai ! C'est elle ?_

_-Quoi elle ?_

_-Me dis pas que c'est toi qui a réussi à sortir Granger de ces livres , et elle en redemande , je savais bien que malgré son air de sainte ni touche il y avait une furie !_

_-Hein ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Goldstein ?_

_-Arrête Anka , tout le monde sait que tu as passé une nuit torride , tu l'as raconté aux Serpentards ce matin ! _

_-Ahhhhhhh_

La compréhension s'était enfin faite dans son cerveau ! C'était pas trop tôt.

_-Allez ! Raconte ! Comment c'était ta nuit avec Granger ! Ah mais je sais pourquoi tu avait des livres quand tu est revenus ! Elle t'as donné du travail ? _

Il fit une erreur qu'il qualifia de fatal les jours suivants , il regarda ses pieds , il avait sûrement rougi , mais son foulard évitait ce genre de désagréments.

_-Mais... Heu … Il s'est rien passé._

C'était pitoyable , il s'enfonçait encore plus , il le voyait au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles de Goldstein.

_-Je vous laisse_. Finalement la fuite était sûrement la meilleure option._ Je vais réviser … _

_-Par ce que tu appelle ça des révisions ! T'as pas honte ! _Renchérit Goldstein.

_-Révise bien ! _Enchaîna Corner.

_-Vous fatiguez pas trop ! Il faudrait pas qu'elle t'épuise. _Acheva Boot.

Finalement , fuir vite était une bonne solution , cela permettrait aux gens de ne pas trop se poser de question. Il aurait peut-être dû refuser l'amitié de son dortoir , cela promettait de créer des problèmes , d'un côté les Gryffondors, qui foutrait le bordel , de l'autre les Serpentards , qui lui en voudrait pour avoir coucher avec une sang impur , de l'avoir qualifiée de meilleure compagnie possible , etc... Il prît donc tout de suite le chemin vers la salle sur demande , afin d'éviter de croiser quelqu'un.

Pov Granger.

Granger de son côté n'avait pas eu le temps de voir ce que son intervention avait déclenchée , elle était tranquillement rentrée au dortoir afin de mettre une tenue plus adéquate au combat , elle avait choisit une jupe , qui était finalement un vêtement qui n'empêchait pas trop les mouvements , et un haut sans manches qui lui permettrait d'être libre en haut aussi. Elle était en train de finaliser sa tenue quand finalement , quatre jeunes filles qui étaient ses amies arrivèrent dans le dortoir !

-Comment a-tu osé ! _C'était Lavande._

-Il était à moi ! _Continua Parvati._

-Je croyais que l'on était amie ! _ fit Ginny._

-T'abuseeeeeeees ! _Termina Flora Potter._

Hermione Granger se targuait d'être une fille intelligente , cependant , elle devait admettre que quelque fois , certains problèmes étaient hors de porté.

-Vous voulez pas m'expliquer ! Clairement, ce qu'il se passe !

-C'est toi qui nous dois des explications ! _Contra Parvati , qui fût appuyé par ses camarades._

_-_Des explications sur quoi !

-Sur la Lune ! Mais non ! Comment se fait-il que tu te permette de passé une nuit de folie avec le mec que j'avais réserver ! Et qu'en plus tu ne nous le raconte pas ! _De nouveau Parvati._

Hermione qui se targuait d'avoir une intelligence supérieure et hautement développée , utilisa toutes ses capacités intellectuelles , pour finalement se rendre compte que le problème lui semblait insoluble et lança un très distingué.

_-Hein …... ? ? ?_

_-Anka a raconté ce matin qu'il avait passé une nuit en ta compagnie , et ce soir tu es venue le voir pour programmer un nouveau rendez-vous. _

_-Tu es en train de me dire que Anka raconte dans toute l'école que j'ai couché avec lui et qu'on va remettre ça ce soir ! _

_-Très exactement , et tu as vu comment tu t'habilles ! Tu pourrais au moins te contenter de Potter et Weasley au lieu de chercher à voler les cibles des autres ! _

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de répondre , elle était trop énervée pour répondre , elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête ! Trouver Anka et lui montrer ce que cela coûtair de répandre ce genre de rumeur sur sa personne. Elle quitta donc le dortoir en trombe et rouge de colère , sans même mettre une robe de sorcier par dessus ses vêtements moldus.

Cependant cette dernière scène ne fût pas interprétée de la même façon par les autres filles, prenons le point de vue de Ginny ...

Pov Ginny

Hermione ne prît même pas la peine de répondre , elle était rouge de honte , elle partit rapidement dans sa tenue provocatrice retrouver son amant , ils avaient pourtant cours normalement ?

_-Hey bah elle cachait bien son jeu celle là ! _

_-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi Lavande._

_-Je dois y aller les filles , j'ai un cours à réviser._

Fin des Pov extérieur.

Anka était tranquillement dans la salle , depuis plus d'une quinzaine de minutes , il se demandait combien de temps cette rumeur débile allait circuler , et si elle allait arriver au oreilles de Potter et compagnie. La réponse ne se fît guère attendre plus longtemps , quelques minutes plus tard , alors qu'il préparait la salle pour le cours , une Granger rouge comme un Weasley et habillée de façon très osée pénétra dans la salle.

_-Anka Gellert Grindewald ! Je vais te tuer ! _

Il fit une pause dans sa réflexion , la réponse lui sauta au yeux , elle savait. Seulement il y avait un problème , son maître lui avait enseigner une chose essentiel que tout homme se devait de savoir , et qu'il résumait en une phrase.

_« Il vaut toujours mieux énerver un Dragon plutôt qu'une femme _».

Anka avait toujours trouvé cette phrase bizarre , car cela ne résolvait pas le problème si l'on se retrouvait avec le choix Cornélien d'énerver une Dragonne ou une femme.

Il dût vraiment sortir de ses réflexions philosophique rapidement , en effet , un problème plus urgent se présentait à lui , Hermione avait sortit sa baguette et commençait à le fusiller de sorts. Il ne dû sa survie qu'à une chance insolente.

-_Granger ! C'est un malentendu ! _

_-Te permette … De dire ! Que je couche avec TOI ! COMMENT OSE TU RACONTER DES SORNETTES PAREILLES !_

_-Granger ! Je n'ai jamais dis ça ! C'est un malentendu..._

_-Je te laisse trente secondes ! _

Ouf il avait le temps de tout remettre en place.

-_C'est un malentendu , ce matin je voulais emmerder Erinnys , et donc je lui ai dis que j'avais passer la nuit avec la plus agréable compagnie , sauf que c'était des bouquins, mais eux ont cru que c'était une fille , la rumeur à circulé toute la journée , et finalement quand tu est venue me voir ce soir à la table des Serdaigles , ton discours ambiguë à fait qu'ils ont cru que c'était toi ! Alors que j'ai passer ma nuit à lire... C'est bête hein ?_

_-TU VA ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE FAIRE UN DEMENTI PUBLIC !_

_-Pas de problème, général Granger ! _

Elle poussa un cri fort peu féminin pour montrer son agacement.

Finalement le frère et la sœur arrivèrent , et il manqua de peu de se faire agresser par Ron , pour avoir soit disant porté atteinte à la vertu de Hermione. Le seul point positif de toute cette histoire était qu'ils avaient de l'énergie à dépenser , finalement , c'était le moment de les faire se battre entre eux.

Anka était soulagé à la fin de séance , il pouvait enfin dormir , avoir une nuit de sommeil réparatrice. Il espérait que la journée serait tranquille, entre le cours avec Dumbledore celui avec Potter , la retenue avec Hagrid , ce jeudi s'annonçait tout aussi médiocre...

Sans oublier qu'il lui restait jusqu'au 8 octobre pour faire la potion, et donc avoir les ingrédients, et le plus important d'entre eux , les cheveux de Vélane.

Les cours du jour étaient plus tranquilles , même s'il n'aimait pas vraiment les cours de Potions , le fait d'être avec des Poufsouffles augmentait drastiquement la satisfaction du professeur devant votre décoction. Pendant le repas du midi , alors qu'il mangeait tranquillement , Granger vint l'interrompre , c'était décidément une habitude.

_-Anka , je pense que c'est le moment idéal._

Le moment idéal pour quoi ? Pour son intervention ? Il préférait faire cela de façon discrète . Mais au vu du regard que lui lançait la brune , il n'aurait pas le choix , et donc il devait se venger un minimum. Il monta sur la table ( ce qui était après réflexion un manque de respect total pour ses amis et pour l'hygiène ). Il prit la parole quand il fut le centre de l'attention de la salle.

-_Hum hum , ma camarade ici présente , souhaite que je fasse un démenti , je vous assure sur mon honneur que je n'ai à ce jour point touché à la vertu de Hermione Granger , et à ma connaissance , personne n'y a porté atteinte , je vous remercie de votre attention._

Le temps qu'il s'assoit , Granger était partie dans une couleur variant du rouge tomate au rouge carmin, avec une légère fumée sortant de ses oreilles , semblable aux effets de la Pimentine.

-_Quoi c'est la vérité non ? Je pense qu'il est important que les gens sachent que personne n'a volé sa vertu non ? _

Hermione partit en courant , finalement , les femmes resteraient un mystère pour Anka. Il profita du calme relatif de la salle , pour aller voir ses amis Serpentards.

-_Tes produits arriveront demain , par contre je ne sais pas ce que tu veux en faire , il y a tellement d'ingrédients , mais ça va te coûter une petite fortune._

_-Dans les combien ? _

_-Il y en a pour 34 295 galions et sept noises , et c'est sans compter la taxe Gobeline._

_-Soit 34 295 galions et sept noises , j'enverrais une lettre aux gobelins pour qu'ils fassent le virement ! _

_-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne payes pas de taxe de sortie Gobeline , la famille Malefoy est l'une des plus anciennes famille et pourtant nous payons 2,5 % de taxe de sortie Gobeline._

_-Je ne sais pas moi même pourquoi il ne me font pas payer de taxe , et d'où vient l'argent qui est versé sur mon compte._

_-Maintenant que vous avez fini de parler affaire , nous voudrions des explications._

_-Des explications sur ? Et c'est qui ce « nous » Erinnys ? _

_-Comment tu peux faire ça avec cette sang de bourbe alors que tu ne veux pas de moi ! _

Il devait réagir , mais il ne savait pas trop comment faire , c'était complexe , il devait rester ami avec eux , et il devait pas s'aliéner les autres.

_-Je n'ai rien fait avec Granger ! Il faut que je le jure sur ma magie pour que ça cesse !_

_-C'est le minimum ! _Fit Erinnys.

_-Très bien , je jure sur ma magie n'avoir échangé aucun fluide corporel avec Granger ! C'est suffisant ? _

Ils n'avaient toujours pas l'air convaincus , cela promettait des semaines compliqués. Il allait avoir bientôt finis sa deuxième semaine , et il était passé par un tas d'événements , les anglais étaient vraiment fous !

Aujourd'hui il avait cours avec Dumbledore , précisément en fin d'après-midi , juste avant d'avoir une retenue avec Hagrid , ce qui reportait encore son potentiel rendez-vous avec Salazar.

Les cours de l'après midi se passèrent tranquillement , les filles le regardait comme s'il était un fruit particulièrement intéressant , même si certaines le regardaient d'une autre façon , elles n'avaient pas apprécié qu'il disent des choses sur Granger. Ses camarades le considéraient maintenant comme quelqu'un de bien car pour eux il avait eu Granger , ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas un puriste de sang . Bien sur les sang-purs réagissaient pareil, mais forcément c'était moins à son avantage.

_-Alors tu est prêt pour ton premier vrai cours Anka ? _

_-Professeur , j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose si possible..._

_-Demande mon enfant._

_-J'aurais besoin d'un ingrédient rare pour une potion , et je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui pourrais me le fournir..._

_-Cela aurait-il un rapport avec ce magnifique oiseau ? _

Il désigna un oiseau au plumage tapageur , qui poussa une trille quand Dumbledore le montra du doigt.

-_Exactement , vous savez comme moi que les larmes de phénix sont très importantes pour des potions de guérisons , et qu'elle sont très rares._

_-Je conserve quelques larmes de Fumseck , mais tu sais que c'est un cadeau précieux , il faudra que tu l'utilises pour le bien._

_-Bien sur Professeur._

_-Je t'en ferai parvenir rapidement , mais si tu en veux d'autres , il faudra convaincre mon ami à plumes , maintenant passons à l'entraînement , montre moi tes métamorphoses._

Il passa les deux heures suivantes à pratiquer la métamorphoses avec Dumbledore, c'était vraiment un maître dans cette discipline , et cela se voyait qu'il aimait enseigner. La transformation animagus qu'il essayait d'accomplir depuis presque deux mois demandait à la base un excellent niveau de métamorphose , ce qui n'était pas le cas de Anka , qui maîtrisait plus les sortilèges et l'art du combat en général , il était performant en cours, mais n'allait pas plus loin que le cours.

Quand les deux heures furent terminées , il était déjà l'heure de manger , et il avait intérêt à prendre un bon repas si il voulait être en forme pour son expédition nocturne avec Hagrid.

Goldstein se confondait en excuses , car c'était sa faute selon lui , mais Anka ne lui en tenait pas rigueur , il avait une bonne opportunité de récupérer du venin d'Acromentula et des plumes de Sombrals.

Il considérait que Hagrid était un brave type , plutôt commode , mais un peu limité , ce qui n'empêchait pas Anka de l'apprécier , seulement les discussions devrait se limité aux animaux.

_-Te voilà , t'es à l'heure ! _

_-Bonsoir Professeur Hagrid ._

_-Pas besoin de professeur , si je t'ai mis en retenue c'est plus pour te parler , et éviter de paraître trop complaisant avec toi._

-_Pour me parler de quoi Professeur ? _

_-On verra en route.._

Et le géant s'enfonça dans la forêt . Anka était bien obligé de le suivre. La forêt était assez lugubre de nuit , avec les chouettes qui chassaient , les bruit de craquements , et une visibilité quasi nulle , c'était l'endroit rêvé pour se faire attaquer par une bête sauvage ou autre... Le géant qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début du trajet , lui fit signe de s'arrêter et de venir voir.

Il poussa un feuillage pour découvrir un spectacle merveilleux, en effet dans une clairière , éclairés par la Lune , des animaux de la forêt s'étaient regroupés. On pouvait voir les centaures , mais aussi les Sombrals , et surtout les magnifiques licornes , c'était une réunion qu'on aurait difficilement imaginé , mais les centaures devaient protéger les autres équidés présents des dangers de la nuit.

Il pensait que c'était tout ce que Hagrid voulait lui montrer , mais il ne prenait pas le chemin du retour , mais un chemin menant plus loin dans la forêt l'excursion promettait d'être particulièrement longue. Sauf qu'il se mit à lui parler en chemin.

_-Tu sais Anka , nous sommes un peu pareils tout les deux._

_-Que voulez-vous dire Hagrid ?_

_-Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que ton père à fait et je ne suis pas responsable de ce que ma mère est. Nous sommes jugés avant d'avoir pu monter qui nous étions._

Finalement , le géant était capable de faire des phrases longues et complexes.

_-J'ai réglé le problème avec Goldstein , après tout c'est moi qui devrait le plus en vouloir à mon père , n'est ce pas ?_

_-J'aime beaucoup les animaux , tu sais pourquoi ?_

Le garde chasse avait finalement un problème moteur. Et il continua.

_-Je les aime par ce qu'ils ne jugent pas , qu'ils donnent de l'affection , et qu'ils n'ont pas tout ces problèmes que nous avons , ils ne jugent pas ta famille , ils jugent tes actes._

_-C'est très beau , mais le monde est fait d'hommes et d'animaux._

_-C'est vrai , mais nous pouvons changer..._

_-Au fait , où allons nous Hagrid ? _

_-Voir Aragog , il n'est pas très en forme._

_-Aragog ? _

_-Voyons , je te l'ai présenter cet été ,l' Acromentula._

Le destin l'aimait-il à ce point ? Il amenait sur un plateau d'or ce qu'il cherchait , c'était parfait...

_-Vous pensez que votre ami pourrais me donner un peu de son venin ? C'est un ingrédient de potion très rare , la plupart du temps les gens tuent des Acromentulas pour en avoir._

Le géant attendit un petit temps , mais répondit finalement par l'affirmative , Anka en profita pour demander si il était possible d'avoir quelques plumes de Sombrals , ce qui fut aussi accepté , il n'avait donc pas perdu sa journée . Il se coucha donc avec le sourire cette nuit là.

Il eut le bonheur de recevoir la réponse du maître dans son courrier , il aurait ce qu'il lui fallait pour noël , si il lançait le processus au bon moment , c'était exactement le bon timing.

Le week-end fut calme , il en profita pour passer voir Salazar, qui lui réclama de la nourriture , il demanda à son elfe de lui ramener une carcasse de vache pour compenser l'appétit abyssal du serpent. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas longtemps , les animaux de cette taille mangeaient au moins 30-50 kilos de viandes par jour , et beaucoup plus s'il devait lui même les chasser. Heureusement que c'était un animal au sang froid , qui consommait donc beaucoup moins d'énergie.

En regardant la potion , il remarqua que la préparation devait commencé le premier jour de pleine lune et que l'ingestion devait se faire à minuit , il devrait donc passer toute la journée du samedi à faire sa potion , et la boire dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche. Il était notifié que le sujet serais en proie à une extrême fatigue les jours suivants , et qu'il fallait mieux quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Son elfe remplirait donc cette tâche.

Une nouvelle semaine commençait , et avec elle son lot de cours avec Potter , Weasley et Weasley , Granger , Dumbledore... Harry semblait assez frustré , il n'aimait pas vraiment les exercices que proposait Anka , surtout qu'il le faisait toujours travaillé seul en ce moment... De plus Potter était très fatigué et le cachait assez mal.

Il avait prévu d'utiliser le retourneur de temps afin de pratiquer les exercices que lui avait dit de faire Dumbledore , il était un adepte du je donne un cours de 2 heures , et tu travaille l'équivalent de 10 heures , et tu me lis 5 bouquins … Cependant , un imprévu se profila. C'était lundi après midi.

_-Potter , tu es encore plus mou que Crabbe ! Et c'est pas peu dire !_

Le dit Potter ne répondit pas …

_-C'est inutile que je te fasse cours si tu dors pendant le cours ! _

Suite à cette remarque ô combien réaliste , Potter s'écroula et se mît à roupiller. Anka qui avait gardé un reste de la potion de Malefoy , le réveilla et l'obligea à la boire. Le brun fut tout de suite un peu plus alerte , même si de profondes cernes étaient visibles.

_-Potter , tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne dors pas ?_

Le brun ne voulait visiblement pas partager cela avec lui.

_-Harry , bordel ! Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe..._

Finalement , après avoir attendu quelques seconde , le brun se mit à parler...

_-Je suis en retenue tout les soirs avec le crapaud, et ça se finit très tard , et je dois aussi faire mes devoirs , j'ai pas fait une vrai nuit depuis la rentrée._

Anka était finalement assez admiratif devant la capacité de Potter à être aussi alerte avec si peu de sommeil.

_-Mais pourquoi diable es-tu toujours en retenue avec cette nullité , qu'es ce que tu fou ?_

_-Rien ! C'est ça le pire , elle m'a mis une semaine de retenue la semaine dernière par ce que je parlais trop fort avec Ron , mais lui n'a rien eut. Elle est du ministère , ils veulent faire croire au gens que Voldemort n'est pas revenu , et donc elle fait en sorte de me brider._

_-Et tu fais un truc épuisant pendant tes retenus ? _

_-Je copie des lignes..._

_-Hey bah , je te plains , c'est vraiment nul de copier des lignes , mes maîtres était plus partisans des travaux physique et je les remercie..._

_-C'était quoi ta potion ?_

_-Je suis pas sur que tu veuilles savoir..._

_-C'est de Malefoy ?_

_-Exactement , j'ai peut-être une solution pour ton problème. Mais il faut que je sois sur de pouvoir te faire confiance... Et c'est temporaire , je pourrais pas te le prêter à vie ! _

_-Tu peux me faire confiance , je ne suis pas un traître._

_-Avec ça , tu pourras faire tes devoirs et dormir..._

Il lui montra et lui prêta la montre à remonter le temps que lui avait donner Dumbledore. Ce qui permettrais à Potter de dormir et faire ces devoirs tranquillement... Ce fut sûrement un acte qui aurais put être qualifié de fondateur pour leur amitié en devenir.

Six jours plus tard , il reçut un hibou qu'il connaissait , pour l'avoir acheté. C'était la réponse de Charlie Weasley , il appréhendait la réponse. Cependant le fait que ce soit un mini-colis , rendait la réponse positive ? Il préféra lire la lettre.

_Cher Anka._

_La réaction de ma famille ne m'étonne pas , ni celle des gens en général , mais après tout , tu peux comprendre qu'en temps qu'éleveur de Dragon , je ne t'en tienne pas rigueur._

_Le Dragon à pointe de Roumanie , est en fait le Magyar à pointe , le noms a été changé il y a plusieurs centaines d'année . Je me demande d'ailleurs dans quels livres de potions tu as pu lire ce genre de dénomination._

_ Je t'envoie donc comme tu m'as demander une bouteille contenant 70 cl de sang de Dragon , comme tu avais l'air de ne pas avoir de prix , j'ai choisis celui du chef de la réserve ou je suis , son sang est censé être plus fort... Tu en as pour la coquette somme de 350 galions..._

_J'espère que c'est ce que tu voulais , sinon tu peut me renvoyer le colis, sinon il suffit de donner la somme correspondante à Coq , il devrait repartir dans quelques jours avec un colis de mes parents._

_ Pour ce qui est des cheveux de Vélane , je n'ai pas réussi à en obtenir de la part de Vélanes résident pas loin du camps , cependant, mon frère Bill sort avec une demi-vélane. Je lui ai dit que c'était très important , tu avais spécifié que tu en avais besoin rapidement. Il devrait donc essayer de t'en faire parvenir d'ici jeudi , voir vendredi , cela dépendra de quand arrivera ma lettre._

_Amitiés , Charly Weasley._

_Ps : Termine tes études , et nous iront à la chasse à la Dragonne._

Il n'avait plus qu'a attendre vendredi , et si il n'avait rien il devrait attendre un mois de plus , ce qui était plutôt chiant , vu qu'il risquait d'avoir plus de mal pour le Loup-Garou. Mais il avait un produit de plus , il avait tous les produits qu'il lui fallait , sauf que certains devait encore arriver.

Il avait cependant beaucoup de difficulté à faire tout ce qu'il voulait faire , le mardi soir était un cours avec Granger et Weasley's , et il aurait préféré , trier les ingrédients nécessaire pour la préparation des potions , il avait reçu les ingrédients , mais n'avait rien fait avec.

Les cours avec Potter de la semaine suivante furent plus encourageant , il avait visiblement passer quelques bonnes nuits , et remerciait Anka en se donnant à fond dans l'entraînement.

Ce n'est que Jeudi soir , qu'il réussit à se dégager un peu de temps pour faire son laboratoire de Potion personnel.

_-Tu pourrais peut-être me nourrir un peu mieux._

Il avait fallu qu'il tombe sur un serpent glouton.

_-Tu as mangé il y a même pas une semaine ! _

_-C'était un veau ! _

_-C'était une vache de plus de 600 kilos ! _

Quelle mauvaise foi , il était encore pire que Ron , finalement après avoir pensé à Ron, il se dit que la comparaison n'était pas flatteuse pour le Serpent.

_-Je vais trouver un moyen de te fournir ce qu'il te faut en nourriture. Tu pourrais me donner un de tes crocs ? _

Il fallait bien tenter sa chance après tout.

-_Je te déconseille d'essayer de prendre un de mes crocs , tu serait mortellement empoisonné... Mais si tu en veux un , les plus vieux se détachent quand je mange de la nourriture. Donc tu as intérêt à me nourrir si tu veut un de mes crocs..._

Comment il allait trouver un vache par semaine , et encore il en faudrait plus selon son serpent , il fallait qu'il trouve une autre solution que de « voler » à Poudlard... Eurêka !

_-Mifty !_

L'elfe arriva immédiatement , cet animal était décidément parfait.

_-Oui maître ?_

Presque parfait.

_-J'ai un problème , Salazar à faim , mais je ne peux pas prendre autant de nourriture sur Poudlard. Aurais tu un moyen à me proposer ?_

Il s'était rendu compte , que les gens étaient bête , en effet , les elfes de maisons étaient des êtres serviles , qui aimait servir , ce qui nous semblaient bête , car nous voulons tous être libres ( pour la plupart en tout cas ) , et donc nous arrivons rapidement à la conclusion que nous sommes intelligents et que l'elfe est bête. Cependant , si sur ce point , nous trouvons que les elfes sont bête , cela ne signifie en aucun cas que ce sont des créatures dépourvue de capacités cognitives. Et c'est là l'erreur de nombreux sorciers , ils déclarent une espèces débile et faible , en jugeant sur un aspect. Mais Anka avait compris que malgré cette servilité , les elfes étaient capable de résoudre de nombreux problèmes.

_-Certains élèves commande des plats spéciaux , et donc payent eux même leur approvisionnement._

L'elfe s'était tut.

_-Tu n'as rien à ajouter ?_

_-Le maître peut donc faire pareil..._

Il venait de comprendre , son elfe venait en plus de lui prouver que son jugement sur l'intelligence de l'elfe était cohérent , puisque pour lui , sans rajouter « le maître peut faire pareil » c'était déjà la solution complète.

_-Salazar, que veux-tu que je commande pour toi , fait ton menu hebdomadaire._

_-Une grosse vache ! _

Il traduisit à l'elfe.

-Un cochon !

-Ce sera tout ! fit-il ironiquement.

_-Non , des poules ! Mais surtout pas de coq ! _

Il traduisit de nouveau à l'elfe.

_-Vivants ! _

_-Tu pense que c'est possible de les avoir vivant ? _

_-Bien sur maître , c'est même moins cher._

_-Parfait, tu peux donc commander cela , par contre , discrètement..._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas maître , nous autres elfes de maison travaillons toujours dans la discrétion._

Et il disparut dans un pop , non sans avoir fait une dernière courbette.

_-Tu vas finir par ne plus rentrer dans ta peau si tu manges comme ça..._

_-J'ai dormis prêt de 50 ans , je pourrais au moins manger à ma faim pour une fois ! _

_-Je plaisantais , par contre tu as pris du poids c'est indéniable._

_-Tssss_

Il laissa tranquille le serpent , qui passait la majeure partie de sa journée à dormir.

Le lendemain , quand il se réveilla , il n'attendait qu'une chose , le courrier , mais il n'y avait pas de lettre pour lui , si bien qu'il fut assez désagréable avec tout le monde.

Vendredi matin , il attendait encore plus le courrier , il était tellement impatient que son entraînement matinal en pâtit. Il regarda le ciel , pendant que les hiboux délivraient des messages aux autres , lui attendaient désespérément , et aucun hiboux ne vînt.

Il fut de très mauvaise humeur toute la journée , et ces camarade de dortoir l'évitèrent , pour Potter ce fut plus difficile , heureusement il savait se défendre...

Samedi matin son humeur était exécrable et il resta dans sa chambre sauf pour les repas.

Quel ne fut pas son bonheur quand il vit qu'un hibou l'attendait sur son lit. Il effraya d'ailleurs un peu l'animal en plongeant à moitié sur lui , et en enlevant la lettre de sa patte.

_Mr Anka, _

_Charlie m'ayant demandé des cheveux de Vélane , en voici , cependant j'exige que vous en fassiez rien de mal , ce sont des cheveux de ma grand mère , et c'est important pour les Vélanes de ne pas aider le mal._

_Cordialement_

_Fleur Delacour._

Il les avaient ! Enfin ! C'était juste ! Il devait commencer la potion dans moins de deux heures ! Il faudrait qu'il remercie cette Fleur pour ce qu'elle avait fait !

Il partit tout de suite dans la salle de préparation.

_-Mifty ! _

_-Oui maître ?_

_-C'est parti ! _

Et l'elfe l'emmena dans la chambre des secrets...L'elfe avait tout prévu , il avait fait exactement ce que Anka lui avait demandé , il avait préparer un lit , sur lequel Anka pourrais se reposer après avoir ingérer la potion , et il avait ramener de quoi faire les potions. Qu'il avait du prendre dans une ancienne salle de potions , ou au pire voler directement chez Rogue. Ce qui était potentiellement très dangereux.

Il relut les consigne de la potion , la première était complexe , mais possible.

Il fallait commencer par avoir un chaudron en Cuivre , les trois premières potions nécessitant un chaudrons en cuivre , pour le loup-Garou , il fallait un chaudron en or , et les trois dernier un chaudrons en argent , pour cette partie là il avait ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il fallait commencer par grave la Rune sur le chaudron à l'aide d'un sortilège spécifique à cette potion. Cependant il ne pouvait pas commencer la potion avant qu'il soit minuit.

Il profita du temps qu'il avait pour discuter de nouveau avec le serpent , qui n'avait qu'une envie c'était dormir , il dut se rabattre sur l'elfe... Qui était assez mauvais pour ce genre d'exercices.

Il se résolu à organiser correctement les ingrédients qu'il lui serait utile pour la potion . Il était capable de se tromper d'ingrédient. Son elfe lui signala finalement qu'il était minuit , et il congédia l'elfe.

Il devait graver les runes sur le chaudron dans un ordre précis , le sort était Braëlis , et était facile à contrôler , il devrait vérifier que les prochains serait aussi simple. La première Rune était la Rune de l'éloquence , sensé amélioré sa façon de parler , la rendre plus agréable. C'était un suite de glyphe complexe, mais après tout c'était l'éloquence. La seconde Rune était pour la beauté , et c'était en effet une belle glyphe. Il y avait ensuite une série de Runes correspondant chacun à un sens.

Celle-ci était plus cotons , car il devait graver des mots en latin , ce qui était plus complexe , car les caractères était arrondis.

-Toccare

-Visus

-Audentia

-Gustus

-Odoratus

Heureusement , c'était en lettres capitales. Il prit le temps de bien le faire , c'était une étape importante de la potion...

La première partie était terminée. La seconde étape pouvait commencer. Celle-ci était une étape de potion à proprement parler , il dut donc couper , hacher , piler des ingrédients , augmenter la température , puis la baisser , tourner dans un sens , et dans un autre...

Il était maintenant plus de 3 heures du matin , il avait presque fini , il manquait plus qu'une choses et la potion pourrait rester sur le feu pendant 18 heures...

Il fallait son sang , il était question d'une demi-livre de sang frais , son sang , afin de donner de la magie aux runes et de permettre d'établir un premier lien.

Il devait se couper avec un couteau en argent , et verser le sang dans la potion , quand il y aurais assez de sang , celle-ci virerait au rouge carmin et laisserais échapper des volutes blanches.

Il se résolu à la douleur , et se coupa profondément l'avant bras gauche , il n'avait pas envie d'y passer toute la nuit. Le sang se mit à couler , la douleur était présente , mais il avait connu pire , les couteaux n'étaient pas quelque chose qu'il redoutait...

Il regarda la potion changer doucement de couleur , avant d'arriver à la couleur qu'il recherchait, les volutes s'échappant doucement de la potion. Il lança un sort sur sa blessure ce qui diminua le saignement , il étala ensuite une onguent , qui était normalement capable de stopper les saignements et empêcher les cicatrices.

Il stabilisa ensuite la potion à la température indiquée , il pouvait maintenant la laisser reposer, et donc par la même occasion aller au lit lui aussi.

Son elfe le ramena à son dortoir , il s'endormit rapidement. Il profita bien du temps qu'il avait pour récupéré , et fit exception en ne faisant pas d'entraînement de la journée. Il avait aussi prévenu les autres ( Dumbledore et Potter & compagnie ) qu'il ne ferait rien pendant le Week-end.

Il passa sa journée à reprendre des forces , il ne savait pas que perdre autant de sang était aussi fatiguant , il mangea pour une fois presque autant que Weasley et but beaucoup d'eau.

Ses camarades avait remarqué qu'il était de bien meilleure humeur aujourd'hui et ils en profitèrent pour lui faire la causette et lui raconter les derniers ragots , il était question apparemment d'une romance entre Harry et la chinoise et de Granger et Weasley. Il devrait tirer cela au clair avec Potter.

Il disparu de nouveau après le repas , son elfe l'attendait , il allait l'assister pour l'avant dernière étape.

Celle-ci consistait à utiliser sa baguette pour créer un enchantement qui relirais la potion runique avec l'élément final , en effet la potion activait la runes , le sang la reliait à Anka et les cheveux de Vélane , permettrait de tirer de la magie des Vélanes les caractéristiques souhaités .

Il fallait donc faire en sortes que les trois fusionne , et pour ce faire un travail préalable était nécessaire.

Les enchantements était la plupart du temps une suite de sortilèges , du moins c'est la définition que l'on avait donner à Anka dans un premier temps. Cependant les enchantements plus complexes , étaient de longues phrases dans des langues anciennes , ce qui était problématique quand on était pas formé à ses langues.

Encore une fois , son elfe lui fut d'un grand secours , comme tout les êtres membres des races anciennes , il avait appris les anciennes langues , et il faisait maintenant répéter à Anka le texte qu'il devrait scander plusieurs fois. Il n'avait pas à comprendre ou même savoir ce qu'il devait dire , il devait juste le répéter comme l'elfe le faisait.

Il pensait que cela serait facile , mais ce fut plus complexe que ce qu'il prévoyait , son elfe l'avait fait répété pendant d'interminables heures avant qu'il puissent le faire lui même.

Il devait dire ces 7 phrases , 7 fois de suite … Il avait le temps de le faire , mais il ne fallait pas traîner...

Voici la traduction des phrases...

_Par la magie ancestrale , _

_Que ma magie se mêle , _

_À celle de mon frère._

_Tu m'offre,_

_Ta beauté et ton éloquence,_

_La puissance de tes sens. _

_Je te remercie mon frère._

Quand il eut finit la première fois , il sentit sa magie en connexion avec le chaudron , il sentit que ses forces commençaient à partir. Il continua cependant , épuisant doucement sa magie et ses forces...

À la fin de la septième , il devait ajouter les cheveux de la Vélane , mais il était à la cinquième et sentait sa conscience partir. La sixième le rendit complètement groggy , il ne savait pas ce qui le faisait tenir , mais il continuait , il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps. Il commença la septième , il avait déjà dans la mains les cheveux de la Vélane , il se préparait à les placer dans le chaudron , il ne restait plus qu'une phrase , qu'il réussit à dire , et les cheveux terminèrent dans la potion...

Celle-ci se mit à bouillir , menaçant à chaque instant de sortir du chaudron , beaucoup de fumée noire sortait du chaudron , mais le calme revînt vite, il était maintenant minuit.

Anka avait maintenant le choix , il pouvait prendre la potion , et ainsi devenir plus fort , mais il avait vu comment ces rituels étaient compliqué et dangereux , le risque en valait t-il la peine ?

Il prît le gobelet en cristal , le plongea dans le chaudron , et apporta le liquide près de sa bouche , il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps , quel qu'en soient les risques...

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

Et voilà , la fin est sans trop de suspense pour une fois

J'espère que vous avez aimer Granger...

Et sinon , j'ai rien d'autre à dire , ah si vivement le prochaine chapitre

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Necromant : J'ai bien rigolé , avec ton histoire de Gay land , ^^ Limite j'avais envie d'en faire un , mais bon ^^ , Yep sur Goldy's , mais faut attendre qq chapitres , il faut dire que les serdaigles sont pas butées...  
**

**Sheltan : Beau scénario , mais finalement , j'ai décidé autre chose.  
**

**Uma : T'a la réponse à ta question : Maintenant , il est vrai que c'est sans doute innatendu. Luna , c'est ma préférée après Bella , mais je trouve son perso trop complexe pour l'intégrer , mais elle feras de nouvelle apparitions...  
**


	11. Ah les balais

Salut ! Sava ?

J'espère que vous avez eu de beaux cadeaux , moi j'ai eu une bonne pioche , et des déceptions , mais bon , Ebay existe aujourd'hui !

Enfin , je suis pas là pour vous parler de cela , mais bon , ça me coute rien ,

Bonne lecture , et n'hésitez pas à reviewer , et si possible remercier Black Down ou luffynette qui rendent cette histoire lisible ( orthographiquement je vous l'accorde )

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – X – Ah les balais. **

******* chapitre précédent**

Celle-ci se mit à bouillir , menaçant à chaque instant de sortir du chaudron , beaucoup de fumée noir sortait du chaudron , mais le calme revînt vite, il était maintenant minuit.

Anka avait maintenant le choix , il pouvait prendre la potion , et ainsi devenir plus fort , mais il avait vu comment ces rituels étaient compliqué et dangereux , le risque en valait-il la peine ?

Il prît le gobelet en cristal , le plongea dans le chaudron , et apporta le liquide près de sa bouche , il avait fait son choix depuis longtemps , quelque soit les risques...

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

Douleur, le seul mot qu'il pouvait encore penser , sitôt après avoir avalé cette potion , il avait ressentit une incroyable douleur lui parcourir le corps , il s'était sentit bouillir de l'intérieur , sa peau avait semblé être en fusion , ses yeux voulaient sortir de leur orbites , il sentait le sol dure et froid qui lui martyrisait la peau , l'odeur de la potion agressait son nez , et le goût le rendait nauséeux , il sentait que son corps était en train de changer , mais qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas ça ! Quand la douleur commença à diminuer , il avait déjà perdu la notion de temps , il sentit une ultime douleur à l'arrière de son crâne , une sensation de couteau qui transperçait sa chair... Et il s'évanouit...

Le lendemain quand il s'éveilla , il se sentit tout de suite différent , ses sensations étaient différentes , mais il ressentait une grande fatigue... Il ouvrit partiellement ses yeux , pour découvrir que son elfe avait fait ce qu'il avait demandé , il l'avait amené à l'infirmerie , ce qui fut confirmé par les draps qui étaient différents de ceux qu'il avait dans le dortoir , et surtout par l'odeur caractéristique du milieu médical sorcier.

Il n'était pas seul , il pouvait entendre la respiration d'une autre personne , et il arrivait même à sentir une légère odeur de …

_-Alors , tu es enfin réveillé ?_

Il ne reconnaissait pas cette fille. Mais il avait déjà vu quelque part ses yeux là...

_-Oui , et toi que fait tu ici ? _

_-Je suis souvent malade..._

_-Moi aussi..._

Après tout c'était une très bonne excuse. Ils ne purent cependant pas continuer à discuter , en effet l'infirmière était arrivée et il prévoyait déjà un interrogatoire.

-_Alors Mr Grindewald , votre elfe vous a amen_é_ ici en grand épuisement physique et magique , qu'avez vous fait ? _

Il avait prévu ses réponses.

_-Je m'entraînais à lancer des sorts complexes. _

_-C'était des sorts de magie noire ? _

_-NON !_

_-Alors comment vous pouvez m'expliquer que vous ayez perdu autant de sang..._

Il était potentiellement dans la merde...

_-J'ai du me couper , je m'en souvient plus._

_-Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire , je ne vais pas vous juge_r_, c'est juste pour vous soigne_r_ au mieux..._

_-Ça ira , ne vous faite pas de soucis._

_-Bien..._

_-Par contre , j'aimerais beaucoup récupér_er_ mon foulard..._

_-Tu as pourtant un si joli visage !_

_-Heu... merci..._

La jeune fille rougit avant de répondre.

_-Flora , Flora Potter..._

_-D'accord._

_-Bon je vous laisse , mais ne parlez pas trop , vous devez vous reposer après cette nuit agitée._

_-Mais mon foulard ! _

_-Je vous le rendrait quand vous sortirez , ce n'est pas hygiénique dans une infirmerie._

Non mais elle était sérieuse ! Le priver de son foulard ! C'était un crime ! Il comprenait pourquoi Potter la surnommait le Dragon.

Il résolut ainsi le dilemme qu'il s'était posé quelque jours plus tôt , si il devait énerver une femme ou une dragonne , il choisirait assurément la femme.

Il eut droit à la visite de Potter & Co , qui étaient venus voir sa sœur et qui en avait profité pour lui parler , et ils l'avaient assurés de leur soutient , soutient de quoi ?

Apparemment , la nouvelle qu'il était malade se répandit rapidement dans toute l'école , si bien que les Serpentards passèrent pour le divertir , et qu'ils croisèrent ses camarades de dortoirs , ils ne s'appréciaient pas vraiment.

La seule chose qui fut commune à toute les visites , fut la remarque qu'il était mieux sans son foulard , ce qui eut le don de l'agacer prodigieusement. Il dut donc passer la journée à l'infirmerie , évitant une journée de cours particulièrement fastidieuse. Cependant comme toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, il lui fut proposer de retourner à son dortoir le soir , et de passer une bonne nuit.

Anka s'apprêtait à partir quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose. Évidemment , il devait demander à l'infirmière de lui rendre son foulard ! Ce qu'il fit.

_-Je pourrais peut-être récupérer ce que vous savez ? _

_-Non._

Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à cette réponse... Mais qu'avait t-il fait pour en arriver là ! Il ne savait pas encore à ce moment là , mais cette histoire sentait le citron.

_-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ? _

_-Oui , Le professeur Dumbledore à rajouté le foulard sur la liste des objets interdits de Poudlard._

_-C'est une plaisanterie ? _

_-Non ! Et ne faite pas cette tête là ! Vous pourrez le récupérer au_x_ vacances d'été ! _

_-Mrs Pomfresh , veuillez préparer un lit pour le professeur Dumbledore , je reviens dans quelques minutes._

_-Inutile , il est partit à la conférence annuel_le_ des mages et sorciers._

Ce Dumbledore était décidément un casse pied de première, et en plus il osait partir en voyage pour éviter de se confronter avec lui. Il aurait sa vengeance , mais il devrait attendre , il aurait bientôt cours avec lui , ce qui lui permettrait de prendre sa revanche , et de récupérer son bien.

En attendant , il avait d'autres choses à faire , comme tester ses sens , ou voir en quoi il avait changé physiquement , pour ce qui était de l'éloquence , ce n'était toujours pas ça , peut être qu'il était question d'éloquence pour raconter une histoire ou faire un discours ? Après tout la magie était vraiment bizarre la plupart du temps.

Quand il rentra à sa maison , et qu'il prit le parti de monter directement au dortoir , il ne vit pas les regards surpris de la plupart de ses condisciples , qui avaient l'habitude de le voir avec son foulard , et qui découvraient maintenant son visage.

Il avait le dortoir pour lui tout seul , pour le moment, il en profita pour aller prendre une douche , il se mit donc en tenue et pris les affaires nécessaires. C'était agréable , il n'aimait vraiment pas quand il ne pouvait pas se doucher , chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la journée de l'ingestion de la potion.

Quand il ressortit de la douche , il se regarda dans le miroir , afin de voir les différences. Il nota qu'il avait l'air plus musclé , avant ses muscles ne ressortaient pas autant , vu qu'il avait privilégié une certaine agilité à un corps trop puissant. Au niveau des traits de son visages , ils avaient peu changés , rendant cependant à son visage , un caractère plus joyeux. Il ressortit de la salle de bain , et...

Heureusement pour lui , il avait prit la peine de mettre un sous-vêtement , sinon cette fille l'aurait surpris dans le plus simple appareil.

_-Je crois que tu n'es pas dans le bon dortoir , ou alors c'est moi qui me trompe._

La fille rougit légèrement à sa remarque et évita son regard. Finalement , elle prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à parler.

_-Je voulais te demander si tu allais avec quelqu'un à Pré-Au-Lard le Week-end après le match ?_

_-Je pensais pas vraiment y aller , mais bon._

_-Tu voudrais venir avec moi... Entre amis bien sur..._

_-Heu... Si tu veut._

_-Bien , on en reparle … Je te laisse te rhabiller._

Il avait bien vu qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment sa dernière phrase , mais c'était après tout un des objectif de la potion , par contre il sentait qu'il s'était fait avoir , mais il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment.

Il comprit rapidement , quand Goldstein franchit la porte du dortoir alors qu'il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se rhabiller , celui-ci parla.

_-Alors il paraît que tu _a_un rendez-vous romantique avec Padma ? _

_-Un rendez-vous romantique ? Elle m'a proposé d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard entre amis ! _

_-Ah … Tu es encore plus doué que je le pensais avec les filles... C'est ironique bien sûr._

_-Pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait ? Encore ? _

_-Tu as accepté d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec une fille entre amis ! _

_-Merci j'avais compris ! _

_-Sachant quand le nom de code entre amis , signifie comme tout le monde le sait , j'ai envie d'un rendez-vous romantique avec toi , mais je veut pas te brusquer._

_-Gné ? _

_-C'est vrai , j'avais oublié que tu étais Japonais , tu ne connais pas les coutumes de notre pays ! _

_-Je me trompe si en résumé , je conclus , que je vien_s_ d'accepter un rencard avec une fille pour dans une dizaine de jours ?_

_-Mais c'est qu'il est vraiment Serdaigle à ses heures celui-là ! _

_-Tu peut arrêter de me charrier , tu pourrais m'aider ! _

Goldstein posa sa main droite sur le cœur avant de reprendre.

_-Ai-je bien entendu , le grand descendant de l'illustre Mage noir Grindewald , me demande_r_ de l'aide pour une histoire de fille ! Je sens que je vais défaillir devant tant d'honneur._

_-Shakespeare , tu pourrais arrêter ton numéro ? Et te rendre utile par exemple ? _

_-Tu sais , tu devrais te détendre un peu de temps en temps , tu es un peu trop constipé sur les bords._

Anka prît sa baguette , qui n'était pas loin , et finalement , Antony reprit une attitude un peu plus sérieuse , même si il gardait un horrible sourire en coin.

_-T'es vraiment pas drôle , bon que veut tu savoir..._

Anka avait honte de l'avouer , mais après tout il avait deux choix , soit il se rétamait tout seul et se tapait potentiellement la honte , soir il se tapait la honte , ici et maintenant , et il pourrait peut être éviter un désastre avec la fille. Son niveau relationnel étant ce qu'il était , il prit le parti en conséquence.

_-Qu'est ce que je suis censé faire ?_

Goldstein se mit à rire, rires qui furent stoppés quand Anka se mit à tapoter sa baguette dans sa main ,le tapotement avait pour effet de faire sortir des étincelles menaçantes.

_Il prît d'ailleurs un ton de banquier , comme si il décrivait un nouveau produit financier alléchant à un client intéressé._

_-Alors , c'est somme toute assez simple , tu as un rendez-vous avec l'une des plus jolie_s_ fille_s_ de l'école , sans compter sur l'avantage non-négligeable de sa sœur jumelle , enfin bref , ce que tu dois faire n'est pas si compliqué . Tu va devoir passer une après-midi avec elle , et pour qu'elle soit contente , il te suffit d'être sympathique et à l'écoute , tu la laisse parler , tu lui fait quelques compliments , et le tour est joué ,_à la_ fin de la journée, tu es avec._

Anka nota les différentes informations , faire des compliments et écouter , laisser parler la fille , et tu sort avec ?

_-Mais je veut pas sortir avec elle ! _

Goldstein lui sortit son regard halluciné , comme si il était un extra-terrestre.

_-Tu te fout de ma gueule ! N'importe quel mec saint d'esprit rêverait d'avoir une chance avec Padma ! _

Anka n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le blond enchaîna.

_-J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas saint d'esprit ! _

_-Merci Goldstein , moi aussi je t'aime. Tu pourrais peut être maintenant m'aider afin de rendre possible notre futur idylle._

_-Grindewald , Oh mon Grindewald , pourquoi es-tu Grindewald ? _

Finalement , il ne vit qu'une solution à son problème.

_-T'es vraiment un excité de la baguette ! Tu peut pas parler avec quelqu'un sans le menacer ! _

_-C'est pour gagner du temps... _

_-Que tu veuille ou pas sortir avec elle , ne change pas vraiment la situation . Tu dois être sympathique avec elle , gentleman , mais au niveau des compliments , tu y va moins fort , et tu commence surtout pas par un compliment. Au final si elle te propose d'aller plus loin , tu lui explique qu'elle est merveilleuse , fantastique et tout ce qu'il te passe par la tête , et tu lui dis que malheureusement , tu ne peut pas sortir avec elle , et tu trouve une bonne raison. Tu as dix-sept jours pour trouver une excuse , c'est amplement suffisant pour un Serdaigle._

C'est sur ces sages paroles , que Goldstein le planta , et redescendit dans la salle commune des Aigles.

Cela rajoutait un problème à sa liste , et il ne voyait pas d'excuses qui puissent paraître crédibles , si tenté qu'il en ait besoin.

Le temps sembla avancer plus rapidement , bien qu'il fasse des doubles semaines maintenant que Potter lui avait rendu le retourneur de temps. Il profitait de son temps sans cours pour faire ses devoirs , faire des entraînements , réfléchir à ses problèmes... Il repensa d'ailleurs à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore.

_Flash-back_

_-Bonjour Anka , tu as travaillé ce que je t'avais demand_é_? _

Anka ne répondit pas tout de suite , il était sidéré que le vieillard utilise une tactique aussi grossière pour l'endormir.

_-Je veu_x_ mon foulard ! _

_-Tu me fait pense_r_ , je dois te féliciter pour ton rencard avec Miss Patil , C'est un très bon choix._

Non mais elle était nulle sa diversion , et il croyait qu'il allait tomber dans le panneau !

_-J'ai dit , je veu_x _mon foulard ! _

_-Merci j'ai bien entendu , au fait tu veut toujours une larme de phénix ? _

_-Oui mais..._

_-Attrape ! _

Et il lui lança une fiole avec la précieuse larme de phénix.

_-Merci , mais je veu_x_toujours mon foulard ! _

_-Ne fait pas l'enfant voyons , tu ressemble à ces enfants qui font des caprices , tu as travaillé les sortilèges que je t'ai dis de travailler oui ou non ?_

Il pouvait pas le croire , il retournait le vol de son foulard contre lui-même.

_-Je _ne_peu_x_ pas y croire , vous essayez de me la mettre à l'envers , alors que c'est vous qui m'avez pris mon foulard..._

_-Décidément , vas-tu te mettre à pleurer , comme les poupons pour leur doudou ?_

_-Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça , je veu_x_ mon foulard..._

_-Tu ne me laisse pas le choix Anka._

Alors que Anka se demandait ce que voulait dire Dumbledore par _« tu me laisse pas le choix »_. Il vit que Dumbledore s'était levé et lui avait lancé un sort...

La tactique était bonne ,il ne pourrait pas gâcher ses paroles pour demander son foulard , vu qu'il était déjà très occupé par l'esquive et la réplique.

Il se retrouva ainsi obligé de se taire , et il fut vite épuisé par le niveau qu'imposait Dumbledore dans le duel , il avait la puissance physique , qui lui permettait d'éviter , cependant les sorts que lançait Dumbledore étaient rarement facilement évitable , pour éviter un mur d'eau de 5 mètres de largeur , il valait mieux courir vite ! Sans compter les animations en métamorphose que Dumbledore se plaisait à faire, Anka arrivait à faire un chiot à partir d'un livre , Dumbledore lui lançait des gros chiens effrayants aux fesses . Il était censé les éviter , et si possible les annuler , ce qui était aussi difficile que de les créer , si bien que les quelques chiens subirent de violentes transformations suite aux sorts ratés pour les faire redevenir de bons vieux bouquins.

_Fin du Flash-back_

Dumbledore avait finalement bien réfléchi à sa ruse , sur le coup Anka n'y avait vu que du feu , mais maintenant il pouvait se rendre compte que le vieillard était vraiment malin quand il était question de changer de sujet et de ne pas répondre.

Il n'avait cependant pas le temps de continuer à réfléchir , il devait en effet aller voir le match de Quidditch opposant les Gryffondors aux Serpentards , il va sans dire qu'il était plus pour les verts et argents. Il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard au stade , l'ambiance était électrique , mais surtout délétère . Il avait décidé d'aller voir le match depuis les tribunes des Serpentards , en compagnie des connaissances qu'il s'était fait cet été.

Ces tribunes était en presque en face des tribunes d'honneur , où trônait Dumbledore et l'ensemble du corps professoral , bien qu'ils ne soient pas les seuls présents dans cette tribune. En effet , celle-ci était réservée aux professeurs , aux membres du conseil de Poudlard , et à des personnalités politiques tels que le premier ministre et le ministre des Sports magiques.

Le premier ministre avait fait le déplacement avec sa femme , et ils étaient en grande discussion avec des membres du conseil que connaissait assez bien Anka. Les familles Malefoy et Lestrange faisaient partie de ces familles membres du conseil , de même que celle des Potter ou des Abbot. Les Malefoy profitaient donc de leur privilège pour venir voir leur fils jouer , en priant pour qu'il ne perde pas face à Potter.

De l'autre côté , la famille de Potter discutait avec le professeur McGonagal sans doute de Quidditch , vu que la directrice des Griffons était une fan de Quidditch. Il remarqua même Rogue qui tirait une tête d'enterrement à la vue du couple Lily Potter et James Potter.

_-Alors , prêt pour ton premier match de Quidditch ? _

_-Je ne joue pas au Quidditch , mais j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble un match Erinnys._

Il avait eut la mauvaise idée de s'asseoir entre les jumeaux.

_-Oué , d'ailleurs Serpentard va leur mettre une misère ! _

_-Cela fait quelques années que les lions gagnent._

Il eut droit à un regard sévère de la part des gens autours de lui.

-_Ne t'inquiète pas , ils ont un nouveau gardien , c'est Weasley , nous avons préparé un truc pour lui._

_-Quel genre de truc Saevus ? _

_-Un Ode pour chanter ses exploits._

_-Je sent que je _ne _vais pas beaucoup aimer , mais tant que c'est réglementaire._

_-Ah les Serdaigles et leur précieux règlement._

Le match allait bientôt commencer , et cela promettait une partie compliquée , surtout au niveau de l'ambiance dans les tribunes. Drago avait réussi à se faire offrir un nouveau balai, et bien qu'il savait que Potter était très fort , il espérait pouvoir le battre cette fois-ci.

Un coup de sifflet plus tard , et les joueurs s'élançaient dans l'air à l'assaut des buts adverses... Il y avait deux parties dans un match de Quidditch , celle où les joueurs de champs jouaient et celle des attrapeurs , il était difficile de suivre les deux en même temps , mais celle des attrapeurs n'était pas très intéressante tant qu'il n'avait pas vu le vif...

Les verts jouaient à la limite du correct , mais c'était réglementaire , ce sport était après tout un sport de contact … Ce qui devait arriver se produisit , et Weasley ne put empêcher un des poursuiveurs de Serpentard d'ouvrir le score...

C'est là que le mot « Ode » prit tout son sens , les Serpentards avaient donc prévu de déconcentrer l'élément nouveau de l'équipe , afin de permettre à ses Poursuiveurs de marquer des buts. Anka trouvait cette tactique très limite ( surtout au vu des paroles ) mais après tout le public était souvent considéré comme le huitième joueur...

Anka ne reprenait pas les paroles , mais il applaudissait quand même quand Serpentard marquait , c'était plutôt un beau match. Il y avait une véritable opposition de style , les Rouges qui jouaient très propres mais qui manquait d'engagement physique , et les Verts qui jouaient à fond et n'hésitaient pas à faire mal à l'adversaire.

Tout le monde comprit rapidement le scénario du match , les Griffons pouvaient gagner , seulement si Potter attrapait le vif avant qu'il y ait un écart de plus de 150 points , et au vue du score de 110 à 10 , il devrait vraiment se magner !

Le vif fut aperçut par les protagonistes , qui s'étaient jusque là battu à coup de feintes, la course poursuite s'engagea rapidement. Drago voyant qu'il se faisait distancer , utilisa une tactique quelque peu sauvage en attrapant le balai de Potter . Harry fut déconcentré , et bien que Drago sache encore où était le vif , il ne partit pas à sa poursuite , il n'était pas du tout en position favorable. Bien sur, il fût sanctionné pour ce geste antisportif , mais cela ne coûtait que dix points.

Pendant ce temps , l'autre match s'était permis de continuer , et le score n'avait pas vraiment bougé. Les batteurs verts avaient désertés à la recherche d'un cognard pour Potter , rendant la partie plus facile pour les poursuiveurs rouges qui en avaient profités.

Le score était de 140 à 70 , ce qui était beaucoup plus favorable pour les Griffons , permettant à ceux ci d'avoir un peu plus d'air. Cependant , la chanson qui avait disparu pendant le duel d'attrapeur , refit surface rapidement , plongeant l'équipe des Lions dans la torpeur. Le score mit un peu de temps à remonter , cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure trente qu'ils jouaient , et Serpentard allait peut être gagner le match avant le duel d'attrapeur. En effet , avec un score de 220 à 80 il ne restait plus grand chose pour qu'ils gagnent.

Tout se jouait dans ces minutes cruciales et tout le monde l'avait compris , notamment les attrapeurs qui sentaient la pression à comment Drago Malefoy raconta la fin du match .

_-Je sentait que c'était un moment important , il n'y avait qu'à empêcher Potter d'attraper par n'importe quel moyen et nous aurions gagner. Mon estomac se retourne , j'aperçois le vif qui __batifole en bas du poteau des Griffons. Plusieurs choix s'offrent à moi , je peux espér_er_ que Potter ne le remarque pas , et attendre qu'on ait 150 points d'avance , je peux tenter de partir à la chasse au vif , mais je prend le risque qu'il réussisse à me battre. Je préviens Crabbe et Goyle avec notre code secret , et je les vois parti_r_ en chasse de cognard , cependant quelque_s_ secondes plus tard , je n'aie d'autre choix que de me concentrer sur la chasse du vif. Potter l'avait aperçut et bien que je sois mieux placé que lui , il me rattrape rapidement ,fini par être côte à côte avec moi. Il se met à jouer des coudes , mais il ne sait pas à qui il a à faire , je lui rends avec les intérêts. Je vois que malheureusement nous nous rapprochons trop vite du vif d'or et que nous ne pourrons pas faire ce que nous voulons , mais grâce à ma force , j'arrive à pousser suffisamment Potter pour qu'il sorte de la trajectoire optimal_e_ et se retrouve derrière moi. Là je sais que je peu_x_ le battre , je suis très proche du vif , mais l'autre prend des risques insensé_s_ et profite de l'aspiration pour revenir à mes côté..._

_Le duel va commencer , nous sommes si proches du vifs que nous tendons la main , c'est là que je décide de prendre un risque , sachant que Potter est plus vicieux que moi , je décide de ruser . Je me décale , il perd sa concentration quelques secondes , se demandant pourquoi je fait ça , avant de comprendre quand je vien_s_ durement le percut_er_ , la suite vous connaissez._

En effet la suite tout le monde la connaît et s'en souvient , alors que Potter et Drago se livraient un duel acharné , Drago commença à se décaler sensiblement , pour finalement venir percuter Potter , celui-ci décalé de sa trajectoire et énervé , ne vit pas les deux cognards qui lui fonçaient dessus, si bien qu'il évita d'instinct le premier et qu'il se prit le deuxième dans l'épaule et que tout le monde entendit le craquement , suivi d'un bruit sourd de chute. Heureusement pour Potter , ils étaient très près du sol , sans quoi il aurait pu se faire très mal. Et pendant que certains observaient la chute de Potter , Drago avait saisit le vif , la course poursuite avec le vif étant beaucoup plus facile quand on est seul.

Anka le reconnaissait, Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas des lumières , ils étaient même vraiment limite , cependant , quand il était question de respecter des ordres simples et de frapper fort , ils n'avaient pas leur pareil. Pour une fois , ils partageaient la scène de la gloire avec Drago...

Le score final était lourd , 410 à 120 , c'était la défaite la plus cuisante face aux Serpentards depuis 127 ans. Surtout que les Rouges dénonçaient une action frauduleuse de la part des Serpents, qui leur avait empêché de gagner, même si Anka savait que c'était légal comme coup , c'était après tout lui qui l'avait inventé.

Les Serpentards faisaient la fête dans les tribunes en l'honneur de leur héros, et Anka décida que c'était le moment opportun pour saluer les parents de Drago. Ils firent donc le chemin vers la tribune des vieux , où Drago les avaient rejoints.

_-Tu as fait honneur à notre maison fils ! _

_-Merci Père ! _

_-C'était très bien pens_é_ cette tactique..._

_-C'est de Anka père..._

_-Bien sur que c'est de la part de bébé Grindewald ! _

Bellatrix ne l'aimait pas particulièrement , étant trop proche du maître selon elle... Anka ne méritait pas l'honneur que lui faisait Voldemort.

_-Bellatrix , il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver , les Serpentards ont infligé une défaite record aux loqueteux._

_-Je suppose que vous parlez de nous Malefoy ? _

_-Ah Potter , avez vous appréci_é_ de voir votre fils perdre ?_

_-J'ai surtout appréci_é_ la façon détestable de jouer de votre fils..._

_-Vous ne savez pas apprécier le bon Quidditch..._

Le grand James Potter se mit à rire , mais ce fut sa femme qui répondit...

_-On n'apprécie pas ce que vous appeler le bon Quidditch , mais on sait apprécier le fait de ne pas ramper au pied de quelqu'un..._

_-Le temps est particulièrement agréable , tu ne trouve pas Narcissa, par contre il y a une odeur de Bourbe …_

_-Comment osez vous ! _

James se calma quand sa femme mit une main sur son épaule, mais on pouvait voir qu'il fulminait. C'est ce moment que choisis la journaliste la plus appréciéé ( ou détestée ) du Royaume-uni magique pour arriver...

_-Un match impressionnant Mr Malefoy, accepterez vous de répondre à quelques questions pour un petit article qui résumera le match d'aujourd'hui ?_

Les Potter étaient partis dès que la journaliste avait commencée à parler , c'était la même journaliste qui écrivait tous ses articles sur Dumbledore et Potter.

Malefoy accepta avec joie , il allait pouvoir casser du sucre sur les Griffons , c'était une bonne opportunité. Il salua ses parents et partit rapidement avec la journaliste.

Les Lestrange faisaient de même avec leur progéniture , c'était les seuls moments où l'on pouvait penser que Bellatrix n'était pas qu'une folle furieuse.

_-Nous nous reverrons pour les fêtes de fin d'année , profite_z_ bien des joie de Poudlard._

Il mit la main dans sa veste avant de la ressortir et de la tendre à Anka qui s'empressa de la serrer , il sentit d'ailleurs un objet froid et rond , Malefoy essayait de lui donner quelque chose discrètement ?

Il prit l'objet et le mit dans sa poche... Il verrait de quoi il s'agissait plus tard.

_-Merci Mr Malefoy , j'ai hâte de tous vous revoir._

Il retourna tranquillement à son dortoir , où il remarqua qu'un hibou l'attendait.

La lettre était assez épaisse , contenant beaucoup de paperasse , il remarqua des tampons sur toute la lettre ! Elle venait du Japon ! Elle avait fait une grande partie de la planète , il avait enfin la réponse de Kazuki , c'était pas trop tôt...

En ouvrant la lettre , il remarqua qu'il y avait plusieurs papiers séparés , il en prît un au hasard.

_Anka,_

_L'eau est à mon lac ce que la magie est au temps._

Le parchemin était vierge de toute autre écriture , quel était le type assez con pour lui envoyer une lettre depuis l'autre bout du monde avec juste une phrase. La réponse lui vînt aussitôt , Maître Chizu.

Il prît un autre parchemin , et le déplia.

_Anka ! _

_Alors comment va tu vieux frère ? Il parait que tu fait des misère_s_ en Europe , montre leur ce que __c'est qu'être un vrai homme... Je ne sais pas comment tu _a _fait pour aller aussi vite dans ton voyage , je suis toujours au premier temple et je ne pense pas pouvoir partir avant un bon moment , le maître ne me trouve pas assez souple. Et toi comment se passe ton entraînement ? Et comment sont les femmes là bas ? Et quand est ce que tu reviens ? Pourquoi tu ne nous donne pas de nouvelles ? Au fait , j'ai peut être trouvé une femme avec qui je pourrais faire ma vie , j'ai fait le deuil de Sakura..._

_Enfin , j'attends de tes nouvelle_s_ rapidement ( c'est pour ça que j'ai mis beaucoup de questions ) _

_ Hiroshi_

Typique de Hiroshi , toujours des questions , il posait toujours toutes les questions qui lui passait par la tête.

La prochaine était de Sakura , et ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Hiroshi , il trouva enfin celle qui devait normalement être la seule...

_Disciple,_

_ Je suis satisfait de voir que tu prend ton entraînement au sérieux , enfin. Maintenant que tu as accès à ce niveau , je te conseillerais de bien t'exercer , il est plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît , certains sentiments fort peuvent te faire perdre le contrôle , et tu crée une catastrophe._

_Il est très important que tu contrôle bien tes sentiments pour réussir à canaliser correctement l'énergie de tes attaques. J'espère maintenant que tu es passé du vol du pélican à celui de l'élégante Grue. Pour ce qui seras du prochain niveau , je t'enverrais des aides quand tu auras une maîtrise suffisante de ce niveau._

_ Je considérerai que tu as bien progress_é_ quand tu pourras faire fondre une pierre dans ta main , ce qui prouveras ta maîtrise et ta force._

_Maître Chizu , me dit de te prévenir , que si jamais tu tente de faire cela avec ton œuf de Dragon , il viendra personnellement te faire quelque chose que je ne préfère pas écrire._

_Entraîne toi sur une pierre quelconque , et prépare toi à te brûler la main plus d'une fois , il existe de très bon onguent_s_ pour soigner ce type de blessure , fait-en avant de commencer._

_ J'en vien_s_ maintenant à la dernière partie de ta lettre. Tu pourras me battre le jour ou tu seras humble , cependant , je doute qu'un jour je puisse voir cela._

_Maître Kazuki , Seigneur du Feu De l'île de Kyushu._

_Ps : Le coût d'envoi de ce genre de colis est indécent ! _

Maître Kazuki le ferrait toujours rire , il ne changerait décidément jamais. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le reste du colis.

Il y avait une pierre , et quand il la toucha un texte de fumée apparut devant lui

_« Voilà ce que c'est une pierre , ma menace est réel. »_

C'était signé Chizu , il faisait faire le tour de la terre à une caillou pour être sûr que Anka n'utilise pas celui qu'il lui avait donné quelque mois plus tôt.

Dans le colis , il y avait aussi le test magique qui permettait de savoir quel était notre élément, avec une autre phrase de Chizu.

_« Bonne usage fait en ! »_

Il avait décidément que ça à faire , enchanter des objets et leur faire faire le tour du monde. Mais après tout , il était comme Dumbledore , le génie côtoyait la folie.

Il pourrait peut-être formé Potter&Co à ce type de magie , c'est ce que voulait Dumbledore , mais c'était très dur de former quelqu'un à la magie de l'eau quand on était du feu !

Il passa une bonne nuit , il devait répondre aux lettres mais il avait le temps... Il profita du dimanche pour rédiger une réponse à Hiroshi Sakura et Chizu , il écrirait à Kazuki quand il aurait avancé dans la magie du feu.

La semaine commença , et il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'excuses, surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps.

Le samedi matin , quand il se réveilla , il se dit que ça n'était pas possible , il était impossible qu'il se soit passer l'équivalent d'un mois aussi vite ( avec le retourneur de temps cela faisait le double de temps ).

Il se retrouva donc à marcher vers le village , en compagnie de la jolie Padma Patil , même si il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de ses mains , et qu'il avait décidé dans les enfoncer dans ses poches afin de cacher sa nervosité.

_-C'est marrant que tu sois aussi stressé._

Il répondit en bégayant à moitié.

_-Non je suis pas stressé..._

_-Alors pourquoi tu sue , tu met tes mains dans tes poches , quand je te regarde tu détourne ton regard , et si je me trompe pas._

Elle plaça sa main froide dans son cou.

-_Soit tu te prépare à faire une crise cardiaque , soit tu est stressé... Du moins c'est ce que me confirme les battements de ton petit cœur._

Son cerveau se mit en route rapidement , et trouva une réponse approprié, enfin qu'il croyait correct.

_-J'ai du descendre les escaliers à toute vitesse pour arriver à l'heure à notre rendez-vous._

_-Ah oui tu venais d'où ?_

Il prit le temps de la réflexion.

_-De la salle commune..._

_-Tu ment._

_-Mais non ! _

_-Mais si , je te rappelle que j'ai ton rythme cardiaque en direct..._

Il se dégagea , afin d'être loin de ce détecteur de mensonge.

_-Tu as raison , je suis stressé._

_-Dans ce cas , détend toi , je vais pas te manger , on dirais que tu as peur que je te viole._

_-C'est pas vraiment ça , c'est juste que j'ai rarement eut l'occasion d'avoir ce genre de rendez-vous._

_-Rarement ?_

_-Pour être totalement honnête jamais._

_-Je vois..._

_-Je crois pas mais bon..._

_-Oui ?_

_-Nous pourrions peut être reprendre la marche ?_

_-Si tu veut ! Par contre comme ça ! _

Elle prît son bras et le plaça sur ses épaules tandis qu'elle passait son bras dans son dos.

_-Tu avais l'air d'être échapp_é_ d'un cirque depuis tout à l'heure._

Il rougit.

_-Ma parole , tu as un balai dans le xxx ! _

Il préféra ne pas répondre et prit un air supérieur , digne de ne lui en tînt pas rigueur et ils continuèrent de marcher en discutant de choses plus légères. Ils finirent par arriver au village de Pré-au-Lard.

_-Alors , tu préfère visiter ou tu veut prendre un verre ? Lui dit-elle._

_-Il y a des choses intéressante_s_ à voir ?_

_-Cela dépends des goûts._

_-Guide moi dans ce cas ,nous prendrons un verre ensuite..._

_-Comme tu veut , mais nous devrions nous dépêcher..._

_-Aurions nous rendez-vous ?_

_-J'ai un rendez-vous..._

_-Tu compte me laisser tomber en plein rendez-vous ?_

_-C'est ce que nous allons découvrir , mais on devrait peut être passer à la visite ?_

Il avait quelque peu perdu de ses couleurs , elle comptait le planter , c'était quoi ce rendez-vous ? , il préféra la suivre en silence plutôt que de trop cogiter. Le vent frais était désagréable , il ne s'était visiblement pas assez bien habillé , ce qui était aussi le cas de sa compagne de l'après-midi.

_-Tu voudrais pas ma veste ? Tu as l'air frigorifiée._

_-Merci..._

Et il termina la visite du village en étant glacé entre chaque changement de boutique en faisant semblant d'avoir chaud... Ce qu'il ne fallait pas inventer pour différencier l'homme de la femme , quel est l'idiot qui avait dit qu'il fallait faire semblant d'avoir chaud pour paraître plus viril... Sans aucun doute un portugais , comment pourrait-ils avoir froid avec tous ces poils.

Le village était assez pittoresque , avec ses vieilles battisses , si différentes de ce qu'il avait connu au Japon. Cependant le village était quelque peu sans intérêt , juste un lieu « touristique » , tout au plus , même si certains endroit gagnaient à être connu , comme la confiserie , où il croisa Potter&Co , il se promit mentalement de leurs en faire baver aux prochains entraînements , il avait vu ce que contenait leurs sacs , et c'était pas du tout ce qu'il fallait...

Le tour fût finalement assez vite terminé , et la question arriva...

_-Bon , on va dans un café boire un truc et se réchauff_er?

Il se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard dans un salon de Thé typiquement anglais , Chez madame Pied Du Dos ( Piédodus ) , ou un truc du genre... Endroit qu'il devait éviter à tout prix selon ses camarades qui s'étaient retrouvés dedans l'année précédente pour la sortie de la Saint Valentin.

_-Bonjour jeunes gens , vous voulez une table ?_

Ce fut Padma qui prît la commande des opérations.

_-En effet... Et pr_ès_ du feu si possible._

Les anglais étaient bizarres , ils allumaient des feux toute l'année , ils devaient détruire des hectares de forêt chaque année avec leurs feux.

Ils furent placés dos à une cheminée, ce qui n'était pas le mieux , mais qui était correcte. Il découvrit que ce salon de thé était finalement un endroit intéressant , pour tout Japonais qui se respecte et qui apprécie le bon thé , il put choisir son thé qui avait un parfum exquis.

Ils commencèrent à parler , des cours , des gens , du temps , des différences de cultures , car elle n'était pas non plus totalement anglaise...

Les sujets de conversations était diverses et variés , mais la discussion n' était pas l'important , c'était le jeu qu'il y avait tout autour , les regards qu'elle lui lançait , les signaux qu'il observait , comme la main qu'elle entortillait autours de ses cheveux , son petit sourire en coin , le pétillement dans ses yeux... Il savait maintenant qu'une chose était sûr , elle était sous son charme.

Cela ne lui déplaisait pas , plaire à quelqu'un était toujours agréable , mais il n'avait jamais goutté à l'extase , plaire à quelqu'un et que cette personne lui plaise aussi...

Il savait très bien qu'elle aussi interprétait le moindre de ses faits et gestes , il savait qu'il avait sûrement l'air un peu tendue , avait-elle compris qu'il n'était pas réellement intéressé? Qu'il n'avait jamais été intéressé par une autre personne dans toute sa vie ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit des sentiments amoureux ? Que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi le dévisageait-elle ?

Son regard était envoûtant , transportant , il était magique , mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ou pas ? Derrière ce regard , un trésor caché derrière son apparence ? Un trésor qui valait le coup de creuser ?

Il ne put continuer sa réflexion plus longuement, il avait sentit quelque chose d'anormal qui lui touchait la jambe , un objet qui remontait le long de sa cuisse pour arriver jusqu'à son ventre , ça le chatouillait , c'était doux et léger , comme une légère brise , même si c'était au contraire des braises ardentes qui remontaient jusqu'à son cerveau.

Il n'eut qu'à croiser son regard pour comprendre , elle se jouait de lui , il sentit le pied passer entre deux boutons de chemise , il fut légèrement tiré vers l'avant , tandis qu'elle avançait son visage vers le milieu de la table...

_-Promis je vais pas te mordre …_

Il était tendu , il n'avait pas prévu d'en arriver là , que devait-il faire ? Au final il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de combler la distance , un pied autoritaire le dissuadait de faire autre chose , du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait pour se donner bonne conscience.

C'est ainsi qu'il échangea son premier baiser au milieu d'une table d'un salon de thé , au coin du feu , avec une tigresse du Bengale.

Le mot qu'il utiliserait pour qualifier ce baiser fût d'abord étrange , il pensa ensuite à déroutant , ce laissa aller pour un renversant , et choisi finalement le j'en veux encore, même si c'était trois mots.

Ils se rapprochèrent quelque peu , pour augmenter l'aspect confortable , et permettre à leurs mains de se faire des caresses. Les minutes enfiévrées et enivrantes défilèrent rapidement , au dépit des deux amants , Padma avait en effet un rendez-vous.

_-Tu va à ton rendez-vous ?_

_-Oui c'est important._

_-Je vois..._

_-Tu peut venir , si tu veut , je pense que cela ne poseras pas de problème..._

_-Tu es sur ? Je ne voudrais pas déranger ton prochain rendez-vous amoureux._

_-Ce que les mecs peuvent être bête !_

* * *

_-Tu pense que tout le monde est là Hermione ?_

_-Il manque encore quelque personnes._

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , un groupe d'adolescent entra dans l'établissement le plus sale et malfamé de tout Pré-Au-Lard.

_-Mais pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîner la dedans ! _

_-Car c'est important ! Ombrage est incompétente._

_-D'accord , mais je te prévient , tu prend la parole._

_-Le courage légendaire des Gryffondors._

_-Heu..., _dit Hermione d'une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire_, et bien , heu... bonjour._

Le groupe reporta son attention sur elle mais les regards continuaient de se tourner régulièrement vers Harry.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit , en provoquant un grand bruit , ce qui fit tout de suite retourner l'attention des gens vers l'entrée.

_-Je t'avais dis Padma , que c'était beaucoup mieux de faire une entrée remarquée._

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Alors , comment vous trouvez les balais ?  
**

**Faites pas vos radinz , c'est noël ! bordel de nouille de couille de chouette  
**

* * *

**RAR  
**

* * *

**Black Down : THX ! VIELLE FRITE ( en même temps t'es Belge , j'avais pas à cherché loin pour ce surnom)  
**

**Necromant70 : Il va pas mourir , mais qui te dit , qu'il n'y aura pas des conséquences ? hieck Hieck , tu verras sa plus tard ^^  
**

**Sheltan : J'ai fini le prochain , j'espère que tu va kiffer  
**


	12. Etripages

**Salut , et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira , même si je suis pas 100% satisfait ,**

**Pour l'instant j'entame le 18 , et j'ai préparé une petite surprise.**

**Au moins , je me suis pas moqué de vous sur la taille de ce doc ? Je me trompe ?**

**Bon , et si vous avez le temps , laissez un petit message , c'est toujours cool  
**

**Merci à Black Down , pour la correction de ce chapitre , je vous invite à aller lire ses textes...  
**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XI – Étripage !**

******* chapitre précédent**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires , un groupe d'adolescent entra dans l'établissement le plus sale et malfamé de tout Pré-Au-Lard.

_-Mais pourquoi je me suis laissé entraîner la dedans ! _

_-Car c'est important ! Ombrage est incompétente._

_-D'accord , mais je te prévient , tu prend la parole._

_-Le courage légendaire des Gryffondors._

_-Heu..., _dit Hermione d'une voix que la nervosité rendait légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire_, et bien , heu... bonjour._

Le groupe reporta son attention sur elle mais les regards continuaient de se tourner régulièrement vers Harry.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit , en provoquant un grand bruit , ce qui fit tout de suite retourner l'attention des gens vers l'entrée.

_-Je t'avais dis Padma que c'était beaucoup mieux de faire une entrée remarquée._

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

Dans l'encadrement , se dessinaient deux silhouettes , celle de Padma , et celle que beaucoup ne voulaient pas voir...

Anka était assez impressionné par Potter , il avait réussit à réunir par mal de monde , mais quel était le but de cette réunion ?

_-Je m'excuse de venir à l'improviste , mais j'ai reçu une invitation de dernière minute..._

Il avait dit cela d'un ton détaché , mais il savait très bien que la majorité des gens le soupçonnait fortement d'être un mage noir. Il était aussi quelque peu déçu en voyant ses camarades de chambré et la bande à Potter , visiblement il n'avait pas gagner leur confiance suffisamment.

_-Je n'avais pas pensé que tu serais intéressé. _Fit Hermione.

_-Je ne sais même pas quel est l'objet de cette réunion , mais j'aimerais vous parler en privé avant._

_-Nous ne sommes pas là pour t'écouter toi Grindewald._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour parler avec toi Smith. Je veux parler en privé à Potter Granger et Weasley._

Smith allait répliquer mais fût couper par sa petite amie qui n'était autre que Weasley.

_-Vous auriez une salle où l'on pourrait discuter Mr le Barman ?_

_-J'ai des chambres._

_-Elles peuvent contenir environ 30 personnes ? _

_-Non._

_-Vous avez quelque chose d'autre à me proposer ? _

Le barman fit un pas de côté , et lui indiqua la réserve , où il conservait sûrement ces boissons les moins recommandables.

_-C'est aimable , vous servez du thé ici ? _

_-Non , il n'y a que des boissons alcoolisées. _

Anka n'avait pas remarqué que pendant qu'il parlait au Barman , la bande à Potter continuait de parler avec leurs camarades... Il finit néanmoins par se retourner après avoir commandé un saké.

_-Potter ! J'ai dit que je voulait te parler en privé ! _

_-Oh , c'est bon on est pas à tes ordres ! _

_-Weasley , tu sais très bien comment cela va finir , vous allez tout les trois le regretter._

Finalement , tout rentra dans l'ordre , c'était Hermione qui avait lancé le mouvement , elle était visiblement celle qui voulait le moins subir le courroux de Anka.

Il referma la porte après qu'ils soient rentrés dans la pièce et jeta quelque sorts pour que la discussion reste confidentiel.

_-C'est quoi ce bordel ! Je veux une explication !_

La brune prit la parole.

_-C'est Harry qui a eu l'idée..._

Toux du concerné.

_-Oh bon d'accord... J'ai eu l'idée de créer un groupe de défense..._

_-Je croyais vous avoir dit que je ne voulait plus que vous rameniez d'autres élèves ! _

_-Mais on te demandait pas de participer ! _Intervint Ron.

_-Je vois , mais vous ne comptiez pas, par hasard , utiliser mon enseignement et le transmettre ?_

Ils regardèrent leurs pieds.

_-On comptait le faire différemment , et Harry voulait commencer par leur apprendre ce que son père lui avait enseigné._

_-Vous vouliez qu'ils sachent lancer des sorts et créer de boucliers ? Se défendre contre des créatures maléfiques ?_

_-Oui , on voulait aussi leur apprendre l'esquive et les méthodes de déviations._

Anka se calma , les deux camps était en train de former la jeunesse pour l'envoyer la fleur au fusil mourir. C'était triste , mais il valait mieux qu'ils soient formés.

_-D'accord , c'est une bonne idée , par contre , j'assisterais à la première réunion._

_-Mais tu ne feras pas de vagues ?_

_-Tu me connaîs Potter ! C'est pas mon genre. Nous devrions peut-être accueillir ces personnes qui sont derrière la porte ?_

Il ouvrit la porte dans un geste théâtrale , et comme il l'avait prévu les personnes qui devait normalement attendre dans la salle , étaient derrière la porte à se disputer pour avoir une bonne place pour entendre finalement rien du tout. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu , c'est l'équilibre précaire des personnes appuyés contre la porte , ce qui entraîna un moment gênant quand il se retrouva avec Fred et Georges dans les pattes.

_-Vous devriez entrer , mais ne voler rien s'il vous plaît._

Le reste des étudiants présent entra dans la salle , et il s'installèrent en cercle , s'appuyant contre un tonneau ou une cagette , faute de mieux. Il profita de la cohue pour se mettre prêt de Padma et poser sa main droite de façon possessive sur ses hanches.

Il laissa Hermione exposer son projet , se faire arrêter par Smith , Potter minimiser ses exploits de l'an passé... Il regardait les futurs soldats de Potter , mais arriverait-il à en faire quelque chose ?

Il n'écoutait pas vraiment , cependant il tilta à l'entente d'un nom prononcé par une blonde à l'aspect déluré.

_-Oui , il a une armée d'Héliopathes ,_déclara solennellement Luna.

_-Non ce n'est pas vrai ,_ répliqua Hermione d'un ton sec.

_-Bien sur que si , _insista Luna.

_-C'est quoi des Héliopathes . _Demanda Neville , intrigué.

_-Ce sont des esprits du feu ,_ répondit Luna , dont les yeux exorbités s'arrondirent en lui donnant l'air plus fou que jamais, _de grandes créatures enflammées qui galopent droit devant elles en brûlant tout sur leur passage._

_-Ces créatures n'existent pas , Neville , _affirma Hermione d'un ton acerbe.

C'est à ce moment là que Anka décida d'intervenir.

_-Si elles existent ! _Protesta Luna avec colère.

_-Je confirme , de vraies saloperies si tu veux mon avis Hermione... _plaça Anka.

_-Tu vois Hermione qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui crois en l'existence de ces créatures..._

_-Mais enfin ! Anka tu débloques !_

_-Je crois pas , j'en ai rencontré plusieurs fois , ces créatures naissent dans les grands brasier magiques , normalement elle se contente de tourner autours , sauf si tu essaye d'éteindre le feu , dans ce cas , tu auras ce que Luna te dit._

_-On pourrait peut-être revenir au sujet de la réunion._

_-Tu devrais peut être leurs apprendre quelques sortilège contre le feu magique , mais tu peux continuer._

Anka se désintéressa de nouveau dès que la conversation repris. Après avoir régler le problème de la salle et de la date de la première réunion , Hermione leur demanda de signer un papier.

Il alla rapidement voir Hermione.

_-C'est pourquoi cette signature ?_

_-C'est pour éviter une trahison... Celui qui nous dénonce aura une très mauvaise surprise._

_-Pourquoi pas lancer un tabou ? _

_-C'est un sort de magie noir ! _

_-Mais il évitera toute fuite non voulue, même la plus simple._

_-Je le ferais plus tard._

Anka signa finalement la liste , juste après le nom de Padma Patil.

Ils purent ensuite sortir tranquillement du bar , il se retrouva au côté de Padma , tandis qu'il entendait la sœur de celle-ci et une de ses amis glousser derrière eux alors qu'ils remontait vers le château.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au château et Anka se décida à prendre les devants.

_-Tu voudrais peut être une tasse de chocolat ?_

_-Oui , ça pourrait être bien._

_-Je te retrouve à la maison , tu pourra ainsi parler en chemin avec ta sœur et son amie , ça se voit que tu en meurt d'envie._

_-Merci , _elle enchaîna ensuite avec un chaste baiser , laissant Anka seul.

Anka prît donc la direction de la cuisine afin de voir son elfe , et surtout de laisser le temps à Padma de parler avec ses amies.

Il arriva environ 15 minutes plus tard à la salle commune , l'ambiance studieuse de Serdaigle n'était pas présente , contrairement à son habitude , l'ambiance était électrique, les élèves discutaient entre eux joyeusement... Il réussit à rejoindre Padma , qui occupait une table , sensée être la pour travailler mais qui allait servir à autre chose pour une fois , elle avait d'ailleurs choisit une table prêt d'une des grandes fenêtres de la salle.

_-Je croyais que tu ramenais quelque chose à boire ?_

_-Ah oui , excuse moi..._

Il claqua des doigts et deux chocolats chauds apparurent sur la table.

_-Alors , que ce passe t-il pour que les gens soient aussi excités ?_

-_Juste le tournoi de duel qui se dérouleras la semaine prochaine , il y aura le tirage au sort ce soir , ce qui est logique , mais j'ai l'impression que en deux mois , ça leur était sortit de la tête._

Anka ne pipa mot , ça lui était un peu sortit de la tête avec tout ce qu'il devait faire.

-_Ce tournoi risque d'être riche en rebondissement je pense..._

_-Tu va t'inscrire ? _

_-C'est une évidence , et toi ?_

_-Oui , j'ai envi de prouver que l'intelligence est la qualité première des grands duellistes._

_-Nous verrons bien qui gagnera._

Ils commencèrent à boire tranquillement leur boisson , tout en s'échangeant des regards , ne parlant pas , profitant du moment présent. Finalement , Anka lui proposa d'aller près du feu , où étaient placés des fauteuils , bien plus confortables que les chaises de travail.

Il se lova dans un fauteuil , et il fut rapidement rejoint par Padma . Ils trouvèrent une position agréable pour les deux et qui permettait de se voir , mais aussi de s'embrasser. Ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Il aimait beaucoup les cheveux de sa belle , ils étaient si doux au toucher , et l'odeur enivrante des épices qui les parfumaient suffisait maintenant à emballer son rythme cardiaque.

_-Padma, je sais pas trop comment le dire... Mais je pensais pas que cela finirait comme ça._

_-Que veux tu dire..._

_-Je préfère être honnête , je ne pensais pas que je sortirais avec toi ce soir._

_-Ah bon ? _Fit-elle visiblement énervé.

_-Je te connaissait à peine , on avait échanger que quelque mots..._

_-Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on en reste là ? _

_-C'est pas ce que j'ai dit , laisse moi finir..._

Elle voulait répliquer ,mais elle se tut et l'invita à poursuivre.

_-Prend ça comme tu veux , mais j'ai apprécié la fille avec qui j'ai passé l'après-midi , et je me dis que finalement , j'ai envie de voir ce que cela peut donner... Si tu veux toujours de moi ?_

Pour toute réponse , il reçut un baiser passionné de Padma , qui en profitait pour mettre à mal sa coupe de cheveux...

L'heure du dîner finit par arriver , et ils allèrent ensemble à la table de Serdaigles pour un repas qui s'annonçait intéressant. Cependant , comme dans tout tableau , il fallait une ombre , et celle-ci apparue en la personne de Erinnys , qui dès qu'elle aperçut Anka et Padma , les fusilla du regard , et continua ainsi pendant tout le repas. Le directeur finit par se lever pour faire le discours qu'attendait tellement de monde.

_-Comme promis , les tournois de duels de Poudlard vont avoir lieux, il s'agit maintenant de savoir quelles maisons vont s'affronter pour le premier tournoi.__Notre chère Mrs Ombrage a accepté d'être ce soir notre garante de non tricherie. _

Dumbledore effectua un signe large de la main et une coupe apparût , elle était transparente et contenait quatre boules. Des tableaux géant apparurent dans tout la salle , avec une explication sur le déroulement du tirage.

Ombrage tira une boule, et la donna à Dumbledore.

Un énorme Griffons sortit de la boule et poussa un rugissement

_-Gryffondor portera le numéro 1 ! _

La salle explosa en applaudissement , de la part de la table des rouges et or , mais savaient t-il pourquoi il applaudissaient , par ce qu'ils avaient un numéro ?

_-La prochaine boule désignera le premier adversaire de Gryffondor !_ Fit Dumbledore.

Ombrage avait déjà sortit une autre boule , elle était apparemment pressée d'en finir.

Un blaireau apparut dans la salle , il alla directement à la rencontre de ses confrères de Poufsouffle

_-Le premier adversaire de Gryffondor et numéro 2 seras Poufsouffle , l'autre duel seras Serpentard contre Serdaigle. Cependant , pour la suite , le numéro est important._

Ombrage tendait une autre boule à Dumbledore...

Un aigle royal en sortit , poussant son cri , il s'installa finalement au dessus des portes de la Grande salle , en position idéal pour tout observer.

La table de l'aigle fit des applaudissement plus discret , mais conséquent quand même pour cette belle démonstration de magie artistique.

_-Nous avons maintenant théoriquement le tableau complet , il ne reste plus qu'a vérifier que c'est bien Serpentard qui portera le numéro 4._

Ombrage était partie , et Dumbledore dû donc prendre lui même la boule dans le vase , boule duquel il fit sortir une multitude de serpents , qui se mirent à traverser la salle en sifflant dangereusement. L'effet fut horrible , la plupart des filles et de nombreux garçons poussèrent des cris de terreur à la vue des écailleux qui se baladaient dans leur jambes , sous le regard goguenard des Serpentards.

C'était une création artistique , il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il fasse du mal , mais certains avait visiblement pas encore compris le concept.

Il regarda le tableau , il affronterait Serpentard , puis Gryffondor et terminerait avec les Poufsouffles. Anka avait hâte de voir le duel Serpentard / Gryffondor , même si il était loin dans l'année.

-_Maintenant que nous avons le tableau , je vais vous expliquer comment se dérouleront les tournois. __Il est divisé en quatre étapes ,_

_ La première étape est à l'intérieur de la maison , les élèves de la même année et du même sexe s'affronteront en poule . Vu qu'il y a quatre années qui participent , il y aura donc 8 duellistes à la fin de cette étape dans chaque maison. Ils auront le grade de Oméga. _

_ La seconde étape , verra l'affrontement entre les Oméga des deux maisons , par exemple , l'oméga de la quatrième année de Poufsouffle affrontera l'oméga de la même année de Gryffondor. Et ainsi de suite. Les gagnants passeront au grade de Bêta. _

_ La troisième étape est composé de deux poules , suivant le sexe. Le premier de la poule seras L'alpha , ayant son équivalent du côté féminin. _

_ Pour finir , la dernière étape seras un combat des Alpha féminin contre masculin et une poule mixte de tout les Bêta. La poule mixte permettant de faire un classement , tandis que le combat des Alpha désignera le champion ou la championne du match entre deux maisons , et seras donc considérer comme Champion suivi de sa maison et de la maison qu'il aura vaincu. _

_Sinon , il y aura des duels de rattrapage , permettant à ceux qui ont été vaincu de quand même accédé à un grade supérieur. _

_ Je pense qu'il est plus que temps d'aller vous coucher , pour ceux qui voudrait revoir les règles , des parchemins sont disponibles dans chaque maison . Ils retracent le discours que j'ai du prononcer. Ah et pour s'inscrire... il faut juste noter son nom sur un formulaire disponible sur les tableaux d'affichage des maison._

Pendant que les Gryffondors se ruèrent littéralement en dehors de la grande salle , de peur qu'il n'y ait pas assez de places pour tout le monde sur la feuille , Anka prit le temps de la réflexion.

Ce système avait l'air compliqué , il devait affronter ses camarades de chambré, affronté le Serpentard qui avait fait pareil et qui était de son année , ensuite une poule ou il affronterait les années supérieur et inférieur , pour finir avec un duel contre la meilleure fille. Cela promettait de beaux duel , et le dernier était un piège tendu aux machos , pensant qu'il serait facile de se défaire d'une fille après avoir vaincu les autres garçons. Il aurait vraisemblablement 3 duels à faire dans la première étape , ensuite un duel contre le Serpentard , suivi d'une poule de 4 , ce qui ferait de nouveau trois duels , et enfin un duel final. Si il arrivait à tout gagner , il n'aurait que 8 duels à faire.. Cependant il fallait se méfier des Serpentards , rusés et habile , mais aussi de ses camarades de maison capable d'élaborer des stratégies complexes.

Comme prévu , tout les garçons de toutes les années pouvant participé s'étaient inscrit le temps qu'il reviennent , du côté des filles c'était plus mitigé , c'est pour cela qu'après avoir écrit son nom il tendit la plume à Padma , qui s'inscrivit du côté des filles.

La semaine était tendu , surtout après la publication des tableaux de chaque maison , informant tout le monde des participants , mais aussi des différents mode , suivant le nombre d'élèves participant , il devait affronter en poule ses camarades de chambré. Les élèves de même chambré se faisait plus distant , et certains été même carrément plus du tout amicaux.

C'est donc dans une ambiance délétère que commença la première réunion de l'armée de Potter comme se plaisait à l'appeler Anka.

D'ailleurs , la première étape de cette réunion fut de choisir un nom.

_-Je propose AP , pour armée de Potter._

Finalement , c'était une bonne idée.

_-C'est bien AP , mais ce serait mieux si c'était l'armée de Poudlard ? _Intervint Ginny.

Le vote des moutons entérina la proposition.

Harry prit la direction des opérations , il proposa de commencer par le sortilège de désarmement , proposition qui fut rejeté par Smith , mais finalement le projet fut lancé.

Cependant Anka n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec la dernière proposition de Harry. En effet celui-ci voulait faire des équipes de deux et faire aux gens se lancer le sort.

-_Harry , on pourrait peut-être utiliser des figurines d'entraînement pour cette première étape de l'entraînement , mais tu fait comme tu veut , c'est juste plus productif je pense._

_-Figurines d'entraînement ?_

_-Ah oui , je t'ai pas montré , j'ai découvert ça il y a quelques jours._

Ce qui était vrai c'était Dumbledore qui lui avait montré une semaine plus tôt pour qu'il avance plus vite dans son entraînement.

Nous sommes presque 30 , il nous en faut donc 15 , il pensa à treize figurines d'entraînement , et des figurines sortir du néant pour apparaître dans un coin de la salle.

_-Vous voulez bien m'aider à les placer dans la salles ? _

Ils firent une ligne de ces figurines , ressemblant étrangement à des mangemorts avec leur absence de visage et leur vêtements noir.

_-Maintenant Potter , tu lance un sortilèges de désarmement sur chacune des figurines , sauf la dernière et tu y met toute ta volonté s'il te plaît._

Celui-ci fit ce qu'il avait dit , avec un peu de mécontentement , c'était lui qui devait diriger cet entraînement.

_-C'est simple , vous avez peut être remarquer , que les figurines avait une baguette maintenant , vous devez leur arracher , pour ce faire un sortilège de désarmement est nécessaire. C'est Potter qui à mis le maximum sur le sortilège de désarmement , vous lancez le sort et sa vous indique votre puissance par rapport à Potter... Hermione pourras vous confirmer que d'après des calculs d'arithmétique particulièrement fastidieux , les chercheurs estiment que pour enlever la baguette à un sorcier il faut lancer un sortilège de désarmement au moins égal à la moitié de la puissance que ce sorcier met dans son sortilège de désarmement. Je pense que vous savez ce que vous pouvez faire ?_

Les élèves se repartirent sur les Quatorze mannequins que Harry avait ensorceler. Mais avant qu'il aie finit , Smith posa la question que certain devait se poser.

_-Pourquoi il n'a pas ensorceler le dernier ?_

_-Simple , je voulais le faire moi même._

Il lança le sortilège sur le dernier, ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître une baguette. Smith décida d'aller essayer sur le mannequin qu'il venait d'ensorceler.

Le score de Smith sur ce mannequin fut de 24%, ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver , il lança le sortilège de nombreuses fois pour arriver finalement au résultat de 31%. Il choisit d'essayer un mannequin à Potter , et se mit derrière une file d'élève.

Le cours avait plutôt bien commencer , certains étaient maladroits en manquait la cible , ou visait très large , ce qui diminuait la puissance de leur sort , Potter faisait le tour , aidant et conseillant ses soldats. Pendant ce temps Anka se reposait , ou plutôt s'instruisait , sur ce qu'il avait à faire. La séance de l' AP avait lieu jeudi , la première étape des duels aurait lieu samedi soir.

Padma vînt le voir après s'être exercer avec acharnement sur les mannequins. Elle était légèrement en sueur , elle avait enlevé la robe formelle, qu'elle était belle.

_-Pourquoi tu ne t'entraîne pas avec nous ?_

_-Tu veux vraiment la réponse ?_

_-Oui._

_-Le plus simple est que je te montre._

Il se mit derrière une file , et attendit son tours. Il lança son sortilège de désarmement , qui eut pour effet de désarmer le mannequin et de l'envoyer se fracasser contre le mur. Le chiffre de 143% s'afficha à la place habituelle.

Suite à cette démonstration de magie , les autres le regardèrent , certains avait l'air enthousiaste de cette performance , mais la plupart étaient méfiants ou jaloux.

_-Il me faudrait un mannequin ensorceler par un sorcier plus puissant. Dit-il à Padma quand il revînt à ses côtés._

Finalement , certains continuaient de lancer des sorts , tandis que d'autres avait arrêté et discutaient entre eux, c'est pendant cette instant de jeu/travail que Potter vint le voir.

_-Tu pensais faire quoi en seconde étape._

Il prit un ton théâtrale.

_-Potter, je croyais que tu voulais le faire toi même , es tu sur de vouloir mon conseil ?_

_-C'est bon , arrête de te moquer de moi , tu pensais faire quoi ?_

Potter pouvait être amical avec lui , mais c'était rare , la plupart du temps , il sentait cette même réserve que tout le monde avait à son sujet.

-_Je pense qu'il faut diviser en trois groupes , un pour toi, un pour Granger , et un pour Ron , bien sur il faut faire des groupes équilibrés , et je pense que les pourcentages pourraient être utiles._

_-Et on fait quoi avec les groupes ?_

_-Deux qui se battent et le dernier qui observe , le seul sortilège d'attaque autorisé est le sortilège de désarmement , en défense , ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent._

_-C'est une idée qui me plaît , c'est pour les obliger à combattre contre des niveaux différents , viser en mouvement , combattre en équipe ?_

_-Finalement , tu commences à comprendre comment marche la vie Potter._

Potter exposa l'idée aux autres , et cela prit du temps , mais les groupes furent constitués. Celui de Potter était moins nombreux , mais avait un pourcentage de Potter du même ordre que les deux autres , ce qui promettait des combats dantesque entre les trois armées.

Granger commença contre Weasley , les chefs avaient eu quelque minutes pour briefer et motiver leur troupe. L'équipe de Granger portait un maillot blanc , tandis que celle de Weasley portait un maillot noir , afin d'éviter le tir ami.

Les deux chefs avaient visiblement opter pour des tactiques différentes , Granger avait mis de l'ordre dans ses troupes , alors que Weasley lançait directement la charge.

Les Gaulois vaillant perdirent en leurs temps contre l'organisation Romaine , Granger gagna la bataille , il restait deux de ses équipiers avec elle , c'était une belle victoire...

Les quelques Serdaigles présent dans son équipe grinçait des dents , il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé devoir chargé comme des Gryffondors , Padma qui était avec Ron , lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

Le combat suivant , voyait les soldats de Ron , affronter Potter , Potter avait l'avantage d'avoir vu la tactique de Ron , Ron avait l'avantage de l'expérience. L'armée de Potter gagna , ce fut étonnamment Neville qui fut le seul survivant, l'armée de Ron , avait prit pour objectif de neutraliser Potter , ce qui lui coûta de nombreuses troupes , vu que Potter vendit chèrement sa peau , mais le bénéfice qu'il en tira , lui permit de rééquilibrer la balance et d'être proche de la victoire. Mais c'est l'équipe à Potter qui gagna suite à un sortilège de Neville qui envoya voler Smith.

Le dernier combat faisait s'affronter les deux gagnants , mais qui allait gagner ? Techniquement si on regardait , il fallait savoir si Neville pouvait battre Granger et les deux restant mais c'était pas une science exacte le duel.

Le combat commença , c'était la dernière chose de la séance , et l'équipe de Ron attendait le massacre avec impatience.

Granger avait choisit une approche différente de celle de Ron , qui aurait été impossible , vu que les soldats de Potter le protégeait de leur corps si il fallait , cependant , bien que Potter était sauf , il se retrouva bientôt seul contre deux , Granger et Alicia , qui après un instant de pose attaquèrent Potter ensemble, ce qui devait arriver arriva , Granger offrit une ouverture à Potter suite à un mauvais déplacement , celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à cette appel et désarma Granger. Cependant c'était un piège , Granger s'était sacrifiée, Alicia en avait profité pour désarmé Potter en traître..

Quand la tension du combat fut retombé , et l'explosion de joie du côté de l'armée de Granger contenue , Potter prit la parole pour clore la session.

Les élèves repartaient satisfait , et surtout très motivé pour les prochaines réunions , mais surtout pour les duels qui aurait lieu samedi. Même si pour les duels de Samedi , certains était quelque peu pessimistes quand à leur chance de gagner.

Samedi arriva rapidement , beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu ,pour la plupart , la journée s'annonçait riche en émotion , les duels commençaient après le repas , et risquaient de durer jusqu'au soir , même si il était peu probable que le tournoi soit fini le soir même.

Quand les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle , ils eurent le droit à un changement de taille , les quatre table avaient été transformée en plate-forme de duel , permettant à 4 duels de se dérouler en même temps.

Le directeur et l'ensemble des professeur les attendaient , mais il y avait aussi d'autres adultes et des objets bizarre qui n'avaient rien à faire dans une salle de duel. Ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole.

_-La zone de duel à ma droite , est pour les filles de Gryffondor , celle à côté est pour les filles de Poufsouffle , ensuite c'est Serdaigle , et pour finir Serpentard , Les duels des garçons auront lieu plus tard , mais je vous invite à regarder ces dames combattre dans les tribunes._

Les filles allèrent se mettre en place , au niveau des tables , attendant que leur nom soit appelé , tandis que Anka et ses camarades allèrent dans la tribune de gauche , avec les Serpentards.

-_Les duels à l'intérieur des maisons seront arbitré par les directrice ou directeur de maison concerné. Ce sont les quatrième année qui vont commencer , ensuite les cinquième , et ainsi de suite. Une fois terminer , nous pourrons passer au repêchage , pour clore les duels intra maison des filles._

Le directeur se rassit et engagea la discussion avec les autres adultes présent... Pendant qu'il parlait joyeusement avec les autres , les directeurs de maison avait fait le chemin vers les arènes de duel et se préparait à lancer les premier duels.

Anka n'était que vaguement intéressé par les duels de quatrième année chez les filles , il connaissait quelques Serpentardes de cette année là , aucune Poufsouffle , les Serdaigles de nom , et Ginny et Flora de Gryffondor , ce qui promettait un duel intéressant...

Les quatrièmes années étaient timide et peu formés à ce genre de pratique , le résultat des duels fut plutôt décevant , si ce n'est un magnifique sortilège de désarmement effectuer par Ginny la furie.

Chez Poufsouffle , il n'y avait eu qu'un seul duel , et la gagnante était donc qualifié pour affronter une Gryffondor. De leur côté , c'était bientôt la final , qui opposerait Flora à Ginny , et les pronostics allaient bon train.

Les filles de Serdaigles avaient imaginé des tactiques très complexe mais surtout très longue , ce qui eut pour effet de faire terminer en dernier les Serdaigles , bien qu'il n'y aie eu que trois duels. Pour les Serpentards , une fille c'était fait éliminer d'entré d'un sort lancé à la limite du top départ , inutile de dire qu'elle n'avait pas osé se plaindre auprès du professeur Rogue.

La finale de Gryffondor fut sans aucun doute le plus beau duel , mais malgré son acharnement , Flora Potter n'eut pas la chance de gagner , elle se prit un sortilège et perdit sa baguette.

Les cinquièmes années enchaînèrent , Anka eut le plaisir de voir sa copine triomphé , mais aussi Granger , Daphné et une certaine Abbot.

Pour les sixièmes années , ce fut Cho, à son grand regret , une Poufsouffle qui n'eut même pas à combattre , Katie Bell , et bien sût Erinnys.

La tension montait graduellement , les filles qui avaient finie , montèrent dans les tribunes , accentuant la pression sur leur aînées.

Les septièmes années , avait eu de beau duel , surtout du côté de Serpentard et Gryffondor , Glacia démontra qu'elle portait bien son nom , quand au joueuses de Quidditch de Gryffondor , elle montrait leur agilité et leur force, cependant Angelina s'imposa de justesse...

Après avoir vu ces duels , Anka savait que les quatrièmes année aurait difficilement leurs places dans le tournoi , ils leur manquaient de l'entraînement et surtout la base du duel, cependant contre toute attente , le rattrapage chez Gryffondor permis à Flora de se qualifier... Pour les autres , il ne les connaissait pas , mais elle étaient plus âgées.

Les duels de garçons avait déjà commencer depuis quelques minutes , mais les Serdaigles étaient en retard. Ce qui fait que les Poufsouffles avaient déjà finit et commençait les rattrapages quand Anthony et Terry commencèrent pour sa poule. Il commencerait donc contre Mickaël , qui avait l'air assez nerveux. Goldstein prit l'avantage sur Terry , c'était maintenant son tour d'entré en piste , il avait hâte de voir ce que Mickaël lui avait concocté.

_-Anka Grindewald et Mickaël Corner. _Fit la petite voix du professeur Flitwick.

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté de l'arène , et se mirent en garde , Anka avait d'ailleurs dû se débarrasser de son épée , vu qu'elle faisait partie des artefacts interdits.

_-Je vous rappelle , qu'aucun sortilège potentiellement dangereux n'est autorisé , les sortilèges impardonnables sont soumis à la même législation que la normal. Vous commencerez le duel jusqu'à que l'un d'entre vous soit stupéfixié ou statufié, quitter la zone de duel n'est pas éliminatoire. Le duel commence à trois..._

_Un_

_Deux_

_Trois..._

Mickaël n'avait pas attaqué dès que possible , il avait lancer un sortilège de défense , afin de se protéger d'une attaque de Anka... Il avait donc laissé l'initiative à Anka , en espérant avoir une ouverture pour le battre.

Anka commença par jauger le bouclier , qui n'était qu'un simple Protego , pour ce faire il envoya un Stupefix , qui eut pour effet de briser le bouclier de Mickaël , celui-ci paniqua , et refit le même sort . C'était absurde , Anka lança un autre Stupefix suivit d'un Repulso informulé. Le Stupefix brisa de nouveau le bouclier , Mickaël réussit à reconstruire sa protection pour absorber le nouveau rayon qui venait vers lui , sauf que celui-ci n'était pas un Stupefix , et il eut pour l'effet de l'envoyer valser un peu plus loin , Mickaël avait perdu sa concentration , et donc son bouclier , ce qui permit à Anka de le stupéfixer rapidement.

Le premier duel avait été facile , et il enchaînait avec Terry , qui fut aussi facile à battre , même s'il n'avait pas fait comme Mickaël , Terry avait attaqué.

Le duel suivant fut remporté par Anthony , à l'aide d'un joli sort de retour à l'envoyeur. Mickaël réussit à perdre de nouveau cette fois ci contre Terry , et donc les deux dernières places étaient connus bien qu'étant sans intérêt.

Le duel de Anthony contre Anka déterminerait l'Oméga , ce qui était très important pour le suite de la compétition.

Ils finirent par être appelé , la salle était beaucoup plus vide , vu que les autres maisons avaient finie leurs duels. Le duel fut de loin le plus court des duels entre Serdaigles , Ils avaient tout les deux envoyé le même sortilège , celui de désarmement . Les sortilèges se heurtèrent dans un fracas terrible , mais Anka qui avait plus de puissance , avait réussit à faire retourner le sortilège de Anthony contre lui-même , ce qui fait que le pauvre Anthony vola à travers la salle , à cause de la puissance des sorts réunis , tandis que sa baguette allait se poser docilement dans la mains gauches de Anka.

_-Le vainqueur du duel est Anka Grindewald..._

Les quelques personnes restants applaudirent un peu , mais il n'en avait que faire. Il rejoint Padma qui lui expliqua que les autres étaient sortie , vu que la prochaine étape aurait lieu à 18 heures... Il était 17 heures , cela faisait déjà 3h30 que les duels était commencer.

_-Tu es allé voir le tableau ?_ Lui fit Padma

_-Le tableau ?_

_-Oui ils ont mis un tableau qui résumait les groupes , mais qui montre aussi les futurs duel contre l'autre maison._

_-Montre moi ça ! _Dit t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue et en se levant par la suite.

_Il connaissait le tableau des filles, du moins pour ceux qui l'intéressait , pour ce qui est des garçons , il eut le plaisir de découvrir un peu plus le tableau._

Chez Serpentard , c'était Drago qui avait réussi à se qualifier , et qui serait donc son adversaire ce soir , chez Gryffondor , Potter avait réussi à se défaire de Ron , qui avait été repêché par la suite , Saevus en sixième année de Serpentard , en septième c'était un certain Montague , du côté de Serdaigle , c'était loin d'être finis , mais il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas mauvais, Inutile de préciser que les Poufsouffles. étaient pour lui de parfait inconnus sauf Smith et McMillan. Il y aurait donc ce soir 20 duels , vu que les repêchés se disputait la place pour rentrer dans la poule final.

Anka était partit prendre du bon temps avec Padma , discutant et profitant du temps qu'il avait , il ne revînt que à 18 heures , pour regarder de nouveau le tableau , Anthony avait échoué de peu dans le rattrapage , vu qu'il terminait deuxième derrière un septième année.

La salle avait beaucoup changé en leur absence , les quatre arènes avaient été remplacés par une arène à l'aspect beaucoup plus noble et traditionnel. Les tribunes étaient beaucoup plus grandes , et permettait de voir assez bien le spectacle , et les adultes avaient quitté la table des professeurs pour une tribune à l'aspect plus cossus.

Parmi les adultes , Anka reconnu des journalistes , avec leurs appareilles photo et bloc note , mais aussi tout le conseil de Poudlard , constitué majoritairement de famille riche et ancienne. Un adulte lança un Sonorus sur sa gorge et se mit à parler.

-_Bienvenue à tous ! Pour cet événement exceptionnelle et sans précédent à Poudlard ! Le grand tournoi de Duel ! Tournoi qui seras retransmis en intégralité dans de nombreux endroits magique grâce à la découverte récente du sorcier Lumière..._

Un petit Homme , qui avait l'air très vieux fit un signe à la foule... Les sorciers avaient enfin réussit à créer une caméra et un système de diffusion d'image et de son , c'était une grande avancé pour eux , même si c'était courant chez les Moldus.

_-Pour commencer , nous allons voir s'affronter , les repêchés ! Faite une ovation à nos premières duellistes de la soirée , Miss Flora Potter et Miss Diane McPhail._

Le duel fut plus court qu'il pensait , Flora c' était faite piégé par McPhail... Poufsouffle aurait au moins une représentante pour la suite.

Ensuite ce fut le tour des quatrièmes année , ou Ginny triompha d'une Poufsouffle ,la cinquième année fut une victoire de Granger en toute simplicité. La sixième année vit Katie l'emporter , la septième Angelina.

La poule féminine Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle serait composé de Ginny , Hermione , McPhail , Angelina et Katie.

C'était au tour de Serdaigle contre Serpentard , le duel de rattrapage fut une formalité pour la Serdaigle , qui méritait donc sa place dans la poule suivante. La quatrième année fut remporté par une Serpentarde , la cinquième année qui était un duel où Padma affrontait une Serpentarde , fut le premier duel qui ne fut pas propre , la Serpentarde avait osé lui envoyé un maléfice de découpe , qui eut pour effet de faire saigné sa bien aimé. Sous le regard ravi de Lestrange. Cependant , Padma réussit à vaincre son adversaire , Serdaigle aurait deux représentantes au minimum.

La sixième année , fut expédié par Erinnys , à l'aide de nombreux sort de magie noir à la limite de la légalité. Elle avait donc éliminé Chang , ce qui était parfait selon Anka.

La septième année , fut glaciale.

La poule féminine Serdaigle/Serpentard , serait composé de Erinnys, Padma , Marietta , Glacia et Septima Flint.

Venait maintenant le tour des garçons , en commençant par Gryffondor contre Poussoufle. Pour les garçons , la balance pencha encore plus du côté des Gryffondors , avec un 5/5 époustouflant.

Potter , qui avait été très applaudis , Ron ,Fred , Cornac, et Colin Crivey.

C'était maintenant bientôt son tour , plus que deux duels, la premier duel était un duel qui opposait Nott à un Serdaigle de sixième année, victoire de Nott sans contestation possible.

Le second duel opposait un Crabbe ou Goyle plus jeune contre un Serdaigle à l'air malingre , pour une fois Goliath vainquit David.

Le troisième duel était le sien...

_-Drago Malefoy de Serpentard , contre Anka Grindewald de Serdaigle._

Le duel serait intéressant , même si Anka ne craignait pas vraiment Drago , il avait juste peur d'un coup fourré digne de la plus grande fouine.

_-Vous vous saluez , à trois_

_Un_

_Deux_

_Serpensortia ! _

_Trois._

Drago avait lancé son sort en avance , mais pourquoi avait-il lancé un sort faisant apparaître un serpent , il n'y avait rien de dangereux dans un serpent ? Celui-ci était plutôt jolie , c'était sûrement une vipère aspic , ou une espèce proche , sa couleur noir était magnifique.

Le serpent s'avançait vers lui en sifflant dangereusement. Il attendit qu'il soit proche pour fixer le serpent dans les yeux et lui parler.

_-Que me veux tu serpent ? _Siffla t-il.

Il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle , même Drago paraissait troublé par le fait qu'il parle au serpent.

_-Tu parles ? _

_-Bien sur que je parle ! _

_-Que veux tu me demander alors ?_

_-Je n'ai rien à te demander , mais tu ferais mieux de venir si tu ne veut pas être blessé._

Il tendit son bras , le serpent s'en servit pour monter sur lui et s'enrouler autours de son corps.

_-Drago , on peut reprendre le duel maintenant ?_

Le blond sortit de ses rêves et se concentra à nouveau sur le duel. Cependant , celui-ci fut assez cours , vu que Drago était ailleurs , si bien qu'il réussit à s'imposer, dans le silence le plus complet.

_-Le vainqueur est Anka Grindewald._

Il retourna s'asseoir à côté de Padma , qui le regardait avec un regard noir , comme si il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas qu'elle , la salle semblait unanime , Dumbledore , Potter et compagnie , et ses autres amis , il avait réussit.

_-C'est quoi votre problème ?_

Pendant sa petit introspection , une partie des gens avait reporté leur attention sur les duels , ce qui fait qu'il ne s'adressait finalement qu'au gens qui était proche de lui dans la tribune , c'est à dire ces amis de Serdaigles et des amis Serpentard. Finalement contre toute attente , ce fut celui qu'il venait de vaincre qui lui répondit.

-_Tu nous a caché un sacré truc ,tu parle le fourchelangue ?_

_-C'est quoi le problème de parler au serpent ?_

_-C'est une caractéristique des mages noir ! Fit Padma._

Anka se mit à rire , un rire franc et dénué de sarcasme...

_-Mon père était mage noir , du moins c'est ce qu'on m'a dit , vous auriez pu vous doutez que je parlerais au serpent. Si sa vous pose un problème , moi pas , c'est pas méchant un serpent , du moins la plupart du temps._

_-Moi ça me pose aucun problème , au contraire ! _

_-Erinnys... Le contraire m'aurait étonner. _

_-De toute façon , je t'ai déjà dis que nous étions fait pour être ensemble Anka chou !_

_-Oui oui … C'est ça , _fit-il sarcastique.

_-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ! Tu ne me dis même pas que tu est fourchelangue et tu fricote avec cette fille de mangemort._

_Erinnys continua la provocation, en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Anka..._

_-C'est bon Padma , tu sait très bien ce que mon père était , je ne suis pas responsable de ces actions ni de ce que je suis , c'est le seul responsable , quand au fait que je fricote avec des Serpentards , c'est par intérêt mutuel. _

_-J'y crois pas ! C'est pas possible. _

Sur ces mots , Padma partit , sans doute vers le dortoir des Serdaigles , les larmes contenue par pure pudeur . Anka se désintéressa des duels , laissant Erinnys jouer avec ces cheveux sans trop broncher.

Les duels étaient terminés , il traînait avec les Serpentards en attendant le repas , qui promettait selon Dumbledore , mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'appétit , c'était bizarre comme sensation.

_-Tu comptes en faire quoi de ce serpent._

Il avait oublié la présence du serpent qui se baladait à travers ses vêtements.

_-Je sais pas encore , soit je le renvoie où tu l'as pris , soit je le garde , cela dépendra de ce qu'il veut , mais ne compte pas sur moi pour lancer un Evanesco Drago._

_-Tu es pas très causant depuis tout à l'heure..._

_-Je réfléchis Erinnys , chose que tu devrais éventuellement faire plus souvent. _

_-Tu sais , le maître ne seras pas très content de cette nouvelle... Il n'aime pas ce genre de surprise , tu lui plaisais déjà , mais tes chances de repartir au Japon diminue , il ne te laissera pas faire._

_-C'est bien le cadet de mes soucis , j'ai l'impression que je vais devoir rester quelques années en Europe._

_-Tu pense à notre mariage Anka ?_

_-Tss..._

_-Tu sais , tu devrais faire plus attention au maître , ma sœur à raison , il ne va pas apprécier , et il te voudra dans ces rangs , tu ne pourras pas y couper cet été._

_-Saevus , suffit ces menaces et mises en gardes , j'ai d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler._

_-Quelle genre de problème pourrait être plus important ! Gloussa Erinnys._

Le plus rapide fut Nott , sans doute le seul qui avait deviné , quoique peut être Drago , mais lui ne l'aurait jamais dit.

_-Padma Patil._

Les quelques un qui n'avaient pas compris le regardèrent avec des yeux de crapaud à la béarnaise , comme pour lui demander de démentir , ce qu'il ne fit pas . Pourtant c'était tellement puéril , une idylle d'adolescent d'à peine une semaine , mais pourtant , c'était ça.

_-Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu aimes cette étrangère crasseuse._

Le côté sombre de Anka prit le dessus , et il se retrouva moins d'une demi-seconde plus tard avec sa baguette pointé sur la tempe d' Erinnys.

_-Tu l'insultes , ou la critique encore une fois , et je te promets que tu verra ce qu'est la douleur._

Cette menace , aurait dû , chez toute personne saine d'esprit , lui faire froid dans le dos , surtout que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air , mais c'était une Lestrange , elle n'obéissait pas au même règles , il se retrouva en face d'un visage souriant , hésitant à le provoquer pour faire ressortir encore plus son côté sombre , mais elle préférait rusé visiblement.

_-Ah Anka , continue , j'adore quand tu me menaces. _Susurra t-elle tout doucement , en passant sa langue sur ces lèvres.

_-Laisse tomber , on va se calmer , mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux Anka , et pour le serpent , tu peux le garder , il y en a plein au manoir. _Dit Drago_._

_-Je n'en ai pourtant jamais vu ?_

_-Le manoir est grand , nous gardons certaines choses secrètes..._

_-Je vois , c'est bientôt l'heure du repas , je vais y aller , il faut que le truc retombe._

La plupart le saluèrent , il prit donc le chemin du dortoir , il devait d'abord déposer un colis gênant , il ne se formalisa pas des regards noir qui l'accueillir à son entré dans la salle commune.

_-Je vais te laisser là , ne quitte pas ce lit si possible... dit-il au serpent._

_-Je ne le quitterait pas si tu le réchauffes._ lui répondit le serpent.

Il lança rapidement un sort de réchauffement , cela devrais tenir le temps du repas.

_-Nous parlerons au retour._

Le serpent ne l'écoutait déjà plus , il se prélassait dans les couvertures chaudes. Il descendit dans la grande salle , il serait pas dans les derniers pour une fois. Le repas fut quelque peu tendu , ces camarades de maison lui adressait toujours la parole , du moins pour ceux qui composait son dortoir , Padma elle , refusait de lui parler.

Le directeur , fit son petit discours , pour féliciter les participants , et annoncer que la prochaine étape se déroulerait bien comme prévu demain , avec une petite surprise pour les Alpha. Anka n'avais que vaguement écouté les élucubrations du directeur , il n'en avait pas rien à faire , mais il était en train de prévoir ce qu'il pourrait dire à Padma.

Il remonta dans la salle commune , dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation avec Padma , mais elle l'évita en montant directement à son dortoir , là où il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il pesta légèrement sur cette tête de mule , et profita de l'ambiance légère de Serdaigle pour parler tranquillement au serpent.

_-Alors que choisis tu ? _

_-Je ne sais pas , je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que la salle._

_-Je peut t'y renvoyer si c'est ton choix , tu n'as qu'à choisir._

_-Si je restais avec toi , je pourrais revenir sur mon choix._

_-Bien sûr._

_-Alors je veux bien rester._

_-Quel es ton nom ?_

_-Datura. _

Anka se fit la remarque , c'était tout à fait le nom qu'aurait pu donner Malefoy à son serpent. Il était plus que temps de dormir , ils pourraient parler plus longuement un autre jour , et il avait un copain à lui présenter.

_Anka mît donc son dans une tenue décontracté et déposa Datura sur la couverture de son lit... Sa respiration se calma doucement , il commençait à somnoler quand un sifflement caractéristique le réveilla..._

___-Anka j'ai froid..._

_Celui-ci jura intérieurement avant de répondre..._

___-Vient sous les couverture c'est fait pour ça !_

_Le serpent siffla de nouveau..._

___-Je ne suis pas comme toi , je me réchauffe pas naturellement , j'ai besoin d'une source de chaleur pour avoir chaud..._

_Anka comprît finalement ce que voulais son serpent , finalement il comprenait pourquoi les Serpentards étaient appelés les serpents , tout était dans la manière d'amener les choses._

___-Qu'est ce que tu veux Datura je t'écoute..._

_Le serpent émit un sourire , enfin ce qu'il interpréta comme un sourire... elle sortait la langue de quelques centimètres sans faire le moindre bruit..._

_-____Laisse moi m'enrouler autour de toi..._

___-Tu me rappelle quelqu'un avec des phrases dans le genre, _

_Le serpent s'enroula autour de son corps mais continua à gesticuler..._

___-Datura..._

___-Je cherche ta peau , tes vêtements sont froid..._

_Anka compris que si il voulait dormir il n'avait pas d'autre choix... Il enleva donc son haut et son pantalon en coton pour se retrouver en caleçon , avant de retourner dans son lit..._

___-C'est bon comme ça ?_

_Le serpent s'enroula autours d'une de ses cuisses pour remonter jusqu'à la tête profitant au maximum de l'espace qui lui était offert , il faisait même une boucle autours de son cou pour reposer sa tête sur la poitrine du jeune garçon..._

___-C'est parfait __. Siffla t-elle..._

_-____Datura , une dernière remarque , ne touche plus mes oreilles avec ta langue fourchue ! _

_Le serpent recommença, avant de poser tranquillement sa tête à sa place privilégiée...Malefoy aurait t-il appeler un serpent avec une mentalité proche de la sienne... Non Anka ne préférait pas penser à ça ._

_Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin , Anka était fatigué , dormir avec un serpent n'était définitivement pas de tout repos , ou alors c'était juste son serpent qui s'amusait à lui taper sur les nerfs ? Datura n'avait pas arrêter de gesticuler , quoi de plus normal pour un serpent..._

_ Pourtant il devait être en forme aujourd'hui , il avait plein de choses à faire en général et là il devait faire une succession de choses et il ne pouvait pas se permettre en dessous du cent pour cent de réussite. Il commença sa journée , comme il commençait tout les dimanches , avec un entraînement à la magie du feu un peu plus long que les autres jours de la semaine. Il progressait pas comme il voulait dans cette branche , et dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait en ce moment , comme si il était bloquer par quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Il devait faire autre chose dans sa journée , c'était simple de prime abord , mais avoir une discussion avec Padma était plus compliqué que l'on ne pourrait le penser. Il pensait aussi au duels qu'il allait devoir faire , et il savait que ce battre contre les Serpentards ne serait pas si facile._

_Il essayait depuis quelques mois de devenir animagus , il savait qu'il n'y arriverait sans doute pas avant une année , voir plusieurs , mais il avait espérer qu'avec l'aide de Dumbledore , il avancerait plus vite , mais il ne travaillait pas du tout cela avec Dumbledore , non celui-ci le faisait travailler sa méditation , ce qui était assez comique , et surtout sans progrès notable depuis que le vieux sage lui enseignait. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il y arriverait bientôt , mais c'était sûrement pour l'encourager... Il devait aussi s'occuper de Potter et sa bande , qui n'en faisait qu'à leur tête , refusant de suivre les consignes ! _

_Il y avait les potions runiques , le Basilic , le seigneur des ténèbres , ses camarades , ses amis Serpentards , c'était un vrai bordel dans sa tête , il n'avait envie que d'une chose c'est ne penser à rien et être tranquille , mais il fallait à chaque fois qu'un problème se rajoute pour le faire rager , ou tout simplement pour le faire partir d'Angleterre. _

_L'entraînement à la magie du feu avait prît fin , la fatigue physique se faisait ressentir , mais d'un autre côté il sentait aussi le bonheur d'être un peu apaisé. Il ne voyait pas plus clair , mais il savait que pour régler les problèmes ,il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de les résoudre un par un , sinon on se disperse et on ne résout rien._

La première étape , serait de mettre les choses au points avec Padma...Il partit donc en tête avec cet objectif. Il prit la direction du petit déjeuner , après avoir pris sa douche. Padma était là , elle venait visiblement d'arrivé , il se mit directement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler , elle semblait légèrement fatiguée , du moins derrière son maquillage...

_-Salut Padma._

Elle ne répondît pas.

_-Nous pourrions avoir une discussion au moins , ou si tu préfères , dis moi clairement comment tu vois les choses , je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent._

Elle prit son temps , mais finit par répondre.

_-C'est fini... Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._

Une douleur , des sueurs froides , le cerveau qui ralentit , une seule information affiché sur l'écran , le cœur qui bat doucement la chamade d'un amour d'adolescent qui est déjà fané .

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Oué , une histoire courte , dans laquelle on échange pas grand chose sauf des ptits bisous.  
**

**Il a le coeur brisé ? triste ou pas ? Je sais pas trop... ENFIN si je sais pas vous.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser un message , le prochain chapitre aura une surprise à la fin , on verra ce que vous en penser la prochaine fois.  
**

**Review si vous avez le temps , et si vous avez de l'argent je prend ( merde j'ai pas le droit )  
**

* * *

**Rar  
**

* * *

**sheltan : Le prochain m'a fait rire quand je l'aie écrit , je suis pas sur qu'on ai le même humour mais c'est un test ^^ **

**Uma to Hebi : content de te revoir , bien deviné , même si c'est pas trop dure , en même temps , Ombrage fait pas trop de mal pour le moment , il faut dire qu'avec Potter sénior en vie c'est plus compliqué je pense , mais elle deviendra plus présente en seconde partie de l'année scolaire. Bonne fêtes à toi aussi , j'espère que tu passeras une bonne année **

**Necromant70 : T'as raison , ça lui feras les pieds ( tu va kiffer les chapitre 13à 16 je pense ) , te moques pas trop cependant , j'ai eu un peu prêt ce genre de questions lors de mon premier rdv ^^**

**Sanguinbuveur : Coucou et merci , j'ai déjà rep par mp sur la date , j'espère avoir tenue mes engagements **


	13. La violence

**Salut , et merci pour toutes vos reviews , je pense que ce chapitre plaira à certains , que d'autres voudront le prochains**

**Mais nous verrons !**

**Oublier pas de laisser une review ou un MP , si vous voulez la suite en exclu.**

**Kiss ( merci à ma correctrice luffynette)**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XII – La violence.**

« La violence est dans la nature de l'homme »

******* chapitre précédent**

La première étape serait de mettre les choses au points avec Padma...Il partit donc en tête avec cet objectif. Il prit la direction du petit déjeuner , après avoir pris sa douche. Padma était là , elle venait visiblement d'arriver , il se mit directement à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parler , elle semblait légèrement fatiguée , du moins derrière son maquillage...

_-Salut Padma._

Elle ne répondît pas.

_-Nous pourrions avoir une discussion au moins , ou si tu préfère , dis moi clairement comment tu voit les choses , je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent._

Elle prit son temps , mais finit par répondre.

_-C'est fini... Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._

Une douleur , des sueurs froides , le cerveau qui ralentit , une seule information affiché sur l'écran , le cœur qui bat doucement la chamade d'un amour d'adolescent qui est déjà fané.

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

Il essaya de reprendre son sang froid , il avait forcément mal compris , elle l'avait allumé il n'y a pas une semaine et elle lui faisait comprendre que finalement c'était du vent , tout ça parce qu'il parlait aux serpents ? Il fit comme tout le monde faisait , il prit sur lui, se colla un sourire sur le visage , et prit la parole comme si de rien n'était.

_-Bien , au moins , nous sommes fixés , si tu veut qu'on reste amis , cela ne me pose pas de problème._

_-Nous allons laisser du temps passer , sinon ce sera trop bizarre._

_-Bonne chance pour cette après-midi._

_I_l était fixé , l'objectif était finalement remplis , même si c'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait , maintenant il devait se concentrer sur son après-midi. Il regarda de nouveau le tableau , il devait affronter Saevus , Montague , Nott , et un Serdaigle du nom de Mat , qui malgré son physique peu impressionnant , faisait preuve de souplesse et de technique. L'autre tableau des garçons était sans appel selon lui , Potter finirait par vaincre , et ça serait sûrement Granger qui gagnerait chez les filles. Pour ce qui était de la poule de filles de son côté , il était plus partagé , Padma ne gagnerait pas , mais pourrait causer des problèmes , après Glacia était impressionnante , dans un style tout en noblesse et grandeur , Erinnys , avait pour elle la fougue , et l'absence total de conscience. Septima Flint qui était la petite sœur de Marcus , était en quatrième année , ce qui s'annonçait très compliqué pour elle , Marietta , qui était arrivé là après le rattrapage , aurait du mal.

Il passa donc sa matinée , tranquillement , les duels ne commencerait qu'en début d'après midi , 40 duels , c'était assez long , surtout qu'il s'agissait théoriquement des meilleures duellistes de l'établissement. Il essaya de se mettre en méditation , respirant calmement , en position du lotus , comme maître Chizu faisait devant son lac tout les jours. Il préférait se mettre devant le feu , écouter le bois craquer , le feu dévorer l'air , l'odeur enivrante du sapin , c'était pourtant pas un excellent bois de chauffage.

Il avait le temps , ses duels n'était que en fin d'après midi , après tout, les duels des Serpentards Homme contre Serdaigles seraient les derniers , il ne devait commencer en théorie que vers 17heures. Il sentait l'appel du sommeil , comme à chaque fois qu'il essayait de rentrer en médiation , il se laissa bercer par le calme du feu , il avait largement le temps.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il était là, il pouvait le sentir , il avait mal au articulations , cette position n'était pas idéal pour dormir apparemment , il ouvrit finalement les yeux , la luminosité avait diminué , il regarda l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge de Serdaigle , il avait globalement plus de temps qu'il n'en faut pour se préparer. Il avait cependant légèrement faim.

_-Mifty !_

L'elfe apparu aussitôt.

_-Oui maître , que puis-je pour vous ?_

Il avait abandonné l'idée de faire de l'elfe un égal , celui-ci ne le souhaitait pas.

_-J'aimerais des nouvelles de Salazard , mais aussi si possible de la nourriture._

_-Salazard va très bien , il mange bien et dors le reste du temps , pour ce qui est de la nourriture , je revient._

L'elfe de maison était de plus en plus pragmatique et direct , et son service était toujours impeccable . Il revint moins d'une minute plus tard, avec une assiette de riz et une cruche d'eau.

_-Voulez vous autre chose maître ?_

_-Non , tu peut retourner à tes affaires , je te remercie._

L'elfe disparut dans un autre craquement, tout en discrétion et rapidité , tels étaient les elfes de maison. Celui à son service n'échappait pas à la règle. Il avait décidé de faire honneur à ses entraînement de Samouraïs , il porterait cette après-midi son Dogi ( terme propre pour Kimono ) , autant pour le bas , c'était assez pratique pour combattre , autant les larges manches n'était pas vraiment de son goût , mais cela ne lui posait plus trop de problème.

Il avait pris celui d'entraînement , il était noir , c'était la couleur de son Dojo , il était bientôt 16 heures , si il se dépêchais il verrait quelques duels de Padma. Il gardait la ceinture de sa tenue officielle , ceinture qui était munie de son porte Katana et porte baguette.

L'ambiance dans la salle était électrique , visiblement c'était un duel qui opposait deux filles , et il vit en se rapprochant , que c'était un duel qui opposait les deux Serdaigles , et Padma semblait avoir le dessus sur son aînée. Il se mit à côté d' Anthony , qui lui avait garder une place.

_-Alors , tu peut me résumer ?_

_-La final__e __Gryffondor Poufsouffle seras entre Potter et Granger , c'était prévisible , même si Granger à eu du mal de battre les autres filles , Potter__ a __survolé , mais il aurait pu perdre un ou deux duels à cause de son inattention._

_-Je vois , et de notre côté comment ça se présente ?_

_-Cela vient juste de commencer , tu as manqué le duel entre Glacia et Septima , la petite à tenue tête à Rosier , mais elle n'a pas fait le poids , c'est le second duel._

Padma venait juste de désarmer Marietta , le duel était terminé.

_-Le prochain duel , opposera Erinnys Lestrange à Septima Flint._

Il put reprendre la conversation qu'il avait avec Anthony.

_-Les règles ont changées ?_

_-Pas vraiment , sauf que sortir de l'aire de duel est dis-qualificatif._

_-Logique , après tout , on n'a pas toujours l'espace que l'on veut dans un duel._

Il arrêtèrent de parler , Septima était en position de danger , Erinnys jubilait déjà de sa victoire , la jeune était coincée au bout de l'aire , cependant la jeune réussit à éviter le sort d' Erinnys , et elle contre attaqua en lançant une multitude de sort sans vraiment viser . Erinnys se retrouva sans autre choix que de les bloquer à l'aide d'un bouclier. Ce qui la fit beaucoup reculer. Septima prit le temps de reprendre son souffle , ce qui fut une erreur fatal , le bouclier de son adversaire , ne servait pas seulement à bloquer les sorts , il servait aussi à les absorber , afin de donner plus de puissance à une contre attaque , la magie crépitait au bout de la baguette de Lestrange. Erinnys lança un sort d'expulsion , Septima ne pouvait pas l'éviter , il était trop rapide et trop gros , elle tenta un sort de protection , qui fut une réussite , mais la puissance du sort fracassa son bouclier et l'envoya voler hors de l'arène de duel , elle avait perdu.

_-Elle est pas mauvaise la petite !_ Lança Anka.

_-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire , mais Erinnys est très dangereuse , elle a utilisé la force de Septima contre elle ! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi subtile._ Lui répondit Anthony.

_-Oui , c'était très bien pensé, et très propre comme duel._

_-Le prochain duel , opposera Glacia Rosier et Marietta Edjecombe _

Le duel fut une formalité pour Glacia , qui lança son sortilège favori sur la pauvre Serdaigle , qui se retrouva refroidie.

_-Le prochain duel , opposera Padma Patil et Septima Flint._

Anka était pour Padma , c'était normal , après tout , il était Serdaigle , mais il savait que ce ne serait pas un duel facile pour la belle Indienne. Le début du duel fut à son avantage , mais Septima réussit à reprendre l'avantage à l'aide de sort très précis , elle semblait anticiper les intentions de la Serdaigle , ce qui n'était pas bon pour Padma . Heureusement pour elle , elle comprit son erreur , et changea très souvent de tactique , ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu la Serpentarde . Suite à une très astucieuse combinaison de sort , la baguette de Septima vola vers Padma , elle avait lancer des sorts pour la déstabiliser , l'avait empêcher d'utiliser sa baguette en la bombardant de sort contraignant et avait lancer un accio puissant au moment où son adversaire s'y attendait le moins. Septima Flint fut ensuite stupéfixé. Le duel suivant opposa Marietta et Erinnys, qui ne fit qu'une bouchée de la Serdaigle , dans le duel le plus court de la soirée.

_-Le prochain duel opposera Padma Patil et Glacia Rosier._

_-Cela va être compliqué pour Padma._

_-Je dirais même que sauf si elle à un plan d'enfer , elle risque de se faire refroidir._ Renchérit Anthony

Padma avait choisit une tactique attentiste , mais Glacia , dans son pur style , attendait aussi , avec le port de tête droit , le regard neutre , elle laissait l'initiative et attendait la contre attaque.

Au bout de quelques seconde de tergiversation , Padma se lança dans une combinaison assez surprenante , Anka ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Le quatrième sort lancé lui révéla la tactique qu'elle essayait d'employer , elle voulait laisser une brèche à Glacia , et ensuite contre attaquer , c'était en quelque sorte des attaques inutiles , pour endormir l'adversaire. Cependant , Glacia n'était pas dupe , elle lança son sortilège favori , qui fut bloqué par Padma qui lança rapidement une contre attaque à l'aide d'un Stupefix , cependant la Serpentarde fit un pas de côté et lança un sortilège de découpe contre la Serdaigle qui ne put l'éviter et poussa un cri. Glacia enchaîna avec son sortilège favori , Padma avait perdu le duel.

Padma saignait , l'infirmière lui soigna la coupure , mais c'était le principe.

_-Pourquoi elle a envoyé un sortilège de découpe ? Fit Anthony._

_-C'est ce que je me demande , c'est pas son genre de faire des duels sales._

Pendant ce temps, Marietta se battait contre Septima , dans un duel de haute volé ,qui vit la victoire de Septima , victoire salué par l'ensemble de la salle.

_-Padma Patil contre Erinnys Lestrange_

Le duel , prit rapidement une mauvaise tournure , Erinnys ne cherchait pas à gagner , elle cherchait à blesser physiquement Padma , elle lança divers sortilèges de douleurs et sortilèges à la limite de la magie noire. Anka se demandait pourquoi Padma refusait d'abandonner , elle avait réussit à en bloquer une partie , mais plus le duel avançait , plus son corps semblait tuméfié , du sang coulait sur le sol , ce duel était vraiment sale , et tout le monde entendit Erinnys prendre la parole après avoir ligoté Padma , dans la salle silencieuse.

-_C'est ce qui arrive au gens qui ne reste__nt __pas à leur place , la prochaine fois tu ne toucheras plus à ma propriété._

_-Tu crois qu'elle parle de toi ? _Demanda Anthony.

-J'espère pas pour elle , mais il faut que je sache pourquoi elle à fait ça.

_-La finale de cette poule féminine opposera Glacia Rosier à Erinnys Lestrange._

Anka ne s'intéressa pas au duel , il se rendit directement à la tribune où étaient tous les Serpentards , certains avaient le sourire , d'autres le toisaient , il s'en fichait , il fallait qu'il demande à Drago.

_-Pourquoi elle à fait ça ! _

_-Anka , bonjour à toi aussi , comment ça va , moi je vais bien , merci de le demander._

_-Malefoy ! Cesse tout de suite ! Je veut une réponse !_

_-Tu sais , je trouve Potter stupide , parce que la plupart du temps , il pose des questions dont il connaît déjà la réponse._

_-Tu es sûr de ce que tu dit Drago ?_

_-Je n'ai rien dit._

_-Très bien , elle veut jouer à ce jeu , elle va comprendre que je ne plaisante pas._

_-Tu compte faire quoi ?_

_-Faire passer le message._

Anka repartit vers la tribune des Serdaigles , il tourna juste la tête au moment où Glacia se retrouva prise dans la glace , son propre sortilège lui avait été renvoyé. C'était parfait , il pourrait faire exactement ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le présentateur , car oui les combats étaient retransmis via le nouveau système , reprit la parole suite à la victoire de Lestrange.

-_Maintenant que nous avons notre Alpha chez les filles , nous allons lui trouver un adversaire , Messieurs Nott , Grindewald , McDougal Montague et Lestrange. Le premier duel sera entre McDougal et Grindewald._

Anka se présenta , il voulait se venger , mais Mat , n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire , mais il était pressé , le duel serait rapide , il enleva sa robe de sorcier , dévoilant son Kimono ( restons simple ) et se mis en position de duel classique.

Dès qu'il put, il attaqua , le duel commençait quand le mouchoir lancé par le directeur de l'école touchait le sol de l'arène. Il lança une multitude de sorts à plein puissance , submergeant son camarade qui ne put répliquer. Le duel était terminé. Le duel suivant était intéressant , Montague se fit battre par Nott , ce qui ne plut pas beaucoup au plus vieux des deux serpents , après tout Nott était arrivé par le biais des repêchages ! Lestrange ne fit qu'une bouché de Mat , qui fut très frustré de ne pas avoir put ne serait ce qu'espérer.

C'était à son tour de se battre contre Nott , il attendit que Nott se lance dans le duel , ce que le Serpentard ne fit pas.

_-Je me trompe , ou tu ne t'es pas donné à fond contre Malefoy , tu ne voulais pas vraiment la victoire ? Tu voulais pas me combattre avant ce moment._

_-Je suis Serpentard. _

_-Très bien pensé , mais maintenant que je suis en face de toi , tu compte aussi te laisser faire ?_

_-Bien sur que non ! _

Le duel était lancé , il évita ou dévia les sortilèges de Nott , mais il n'était pas assez divertissant , il ne manquait pas de technique ni de style , mais il manquait de conviction , comme si il savait que le duel était perdu , et qu'il essayait de se préserver !

Anka lança plusieurs sortilèges , le bouclier de Nott résista , mais céda finalement , le Stupefix suivant clôtura le duel.

C'était au tour de Mat d'affronter Montague. Le Serpentard et le Serdaigle se livrèrent un duel très beau et équilibré , mais au final , ce fut le plus petit qui gagna , grâce à son intelligence.

Saevus et Nott croisèrent la baguette , Saevus eu l'avantage , et déjà chez Serpentard , ils imaginaient une final 100% Lestrange. Anka refroidit l'ambiance chez Serpentard en désarmant facilement Montague , qui terminait bon dernier.

Lestrange redonna le moral aux Serpents , en se défaisant de Mat , mais ce n'était pas vraiment un exploit. Nott et Mat se battaient pour le podium , et le Serpentard réussit de nouveau à gagner.

_-La finale de cette poule masculine , verra s'affronter Anka Grindewald et Saevus Lestrange._

Pendant qu'ils se saluaient , comme le voulait la coutume , Anka adressa la parole à Saevus.

_-Tu diras à ta sœur que je ne lui appartient pas , et que je vais l'humilier._

_-Tu es bien sur de toi ! Il te faut déjà me battre ! _

_-Le problème n'est pas de te battre , mais d'envoyer un message._

Le mouchoir était maintenant au sol , le duel pouvait commencer. Anka lança un puissant sort de protection , et il eut raison de le faire , Saevus avait attaqué très fort , il annula rapidement le bouclier et lança lui même une série de sorts , et pas tous très catholiques. Lestrange s'en sortit avec quelques coupures , mais globalement ce n'était pas grand chose. La danse commença , il évitait les sorts de Saevus , tout en lui lançant des sorts quand il pouvait , n'attaquant que quand il était sur de toucher. Il le toucha à de nombreuses reprises , tuméfiant le visage et créant des chocs violent sur toutes les parties du corps qu'il pouvait atteindre, il avait aussi été touché , mais seuls ses vêtements avaient été abîmé. Anka voulait plus , il voulait lui faire mal , il laissa son côté sombre prendre le dessus des opérations . Il se sentit instantanément plus fort , plus confiant , il sentait sa puissance et la faiblesse de son adversaire , il savait comment faire pour lui faire mal , il savait ce qu'il voulait faire.

Il lança un sortilège , qui pour la première fois manqua sa cible , mais qui était en fait l'objectif de ce sortilège qui créa un mur en terre derrière Saevus. Anka laissa un instant de répit à Saevus , celui-ci en profita pour lancer un bouclier , que Anka essaya de détruire , à l'aide de nombreux sortilèges , mais c 'était le même bouclier qu'avait utilisé sa sœur contre Septima.

_-Tu étais trop sûr de toi , c'est ce qui t'a perdu !_ Lança Saevus.

Saevus envoya un sort de désarmement , Anka ne pouvait l'éviter , il avait été bête , il chercha rapidement une parade , mais il n'en trouva point. Il sentit sa baguette partir dans un sens , tandis que son corps était projeté de l'autre côté. Il réussit malgré tout à rester sur la piste de duel.

-Bravo , mais je n'ai pas encore perdu !

Saevus était étonné , il avait deux baguettes , et il osait encore lui tenir tête. Il lança plusieurs Stupefix qui manquèrent leur cible.

Anka n'avait pas d'autre choix , il devait utiliser les Arts martiaux et la magie du feu pour s'en sortir , il devait se rapprocher de son adversaire qui le pilonnait depuis l'autre bout de la plate forme. Il se lança , évitant avec souplesse les sorts , il sentait le feu palpiter dans ses veines , au même rythme que son cœur. Deux sorts fonçaient sur lui , il ne pouvait les éviter sur un côté, il fit comme si il voulait tacler un adversaire , les sorts sifflèrent au dessus de sa tête. Saevus ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait les éviter tous les deux , mais malgré la surprise il se reprit vite quand Anka les évita et lança deux nouveau sorts à sa rencontre. Ceux là il ne pourrait pas les éviter ! Il était au sol !

Anka vit avec horreur deux nouveau sorts lui foncer dessus , il n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot , il utilisa le feu pour se projeter , avec l'aide de ses mains et de ses pieds , il réussit à passer au dessus des sorts et retrouver une position de course. Il était maintenant trop prêt pour pouvoir éviter facilement , cependant , Saevus avait tenter de reculer , et la surprise de buter contre un mur profita à Anka. Il saisit le bras droit de Saevus , celui-ci tenta de répliquer avec un sort de la main gauche , mais Anka avait prévu qu'il ferait cela , il dévia la main avant que Saevus ait finie , il récupéra la baguette de celui-ci dans sa main droite , et lança un sort d'expulsion vers le haut.

Le Serpentard se demanda comment il s'était retrouver dans cette position alors qu'il avait désarmé son adversaire et que celui-ci se trouvait loin de lui. Mais il avait plus urgent à penser , un sortilège de poids plumes suffirait t-il à amortir la chute ?

Saevus allait bientôt retomber droit comme un I sur le sol , il pointait cependant sa baguette vers lui , sans doute pour lancer un sortilège anti-chute ou un sortilège du même acabit. Cependant pendant que Saevus se félicitait d'avoir utiliser son sortilège de poids plumes , Anka n'était pas rester inactif.

Anka s'était préparé , il voulait faire payer Erinnys , et quoi de mieux que de le faire en faisant du mal au frère de celle-ci ?

Anka avait sauté , son pied était lancé , et juste avant que Saevus ne touche le sol , il se prit un coup de pied rotatif dans le plexus solaire. Saevus eut le souffle coupé , il ne vit même pas arriver le mur compacte de terre dans son dos, si bien que le choc fut une grande surprise , il poussa même un cris de douleur étouffé.

Anka lança un accio pour récupérer sa baguette , suivit d'un Stupefix , avant de jeter la baguette de Saevus au sol.

Il avait gagné contre Saevus , il pourrait combattre Erinnys , et lui faire payer.

La salle applaudit , après tout cela avait été un beau duel , et l'issue était quelque peu inattendue , au vue de la tournure du duel. Les Gryffondors et de nombreux autres , étaient aussi heureux que Serpentard perde. Il rejoint ses camarade de chambré , il était l'heure de manger , ce qui signifiait dans les 18 heures pour les Anglais , ils mangeaient très tôt.

Le premier duel opposerait Potter à Granger , cela promettait un duel disputé , même si Potter devait gagner , ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas quelques semaines plus tôt. Harry était un élève qui était plus intéressant que prévu , il ne renonçait pas facilement , résistait plutôt bien à la pression , prenait ses responsabilités , il ne lui manquait au final que la pondération , Anka n'était peut être pas le mieux placé pour lui apprendre cette notion. Son maître était très fort dans ce domaine , mais il était difficile pour la jeunesse d'accepter la pondération.

Les sorts volaient dans la grandes salles de Poudlard , Potter comptait sur sa puissance et sur sa technique tandis que Granger comptait sur son intelligence et sur ses sorts variées. Inutile de préciser que le duel fut très disputé, Potter passa de nombreuses fois prêt de la défaite , suite à des combinaisons de sorts très ingénieux de la part de Granger mais Potter avait une tendance naturelle à faire l'incroyable. La robe de Granger illustrait à elle seule le niveau du combat qui se déroulait sous ses yeux , trouée et brûlée en de nombreux endroits , Potter ne faisait pas de cadeaux , c'était mieux si il voulait combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Finalement , le duel se clôtura sur la victoire de Potter , qui avait pilonné Granger de multiples sorts d'expulsions , qui avaient eu raison de ses boucliers absorbants.

C'est à ce moment que Anka sentît une odeur familière prêt de lui , ainsi qu'une main dans ses cheveux.

_-C'est à notre tour Anka Chou._

Anka ne répondit pas , il préférait se concentrer.

_-Quelle belle victoire de Potter ! Vous pouvez les applaudir, c'était un magnifique duel ! _

Le présentateur laissa le temps aux élèves de saluer la victoire avant de reprendre...

_-Passons maintenant à l'autre duel de la soirée, opposant la maison Serpentard , représentée par l'héritière de la famille Black et Lestrange... Erinnys Bellatrix Lestrange ! _

Les Serpentards applaudirent vigoureusement leur représentante.

_-Le challenger de cette charmante demoiselle , représentera la maison Serdaigle , mais il représentera aussi la famille Grindewald, j'ai nommé l'héritier du mage noir Grindewald , Anka Gellert Grindewald..._

Les applaudissement furent sans doute moins nourris , mais cela n'avait pas d'importance pour Anka.

Il se rapprocha du centre de la « table de duel » , tout comme son adversaire.

-_Prêt à perdre devant tout le monde …_

_-Tu as eu tort de me provoquer, le jeu est fini ma belle._

Elle lui sourit. Ils se reculèrent chacun jusqu'à la ligne , se saluèrent...

-_Le duel sera dirigé par Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore... _intervînt Dumbledore.

Anka ne s'attendait pas vraiment à celle là , et visiblement , son adversaire non plus , Dumbledore d'une façon ou d'une autre , savait que le duel risquait d'être tendu.

_-Saluez vous... 3...2...1..._

Anka lança directement un sort de découpe , absorbé par le bouclier qu'avait lancé Erinnys , qui répliqua à l'aide d'un sort de douleur , c'était un sort à la limite de ceux autorisés par le directeur, cependant celui-ci ne sourcilla même pas quand Anka le dévia au dernier moment. Elle avait ré-attaqué , il évita le sort dont la couleur ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

Sa riposte , fut cinglante , il envoya un sortilège de glace , le même que Glacia utilisait. Anka grogna , elle avait réussit à l'éviter partiellement , elle aurait juste très froid. Elle lança tout de suite plusieurs sortilèges de douleurs , découpes et autres joyeusetés . Anka réussit à en éviter la plupart , cependant , certains le touchèrent , il préférait cela à gaspiller son énergie à les éviter. Son kimono n'était sûrement pas de cette avis , mais c'était pas si grave. Anka lança de son côté des sorts variés , cherchant à déstabiliser son adversaire , sans doute était ce vain , elle connaissait aussi bien que lui les couleurs des sorts et donc savait décrypter les dangereux des inoffensifs , si bien que sa robe ne fut que très peu abîmé , et donc elle aussi fût très peu touchée.

Il lança un nouveau sort de glace , qu'elle évita encore que partiellement , si bien qu'elle s'énerva légèrement et répliqua avec un sortilège de feu , de magie noire.

_-Feudeymon ! _

Anka avait entendu parler de ce sort de magie noir , il était très ancien , et très peu de gens pouvait se vanter de le maîtriser , c'était un sort qui mal-contrôlé pouvait faire de gros dégât. C'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui lui en avait parlé , mais qui ne voulait pas lui apprendre , pas encore.

Cela lui faisait une belle jambe de savoir que ce sort existait , mais cela ne l'aiderait pas à le combattre. Les flammes qui étaient sortie de la baguette d' Erinnys , avaient prit forme , il faisait face à un serpent qui faisait dans les 5 mètres de hauteur.

Il tenta divers sorts , comme le sortilège de glaciation , qui ne marchât point , les sortilèges d'eau non plus , il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sorts qu'il avait lancé n'avait réussi qu'à agacer quelque peu le serpent de feu qui était sous le contrôle de la baguette de son ennemie.

Il réussit à éviter le Serpent pendant un temps , mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire face à la défaite , si il ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution... Son haut était maintenant complètement brûlé , si bien qu'il était maintenant torse nue.

La chaleur des flammes l'avait chauffé mais pas brûlé , il n'était pas resté assez longtemps pour finir carboniser , sans doute Dumbledore n'aurait pas autorisé cela.

Finalement , il ne lui restait qu'une solution , elle néétait pas obligatoirement bonne , mais après tout il fallait qu'il essaye. Il laissa son esprit ralentir , son corps changer , pour ne devenir plus qu'un avec la magie du feu... Il sentait le feu en lui , les feux de cheminée dans la salle , et surtout le serpent de feu qui osait le menacer ! Il rangea sa baguette magique dans l'étui , il n'en avait plus besoin , il laissa les flammes bleus sortir de sa main , montrant son humeur...

Le serpent de feu plongea sur lui , il l'attrapa à la gorge , ses mains étaient brûlante , mais il devait résister , les flammes bleus enserrait la gorge du serpent . Le serpent se tordait de douleur dans ses mains , il pouvait donc ressentir de la douleur. Quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps , il relâcha le serpent de feu , celui-ci était maintenant sous son contrôle. Celui-ci n'hésita pas longtemps , il fonça directement vers son ancienne maîtresse , qui ne savais pas comment se débarrasser de lui , elle recula jusqu'au bout du promontoire , elle n'eut pas d'autres choix que de finalement sauter et perdre le duel. Dès qu'elle toucha le sol , le serpent disparu , le duel était terminé , Anka n'avait plus besoin de lui.

Il entendit vaguement les applaudissement de la foule , il sentait surtout la douleur , ses mains étaient complètement cramées , avec des cloques , de la peau nécrosée et tout le reste , la douleur aurait du l'envoyé au royaume des rêves , mais l'adrénaline l'empêchait de s'évanouir , il pouvait le deviner aux battements irréguliers de son cœur. Il se dirigea vers l'infirmière , qui lui demanda de la suivre dans son antre , ce qu'il fit.

_-Ces adolescents , toujours obligé de se blesser..._

Il ne dit rien , il valait mieux ne pas chercher à parler avec Mrs Pomfresh quand elle vous soignait , c'était souvent moins douloureux et plus rapide.

-_Vous êtes bon pour une nuit , et ne comptez pas utiliser vos mains avant 3 jours ! Non mais quelle idée , saisir à plein main un Feudeymon ! _

Super , une perte de temps supplémentaire , même si il ne fit pas le commentaire à haute voix. Il avait réglé plusieurs problèmes aujourd'hui , et il lui en restait quelques uns , mais pour ces problèmes il avait un peu plus de temps. Mais la pleine lune approchait , il devait se préparer pour le nouveau rituel. De plus mardi aurait lieu Halloween , la fête que les sorciers anglais et américains fêtaient avec autant de ferveur si ce n'est plus que Noël.

Le lendemain matin , il put retourner en classe , il fit donc son apparition au petit déjeuner , à côté de ses camarades de chambré , qui le félicitèrent , pour cette victoire contre le vicieux serpent de Lestrange.

_-Alors tu compte y aller avec qui ? _

C'était Anthony qui venait de parler , cependant , Anka ne savait pas du tout de quoi il parlait.

_-Aller où ?_

_-Au bal d' Halloween bien sur ! Tu n'as pas entendu le directeur faire l'annonce hier soir !_

_-Je devais être ailleurs , c'est quoi cette histoire de Bal ?_

_-Oh , trois fois rien , Dumbledore voulait nous faire une « bonne » surprise , et donc il avait prévu un bal suite au tournoi , pour selon lui calmer les querelles._

Anthony avait accentuer le mot « bonne » signifiant clairement que c'était pour lui tout sauf une bonne nouvelle , Anka ne pouvait qu'approuver , trouver une cavalière en moins de deux jours et se rendre à un bal , c'était tout sauf ce qu'il voulait. Il fit donc ce que tout adolescent aurait fait , c'est à dire commenter la chose de façon succincte.

_-Super._

_-Et tu sais pas la meilleure , quand il dit calmer les querelles , ça veut dire que les Gryffondors doivent y aller avec des Poufsouffle et les Serdaigles avec les Serpentards , les autres couples sont interdits._

_-T'es en train de me dire que je suis sensé invité une Serpentarde à danser au bal ?_

_-Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau..._

_-Je vois , cela s'annonce très rocambolesque , tu as déjà une idée ?_

_-Je pense invita Septima , la quatrième année , elle avait l'air sympathique , pour une Serpentarde , et toi ? _

Anka réfléchit , il pouvait en inviter quelques unes , il aurait peut être des refus , mais il savait qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas le choix , cela dépendait de Erinnys , si elle voulait être avec lui , toutes les autres refuserait , de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la sorcière.

_-Tu me croira ou pas , mais j'ai peur de n'avoir guère le choix._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Tu verras , le bal est obligatoire ?_

_-Pour tout ceux ayant participer aux duels._

_-Bon , que de réjouissance , cela promet … Je me demande si j'aurais du faire ces duels._

_-Tu rigoles ! Tu as encore plus la côte qu'avant ! _

_-Super , pourquoi les filles sont aussi stupides ? _Demanda-t-il

_-C'est animal , elles recherchent le mâle dominant pour assurer leur descendance... _lui répondit Anthony.

_-Arrête avec tes conneries..._

_-Mais c'est vrai ! J'ai lu ça dans une étude ! _

_-Depuis quand tu sais lire ? _

_-Cela fait quelques semaines..._

Anka décida d'abandonner , il était inutile de chercher une discussion sérieuse et constructive avec Goldstein , qui avait la désagréable habitude de partir en cacahuète au bout de quelques minutes de discussion. Il avait en plus d'autres choses à faire, et le plus urgent était de tester sa théorie.

Il partit donc à la recherche d'une Serpentarde à inviter , et pas n'importe laquelle , il n'y en avait qu'une au final qui lui dirait directement la vérité. La seul solution pour trouver un serpent était de trouver son nid , c'était beaucoup plus simple que de les rechercher à travers les dédales de couloirs du sous sols de Poudlard. Il prit donc la direction de la salle commune des Serpentard , tout en restant assez éloigné de là dite salle. Celle ci se trouvait dans une impasse , et il attendait donc un peu plus loin dans le couloir , suffisamment pour ne pas effaroucher sa proie. Il dût attendre de nombreuses minutes avant de voir s'approcher celle qu'il attendait.

_-Glacia._

_-Anka_.Le salua-t-elle.

Elle était en compagnie de quelques amies , toutes des sang-pur de Serpentard. Même si elles n'étaient pas des filles du cercle de Voldemort , certaines intégreraient peut être le rang des mangemorts , influencée par Glacia.

_-Je voulais te demander , as-tu déjà un cavalier pour le bal ?_

_-Non , je n'aie pas encore de cavalier._

Bon c'était déjà ça , maintenant c'était le plus dure.

_-Tu accepterais d'y aller avec moi ?_

_-J'aurais accepter avec plaisir , mais Erinnys qui est une de mes grandes amies espérait que tu l'inviterait , je ne veut pas lui faire de la peine._

_-Je vois , je vais peut-être tenter ma chance avec une autre dans ce cas._

_-Tu sais , je ne crois pas qu'une autre Serpentarde accepterait, nous sommes toutes très amie avec Erinnys._

_-Dans ce cas , le plus simple est que tu transmette mon invitation à Erinnys , je passerais la chercher le jour du bal dix minutes avant l'heure._

_-Tu pourrais pas lui dire toi même._

_-Je préfère pas , de toute façon , je la croiserais bien d'ici là._

Il partit sur ces mots, il était légèrement énervé , Erinnys menaçait les autres filles , et il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller au bal avec elle. Il l'aurait sûrement inviter , mais il aurait peut être hésité , dans tout les cas , ce n'était pas bien ce qu'elle faisait , et il lui ferait savoir.

Il décida qu'il était temps de faire autre chose que penser , un entraînement serait bien plus bénéfique. Dumbledore continuait de le faire travailler sur la méditation , le but de la méditation était de renforcer son esprit , protéger ses pensées et son âme des attaques extérieures. Le maître des ténèbres , lui avait appris des sorts puissants , et des techniques de duels avancées , Dumbledore avait une toute autre approche de ce qui était important. Dumbledore était un défenseur , tandis que Voldemort était un attaquant , bien sûr , il fallait être fou pour attaquer Dumbledore , et peu de monde pouvait faire face aux attaques de Voldemort. Anka préférait la méthode de Voldemort , où l'on voyait du concret , et il avait l'impression d'avancer , cependant , il n'aimait pas obligatoirement utiliser à tout bout de champ la magie noire , ce n'était pas sa magie naturelle. Les consignes de Dumbledore étaient simples , il devait ne plus penser à rien , se concentrer sur les battements de son cœur et écouter le chant de la magie. Le vénérable vieillard lui avait dit qu'il comprendrait quand il aurait entendu le chant de la magie , mais ce n'était pas à l'ordre du jour , il finissait par s'endormir. Dumbledore ne se contentait pas de le faire méditer , mais il devait consacrer beaucoup de temps à cette partie de son entraînement , il apprenait aussi beaucoup de métamorphoses et d'enchantements , certains très anciens , d'autres inventés par Dumbledore lui même. Les sorts de Dumbledore requéraient une puissante magie ancienne et blanche , la plupart des sorts étaient basée sur des sentiments positif , il était impossible de créer un sort annulant le sortilège de la mort , c'était ce qu'il pensait avant.

_Flash back_

_-Le sort que je vais t'apprendre , est sans aucun doute la plus merveilleuse et la plus terrible des découvertes , nous la devons à Merlin._

_-Je suis attentif Professeur._

_-Il se base sur la volonté de protéger quelqu'un , un amour sincère , et la capacité à se sacrifier. L'incantation est plutôt simple : « Draco mortis, accipit sacrificium anima mea » , suivit d'un mouvement de baguette vers à la cible que tu veut protéger._

_-C'est bien ce que je pense ? _

_-Oui , tu accepte que ton âme soit bannis pour que une autre personne soit sauvée de n'importe quel sort , enfin si tu veut la protéger , que tu l'aime , et que tu accepte de te sacrifier._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir réussir ce genre de sort , je ne me considère pas comme quelqu'un de bien ou de mauvais , mais je ne pense pas être capable de me sacrifier pour une autre personne._

Dumbledore dévisagea son élève , avec son regard dérangeant , le regard de quelqu'un qui sait ce que vous pensez à tout moment , de celui qui sait ce qu'est la vie. Il prit son temps avant de reprendre la parole.

_-Je pensais la même chose à ton âge , mais quelques années plus tard , j'aurais aimé connaître ce sort , il m'aurait permit de partir en paix. Au fait le sort est informulé._

Le vieil homme était reparti dans ses pensées , quelles pensées pouvaient torturer le mage blanc , quelles erreurs avait-t-il commis , pour que ses pensées le trahissent et défigure le visage qui était d'habitude si bienveillant.

Ce jour là , Anka s'était sentit mal toute la journée , il aurait voulu aider le professeur à aller mieux , mais il savait qu'il était sûrement trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit.

_Fin du Flash back_

Il s'était encore endormit , bien que ce coup-ci il se sentait plus proche du chant , même s'il ne l'entendait toujours pas. Cela le frustrait beaucoup , mais il finirait bien par y arriver , maître Chizu passait donc son temps à méditer en face du Lac, c'était sûrement très beau pour qu'il se drogue tous les jours.

Le temps passa plus vite qu'il ne le pensait , il se retrouva rapidement mardi soir , il devait se préparer, il avait pris sa robe de soirée qu'il avait acheté cette été , elle était très bien pour une soirée comme celle-ci. Il n'avait pas recroisé Erinnys , et il appréhendait un peu la soirée , surtout que son choix de partenaire avait été beaucoup décrié par L'armée de Potter. En même temps , il était obligé d'inviter une Serpentarde , ce qui était un argument pas très convaincant pour les Gryffondors.

En plus il n'était pas obligé de passer la soirée avec Erinnys , il pouvait très bien danser avec d'autres filles , la politesse voulait qu'il danse la première danse avec sa partenaire , mais il ne répondrait pas négativement à toutes autres propositions. C'était plus ou moins sa vengeance contre le fait que Erinnys lui avait forcé la main. Il était maintenant dans le même couloir que quelques jours auparavant , et il attendait que sa cavalière arrive. Erinnys était une fille particulière , en de nombreux points , cependant , si il y avait une constante que l'on retrouvait chez toutes les filles , c'est assurément l'incapacité de se préparer pour une soirée en quatrième vitesse. Il se retrouva à faire le pied de grue pendant une dizaines de minutes , mais l'attente valait assurément le coût.

Erinnys , bien que complètement folle à lier , était d'une remarquable beauté , certain la comparerait à une fleur contenant un poison mortel , mais Anka la voyait plutôt comme un feu , quand tu es loin il t'intrigue , tu te rapproche et tu l'admire , tu te rapproche encore et tu sent la chaleur qu'il dégage , tu continue , il te réchauffe , la chaleur finit par te faire suer , te brûler , et c'est finit pour toi , Erinnys a consumer ton âme.

_-Alors comment tu me trouve ?_

Anka avait souvent entendu son maître parler des démons qui peuplait la terre dans l'ancien temps , démons qui avaient été pour la plupart tués durant la grande guerre de la terre , cependant certains démons avaient résisté à l'armée des hommes , et grâce à leur perfidie et leur ruse , avait réussie à infiltrer leur société , usant de leurs charmes. Il avait longtemps cru que son maître lui racontait contes et légendes , afin de lui enseigner des leçons , cependant , certains démons existaient encore sous leur formes démoniaques.

De grand sorciers descendait de ces démons , il y avait par exemple Merlin , fils de démon , mais au Royaume-Unis , celui qui était le plus connus était sans aucun doute le fil de Lilith , Salazard Serpentard. Quelques espèces magiques appartenait aussi aux démons , tels que les Vélanes , les Vampires , Les Loups Garous , et d'autres moins connus comme les Sirènes ou les Faes. Le point commun de toutes les descendants des démons , et des démons eux mêmes , était leur capacité à charmer les humains.

Anka était perplexe , Erinnys serait-t-elle une descendante direct d'une démone ? Si c'était le cas , il n'y aurait guère que la Succube qui pourrait être sans son lignage. Elle était en effet d'une beauté malsaine , il se dégageait d'elle une mauvaise aura , mais d'un autre côté , il n'espérait qu'un chose , c'est que cette démone jette son dévolu sur lui et qu'il assouvisse ses désirs les plus fous.

Il devait se réveiller , c'était pas normal qu'il pense cela . Il dut remettre son cerveau en place avant de se mettre à parler. Il s'agenouilla et lui fit un baise-main.

_-Tu es magnifique , je dirais même ensorcelante._

Elle sourit au compliment, le cœur de Anka chavira , elle avait de si beaux cheveux noirs , marque des blacks avait-t-elle dit. Ils étaient peu discipliné , et donnaient un air sauvage à sa propriétaire . Ils ne cachaient pas ses yeux , ces beaux yeux bleus qui vous envoûtaient , avec cette légère trace de folie qui vous défiait de la toucher . La peau blanche de son visage , qui semblait d'une infinie douceur , et qui faisait ressortir ses lèvres rouge sang. La robe que portait Erinnys était exactement celle qu'il lui fallait , toute noire , elle faisait ressortir sa peau d'une extrême pâleur , le décolleté était assez osé , sans l'être trop , et le bas de la robe qui s'arrêtait juste au dessus des genoux , laissait deviner des jambes fines et musclés. Certains auraient dit que ce genre de robes se portait à un enterrement , c'était sans compter sur un dos ouvert en partie , qui laissait au partenaire de danse , un appuis des plus confortable. Il proposa son bras à Erinnys qui l'accepta promptement.

Cette fille avait le don de le rendre mal à l'aise , il n'avait que son bras en contact avec cette tentatrice et il se sentait pas bien , il avait très chaud et son rythme cardiaque était élevé , comme si il avait été empoisonné , même si le seul poison qui l'affectait était le désir charnel qu'il éprouvait à ce moment là pour Erinnys. Anka ne sut jamais comment il arriva jusqu'à la grande salle , où le bal aurait lieu , mais il fût soulagé quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle , il avait besoin de boire un verre. Il abandonna quelques secondes sa cavalière pour aller chercher des boissons , la laissant avec les autres Serpentards. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les boissons , et pût se rafraîchir quelque peu , pendant que les gens discutaient , le bal commencerait maintenant bientôt.

Il eut à peine le temps de finir son verre , que Dumbledore allait commencer un discours , cela se voyait à son air , mais surtout au fait qu'il avait ouvert ses deux bras en grands , comme si il voulait faire un gros câlin à tous ces élèves.

_-Je suis ravie de voir , que malgré vos différences , tout les élèves ont réussis à trouver un ou une partenaire d'une autre maison , vous arriverez peut être à vous faire de nouveaux amis , et surtout à voir au delà de vos différences de maison._

Certains regards étaient sceptiques de la part des Gryffondors, et des Serpentards , les Poufsouffles semblaient ravis de cette occasion de se faire de nouveaux amis , et les Serdaigles sceptiques mais pas obligatoirement contre.

_-Mais vous n'êtes pas ici seulement pour la fraternité entre les maisons , vous êtes ici pour vous déhancher comme des Hippogriffes enragées !_

Alors que Dumbledore se lançait sur une chorégraphie dont lui seul avait le secret , la plupart des sorciers et sorcières vivant dans le monde sorciers se mirent à crier . En effet , les Hippogriffes enragées était un groupe de cinq sorcières venant des cinq continents , qui était très à la mode en ce moment. C'était un groupe très demandé , sa musique était reconnue comme magique , même si les experts du monde entier contestait cette affirmation des fans.

_-Bonsoirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr Poudlarrrrrrrrrrrd ! _

La salle répondit automatiquement en criant.

_-Je veut vous voir déchaînésssssss ! Womans pride ! _

C'était visiblement le nom d'une chanson , car elle commencèrent tout de suite à jouer de la musique , sous les encouragements de la plupart des filles de la salle.

_-Alors t'attend quoi !_ Fit Erinnys.

Il suivit Erinnys qui avançait pour être plus proche de la scène , les premières paroles commencèrent à arriver , c'était visiblement une chanson sur la fierté d'être une femme , comme quoi elles pouvaient être guerrières, chefs d'états etc , bref c'était une chanson féministe. Ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait Anka , les paroles de la musique importe peu , c'est le rythme de la musique qu'il aimait , et c'était visiblement aussi le cas de Erinnys , qui bien que répétant en chœur quelques paroles , dansait comme une déesse tout proche de lui , comme pour le provoquer , l'inciter à toucher avec les yeux , et peut être plus. Elle se frottait , l'odeur de sa peau l'enivrait , il posa sa main sur ses hanches , juste pour voir . La réaction ne se fit pas attendre , elle repoussa sa main , le regarda droit dans les yeux, clairement elle lui disait de ne plus faire ça , elle se colla à lui, elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux , il voulait faire de même , mais elle venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas le droit de bouger.

Il sentit son souffle chaud dans son cou , il lui offrit en penchant la tête sur le côté , elle n'hésita pas un instant de plus pour goutter de ses lèvres la chair qui lui était offerte. Anka ressentit aussitôt une vague de froid dans tout son corps , même si il était carrément bouillonnant. Il n'allèrent pas plus loin , car la chanson venait de se finir. Il attrapa le regard de sa cavalière , il n'y avait que de l'amusement au fond de ses iris , c'était un jeu pour elle , le jeu de la séduction.

La nouvelle chanson était aussi mouvementée, ils en profitèrent pour jouer , elle essayait de le dominer , mais il ne se laissait plus faire , elle le repoussait et le provoquait , il essayait de la tenter , mais elle était plus fort que lui à ce jeu. Les chansons s'enchaînèrent , toujours aussi rythmée avec un soupçon de sensualité , si bien que Erinnys semblait un peu fatigué , il faut dire qu'elle bougeait plus que lui. Si bien qu'à la pause qu'effectuèrent les musiciennes , elle en profita pour aller boire. Anka la rejoignit rapidement.

_-Déjà fatiguée, tu manque clairement d'endurance. _Lança Anka.

Elle se retourna , le défiant du regard , comme une lionne.

_-Tu parles d'endurance , mais tu ne tiendrais jamais la distance mon petit._

Il n'aimait pas quand elle lui faisait remarquer qu'il était plus jeune.

_-C'est ce qu'on verra._

Elle lui envoya un regard interrogatif , avait-t-il compris ce qu'elle avait suggéré.

_-Allez , on y retourne ! _

En effet , les chanteuses allaient visiblement reprendre leur concert , la pause avait durée une dizaine de minutes , soulageant autant les cordes vocales de la chanteuses que les jambes des danseurs amateurs.

La musique était toujours aussi entraînante , désinhibant certains élèves d'habitude timide , laissant certains couples plus libres. Erinnys , profitant de la pause pour se refaire une petite forme , se faisait toujours aussi provocante et sensuelle , si ce n'est plus . Son corps parfait ondulait contre celui d'Anka , ses mains se faisaient baladeuses , ce que Anka essaya d'imiter , mais que Erinnys réprima tout en continuant de le torturer, il était totalement envoûté. Finalement , il ne danserait qu'avec elle , même si elle l'avait contraint , il n'était pas perdant au final.

Elle profita de la proximité des barrières séparant les artistes des spectateurs , pour l'acculer , si bien qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment danser , mais qu'il pouvait juste profiter de la danse que lui offrait Erinnys. Elle profita de la faiblesse d'Anka pour le torturer encore plus , se collant à lui , embrassant son cou ou ses joues , n'hésitant pas à laisser sa langue goûter la peau de son repas de ce soir , car Anka avait l'impression d'être la proie de sa cavalière , et il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Une nouvelle pause fut décrétée quelque temps plus tard , et cette fois-ci c'était Anka qui était le plus assoiffé des deux. Erinnys n'émit pas de commentaire , mais on pouvait voir qu'elle voulait dire un truc du genre « _ je te l'avait bien dit »._

Il était maintenant assez tard , c'était sûrement la dernière pause, c'était censé finir à minuit , c'était le dernier round qui opposerait Anka à Erinnys, et il comptait bien le gagner ! Il était temps pour lui de lui montrer qui était le patron. C'était à son tour d'attaquer ! Il commença cette guerre qu'ils s'étaient déclarés en prenant directement le contrôle, c'était lui qui dirigeait la danse , ils n'étaient plus aussi proche de la scène , mais proche du mur de droite. Il fit d'elle sa captive , l'empêchant d'avoir l'espace qu'elle voulait , mais cela n'embêtait pas vraiment Erinnys , plus il refermait la cage autour d'elle , plus elle se débattait , si bien qu'il se retrouvèrent à batailler dans un tout petit périmètre de façon bestiale. C'était maintenant lui qui l'embrassait dans le cou , qui effleurait de ses lèvres ses joues . Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle de sa lionne devenir de plus en plus brûlant, il était en train de gagner. Il était tellement sûr de sa victoire qu'il la plaqua quasiment contre le mur tout en empoignant ses bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

_-Tu as perdu... lança Anka , avec un regard sûr de lui._

_-Arrête de rêver !_

Elle libéra ses bras , les passant autour du cou de Anka , profitant de cette appuie , elle sauta pour enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille de Anka, le serrant fortement.

_-J'ai gagnée ! _

Sûr de sa victoire , elle approcha ses lèvres , et vola un baiser à Anka. Il répondit tout de suite positivement à l'invitation , approfondissant le baiser, plaquant doucement sa cavalière contre sa poitrine , profitant de ses mains libres pour caresser les cheveux , les hanches et le dos superbe de la belle Erinnys.

Le baiser ne dura pas éternellement , ce fut Erinnys qui le rompit en mordillant légèrement la langue de Anka. Celui-ci surpris regarda avec étonnement Erinnys , qui visiblement s'amusait bien , il se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à recommencer , ce qu'il fit aussitôt . Il reçut le même traitement que lors du précédent baiser , si bien qu'il était quelque peu frustré , de son côté Erinnys , laissa clairement s'échapper un rire légèrement moqueur. Cependant , il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'elle attaque de nouveau , lui laissant plus de temps pour avoir de plaisir , mais rompant finalement le baiser.

_-Alors , j'ai gagnée ?_

_-Putain d'enflure ! _

Il n'hésita plus à attaquer , elle avait réveillé le feu en lui , il embrassa tout ce qu'il pouvait atteindre , son cou , ses joues , le lobe de son oreille , ses épaules , son décolleté , tout en caressant et griffant légèrement le dos de sa cavalière , qui sous ses assauts puissants et passionnés , avait tendance à légèrement défaillir.

_-C'est tout ce que tu peut faire ? _Ricana Erinnys.

_-T'en as pas marre de me provoquer ? _Répliqua Anka.

_-Amateur . Je suis trop forte pour toi. _Termina Erinnys.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**ET BAM ! Ça fait mal de se faire couper ne plein délire non ? Mouhaha , je suis sadique**

**Je vous propose un deal , ceux qui veulent la scène qui se profile ( et qui est M ) , me laisse un review ou un mp , et je leur envoie comme ça , l'histoire reste K~K+ , et ceux qui veulent au dessus peuvent avoir au dessus. Bien sûr , cette scène ne présente aucun intérêt pour l'histoire , mais bon , certains et certaines aiment peut-être. ( nous verrons ).**

**La correction a pris du temps , mais maintenant , j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance... w&s  
**

* * *

**RAR  
**

* * *

**Sheltan : Voir , je dirais plutôt lire , mais c'est pas faux , il faudra attendre noël , quoique...  
**

**ça se trouve , je mets le quoique , juste pour te faire douter.  
**

**tenshihouou : Merci à toi , j'aime pas vraiment les héros gentils , ça voudrait dire qu'il sont con... J'adore le Japon ancestrale , même si je trouves que en ce moment , certains trucs sont fun , sa peut-être too much for me  
**

**luffynette: merci correctrice**


	14. Conséquences

**Bonjour et merci; prsk si vous lisez ceci, c'est que vous suivez un minimum l'histoire**

**Explications en fin de texte.**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XIII – Conséquences.**

******* chapitre précédent**

_Vu que j'ai censuré une petite partie du chapitre précédent , pour raison de maturité des lecteurs et ou lectrices , je vais faire un résumé rapide._

_Suite au tournoi , Un bal se profile , Erinnys force quelque peu la main de notre héros , qui se retrouve piégé par les charmes de la belle Lestrange-Black. Il passe une super nuit , et c'est le matin que nous le retrouvons, avec Erinnys._

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

La première sensation qu'il ressentit ce matin là , fut sans aucun doute un mal de tête, la seconde sensation fut le bien être , c'était diablement paradoxal. Doucement , les pensées faisaient leur chemin , et les souvenirs se faisaient plus précis.

_-Putain mais quel con._

Pourquoi il avait parler à voix haute , il était seul , cela ne servait à rien ! Sa tête continuait de lui faire mal , décidément , elle avait fait fort. Il se décida à bouger , cherchant ses vêtements quelque peu éparpillés dans la salle.

_-Mifty ! _

L'elfe arriva rapidement , dans un crac qui manqua de lui arracher un cri de douleur ( c'était un mec après tout ) .

_-Oui maître ?_

_-Tu pourrais me trouver un truc pour le mal de tête ?_

_-C'est une migraine , ou c'est dû à une soirée arrosé ?_

Anka regarda l'elfe étonné , c'était la première fois que l'elfe posait une question.

_-Soirée arrosé !_

L'elfe disparu de suite pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard dans un crac sonore avec une cruche et un verre. L'elfe lui servit un verre du breuvage.

_-J'espère que c'est efficace , j'ai la tête en compote._

_-Il n'y a pas plus efficace pour ce problème._

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres , espérant que le goût de la boisson ne serait pas trop fort , sinon il risquait de vomir. Après avoir but quelques gorgés , le verre était vide , il se remplit un nouveau verre et ainsi de suite , jusqu'à finir la cruche.

_-Le goût est assez neutre , c'est quoi le nom de cette potion ?_

_-C'est de l'eau maître , les potions contre la gueule de bois nécessite de connaître la dose d'alcool dans le sang , sinon elle peuvent être dangereuse , alors que l'eau est le remède naturelle._

_-Hum , je le savais pas , merci pour ton service , tu ne saurais pas qu'elle heure il est ?_

_-10h30 maître._

_-Nom d'un Dragon ! Tu peux disposer Mifty ! _

Il partit en courant , car il était en retard , le bal avait eu lieu un mardi soir , mais il n'y avait que les cours avant 10 heures qui avaient été annulés , les autres cours de la journées étaient maintenus. McGonagal avait été très clair , elle ne ferait pas de cadeau au retardataires , et pour son plus grand malheur , il était en train de sécher ce cours.

Il arriva devant la salle , essayant d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable , mais qu'il était bête , il était encore en tenue de soirée ! Il l'enleva , sa tenue n'était pas réglementaire , mais elle était plus correcte que la tenue de soirée.

Il toqua , et rien qu'avec le ton de la voix qui lui intima l'ordre d'entrer , il sut qu'il allait passer un mauvais moment.

_-C'est à cette heure là que vous daignez nous faire grâce de votre présence Mr Grindewald ?_

Il savait depuis longtemps que McGonagal avait un problème avec son père , mais il ne savait pas lequel et ce n'était définitivement pas le sien , il espérait qu'avec le temps , elle apprendrait à le connaître , mais visiblement , il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait , c'était inutile. L'irlandaise/Écossaise continua.

_-Ce sera une convocation chez le professeur Dumbledore , maintenant allez vous asseoir , vous dérangez le cours._

Il alla s'asseoir , à côté de Goldstein qui lui avait gardé une place.

_-Salut , elle parle de quoi ?_

_-Bonjour à toi aussi , merci je vais bien et toi ? Bien aussi ? Super , elle parle de la transfiguration inter-espèces , les Poufsouffles ont l'air perdu , dure nuit ? _

Ce qui était pratique avec Goldstein , c'est que généralement , il plaçait toujours de l'ironie ou une question dans ses réponses , histoire de rendre la discussion plus mouvementée.

_-Compliqué nous allons dire , pourquoi les autres ne sont pas à côté de toi ?_

_-Corner et Boot ? _

_-Oui , je parlais pas de Potter et Granger_

_-D'autant qu'ils ne sont pas dans la classe de Métamorphose avec nous._

_-Goldstein !_

_-Grindewald ! 5 points de moins pour Serdaigle ! _

_-Bravo , tu nous à fait perdre des points , tu peux répondre maintenant , ils te font la tronche._

_-Ils me font la gueule , car je t'ai défendu._

_-Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait !_

_-Corner et Boot !_

_-Mais bordel , je sais comment ils s'appellent ! _

_-Grindewald ! 10 points de moins pour Serdaigle , la prochaine fois c'est la porte ! _

Anthony rigolait , Anka se retint au dernier moment de l'insulter.

_-Tu trouves ça drôle ?_

_-Tu sais , 15 points , cela se rattrape , pour en revenir à la question que tu me posais , c'est assez simple , j'ai répondu sous forme d'énigme._

_-J'ai pas la tête à ça._

_-Un Serdaigle n'est jamais contre l'effort intellectuel ! _

_-S'il te plaît , n'as tu pas honte de torture un pauvre homme comme moi ? _

_-Si j'en crois la facture de la robe d'hier , pauvre tu n'es pas._

L'ennuie avec Goldstein , c'est qu'il aimait jouer , tout le temps , et quand il savait qu'il pouvait vous faire chier gentiment , il ne vous lâchait pas.

-_Goldstein , que penses-tu d'un deal ? _

_-Je suis toujours partant pour les deals ! Tu m'offres quoi ?_

_-Je te jette pas un sort de verrue , là ou je pense , si tu répond à ma question maintenant._

_Il appuya légèrement sa baguette sur la zone visé..._

_-Je ne te savais pas de ce bord là aussi ! _

Sous le regard menaçant bien que silencieux de Anka , il continua.

_-C'est pourtant simple , Corner est un née moldu , et Boot est très proche de lui, Corner apprécie moyen que tu soit très proche de la fille Lestrange , tu sais qu'ils sont connus comme étant proche de Tu-Sais-Qui , et qu'ils n'ont échappé à la prison que grâce à leur fortune._

_-Et donc , il pense que je suis un futur mangemort ? _

_-Mais c'est fou ce qu'il peut être intelligent dès fois ! _

_-Vous parlez beaucoup , mais vous ne faites pas l'exercice ! _

Anka fallu répliquer à McGonagal , _« quel exercice Mrs »_ avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait devant lui un corbeau et un crapaud , avec une figure expliquant le transfert des ailes du corbeau vers le crapaud.

_-Allez ! Montrez nous de quoi vous êtes capables !_

Anka lança aussitôt le sort , pensant aux ailes , la structure , les propriétés , et la taille. Dès qu'il eut finit , il remarqua avec soulagement que son crapaud était devenu « Super Crapaud ! » Il faillit commencer la chanson mondialement connu de super crapaud , mais se retint devant le regard sévère du professeur.

_-Allez Goldstein ! À votre tour !_

Le crapaud de Goldstein , eut des ailes , mais au lieu des ailes de corbeau noir , celle ci avait copié la peau du corbeau , créant un reptile idéal pour un film d'horreur.

_-Vous pouvez mieux faire Goldstein , vous êtes préfet bon sang ! _

Elle partit ensuite , diminuant légèrement le stress des concernés , de toute façons , le cours serait terminé d'ici peu de temps , ils devaient normalement s'exercer pour le prochain cours , mais sans corbeau ni crapaud. Poudlard avait vraiment des méthodes étranges.

_-Au fait , pourquoi tu as pris ma défense ?_

_-Je suis un sang pur , et ce conflit ne m'intéresse pas , tant qu'on me demande pas de participer._

_-T'es sérieux ? _

_-Je suis un vrai Serdaigle , je ne m'intéresse qu'à la connaissance , c'est moche , mais je suis incapable d'éprouver autre choses que de l'intérêt scientifique dans toute chose , même si je suis capable d'éprouver du bonheur , je suis juste totalement égoïste , et tant que je ne suis pas menacé , je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferrais quelque chose._

-C'est original comme position , mais c'est pas tes amis Corner et Boot ?

_-Si , mais en ce moment , tu es mon nouveau sujet d'étude ! Au niveau sociologique tu es intéressant , autant que Potter , l'enfant va-t-il suivre les traces de son père , ou faire l'opposé , dans vos cas , c'est un choix important et compliqué._

_-Donc , c'est juste par intérêt scientifique ?_

_-Bien sûr , il faut dire aussi que tu sais être divertissant._

_-Enflure ! _

Il lui donna une tape derrière la tête !

_-Arrête de me toucher , je vais finir par croire que tu vas me violer. _

_-À force de répéter ce genre de chose , je vais finir par croire que ça te plairait ! _

Il dévisagea Anthony , qui avait un regard fuyant , aurait-il toucher dans le mille ? Non , c'était pas possible , Anthony aimait les femmes ?

La fin du cours sonna , cela tombait bien , il avait faim , et c'était l'heure de manger. Il se leva en attendant Anthony qui rangeait ses affaires , lui n'en avait pas , c'était étonnant qu'il n'en aie été puni pour ce motif , après tout , Minerva n'était pas connue pour être indulgente.

_-Ce soir , 17 h 30 , il vous attend à son bureau._

Bien , au moins il savait l'heure de sa convocation.

_-Tu penses que tu vas te faire engueuler ?_

_-Par Dumbledore ? Non , je pense plutôt à des conseils autours de bonbons aux citrons et d'un thé fumant._

_-C'est étrange comme convocation , je pensais à un truc plus sévère._

_-Dumbledore n'es pas de ce genre , il est toujours prêt à aider les gens plutôt que de les enfoncer._

_-Si tu le dis._

_-Bon c'est pas le tout de parler , mais j'ai faim ! _

_-Ta chérie te fait signe._

Il manqua de recracher le peu de nourriture qu'il avait commencer à mettre en bouche , mais il réussit à retenir le tout , et avaler. Il se retourna , Erinnys , lui faisait de grands signes.

_-J'irais la voir quand j'aurais manger._

_-Comme tu veux._

_-Un homme ne réfléchit pas bien le ventre vide , et les filles le savent._

_-C'est pas faux , mais je crois que même le vente plein , tu auras pas assez de réflexion pour faire face à ce genre de femme._

_-Ce genre de femme ?_

_-Les veuves noires , tu connais pas ? _

_-Goldstein , nous reparlerons quand j'aurais fini de manger._

Il était content quand il avait finit cette phrase , se disant qu'il aurait la paix après avoir dis ça , mais en fait il avait oublié qu'il parlait à Goldstein. Celui-ci commença directement à raconter des blagues _,_ son but était de faire régurgiter à Anka son repas , il pouvait être con des fois.

Sitôt qu'il eut finit de manger , il pris la sortie , suivit par Erinnys et les Serpentards , mais aussi étonnamment par Anthony , qui se fit apostropher rapidement.

_-Tu fais quoi Goldstein ?_

_-Je suis en train de parler avec Anka , et toi Malefoy ?_

_-T'as pas ta place ici... _Commença Saevus.

_-Il a tout les droits d'être ici , bon vous voulez quoi ? _

_-C'est comme ça que tu me salues Anka Chou ! _

Erinnys faisait la moue.

_-Tu voudrais que je te salue comment ? Comme ça ? _

Il l'embrassa doucement , mais rompit assez vite le baisé.

_-C'est mieux en effet._

_-C'est pas contre toi Anthony , mais j'aimerais discuter en privé avec Erinnys , donc je vais devoir te laisser._

_-Ne t'inquiète dont pas , j'ai de quoi m'occuper ? _

_-Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais Goldstein ?_

_-Certain Saevus._

Anka laissa donc Anthony avec les autres , espérant le retrouver pas trop traumatisé à 14heure. Il profita de l'éloignement , pour trouver une salle vide pour discuter avec Erinnys.

_-Alors , tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? _

_-Oh , tu sais , je ne pensais pas obligatoirement à parler Anka Chou ! _

_-Je t'ai déjà prévenu sur ce surnom débile ! _

_-Oh allez , laisse toi aller._

Elle lui coupa la réplique en l'embrassant , c'était un baisé langoureux , plein de promesse , et pour une fois , elle ne cherchait pas à lui faire mal , bien qu'elle n'hésita pas à mordiller les lèvres d'Anka.

_-Erinnys , nous devons parler._

_-Mais on a tout le temps pour parler , j'ai pas envie de parler maintenant ! _

Elle ne lui laissa pas le choix , il ne put résister à Erinnys , qui avait envie de contacts de couple. Ils durent cessé leur manège assez rapidement , les cours allaient commencer , et il devait allez chercher ses affaires et s'habiller.

_-Alors c'était bien cette discussion ?_

_-Et la tienne Anthony ? Constructive ? _

_-Les Serpentards sont assurément un sujet d'étude beaucoup plus complexe que le Gryffondor moyen , mais cela n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu faisais avec Lestrange , te défiles pas._

Anka pesta.

_-Tu veux pas le crier plus fort encore ? _

_-Bonne idée._

_-Alors Anka , comment c'est passé cette discussion dans le placard avec Lestrange._

_-Goldstein , ce n'est pas le sujet du cours d'aujourd'hui , les scarabées bossues n'ont rien à voir avec les placards de l'école._

_-Je vous présente mes excuses professeur._

_-C'est bon , mais soyez attentifs pour une fois vous deux._

_-T'es content de toi Goldstein , déjà que les gens ne m'aiment pas ! _

_-Pourquoi rechercher l'amour des cons ? Autant demander aux dragons d'être sympathique._

_-Les dragons font partie des espèces incomprises.. Tu devrais le savoir._

_-Je veux bien te croire , mais j'aimerais suivre le cours si cela ne te dérange pas. _Fit Anthony.

C'était du Goldstein tout craché , une fois que la discussion ne l'intéressait plus , il vous envoyait paître , il fallait s'habituer à ce comportement.

Les cours de l'après midi se terminèrent tranquillement , mais il n'avait malheureusement pas fini sa journée , Dumbledore voulait le voir , sans doute pour lui faire la morale.

_-Bonsoir Professeur , j'espère être à l'heure._

_-Comme toujours , tu arrives juste à l'heure._

Une discussion normale vous prenait toujours moitié moins de temps qu'une discussion avec Dumbledore , il prenait toujours son temps avant de répondre , d'enchaîner , les discussions devenait tout de suite plus longues.

_-Le professeur McGonagal t'a envoyé ici , car selon elle tu serais arrivé sans ta tenue scolaire et en retard , ce qui n'est pas une très grande preuve de respect. Bien sûr , ce n'est pas la seule chose dont nous devons parler. J'ai oublié mes manières , voudrais-tu un thé ? _

_-Non merci , continuez plutôt._

_-Je vais commencer par me servir un thé , ses vertus sur une personne de mon âge sont tout à fait remarquables , je n'ai d'ailleurs au cours de ma vie manqué que 37 fois l'heure du thé._

Il n'y avait rien à faire avec lui , 17h30 , c'était vraiment pas l'heure pour aller le voir , c'était l'heure de détente , il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience. Pendant que le professeur se servait une tasse de thé apportée par un elfe de maison , il pût mettre une stratégie en place. C'est un temps interminable qui s'écoula avant que Dumbledore ne reprenne le fil de son discours.

_-Pour ce qui est du retard , cela peut arriver , mais il serait préférable que cela ne se reproduise pas , surtout au niveau de la tenue , certains professeurs sont assez vieux jeu , même si quand c'est moi qui le dit , cela semble déplacé. _

Le professeur pouffa vers la fin de sa phrase , il n'y avait rien de drôle.

_-Cet incident est clos , maintenant j'aimerais parler d'autre chose , tu dois savoir de quoi je veux parler ?_

Anka avait trois solutions , attaquer , défendre , fuir.

_-Je pense en effet qu'il y a un problème._

_-Et tu conviendras avec moi qu'il est important pour que notre mission réussisse que tu règles ce problème._

_-Ah , je vois , nous ne parlions pas du même problème finalement._

_-De quel problème veux tu parler ?_

_-Et vous , professeur , de quel problème parlez vous ?_

_-Nous pouvons arrêter ce petit jeu , tu ne peux pas continuer avec Miss Lestrange. _Lança Dumbledore.

_-Ce que je fait avec Erinnys me regarde , et si cela vous pose des problèmes , vous pouvez toujours faire avec._

_-Anka , tu es en train de faire une erreur , et tu le sais._

_-Une erreur comme vous avec mon père ? _

_-Exactement..._

_-Vous pensez réellement que si quelqu'un vous avait dis la même chose que vous être en train de me dire , vous auriez changé d'avis et abandonner cette passion ?_

Le vieillard mit du temps à répondre , il réfléchissait , et visiblement ce n'était pas des bons souvenirs.

_-Sans doute pas , mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que c'est une erreur._

_-Et si j'ai envie de faire cette erreur , pourquoi je ne peut pas faire mes propres erreurs , c'est en corrigeant les erreurs que l'on devient plus fort ! _

-_Les erreurs , dans un devoir de potion , cela te feras perdre des points , dans la vie , cela peut faire des dégâts important , blesser ta chair et tuer des milliers d'innocents , c'est pour ça que je ne veux pas te laisser faire le même genre d'erreur que moi ! Tu ne peux pas l'amener dans le droit chemin !_

Pour la première fois , depuis très longtemps , Dumbledore avait monter le ton , et fait ressortir sa magie , dans le but de l'impressionner.

_-Ce que vous dites est vrai , et je sais que je devrais faire ce que vous dites..._

_-Mais ? Car je le sent venir._

_-Mais , je préfère vendre mon âme au diable plutôt que de vivre sans amour._

_-C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire Grindewald._

_-Qu'il en soit ainsi , je continuerais à vous aider , mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour renoncez à ce qui fait ce que je suis._

_-Tu le regretteras._

_-Assurément , je vais prendre congé , j'ai d'autre choses à faire , vous savez sans doute de quoi je parle._

_-Tu le regretteras comme je le regrette tout les jours..._

Anka partit du bureau , laissant Dumbledore rongé par ses remords , dans doute plus acides que n'importe quel bonbons aux citrons. Il arriva à la grande salle pour le repas , qui s'annonçait court , vu qu'il devait déjà avoir commencé depuis un petit temps.

_-Alors , comment c'était avec le directeur._ Commença Anthony.

_-Tout à fait sympathique, je me suis fait remonté les bretelles au sujet de ma tenue ce matin._

_-Juste pour ça , il a pris tout ce temps pour juste te parler de ta tenue !_

_-Il s'est servi un thé..._

_-D'un coup , tout s'explique... Il devrait laisser faire les elfes._

_-Anka Chou... S_ouffla une personne à son oreille.

_Anka chou manqua justement de faire un arrêt cardiaque , tous les poils de son corps s'étaient redressé , mais aussi ses cheveux._

_-Si tu veux me tuer Erinnys , tu es en bon chemin._

Elle s'assit à côté de lui , finalement être en froid avec ces camarades de maison avait des avantages.

_-Pas tout de suite , je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais des enfants de toi avant..._

C'est à ce moment là que Goldstein décida de s'incruster dans la discussion.

_-Tu préfère le surnom de Mante-religieuse ou de Veuve noire ? _

_-Black Widow . Bien sûr_ répondit l'intéressée.

_-J'aurais dû y penser._

_-Vous parlerez de ma mort un autre jour , si cela ne vous pose pas de problème ? _

Aucun des deux ne répondit , mais les deux avaient le sourire.

-_On se voit ce soir Anka ?_

_-Je suis déjà occupé._

_-T'as pas envie de me revoir ?_

Elle lui fit une moue de petit bébé prêt à pleurer , c'était stupide , mais ça donnait envie de rire.

_-Bien sûr , mais j'ai pas le choix , je préférais passer du temps avec toi , mais je peux pas ce soir..._

_-Tu fait quoi ?_

_-Erinnys , il faut que je garde des secrets si je veux continuer à t'intéresser ?_

_-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse chez toi . _Fit t-elle avec un regard coquin.

_-Promis , demain , je passe toute ma soirée avec toi... Si t'as envie..._

_-Tu es pris aussi demain . _Intervint Anthony.

_-Je pense pas , alors demain ? Tu pourras attendre demain ? _

_-Si tu n'as pas mieux, mais je me vengerais... _

_-Ça me pose aucun problème._

Il l'embrassa , et elle repartit , la prochaine fois qu'il serait seul avec , il allait dérouiller.

_-Cette relation m'a l'air intéressante... mais il y a une réunion demain soir..._

_-Tu crois sincèrement que j'ai envie de m'enfermer dans une salle avec 20-30 personnes qui veulent plus ou moins me lyncher ?_

_-Tu fait comme tu veux après tout , tu n'as rien à apprendre là bas._

_-En effet..._

_-Mais certains y verront une déclaration , comme quoi tu es avec eux._

_-Anthony..._

_-Je te dis juste ce qu'il vont penser , moi je sais que malgré toi tu es un type bien._

_-C'est très réconfortant ce que tu me dit._

_-Je sais..._

_-Je te laisse , j'ai des trucs à faire._

_-Oui , des trucs secrets , comme d'habitude._

Il laissa là Anthony , il avait en effet rendez vous avec le groupe de Potter , une super soirée en perspective. Il préférait avoir de l'avance , comme ça il pourrait attaquer directement.

C'est dix minutes après qu'il aie commencer son essais de la méditation que le groupe de Potter pénétra dans la salle.

_-Je préviens tout de suite , ma vie privée ne concerne que moi , le premier ou la première qui me fait une remarque ou me cherche , il recevra une réponse appropriée , si cela ne vous convient pas vous partez maintenant et vous me laissez tranquille , prenez votre décision._

Bien sur il avait lancer un sortilège de mutisme aux concernés , sinon il n'aurait jamais put faire le discours sans être interrompu. Il leur laissa le temps de réfléchir , et il leva le sort de mutisme. Ils n'étaient pas partis.

_-Bon , pour ce soir , je vous propose de faire quelque chose , qui je suis sûr vous surprendras , que pensez vous de la magie élémentaire ? Cela vous tenterait d'essayer de l'apprendre ?_

Les réactions furent plutôt positives... Ils étaient captivés.

_-Tout d'abord , vous devez savoir que cette magie est exigeante , elle demande un apprentissage très régulier , et rien ne garanti le résultat , mais vous aurez toujours un élément de surprise._

_-Comment on fait pour savoir quel élément nous correspond. Lança Granger._

_-C'est assez simple , cela ne demande aucun talent magique , de l'instinct tout au plus._

Il sortit quatre boules , chacune portant un signe différent.

_-Ces objet contiennent de la magie élémentaire sous forme pure , il devrait en avoir assez pour faire le test pour une dizaine de personne._

_-Comment ça marche ? _( c'était encore et toujours Granger )

_-J'allais y venir , nous allons commencer par la terre , je vais mettre un peu de la terre pure sur vos mains , elle n'as jamais été souillée par la magie , et donc si vous êtes proche de la terre , elle devrait réagir à votre magie._

_Il versa de la terre dans chaque main tendue._

_-Ça fait rien chez moi. Fit Potter._

_-De même firent les filles._

_-Je ressens quelque chose._ Intervint Ron.

_-Peux tu nous décrire cette sensation ? _Fit Anka.

_-C'est comme si j'étais en connexion avec cette terre , je me sens bien , je me sens plus fort._

_-Tu apprendras donc la magie de la terre , pour tes exercices , tu devras faire en sorte d'être en contact avec la terre , donc je te conseil la forêt ou le parc._

_-Passons aux autres , il y aura une personne proche de l'eau dans le groupe ou pas ? Les gens proche de l'eau sont très rare , ils auraient été massacrés pendant l'ancien temps._

_-Il versa un peu d'eau dans les trois mains restantes._

Granger poussa immédiatement un cri !

_-L'eau m'est rentré dedans ! _

_-C'est normal Granger ! Tu es proche de l'eau ! Pour t'entraîner , il n'y aura que le lac noir._

_-Il nous reste deux éléments , et il nous reste deux personnes ! Le prochain seras peut être le bon , vous préférez le feu ou l'air ? Je précise que si vous n'êtes pas du feu , il peut faire mal._

_-L'air scandèrent Potter et Ginny._

_-Très bien , chacun son tours , mettez vous en position du lotus ?_

_-Position du lotus ?_

Il fut obligé de leur montré la position du lotus.

_-Bien , honneur au dames , tu peux respirer ça , s'il te plaît ?_

Ginny inspira l'air contenue dans la balle , aussitôt elle monta en hauteur , elle était une mage de l'air.

_-Génial , c'est un super zoo ici ! Potter à toi ! _

Potter inspira l'air , et le recracha aussitôt , toussotant comme un fumeur.

_-Tant pis pour toi Potter ,tu va devoir te brûler ! Ginny , je te conseillerais des lieux où le vent souffle , c'est ce qu'il te faudra._

_-Potter , je te préviens , c'est assez douloureux , le feu est l'élément destructeur , permettant le recommencement , c'est pour ça qu'il est assez douloureux , il faut accepter la souffrance pour accepter le feu._

Il fit sortit une petite flamme de la boule et la fit tomber dans les mains tendus de Potter, aussitôt que la flamme entra en contact avec la peau de Potter qu'il hurla de douleur , avant que le feu rentre dans sa peau et s'intègre à sa magie.

_-Pourquoi tu as fait ça , il ne pouvait être que du feu , tu n'était pas obliger de faire le test ! _Cria Granger , couvrant légèrement les cris de Potter.

-_J'étais obligé , sans contact avec de l'élément pur , il est impossible de commencer la formation en magie élémentaire , il était obliger de passer par là ! _

_-Hermione , c'est bon , j'en aie vu d'autre. _Conclu Harry.

_-Je suis sûr que vous êtes tous impatient d'apprendre cette magie , pour se faire , je vais vous confier des parchemins , qui devrait vous permettre de faire quelque choses simple avec cette magie , vous pourrez aussi apprendre des trucs par vous-même , mais si vous voulez avoir un jour un bon niveau , il vous faudra voyager à la recherche d'un maître , seul Potter à la chance ou la malchance de m'avoir à disposition. Vous avez des questions ? _Demanda-t-il après avoir distribué les parchemins.

_-Oui , tu pourras me donner le noms d'un maître de l'eau qui m'accepterais ? _

_-Et aussi tes trucs pour tester. _Enchaîna Potter.

_-Granger , si je pense que tu as un niveau suffisant dans les arts martiaux , ce qui n'est assurément pas le cas vu que nous n'en avons jamais fait. Pour ta question Potter , tu voudrais en faire quoi ?_

_-Je suis sûr que quelques personnes que je connais serraient intéressées._

_-Potter , je ne te les passerais pas , j'ai déjà eu du mal d'en avoir , c'est pas pour les gâcher , seul les maîtres peuvent faire de l'élément pure , donc bon , c'est pas pour faire le mariole avec les copains ! _

_-Ça pourrait être utile pour la guerre ! _

_-C'est pour ça que je fait le test pour ceux que Dumbledore jugeaient utile ! _

_-Je lui demanderais pour d'autre personnes._

_-Tu fait ce que tu veux Potter ! Maintenant , je vais me coucher , j'ai d'autres choses plus intéressantes à faire que de me disputer avec vous._

_-Des choses comme ?_

_-Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler Potter ! _

Et il partit de la salle sur demande , tout en discrétion , cependant , il fut rattraper par Potter caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité.

_-J'ai oublié de te demander un truc ?_

_-Dépêche toi Potter , j'ai envie d'aller dormir._

_-Pour la réunion de demain t'a prévu quoi ? Histoire que j'ai pas l'air de débarquer._

_-J'ai rien prévu Potter , je compte pas prendre par à ta fête._

_-T'es sérieux , mais tu nous fous dans la bouse de Dragon ! _

_-J'ai d'autres projets , et je te rappelle que c'est l'armée de Potter ! _

_-Bon on se débrouilleras sans toi pour cette réunion , mais tu viens à la prochaine._

Anka se posa une question.

_-Potter , depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ?_

_-Dis toi que c'est plus une demande , et j'espère sincèrement que tu viendras..._

_-J'aurais cru que tu voudrais plus me voir à vos sauteries à cause du fait que je sois avec Erinnys._

Potter pris le temps de répondre.

_-Il faut croire que je te laisse le bénéfice du doute , et tu sais , je sais ce que c'est d'être attiré par une personne proche de Voldemort._

_-Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par là Potter ?_

C'était trop tard , il était déjà partit , vers de nouvelle aventure , plantant Anka devant la porte de Serdaigle , encore une énigme à ré une fois il réussit à trouver la réponse assez facilement , ce qui n'était pas souvent le avait cependant remarquer que la porte avait une légère tendance à faire de l'humour quand c'était lui.

La journée de Jeudi s'annonçait bonne , même très bonne au vue de la nuit qu'il allait passer , il avait eu le temps de se remettre de sa première nuit avec Erinnys , vu qu'il avait remonté le temps d'un jour , c'était beaucoup mieux pour lui , il gardait certaines marques d'affection.

La journée du Jeudi fut effectivement parfaite , même si il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la nuit avait été reposante , la journée de vendredi fut elle aussi très correct , mais il devait se sortir les mains des poches si il voulait réussir son rituel du mois de novembre vu que c'était dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi qu'il devrait faire ce rituel.

_Pov Potter_

Pendant que Anka prenait du bon temps avec la gente féminine , Harry Potter essayait de donner un cours de défense contre les forces du mal à ces camarades , et c'était assez difficile.

-_Ceci n'as rien à voir avec le cours ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de venir à chaque cours , même si c'est fortement recommandé si vous voulez progresser. _Répondit-il.

_-Bien sûr que cela à un rapport , tu acceptes un mage noir dans tes rangs._ Lança Smith.

Beaucoup de personnes semblaient d'accord avec lui.

_-Je vais vous demander quelque chose , je ne sais pas si vous être prêt à l'accepter , mais c'est un choix que je vous propose._

Le silence était complet dans la salle , c'était un moment unique , un moment solennel , dans lesquelles tout le monde étaient muets , attendant le discours ô combien symbolique de leur chef.

-_Vous connaissez tous mon histoire , mais vous ne connaissez peut être pas toute l'histoire , pour ceux qui la connaisse veuillez m'excuser , pour les autres soyez attentifs. Je suis né comme__beaucoup pendant la grande guerre , je n'avais rien de spécial , un enfant de sorcier comme les autres , cependant , mes parents combattaient Voldemort , et celui-ci avait jurer de leur faire payer leur arrogance , car à plusieurs reprises , ils avaient contre carrer des plans importants du mage noir. Avec ma naissance , la donne avait changé , il ne pouvait plus combattre à découvert , il fallait qu'il me protège , il fallait se cacher , ils avaient fait leur part du travail , maintenant ils travaillerait dans l'ombre. Pour se cacher , il n'y avait pas beaucoup de solutions , la meilleure était sans doute le Fidelitas , c'est ainsi que ma maison fût protéger. Le gardien des secrets de mes parents était Peter Petigrow , il était censé garder le secret de l'adresse de notre maison , pour nous protéger. Petigrow était un traître , il vendît mes parents et moi même à Voldemort , alors qu'il était l'un des plus proche amis de mon père . Le 31 octobre , mes parents étaient partit sauver un de leur ami , j'étais garder par celui que mon père appelait son frère , Sirius Black . Voldemort tua Sirius Black , et quand il tenta de me tuer , il fut détruit._

Il laissa une longue pause , le temps que les gens comprenne bien l'histoire qu'il venait de raconter.

-_Un ami trahit mon père , un autre resta fidèle jusqu'au bout , et le dernier me sauva sûrement la vie en sacrifiant la sienne... Je vous demande de me faire confiance , je sais que c'est dur , mais je vous le demande , pas pour moi , mais pour Sirius Black , mon parrain. Si certaine personne ne le savent pas , Sirius Black avait pour animagus un gros Terre Neuve noir ... Expecto Patronum..._

Un énorme chien argenté sortit de la baguette de Potter , réussir un Patronus corporel à son âge était tout à fait extraordinaire , et et les gens avaient compris ce qu'il avait dit , il comprendrait que son Patronus , n'était rien d'autre que son parrain disparu en héros.

_-Je ferais des erreurs , je vous demande de m'accorder une chance , une chance de vous montrer que j'ai raison de faire confiance... Nous pourrions peut-être commencer le cours , les mangemorts ne vous laisseront pas une chance de salut , il vous faut être préparés._

La plupart des gens semblaient d'accord avec lui , même si Smith et quelques autres personnes paraissait pas très enjoués , c'était encore un mystère pour lui , comment diable Smith avait-il intégré Poufsouffles , c'était presque le caractère opposé.

-_Je vous propose de travailler l'esquive , tout en continuant nos efforts sur le sort de désarmement. Nous allons faire quatre groupe , deux qui travaillent le sort sur des mannequins , pendant que les autres vont faire des duels où l'objectif est d'éviter un maximum de sort._

Les groupes furent rapidement fait , même si ils étaient pas très homogènes , cela forcerait certains à se démener. La séance fut assez bonne , globalement , Potter était satisfait de ses élèves , la place pour le progrès était là , mais maintenant , grâce aux conseils qu'il leur avait donnés , ils pourraient se défendre en cas d'attaque , pour les plus jeunes fuir. Sans oublier que leur maîtrise du sortilège de désarmement était de plus en plus bonne , si bien qu'il ne consacrerais qu'une séance supplémentaire pour ce sortilège , avec des exercices bien spécifique.

Après la séance , il contacta son père via un miroir , il pût discuter avec lui , parler de ses doutes , de ses envies , Harry était plus proche de son père que de sa mère , il avait hérité du caractère aventureux de son père , et sa mère lui semblait trop posée. Une fois la discussion terminé , il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu. Il savait qu'espionner n'était pas bien , mais il avait eu une bonne raison de le faire. Harry s'était en effet tapis derrière la porte du bureau directorial , caché par sa cape d'invisibilité , équipé d'oreille à rallonge made in Weasley. Il espionna donc tranquillement la discussion entre Anka Grindewald et Albus Dumbledore , certaines informations l'avait étonné , d'autre l'avait rassuré quand à la position de Anka dans la guerre , mais il était surtout impressionné par ce qu'avait dit Anka pour conclure , il préférait vendre son âme au diable que vivre sans amour , c'était exactement le dilemme auquel il était confronté.

Harry Potter avait toujours eu des problèmes en amour , effectivement , son histoire étant connus par tout les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne , il n'avait pas les mêmes questions que les autres à se posés. Il devait se demander à chaque fois qu'une personne semblait intéressé par lui , si cette personne s'intéressait à sa célébrité , à son argent , et encore plus moche, si cette personne cherchait à lui faire du mal , voir à le tuer , en l'amenant à Voldemort. C'était une situation tellement compliqué , qu'il avait évité de se lié trop aux gens , sauf à Hermione et Ron , mais c'était des amis.. Harry , se demandait de plus en plus si il ne devait pas essayer , c'était dangereux , sans doute interdit , mais il ne pouvait pas renier encore plus ses sentiments , il devait lui avouer , mais aurait-il le courage , l'autre l'utiliserait sans doute à mauvais escient , que c'était compliqué pour Harry James Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort à un an d'aimer...

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Comme je suis qqn de très très très connard , mais aussi sympathique , je vous laisse choisir avec qui mettre HP , toute suggestion est accepté , celui qui reçoit le plus de suffrage aura gagné**

**Bref , MP ou Review , au choix.**

**Sinon, si j'ai pas mis la scène M, c'est qu'elle est pas mal MA... Fin, c'est pas publiable sur ce site... J'ai pas d'idée de solutions, si vous ne avez...c'est pas trop grave non plus, même si la pauvre correctrice se seras fait chié pour rien...**

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Sanguinbuveur : merci**

**sasou22: yek, si t'as une solution, je suis prenneur **

**Necromant70: merci, et pareil.**

**Myrrdin : Merlin je peux rien pour toi, merci de ta review, elle m'a rappeler de publier, sinon pour le reste, hieck **


	15. S'amuser

**Salut ! **

**Je sais que la publication de ce chapitre est particulièrement en retard, même si j'avais pas promis de délais.**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'en suis au chapitre 24... C'est juste que publier un chapitre peut s'avérer long. ( écriture/ correction / publication ).**

**Sinon Prout ! Merci la correctrice ( qui se reconnaitra ).**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XIV – S'amuser .**

******* chapitre précédent**

Harry Potter avait toujours eu des problèmes en amour , effectivement , son histoire étant connue par tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande Bretagne , il n'avait pas les mêmes questions que les autres ont à se poser. Il devait se demander à chaque fois qu'une personne semblait intéressé par lui , si cette personne s'intéressait à sa célébrité , à son argent , et encore plus moche, si cette personne cherchait à lui faire du mal , voir à le tuer , en l'amenant à Voldemort. C'était une situation tellement compliquée , qu'il avait évité de se lié trop aux gens , sauf à Hermione et Ron , mais c'était des amis.. Harry , se demandait de plus en plus s'il ne devait pas essayer , c'était dangereux , sans doute interdit , mais il ne pouvait pas renier encore plus ses sentiments , il devait lui avouer , mais aurait-il le courage , l'autre l'utiliserait sans doute à mauvais escient , que c'était compliqué pour Harry James Potter, vainqueur de Voldemort à un an d'aimer...

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

_...__les garçons._**_  
_**

**_Fin du Pov Potter._**

Le week-end s'annonçait studieux , il devait préparer le rituel avec son Elfe , qui lui faisait répéter les phrases , qui lui faisait apprendre par cœur les étapes importantes et complexes de la potion et qui l'empêchait d'être distrait par les Serpents ceux là s'entendaient très bien , surtout quand il était question de déconcentrer Anka.

_-Tu devrais arrêter de mangé autant , tes écailles sont sur le point d'exploser Salazar !_ Siffla t-il.

Le serpent millénaire n'eut pas l'air très heureux de la remarque , ce qui n'était pas le cas de Datura qui se moquait allègrement de son collègue.

_-Datura , dois-je te spécifier que tu es aussi de plus en plus lourde ? J'ai du mal de dormir la nuit.._

Quand il remontait le temps , il passait ses journées dans la chambre des secrets , ce qui faisait qu'il dormait un jour sur deux avec Datura , et que pour elle , il dormait tout les soirs avec elle. Cependant ce Week-end , et jusqu'à jeudi , il préférait ne pas utiliser le retourneur de temps. Et donc il devrait ramener le serpent au dortoir.

_-C'est sans doute parce que je cherchais un loup bien juteux dans mon rêve cette nuit._ Fit le serpent.

_-Tu n'es pas assez grande pour tuer un loup ! _ répondit-il

_-C'est pour ça que j'ai dit que je rêvais !_ Ricana Datura.

Anka jura intérieurement , pourquoi avait-il garder ce serpent , c'est vrai que c'était un compagnon intéressant , vu que dialoguer avec un serpent était facile pour lui...

_-Tu devrais essayer de faire attention si possible , j'ai eu la peur de ma vie... _

_-Il peut y avoir une autre explication , je n'aime pas quand tu sens son odeur..._

Les serpents , sont une espèce d'animaux , qui possède une vision des plus mauvaises , la nature avait compensé cette erreur , en leur offrant un odorat à tout épreuve . Pour sentir , ils sortent leurs langues fourchues. Leur odorat leur sert à chasser , à savoir si la proie est comestible , et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'ils préféreraient garder secrète.

Datura n'était pas une exception , elle pouvait tout savoir de sa journée , rien qu'en sentant l'odeur de Anka , c'était assez flippant , mais aussi très marrant. Les lendemains de nuit qu'il passait avec Erinnys , Datura avait tendance à lui faire la tête , prétextant qu' Anka avait une odeur féminine , et qu'elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle était assez exclusive , et surtout très protectrice , voir mère poule , même si elle avait un humour , que peu de mère serait capable d'utiliser sur leur enfant.

_-Maître , nous devrions nous y remettre , si vous n'êtes pas concentrer , la potion raterait , et cela serait terrible ! Oh oui terrible ! _

_-Tu as raison Mifty , que ferai-je sans toi ? _

_-Alors , vous êtes prêt à passer à la cinquième étapes ?_

_-C'est partit Mifty , dis moi tout ! _

Son elfe était intelligent , même si il restait trop servile à son goût , le caractère peut changer avec le temps.

* * *

Mardi arriva rapidement , si bien qu'il était assez excité quand il arriva devant le chaudron , il devait graver de nouvelle runes, et faire la potion , cependant celle-ci ne nécessitait pas trop de temps de chauffe , mais avait l'inconvénient d'être consommable que très peu de temps , si bien qu'il devait commencer à une heure très précise , et ne pas se manquer sur l'horaire , vu qu'il devait boire la potion ,7 minutes avant minuit ou 7 minutes après minuit , sachant que la potion restait correcte pendant 5 minutes , il ne fallait vraiment pas se tromper.

Il commença la gravure à la baguette , il devait dessiner un arbre, ressemblant étrangement à celui qu'il avait vu en rendant visite à Aragog à Hagrid cette été , c'était apparemment une rune , il ignorait laquelle , ensuite il devait graver une runes correspondant à la communauté , et la rune du chef ou roi . Il était assez fier de son travail , surtout le l'arbre qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps , mais il était encore largement dans les temps. Au lieu de mot éparpillé , il dût graver une phrase , « _ Arachnae Reges Est Patria_ ». Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait écrire cette phrase , mais il le fit.

La potion pouvait commencer , il avait tout ce qu'il fallait , et il connaissait toutes les étapes clés , de plus son elfe était là pour l'avertir en cas d'erreur ou de problème de mémoire, la potion fût rapidement exécutée , il devait maintenant offrir le sacrifice nécessaire à la potion , du sang frais , c'était la seconde fois qu'il se coupait volontairement , et cela le rendait mal à l'aise , il se soigna aussitôt que la sacrifice fût fait. Le lien entre Anka et les runes était crée , il devait maintenant réaliser l'enchantement pour fusionner les trois éléments magique , lui même , les runes et la magie contenue dans le venin d' Acromentula.

Son elfe lui avait appris les phrases , et la litanie était plus longue. Si il voulait respecter le timing , il devrait attendre 3 minutes pour commencer le manège.

Pour cette potion , il n'était pas utile de la boire , ce n'était pas la manière d'ingérer la potion , il devait se percer un poignet avec un couteau avant de la plonger dans le liquide , réciter l'enchantement , mettre le venin d' Acromentula et normalement le boulot était terminé. L'ingrédient final devait bien entendu être mis à l'heure parfaite !

Il se perça le poignet gauche et le plongea dans la potion , il sentit aussitôt quelque chose qui tentait de s'infiltrer dans ses veines , mais qui n'arrivait pas à passer par le trou , il sentait que sa peau s'étirait doucement sous l'impulsion de cette chose. Il n'avait pas le choix , priant pour ne s'être pas trompé dans la potion , il commença l'enchantement. Il devait une nouvelle fois répéter 7 fois un enchantement composé de 7 phrases distinctes.

_Par la magie ancestrale , _

_Que ma magie se mêle , _

_À celle du roi des insectes, qui nous comprend._

_Tu m'offre, _

_Ta vitesse et le sixième sens que tu as appris, _

_Je m'incline devant toi, ô grand roi,_

_Que ton existence soit longue et prospère._

Il dut faire sept fois le même discours , sans faire une faute , avec la sensation désagréable de quelque chose qui creuse sa peau pour pénétrer au plus profond de sa chair. Dès qu'il eut finit la septième fois , il sentit que la chose avait réussit , il pouvait sentir les huit pattes de l'animal se balader sous sa peau , et se balader , créant une douleur atroce , mais il n'avait pas le choix , il ne pouvait pas intégrer le venin avant 2 minutes , ces minutes serait sans aucun doute très longue...

La sueur perlait sur son front , il avait été fatiguer par le sang qu'il avait perdu , et la créature , qui était assurément une araignée , lui faisait un mal de chien , menaçant de lui faire perdre connaissance , mais il ne pouvait rien faire , il n'avait pas le choix. L'heure était enfin arrivée , c'est avec soulagement et fébrilité qu'il déboucha le flacon contenant le venin d'araignée. Le liquide entra en contact avec la potion , aussitôt le chaudron se mît à bouillir , bien que cela reste froid. Soudain ,

Anka fût aspirer à l'intérieur du chaudron , qui menaçait de déborder maintenant qu'il était noyé dans le liquide , dès qu'il fut totalement immergé , il sentit ses vêtements partir en décomposition , le liquide changea d'aspect , et il sentit bientôt une sensation étrange, comme si le liquide devenait solide , et en effet c'était en partit le cas. Il sentit une deuxième araignée , pénétré par le trou de son poignet , puis une troisième , une quatrième . Il vit avec horreur que la potion était une réserve de ces insectes et qu'ils s'infiltrait maintenant en nombre partout sur sa peau nue , il voulait crier d'horreur , mais les pattes velues qu'il sentait dans sa bouche l'empêchait.

Devant cette horreur , il ne put s'empêcher de défaillir , au moment même , où la dernière araignée s'infiltrait en lui.

* * *

Le lendemain matin , quand il s'éveilla , il avait la tête dans la selle de Dragon , C'était tout juste si il n'allait pas se rendormir , la lumière était trop forte , il n'ouvrit pas de nouveau ses yeux , préférant les habitués doucement à la lumière. Les sensations lui paraissaient différentes , comme si il se sentait bien , extrêmement bien. Il entendit une sort d'écho , mais il n'arriva pas à distinguer la voix.

_-Alors tu va te décider à ouvrir les yeux ?_ Lança une voix féminine...

Il reconnut aussitôt cette voix , celle de Flora Potter , la petite sœur de Harry.

_-Le soleil me brûle les yeux , et j'ai la tête en charpie._

En repensant à sa tête en charpie , il repensa à la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand les araignées se baladait sur tout son corps , notamment la première qui avait remonter sa colonne vertébrale pour se loger par la suite à l'arrière du crâne...

C'est en repensant à cette sensation , qu'il sentit comme une caresse à l'arrière de son crâne , faite par 8 pattes velues , il vérifia tout de suite , de peur qu'une araignée soit restée dormir. D'ailleurs c'était un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie , il faudrait qu'il remercie son elfe de maison qui l'avait sans doute sauvé. Il avait finit par ouvrir les yeux , afin de voir dans qu'elle environnement il se trouvait , même si tout les autres sens lui indiquait l'infirmerie.

_-Mr Grindewald , enfin réveillé , encore un peu et je vous administrait un filtre à base de mandragore ! Pourriez vous dire à votre serpent de me laisser vous ausculter ?_

Anka n'avait pas remarquer , mais Datura était accrochée à lui , elle avait sans doute empêcher tout le monde de l'approcher , et l'infirmière était pourtant du genre à ne pas se laisser donner d'ordre. Datura semblait dormir , mais chez les serpents , cela pouvait être une tactique de défense.

_-Datura , il est l'heure de se lever..._

Il ne reçut en retour qu'un sifflement d'agacement. Finalement , le serpent se réveilla , s'enroulant dans une position plus correct , tout en profitant à maximum du corps chaud de son maître.

_-Je vous ai crû mort maître... _

_-Je ne risquais rien ma belle , mais tu peux t'éloigner , elle doit m'ausculter._

_-Tsss , vous allez très bien , je peux le sentir..._

Le serpent accepta finalement de se pousser , laissant la place à l'infirmière.

Il eu le droit à la total , elle vérifia son cœur , ses réflexes , s'il avait des problèmes pulmonaires ,elle vérifia aussi ses yeux , son audition , bref la total … Elle alla même jusqu'à palper la plupart de ses muscles pour vérifier qu'il n'étaient pas engourdis...

Une fois qu'elle eut finit , Datura revînt à sa place en sifflant fortement.

-_Qu'est ce qui a Datura ?_

Le serpent mis quelques secondes avant de répondre, Datura regardait l'infirmière avec un regard mauvais...

-_Au cas ou tu ne le sache pas , seul un basilic à un regard mortel... Pourquoi est-tu en colère contre l'infirmière ?_

Le serpent mis plusieurs secondes avant de répondre mais se décida , Datura en profita pour lui titiller l'oreille avec sa langue en répondant...

_-Je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche..._

Anka éclata de rire , ce serpent allait le tuer . Datura était jalouse de Pomfresh , c'était hilarant !

L'infirmière cassa le moment de complicité entre l'homme et l'animal.

_-La prochaine fois Mr Grindewald , vous me ferez le plaisir de demander à votre elfe de vous amener dans une tenue descente , on a pas idée de débarquer en pareille tenue dans une infirmerie sous les coupe de 10 heures , vous avez choqué Miss Potter._

Anka prit une légère couleur rouge tomate , qui était loin d'égaler celle que pris la rouquine en face de lui.

Elle le laissa sortir en même temps que la fille Potter , le soir juste avant le repas , bien sûr il avait du s'habiller... Sa petite amie l'aborda rapidement , Pomfresh ayant refusé les visites , prétextant qu'ils n'avaient rien. Il ne pouvait rien lui raconter , et donc la discussion tourna vite cours , de plus le repas allait commencer.

_-Alors , on s'arrange pour louper les cours._..

_-Que veux-tu Anthony , j'ai pas besoin de suivre les cours... Mickaël , Terry …_

Les deux étaient assit avec Goldstein avant qu'il n'arrive , il devait donc passer le repas ensemble et il les avaient donc salué. Ceux ci répondirent donc vaguement...

_-Alors qu'a tu encore fait ? Attends, laisse moi deviner , Mystère..._

_-Tu es vraiment doué pour trouver les bonnes réponses , je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais derrière Granger ! _

Anthony , n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui rappelle qu'il était derrière Granger au classement des notes , c'était pour lui une honte en tant que Serdaigle...

_-Je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot..._

_-J' espère pour toi , tu m'en veux pas mais je suis fatigué , je veux juste manger et aller au lit._

_-Tant pis , plus qu'a relancer la discussion sur le Quidditch ! _

Anka se désintéressa de la discussion , pour se concentrer sur une activité beaucoup plus importante au yeux de nombreuse personne , et même de «_ LA_ » priorité , selon Ron Weasley.

Il rejoint rapidement les bras de Morphée , sans aucun doute plus doux et plus reposant que ceux de sa petite amie.

Il passa étrangement une nuit agréable , si bien que quand il se leva , il était en pleine forme. C'est donc plein d'entrain qu'il partit à l'entraînement du matin , afin de se perfectionner dans la magie du feu.

Il pensait trouver l'espace vide , tranquille , comme tout les matins , mais au lieu de cela , il trouva Potter , en train de s'échauffer.

_-Je me suis dis que si je m'entraînais avec toi , je progresserais plus vite ! _

_-C'est évident , mais le problème de l'entraînement commun c'est qu'il faut deux adversaires du même niveau , où cela revient à donner un cours..._

_-Je sais déjà faire des choses ! Je suis pas si mauvais ! _

Piqué par la curiosité , il se laissa tenter par la proposition que lui faisait Potter.

_-Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable..._

_Potter se mit en position , et commença par le premier Kata , qui consistait essentiellement à faire sortir des flammes par des mouvements vigoureux des avant bras ou des mains , il continua sur sa lancée , montrant de belle aptitude et une souplesse certaine , il y avait du potentiel._

_-Stop ! _Il fallait qu'il arrête Potter !

_-Tu pouvais pas me laisser finir._

_-Tu préfère perdre ton temps à te vanter de tes dons ? Plutôt qu'apprendre du nouveau ? Ce que j'ai vu était très bien , mais était d'un niveau faible , il te reste beaucoup de travail , mais tu es assurément sur la bonne voie._

_-On fait quoi ! On fait quoi ! _

_-La magie du feu est contrairement à ce que l'on croit une magie très calme... Donc la première étape de ton entraînement seras d'arriver à ressentir le pouvoir du soleil , et ceci dans le calme. _

_-On fait comment._

_-Tu enlèves ton haut , tu te met position du lotus , et tu attends que les rayons du soleil arrive sur ton corps , le but est de puiser l'énergie venant du feu solaire._

_-Mais tu es malade ! C'est l'hiver ! On va finir à l'infirmerie à boire de la pimentine !_

_-Utilise ton énergie interne pour te réchauffer , brûle le sucre à l'intérieur et réchauffe toi , mais je ne veut pas te voir bouger , d'ailleurs , ferme les yeux..._

_-Mais..._

_-Potter , faitsmoi confiance pour une fois et fait ce que je te dis sans trop te poser de question._

_-D'accord , mais quand on seras à l'infirmerie , tu diras pas la même..._

Quand Potter finis sa phrase , il eut l'image de Potter avec de la fumée sortant des oreilles. Il chassa vite cette image. Il se concentra sur sa chaleur interne , cherchant à réchauffer un maximum son corps , ce qui n'était pas du luxe , la température externe était extrêmement fraîche.

_-Et on fait quoi si il pleut ?_

La pluie menaçait en effet leur entraînement , c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y avait autant de vent ce matin là , il eut l'impression d'être trempé , ce qui était bizarre vu qu'il ne pleuvait pas.

_-Je t'ai pas obligé à venir , mais d'y toi que l'on seras sûrement les premiers à le savoir dans tout le château._

_-C'est sensé me réjouir ?_

_-Non , je disais juste ça comme ça , maintenant concentration , il est possible de sentir le soleil à travers les nuages , et il va bientôt se lever._

Après quelques minutes d'attente , il sentit les rayons réchauffer sa peau , rechargeant ses batteries et augmentant sa puissance , la nuit était vraiment pas un moment agréable. Il ouvrit les gens pour voir Potter tremblant sous le vent glacé.

_-Potter , tu sens le soleil ?_

_-J'ai surtout froid... _fit-il en claquant des dents.

_-Concentres toi sur le soleil , pas sur le froid..._

_-J'essaye..._

_-Si tu essayes vraiment , tu y arriveras... Je te laisse 5 minutes._

Pendant ce temps , il en profita , pour lui même se réchauffer à l'aide du soleil , ce qui était très agréable.

_-Nous pouvons passer à l'entraînement , si tu veux , sinon je peux te laisser continuer ta connexion avec le soleil._

_-Je peux me rhabiller maintenant ?_

_-Nous risquons de suer d'ici peu , c'est inutile..._

Il sentit quelque chose lui toucher le nez , et c'était humide...

_-Tu avais raison , nous somme les premiers à le savoir..._

_-C'est bien d'être positif Potter. Cependant je vais te jeter un sort sur les pieds , sauf si tu sais le faire._

_-Quel sort ?_

_-L'impervius , sinon tu va finir par terre , je m'occupe de la surface d'entraînement._

Il lancèrent le sort , ils n'auraient pas de problème d'adhésion ,mais seraient trempés...

_-Maintenant ton but est simple , je vais faire des petits enchaînement , et tu devras les imités , en mettant un maximum de puissance dans le feu , tout en gardant un contrôle du mouvement._

_ Il commença les premiers mouvements , laissant par la suite Potter l'imité du mieux qu'il pouvait._

_-C'est bien , mais essaye de balancer le pied plus haut, c'est pour la tête de ton adversaire , pour ce qui est de la puissance de feu , j'ai vu mieux , mais c'est déjà impressionnant ._

Il ne voulait pas le dire , mais il était presque jaloux de Potter , sa progression était fulgurante.

_-Pour ce qui est du contrôle , il faut que tu travail ton équilibre , c'est surtout grâce à tes réflexes que tu t'en sort._

_-Tu n'as rien d'autres à me reprocher ?_

_-Non , recommence..._

Ce n'est qu'au cinquième essai qu'il fut satisfait.

-_Passons au suivant , et regarde bien , mieux tu décortiques les mouvements , plus ton analyse seras fine , plus faire de même seras possible._

Il continuèrent longuement l'entraînement , de toute façons ils avaient cours de DCFM , et vu qu'il étaient dispensés du cours d'Ombrage , ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient , ils avaient le temps , surtout que Anka était sensé faire cours à Potter à la place de DCFM.

_-Prêt pour un petit combat ?_

_-Toujours ! _

Potter était un acharné , son corps était décharné , couvert de pluie , ses long cheveux noir lui tombait devant les yeux , seul son regard vert déterminé était visible.

_-On se salue , on se relève , et ensuite on peut commencer..._

_-Bien ! _

Il sa saluèrent , la pluie gênant les mouvements d'accroche , ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de gagner , cependant , le combat de loin était difficile contre un adversaire comme Potter , qui était aussi fluide que l'eau , quand il se donnait la peine.

Potter attaqua le premier , lançant une gerbe de feu directement sur son visage , qu'il dévia d'un geste fluide vers le mur d'en face , avant de contre attaquer de la même façon... Potter dévia aussi son attaque , et se mit à faire un Kata basique , dont le but principale était de déborder l'adversaire... Il se laissa faire , pour voir si il le maîtrisait , ce qui était le cas , il se retrouvait en position de faiblesse , il tenta de se sortir de cette situation en se rapprochant , ce qui réussit , maintenant le gagnant serait celui qui aurait le plus de maîtrise...

il dévia au dernier moment le bras de Potter , déviant par la même la flamme qu'il allait recevoir dans les côtes , Potter avait enchaîné avec une balayette qui le déstabilisa , utilisant le poids de Anka contre lui. N'ayant plus d'autres alternatives , Anka utilisa l'énergie de sa chute pour amener Potter au sol , et dans une roulade passer au dessus , le poing prêt à partir.

_-Je crois que j'ai gagné Potter..._

_-Je ne crois pas ça moi..._

C'est là qu'il remarqua le bras de Potter , prêt à cracher des flammes directement sur sa tête , lui était aussi en position idéal pour le faire.

_-C'est un match nul..._

_-En effet , Bravo Potter . Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu n'aies jamais fait d' Art Martiaux..._

_-Je n'ai jamais dis ça , tu m'as jamais posé la question , c'est tout._

_-Qui t'as appris ?_

_-Ma mère , elle est d'origine Moldu, son père était ceinture noire de Judo , il l'a appris à ses filles , pour qu'elles puissent se défendre contre les méchants garçons , et elle a fait d'autres sports de combat , comme le karaté et le self-défense._

_-Tu me rassures un peu , depuis combien de temps tu le pratiques..._

_-Depuis longtemps , elle voulait que je sache chuter en cas d'attaque , et me battre vu que je ne connaissait pas la magie à l'époque._

_-Au moins tu avanceras plus vite , mais tu devrais revoir certains mouvements , ils sont un peu faibles._

_-Ce qui m'as pas empêcher de gagner contre toi..._

_-Potter..._

_-C'est bon , de faire un match nul , quand je vais raconter ça à Ron et tout les autres , ils vont être verts._

_-Leur raconter quoi..._

_-Nous avons parier sur qui te battrais le premier , et j'ai gagné..._

_Anka grogna fortement , et laissa Potter là où il était , il avait une douche à prendre... Le cours de fin de matinée était de métamorphose pour lui , ce qui promettait de gâcher sa fin de matinée..._

_-Salut Anthony..._

_-Alors , tu te décides à nous rejoindre , tu as vu les infos ?_

_-Non , et je m'en fous..._

_-Pas si sûr..._

_-On verras cela à midi , l'autre va nous voler dans les plumes si ça continue..._

Ils restèrent de bons élèves sage et studieux jusqu'à la fin du cours , sitôt la classe terminé , ils reprirent la discussion...

_-Alors , c'est quoi le truc exceptionnel qu'il y avait dans le journal ! _

_-Le ministère attaque Poudlard... Déclara solennellement Goldstein._

_-Comment ça ?_

-_C'est une métaphore , le groupe de Potter s'est fait ramassé à l'assemblée du Magenmagot suite à la disparition d'une de leur amie , ce qui fait que le ministre qui est convaincu que le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas revenue peut enfin appliquer sa politique. Globalement , Ombrage prend le contrôle de Poudlard et un tas de mesure pour diminuer la force des partisans de Dumbledore sont passées..._

_-Quel type de mesures..._

_-Pas de bonne mesures , Ombrage va inspecter les cours des professeurs , les associations clubs et tout types de réunions est proscris sans autorisations , et une mesure spéciale pour toi et Potter, les cours de DCFM sont obligatoires..._

_-Super , je vais perdre mon temps en cours de DCFM..._

_-Si tu veux toutes les mesures , il y a la liste dans le journal... _Proposa son camarade.

_-J'ai pas envie d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles aujourd'hui..._

Il prit tranquillement son repas , mais il savait qu'elle finirait par arriver...

_-Anka Chou ! _

Elle le salua d'un baiser bien baveux sur la joue...

_-Bonjour à toi aussi Erinnys , tu remarqueras que moi je n'utilise pas de surnom débile._

_-Lu' Black Widow_ , ajouta Anthony.

_-Goldy's !_ répondit la concernée avant d'enchaîner.

_-Alors tu as vu , ils se sont pris la misère à l'assemblée... _

_-Oui , j'ai vu , il y a plein de super mesure , rien de réjouissant si tu veux mon avis..._

_-Attends , c'est génial , nous sommes majoritaire , ça n'était pas arriver depuis longtemps... Quand aux mesures , ça empêcheras Potter de faire ces réunions débiles..._

_-Comment tu sais ça ?_

_-Je sais tout Anka Chou._

Pendant ce temps , Anthony avait pris une légère teinte cramoisis , se reprenant malgré tout assez vite.

_-En tout cas , c'est dommage pour nous Erinnys..._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Je comptais inviter Glacia , Pansy , Daphné et sa sœur à notre prochaine soirée , mais c'est interdit maintenant..._

_-Tu es un petit peu prétentieux , tu ne pourrais jamais combler autant de femme..._

_-Nous le saurons jamais , _lui susurra t-il à l'oreille...

-_Je sais que cela te plairait de me voir réchauffer le corps de Glacia , mais avec moi c'est donnant donnant mon petit... _répondit t-elle...

-_Que veux-tu dire par là... _déglutit t-il

_Elle vint tout prêt de son oreille , sa langue léchant légèrement son lobe... Tout en déclarant d'une voix sensuelle._

_-Je veux dire par là , que mon frère serait ravis d'essayer tes fesses musclés._

Anka était choqué...

_-Je ne mange pas de ce pain là , répondit-t-il vert._

_-Comment peux tu savoir , je suis sur que tu aimerais..._

_-Il y a certaine chose dont je suis sûr , et celle là en fait partit ! _

_-Quel dommage , j'aurais bien aimé voir le spectacle , et je suis sur que tu apprécierais , comme tu aurais apprécié celui que j'aurais donné.._

_-C'est non ! _

_-Tss , il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours , je te laisse... On se voit ce soir. _

Elle l'embrassa langoureusement , un baiser plein de promesses...

_-Vous parliez de quoi à la fin ?_

_-Rien d'important , laisse tomber..._

Cette phrase , inutile en face de Goldstein , lui plomba l'après-midi , et même quand il inventa un mensonge crédible en fin de cours , Goldstein le lâchait pas et continuait de le harceler pour savoir de quoi il parlait avec Erinnys , le seul moyen d'être enfin en paix était encore de l'ignorer , mais cette tactique était difficile à mettre en place...

Pendant ce temps , Potter avait beaucoup de problème à gérer.

_Pov Harry Potter _

_-Alors Harry , on va faire quoi ?_

_-Je sais pas , il faut que je demande à mon père et à Dumbledore , s'ils me donnent le feu vert , alors on continueras les réunions... Sinon , il faudra qu'on s'entraîne séparément..._

_-Tu déconnes ! Il faut lancer la contre attaque ! _

_-Et comment tu veux contre attaquer , tu n'es qu'un adolescent Ron Weasley ! Les adultes ne t'écoutent pas , et tu agis toujours sur l'impulsion ! _

_-Oh Hermione ! C'est bon , on sait que tu es la voix de la raison ! Mais on ne peut pas la laisser gagner comme ça ! _

C'était une réunion de crise , entre les membres proches de la tribu Potter , il y avait Ginny et Ron Weasley , Hermione Granger , Neville Londubat , et le dernier membre était la petite sœur de Harry Potter , Flora Potter. Harry était le chef , et ils étaient plus ou moins les généraux , c'était surtout des amis proches , et la famille... Cependant , avec Hermione et Ron qui se disputait , la réunion devenait vite inutile , mais Harry les connaissait , il suffisait d'attendre ! Et voilà qu'il était servis , c'était Ron ce coup-ci.

_-Dis lui Harry que j'ai raison ! Et qu'il faut contre attaquer..._

Hermione attendait sa réponse , comme s'il était le messie , bon d'accord , il avait sauvé le monde sorcier en tuant Voldemort à un an , mais tout de même.

_-Tu as raison Ron , mais Hermione a aussi raison..._

_-Tu nous aides pas Harry ! _

_-Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Hermione _! Rajouta Ron.

_-Si vous me laissiez finir , il faut contre attaquer , mais comme l'as dit Hermione , nous n'avons aucun pouvoir politique , nous devons donc riposter avec nos armes..._

_-Tu penses à quoi Harry ,_ fit Neville , l'air intrigué.

_-Je pense qu'il est plus que temps , de réunir les maraudeurs et la fratrie Weasley , afin de créer le plus de chaos possible , un chaos que n'as jamais connus l'école ! _

-_Tu veux faire des blagues..._ Fit Hermione déçue.

-_Pas de simples blagues , mais un tel chaos , qu'il deviendras impossible à Ombrage d'appliquer ces mesures , nous avons avec nous les plus grands faiseurs de bêtise de toute l'histoire de Poudlard , auxquelles nous pouvons rajouter tout les membres de l'armée , tu n'imagine pas ce que peuvent faire ensemble toutes cette assemblée.._.

_-C'est génial…_ Clama Ron.

_-C'est ridicule.._.Rétorqua Hermione.

_-J'en parle à mon père et à Rémus , les jumeaux seront partant , nous pourrons demander à mon père de faire d'autres cartes , et ainsi nous ne seront pas pris..._

_-Et si on utilisait la carte pour espionner ? _Fit Flora qui intervenait pour la première fois...

_-Tu penses à quoi ? _Lança Hermione , qui semblait beaucoup plus intéressé que par les blagues.

_-Si nous avons des cartes supplémentaires , nous pourrons surveiller les déplacements d'ombrage , avec un système de communication adapté , nous pourrions toujours l'éviter , ainsi que les autres élèves de la brigade inquisitoriale. _

La brigade avait été créée , intégrant quasiment tout les Serpentards volontaires.

_-C'est ce genre d'idées qu'il nous fallait... _Rajouta Hermione .

_-Elle sont complémentaires , c'est une superbe idée petite sœur , bien joué..._

Flora sourit , c'était souvent difficile d'être la sœur du survivant , bien que son frère soit des plus attentionnée avec elle.

_-Nous avons de quoi contre attaquer , je vous l'avais bien dit.. _Nota Ron.

_-Merci Ron , maintenant il faut lancer l'organisation , lors de la prochaine réunion , il faut qu'on puisse lancer les deux projets , même si j'attends le feu vert. _Fit -il _Des volontaires ? _Termina Harry.

_-Je suis volontaire pour l'idée de Flora ,_ fit Hermione.

_-De même ,_ ajouta Neville.

_-Avec Flora , cela feras un groupe de trois , il vous faut trouver un moyen de communication fiable et très rapide , mais aussi les personnes susceptible de faire partis du groupe d'espionnage._

_-Chef oui Chef !_ déclarèrent ensemble les concernés.

_-Pour ce qui est de nous , Ginny , il faut que tu en parle à tes frères , et que tu les aides à trouver des idées , Ron se chargeras de trouver les personnes qu'il pense capable de pouvoir exécuter les plans mais aussi de la tactique à adopter. , je vais me charger de faire les cartes , et amener des idées de maraudeurs. Cela convient à tout le monde ?_

Ils opinèrent , puis se séparèrent , les filles retournant à leur dortoir...

_-Je vais appeler mon père , je vous dis ce qu'il en est après..._

Harry se mit dans son lit , tira les rideaux , jeta un sortilège d'impassibilité , maintenant il était sûr d'être tranquille.

_-James Potter ! _

Harry fut content de voir le visage de son père , même si il avait l'air un peu fatigué. Il vit en arrière plan le visage de sa mère apparaître

_-Salut papa et maman..._

_-Bonsoir chérie , alors tout va bien ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_

Ils enchaînèrent avec les banalités habituelle , avant de revenir au vraies sujets.

_-Ton père pense quitter son boulot , Fudge vient de coller un de ses lèches bottes dans le service , et il va lui en mettre plein la tête..._ Lança Lily.

_-Mais Papa , tu ne peux pas faire ça , tu es capitaine des Aurors …_

_-Fiston , je serais plus disponible pour l'ordre , c'est mieux comme ça..._

_-Mais tu aimes ton métier..._

_-J'aime encore plus mon fils , et je ferais tout pour éloigner Voldemort de toi..._

_-Merci Papa..._

Harry retint ses larmes , elles menaçaient de percer son visage.

_-Au fait , vous savez qu'on a monté un groupe de défense..._

_-Et tu sais que c'est illégal ! _Gronda sa mère...

_-Chérie , j'aimerais parler seul à seul avec mon fils , s'il te plaît..._

_-Mais... _

_-Lily , laisse moi lui parler..._

Le visage rouge de colère de sa mère quitta le miroir...

_-Tu vas avoir des ennuis..._

_-Je savais que j'aurais des ennuis de ce genre quand j'ai décidé de me marier avec Lily la Tigresse. Alors au sujet de ton groupe de défense , je suis assez sceptique , est-il utile ?_

_-Papa , il faut que les gens apprennent à se défendre , tu n'as pas vu les cours avec Ombrage , c'est une véritable horreur , et les précédents professeurs n'étaient pas meilleures , sauf Rémus , tu aurais vu le niveau des sortilèges de désarmement , tu aurais fait pareille que moi..._

_-C'est bon , je te crois mon fils , mais le risque en vaut-il la chandelle..._

_-Justement , toi qui me parle de risque et de chandelle , nous pensions contre attaquer..._

_-Fiston , c'est pas prudent , tu n'es pas intouchable , ils peuvent te sortir de la protection de l'école..._

_-Tu m'as pas laisser finir ! Nous allons contre attaquer en créant la Chaos , à l'aide des blagues des maraudeurs et des Weasley réunis ! _

La lumière s'alluma dans le regard de son père , cette lumière qui ne s'allumait que quand on parlait des maraudeurs , qui étaient aujourd'hui , deux fois moins nombreux.

_-C'est une idée , mais vous allez être punis ! Et je suis pas sûr que ta mère apprécie._

_-Nous serons punis , que si on se fait prendre , or avec des cartes bien faites , nous pourrions tous évités les patrouilles, en plus nous avons quasiment tout les préfets avec nous._

_-Là on passe de l'idée au plan , mais il faudra amélioré la carte ! J'ai des tas d'idées ! Mais il faut que tu me renvoie ton exemplaire ! Et je t'en enverrais des copies améliorées , avec l'aide de ta mère , nous allons faire des miracles ! _

_-Tu penses que c'est possible ?_

_-Oui , c'est une excellente idée, il faudra convaincre ta mère , mais sinon c'est une excellente idée , demain tu m'envoies la carte , au pire , tu emprunteras celle de ta sœur..._

_-Sinon on pensait faire des espions , afin de récolter des informations , et de toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur Ombrage , mais cela risque d'être difficile..._

_-Il serait intéressant d'arriver à coller des mouchards dans les chambres des Serpentards , mais faut-il encore s'introduire dans leurs chambres... et c'est une mission périlleuse..._

_-La seul solution est de le faire pendant les vacances de noël , avec la cape , c'est largement possible..._

_-Mais il faut une femme pour cette mission , désolé fiston... _répliqua son père

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-C'est comme chez Gryffondor , pour aller aux dortoirs des filles , il faut une fille._

_-Je vois , c'est problématique , tu penses donc qu'ils devraient se concentrer sur cette mission , infiltrer les Serpentards , pour choper des informations ?_

_-C'est ce que je pense , ils préparent un plan secrètement , et des gens seront là pour écouter de __temps en temps , comme ça ils pourront transmettre peut-être des informations._

_-Tu penses qu'on auras qu'elle types d'informations..._

_-Les mangemorts sont loin d'être bêtes , ils ne laissent pas d'informations filtrer , et donc leur rejetons , n'ont sûrement aucune idée de ce que font leurs parents , mais ceux qui ont des parents mangemorts doivent le savoir , une liste serait pas mal , mais vous pourriez aussi savoir si les enfants compte les suivre , et si il y a des enfants dans d'autres maisons qui intéresse Voldemort..._

_-Nous pourrions juste récolter des informations de ce type , pas de plan de mangemort..._

_-Je ne pense pas , mais sait-on jamais , c'est toujours utile ce que vous faite , de plus , si une attaque à lieu à l'école , ils préviendraient leurs enfants , cela renforce la sécurité... _

_-C'est vrai que vu comme ça , je vais en parler aux autres..._

_-C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire..._

_-Merci Papa , et bonne chance pour l'ordre..._

Il coupa la connexion , et leva rapidement les sorts autours de son lit.

_-Neville , Ron ! _

Comme si ils n'avaient attendu que cela , les deux complices arrivèrent immédiatement.

_-Alors on fait quoi ? _Scandèrent t-il.

_-On fait la réunion comme prévu , les cartes devraient être génial , la service espionnage va être remodelé , l'objectif seras de s'introduire chez les Serpentards pour placer des mouchards , donc il faut fabriquer les mouchards et les mettre là bas , après il faudra écouter._

_-En gros , on devient un service de renseignement..._

_-Exactement Neville..._

_-Espions , c'était plus classe..._

_-Celle qui iras mettre les mouchards , seras une vraie espionne._

_-Celle ? Tu compte envoyer ta sœur ou Hermione ? Cria Ron._

_-Tu montes comment aux dortoirs des filles de Serpentards toi ?_

_-Ah , saletés de fondateurs ! Pesta Ron._

_-Bon , il est temps d'aller dormir , nous avons plein de choses à faire ! _

_Fin du Pov Harry Potter_

_Pov Flora Potter_

_ Pendant que son frère parlait avec son père , Flora Potter , parlait avec Ginny. Celle-ci était amoureuse de son frère avant de le rencontrer , un amour d'enfance , qui au contact du héros n'avait fait que grandir. Cependant Ginny Weasley , avait un problème , sans doute lié à cette famille si nombreuse , la timidité , face à tant de personnalité forte , elle avait dut se faire toute petite , sans compter le fait d'avoir 6 frères protecteur..._

_-Pourquoi tu ne tente pas ta chance..._

_-C'est pas si facile Flora , il va me rejeter , et ensuite je me sentirais mal..._

_-Dans ce cas , tu devrais le rendre jaloux , lui monter que tu n'es pas une enfant mais une femme , et que les garçons peuvent aussi s'intéresser à toi , pour l'instant , il ne te voit que comme la sœur __de Ron ! _

_-T'es marrante toi , je peux pas sortir avec des garçons que j'aime pas ! _

_-Mais si que tu peux , il te prendras dans ses bras , tu l'embrasseras et tout le reste , les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard , les moments romantiques au bord du lac..._

_-Flora on parle toujours de moi et ton frère là ? _

La susnommée rougit.

_-Bien sûr , tu crois qu'on parle de quoi... _

_-Je ne sais pas , je pensais à un jeune homme ténébreux et dangereux , beau comme un dieu et aussi fort qu'un dragon ?_

_-Tu vas pas me rabâcher ça à chaque fois ! _

Elle avait en effet qualifié le garçon qu'elle aimait de ces termes , après l'avoir vu pendant un de ses entraînement , elle pouvait être très très fleur bleue.

_-Chaque fois que tu me chercheras des poux avec ton frère._

_-Je te cherche pas des poux , je te donnes des conseils ! _

_-Ces conseils , appliques les ! Au lieu de parler dans le vide !_

_-La situation est pas la même..._

_-La tienne est encore plus désespérée , il est avec Lestrange..._

-_Oui , mais c'est qu'une passade , en plus je ne peux pas sortir avec d'autres garçons que lui..._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu sais très bien... _

_-Tu veux parler de ton problème de fourrure ? Mais c'est pareille avec lui , il n'est pas..._

Flora Potter , avait été mordu par un loup-Garou , cependant , cette histoire est pour une autre fois.

_-Si ! Il était à l'infirmerie le lendemain à chaque fois ! _

_-Tu veut dire qu'il aurait le même problème que toi ?_

_-Bien sûr , c'est pour ça que je suis attiré par lui , je le considère comme un mâle potentiel. _Dit Flora en souriant.

_-Mais tu es sûr..._

_-Presque , je me souvient pas des nuits , mais je suis sûr qu'il est comme moi... _

_-J'y aurais jamais pensé , cela le rend encore plus dangereux..._Lança Ginny.

_-Mais surtout , beaucoup plus séduisant , il doit être fougueux..._

L'éclat d'or , caractéristique des loup-Garou , était apparu dans le regard de Flora Potter , c'était rare , mais c'est quand le loup prenait le pas sur l'homme. L'instinct de l'animal était parfois plus fort que l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il fallait mieux stopper là la discussion.

_-Bon , il est plus que temps d'aller dormir , demain nous avons du boulot..._

-_Tu as raison... _Fit Flora à contrecœur

La jeune fille ferma ses rideaux , et pris la carte que son père lui avait faites , elle était comme celle des maraudeurs , sauf qu'elle était la seul à connaître les mots de passes. Elle prononça le mot de passe et chercha quelqu'un. Elle trouva rapidement celui qu'elle cherchait , en la personne de Anka G Grindewald , comme l'indiquait la carte. Au lieu d'être dans la tour des Serdaigles , comme l'aurait voulu l'heure , il était à la tour d'astronomie , tout seul , visiblement il attendait quelqu'un. C'est ce qui intrigua Flora , qui décida d'aller voir ce qu'il faisait , après tout , elle ne ratait jamais une occasion de le voir.

Elle devait prendre ses précautions, elle vérifia qu'il ne bougeait pas. C'était décidé , ce soir , Flora Potter , jouerais la maraudeuse... Elle lança un sortilège de silence sur ses pieds , ainsi qu'un léger sortilège de désillusion , qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas encore trop bien , mais serait suffisant dans les sombres couleur du château. Quitter le dortoir était une formalité , la salle commune était vide , c'était donc idéal , le seul problème serait de rentrer dans la salle commune , mais la grosse dame était assez sympathique avec elle.

Elle emprunta les couloirs, passages secrets , et escaliers , qui lui permettrais d'arriver à destination , tout en progressant assez lentement pour continuer à faire attention aux éventuelles professeurs et préfets. Elle nota qu'une nouvelle étiquette était maintenant à côté de celle de son amoureux , et en voyant le nom , elle déglutit...

Finalement , c'était pas une mission de secours mais d'espionnage , voir de voyeurisme , mais elle ne s'était pas déplacer pour rien , elle ferait le voyage et vérifierais que celui qu'elle aime allait bien.

Elle arriva rapidement devant la salle , d'où ne filtrait aucun bruit , pensant que c 'était un mauvais signe , elle vérifia par la serrure que la zone était dégagé... Si elle n'avait pas été aveuglé par la louve en elle , elle aurait pu deviner ce qu'il se passait , et elle aurait rebroussée chemin , cependant , en obéissant à son instinct , elle vit le spectacle...

Visiblement il y avait un sort de silence , elle se mit rapidement à pleurer , celui qu'elle aimait était en train d'avoir un rapport avec une autre fille , c'était maintenant la petite fille en elle qui était présente , et qui était triste , elle pleurait de tout son saoul devant la porte , derrière laquelle Anka s'ébattait gaiement avec Erinnys , ignorant les pleurs de la fillette...

Trop chagrinée par ce qu'elle avait vu , elle ne faisait pas attention au bruit qu'elle faisait , elle ne faisait pas attention non plus à la carte , qu'elle avait rangé dans la poche de sa robe... Si bien que ce qui devait arriver , finit par arriver...

_-Incarcerem , Stupefix !_

Les deux sorts atteignirent la cible , avant que celle-ci ne puissent réagir , c'est ainsi que Flora Potter tomba dans l'inconscient ce soir là.

_**Fin du Pov de Flora Potter**_

_**Début du Pov du ...**_

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

Un peu d'attente avant le prochain chapitre... J'espère que celui là vous auras plus.

Le prochain chapitre arrive fin avril ( théoriquement vacances de pâques ).

Voilà, sinon, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos suggestions, si la fil conducteur est tracé, il me reste encore pas mal de liberté ( ouf ).

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**sheltan : Moi aussi j'ai séché, j'avoue que j'ai tjr du mal de trouver qqn à Potter, nous verrons si le choix te débite pas.**

**Necromant70 : Oué, après 5 lignes tu te doutes que ton couple est mort ^^ Fin, c'est vrai qu'introduire Greengrass Junior aurait pas été facile mais pas non plus impossible.  
**

**Guest : Merci ( tu as vu, je fais aussi court que toi :) )  
**

**Emma : Suggestion intéressante, cela risque peut-être d'être compromis dans le futur.  
**


	16. Untilted

**Tout d'abord, merci**

**Les 100 000 mots publiés, ça fait plaisir !**

**J'espère que le dernier chapitre vous a plus et que vous aviez pas deviné qui était le champion de ce chapitre.**

**Oué, parler de champion est un peu abusé dans son cas.**

**Bonne lecture A+**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XV – UnTilted.**

******* chapitre précédent**

Visiblement il y avait un sort de silence , elle se mit rapidement à pleurer , celui qu'elle aimait était en train d'avoir un rapport avec une autre fille , c'était maintenant la petite fille en elle qui était présente , et qui était triste , elle pleurait de tout son saoul devant la porte , derrière laquelle Anka s'ébattait gaiement avec Erinnys , ignorant les pleurs de la fillette...

Trop chagrinée par ce qu'elle avait vu , elle ne faisait pas attention au bruit qu'elle faisait , elle ne faisait pas attention non plus à la carte , qu'elle avait rangé dans la poche de sa robe... Si bien que ce qui devait arriver , finit par arriver...

_-Incarcerem , Stupefix !_

Les deux sorts atteignirent la cible , avant que celle-ci ne puissent réagir , c'est ainsi que Flora Potter tomba dans l'inconscient ce soir là.

_**Fin du Pov de Flora Potter**_

**__****Début du Pov du ...**

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

**_Début du Pov du violeur de Poudlard+ Flora à la fin._**

Il n'était pas apprécié , de ses congénères tout d'abord , qui ne lui accordait pas autant d'attention qu'aux autres , dans son dortoir , il n'avait pas un seul ami , c'était horrible ! Comment avait-il pu passer ces six années à Poudlard sans se faire un seul ami...

Pour ce qui est des filles , il n'avait pas vraiment eu de contact avec , mais il en avait eu envie , tellement envie. Ses camarades de classe étaient plutôt du genre à faire des bêtises , c'est ainsi qu'il obtint son insigne de préfet , sa seul fierté , gagné par son travail scolaire...

Ces camarades s'étaient tout de suite moqués de lui , n'appréciant pas vraiment les préfets et l'autorité , mais lui avait vu là son salut , maintenant il aurait le droit de vagabonder tranquillement la nuit dans Poudlard...

Il avait passé tout son premier été en tant que préfet , à chercher une tactique parfaite et il l'avait testée...

L'apprentissage des sortilèges nécessaires avait été dur , mais il avait réussit , et c'était le plus important , maintenant il pouvait se balader tous les soirs , à la recherche d'une jeune fille égarée...

La tactique était simple , en tant que préfet , si il chopait un élève hors des dortoirs , il devait le ramener au bureau de sa directrice de maison , afin qu'il soit puni pour sa sortie nocturne. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait , la jeune fille n'avait d'autre choix que de le suivre , et il pouvait donc tranquillement la neutraliser , sans qu'elle riposte...

Ensuite , il devait trouver un endroit tranquille , il avait repéré de nombreuses salles , suivant où il se trouverait , il saurait dans quelle salle aller. Il avait déjà pu tester la salle de sortilège , et une salle vide , cependant la salle vers laquelle il se dirigeait ce soir , était bien plus intéressante , elle émoustillait sa créativité. La salle d'astronomie , contenait de nombreux objets différents , pouvant assouvir sa passion , et surtout , apprendre aux jeunes filles à ne pas transgresser les règles en sortant le soir.

Pour porter le fardeau , rien n'était plus simple , un sortilège de lévitation et le tour était joué , il arrivait bientôt à la salle... Il sentait son désir augmenter.

Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de la salle , il sut qu'elle était parfaite... Il lança une série de sort , lui garantissant aucun visiteur , il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse prendre , et ces sortilèges n'était pas bien compliqués , il lança aussi un puissant sortilège de silence , pour que les cris de la fille ne soit pas entendus...

Car il aimait que la fille crie , il avait essayer la première fois , sans que la jeune fille ne soit consciente , mais il n'y était pas arrivé , il avait besoin de les entendre crier , de les entendre implorer , supplier... C'était diablement plus excitant qu'un corps inerte...

Il n'avait eu que deux filles auparavant , la première n'était pas d'une grande beauté , mais il faut dire qu'elle était encore jeune , la deuxième avait été parfaite , il espérait que la sœur du survivant serait aussi bien que la précédente. Mais ce qu'il aimerait le plus , c'est qu'elle soit vierge , pour pouvoir être son premier , même si elle ne s'en souviendrais pas...

Car oui , la dernière partie de son plan , consistait en un effacement de mémoire , en remplaçant le souvenir du viol , par un plaisir solitaire... Cette partie lui avait donné du fil à retorde , mais maintenant il maîtrisait parfaitement la modification de souvenirs.

Mais assez parler de souvenirs , il avait envie de passion , il avait envie de se soulager plusieurs fois , autant de fois qu'il pourrait , la nuit ne faisait que commencer...

Il enleva les cordes autour de la petite , et commença à la déshabiller... Il pouvait voir dans son regard qu'elle était consciente , et qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait se passer , et elle avait raison d'avoir peur , car il serait aussi violent que possible , et plus encore , comme les autres avaient étés violent avec lui...

Il l'amena sur le bureau du professeur Sinistra, qui était vide à cette heure , il leva ensuite le sortilège de Stupefix sur son bras droit , permettant à Flora de bouger ce bras , mais il était trop tard , un sortilège Impermidenta plus tard , et elle ne pouvait plus lutter , son bras étant attaché au pied du bureau , il fit pareille avec l'autre bras , puis avec ses jambes , si bien qu'elle avait retrouvé la mobilité sur la grande majorité de son corps , excepté le buste et la tête.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre les liens trop serrés de la corde , elle ne pouvait plus bouger , elle était cuisses écartés sur la table d'un professeur , le préfet allait la violer , elle en était sûr et voilà qu'il libérait sa tête après avoir jeté un sort de silence sur sa bouche... et qu'elle se retrouvait attachée du cou au pied..

Le violeur prit ensuite la parole...

Et il expliqua , comment il l'avait piégée , comment elle n'avait aucune chance de secours , et comment il était intelligent , et comment elle allait déguster , et qu'elle ne se souviendrais de rien après , c'était le plus beau selon lui.

Il leva le sort de silence , pour entendre ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre , des pleurs , des pleurs de petite fille apeurée... Elle savait qu'elle ne s'en souviendrais pas, mais elle était quand même malheureuse , elle ne voulait pas perdre sa virginité comme ça...

Elle sentit les lèvres humides du garçon , parcourir son corps , parcourir des zones que personnes ne devrait parcourir , du moins personne comme lui...

Elle savait qu'il voulait jouer avant , comme un prédateur avec sa nourriture , sûr de son repas , il prenait son temps pour dévorer le mouton. Mais c'était bientôt la fin , la fin de ses rêves , la fin de sa vie humaine , car elle savait une chose , si on brisait la personnalité humaine d'une louve Garous , alors la louve prenait le pas …

C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle vit qu'il avait enlevé ses vêtements , et qu'elle abandonna tout espoir , même celui d'un miracle , au moment ou le violeur s'approchait de son but.

**_Fin du Pov du violeur de Poudlard._**

Pendant ce temps là , le temps que Flora pleur et se fasse emmener par celui qui serait connu un jour comme le violeur de Poudlard, Anka lui était en train de connaître une nouvelle fois le septième ciel auprès de sa petite amie.

Alors qu'il se sentait proche du plaisir , et qu'il voyait surtout que la belle Erinnys était prête à le rejoindre au pays du plaisir d'ici peu , il ressentit une vive douleur à l'arrière du crâne...

Pour une fois , ce n'était pas Erinnys qui l'avait frappé , mais c'était une douleur violente , exactement à l'endroit ou l'araignée s'était arrêté pendant la potion runique...

Il arrêta tout de suite ce qu'il faisait , faisant violemment soupirer de désir sa compagne.

_-Ne te fait pas tant désirer , ou je vais me fâcher..._

Venant de Erinnys , la remarque signifiait quelque chose , et il devrait se méfier...

_-J'ai super mal à l'arrière de la tête , tu veux pas regarder..._

Erinnys grogna de frustration , mais consentit néanmoins à regarder.

Dès qu'elle toucha, il ressentit une vive douleur lui vrille la tête , et des images apparaître, ainsi que des sons diffus. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment les images , mais les sons étaient claire , c'était des cris , des cris de filles...

Mû par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas , il sentit qu'il y avait un problème , et qu'on lui demandait de l'aide...

_-Tu n'as rien , ne te fait donc pas autant de soucis et viens , j'ai très envie de..._

Elle lui susurra le reste à l'oreille, ce qui l'émoustilla...

La douleur revint encore plus fort , il tomba à genoux , s'écorchant légèrement par terre , à cause de la chute brutale...

_-Anka Chou , ça va ? Tu veut que je t'amène à l'infirmerie ?_

_-Non , c'est bon , je vais me débrouiller , on remet ça une autre fois ?_

_-Pas de problème , mais t'es frustrant , je vais devoir demander à Glacia de m'aider..._

Cela réveilla son désir , qui fut violemment réprimé par une vive douleur , suivit d'une séquence d'image , mais il ne voyait pas bien , il pouvait distinguer un corps attaché , et un homme qui scrutait autour , mais il n'arrivait pas à voir des détails qui pourrait lui donner la salle...

Il se rhabilla en vitesse , ne saluant même pas comme il se doit Erinnys , qui partie frustrée et énervée...

Il déambula dans les couloirs comme un alcoolique , avant de ressentir une encore plus forte douleur qui le fit chuter , cependant cette fois-ci il entendit clairement une voix dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

_-Que pense tu de commencer avec cet objectif ? Ou mon sexe ? Je te laisse choisir..._

La chose qu'il devait aller voir était dans la classe d' Astronomie.

Ce qui se passait n'était pas normal , il le sentait , dans ses fibres , il fonctionnait à l'instinct , il ne remarqua pas , mais il se mit aussitôt à courir vite , très vite , tellement qu'il arriva rapidement devant la porte de la salle qu'il enfonça d'un violent coup d'épaule , et au vue du bruit , ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait du faire , mais il fonctionnait à l'instinct , et c'était ce que son instinct lui avait dit de faire, et il l'avait fait...

Il avait dégainé sa baguette sans s'en rendre compte , et avait envoyé valser l'homme à l'aide d'un sortilège , faisant craquer ses os contre les pierres du château , il ne bougerait plus... Dès que l'homme fut neutralisé , il fut pris de tremblements , et se sentit de nouveau raisonnable...

Il arriva rapidement au niveau de la jeune fille , qui le regardait étrangement , elle semblait plus tout à fait humaine , elle pleurait , mais son regard était vide ,, il vérifia rapidement , rien ne s'était passé.. Il soupira de soulagement.

Il détacha rapidement la jeune fille , c'était la sœur de Potter , c'était vraiment la merde... Elle ne bougeait plus , même sans les cordes , elle restait dans cette position , incapable de faire un mouvement , de l'autre côté , l'homme gémissait de douleur... Elle le regarda , puis saisit son bras , pour ne plus le lâcher.

Il fallait qu'il la couvre , il ne pouvait pas continuer à regarder le corps de cette fille qui ne s'était pas offerte volontairement à lui , pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était musclé , anormalement musclé... Il fit rapidement apparaître une couverture , il lança un sort sur ce qui restait du violeur , et il enroula Flora Potter dans la couverture qu'il avait fait apparaître...

Elle s'était accroché à son cou , dès qu'elle avait pu , et continuait de pleurer sur son torse , il aurait pu la transporter par magie , mais il trouvait plus humain de la transporter comme ceci , pour l'autre , c'était déjà beau qu'il ne le transporte pas à coup de sortilège d'expulsion.

Il n'y avait qu'une destination possible , celle de l'infirmerie , mais la nuit risquait d'être longue , et les explication plus que compliqués , mais il avait confiance en Dumbledore , et il ne pouvait pas laisser Flora seule face à lui , pas après ce qu'elle avait vécus...

Quand il arriva devant l'infirmerie , il toqua fortement , afin de réveiller l'infirmière. Elle serait assurément de mauvaise humeur , mais ce n'était pas sa faute pour une fois.

_-Grindewald, que vous arrive-t-il ? encore... _Fit l'infirmière.

_-Je vous amène Flora Potter et un préfet , ce préfet était en train de la violer quand je l'ai stopp_é_..._

_-Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore comme sornettes ! _

Il répéta sa phrase , en insistant un peu plus fort , pour qu'elle comprenne bien que la situation était grave et en mentionnant le nom de Dumbledore...

Finalement l'infirmière entendit raison...

_-Entrez bon sang , la petite doit être en état de choc !_

Il amena Flora sur un lit , qui agrippa de nouveau son bras férocement... Il vit que Pomfresh envoyait deux Patronus...

_-Je vous le met où ? _

_-Où bon vous semble , il n'est pas en danger de mort , alors je ne le soignerais pas..._

Il plaça le préfet sur un lit , bien que cela soit trop bon pour lui...

_-Lâchez la bon sang ! _

_-Mais c'est pas moi qui la tient ! _

_-Voyons miss Potter , ne vous inquiétez plus , vous êtes en sécurité maintenant. _

Flora resserra la prise , et il entendit ses os craquer...

_-Arrêter de lui dire ça , elle sert encore plus ! _

_-Alors mettez vous assi_s_ , ne bougez plus , et tourne_z_ la tête , je dois l'ausculter..._

C'est quand elle eut finit de l'ausculter , que Dumbledore et McGonagal firent leur apparition.

_-Grindewald , qu'avez vous donc fait à cette pauvre fille. _ Cria McGonagal

_-Minnie ! C'est pas lui ! C'est McLaggen ! _

_-Anka , peux tu nous expliquer toute cette histoire ?_

_-C'est pas plus simple de demander à Flora ? Ou de fouiller la mémoire de l'autre ?_

_-Miss Potter semble perdu , et McLaggen se fait soigner, j'aimerais savoir comment tu es arrivé dans l'histoire..._

_-J'étais dans une salle de la tour d'astronomie , avec Lestrange , nous étions en train de … Discuter , quand j'ai sentit une vive douleur , et j'ai reçu des images dans la tête , ainsi que des sons , j'entendais des cris , et c'était trop flou pour que je voie où c'était._

_-Je vois, continue._

_-La douleur continuait à grandir , j'ai dû stopper le rendez-vous , si bien que je me suis rapidement retrouvé groggy , mais à chaque fois , je voyait mieux et entendait mieux , comme une radio qui se règle, ensuite j'ai entendu l'autre parler , et il citait un instrument d'astronomie , si bien que je me suis précipité vers la salle , j'ai défoncé la porte , et envoyé valser l'autre cinglé , ensuite je suis venu à l'infirmerie..._

_-Je peux avoir une copie de tes souvenirs ?_

_-Si vous me dites comment faire... et à partir de quand._

_-Il te suffit de penser au moment juste avant que tu ressentes cette douleur , et je ferais le reste. Ferme les yeux..._

Il repensa à ce qu'il faisait juste avant , et sentit la baguette de Dumbledore sur le côté de sa tente , et une sensation de froid qui coulait dans son oreille... Cette sensation se termina assez vite , et finalement , c'était pas si désagréable .

Dumbledore fit de même avec Flora , ainsi qu'avec Cornac , qui fit mine de résister , mais ne pouvait rien faire contre Dumbledore...

-_Au fait Pomona , vous pourriez remettre l'épaule de Mr Grindewald , il aurait un peu forcé sur la porte de la salle d'astronomie. Veuillez attacher Mr McLaggen , je vais sceller les preuves pour le Magenmagot. Minerva , la famille Potter va arriver , vous devriez réveiller Harry. La petite Flora aura besoin de tou_s_ ses proches pour se reconstruire._

Et Dumbledore disparu , laissant l'infirmière s'occuper de l'épaule d'Anka.

_-Si vous pouviez faire quelque chose pour sa main , elle serre vraiment fort..._

McGonagal tenta un sort de lâche les basques... Qui ne fonctionna pas...

_-Laissez tomber , elle ne le lâchera , que quand elle l'aura décidé, ce n'est pas Flora Potter que nous avons , mais la louve en elle , louve qui est terrifiée , et elle s'attache à celui qui l'a sauvé comme une forcené_e_ , c'est de la magie primitive , nous ne savons pas la conjurer , j'aurais dû demander à Dumbledore._

McGonagal était furieuse , un préfet de Gryffondor , avait osé s'attaquer à une de ses protégés , et pas n'importe laquelle , la fille de James et Lily Potter , elle imaginait déjà la scène... D'ailleurs , il fallait faire preuve de prudence , connaissant James Potter , mais surtout Lily Potter , il vallait mieux pour Cornac qu'il soit caché , et si Potter devait être là...

Elle déplaça le lit dans une autre pièce , qu'elle barricada à l'aide de sortilèges , ça ne tiendrais pas longtemps face à l'énervement de James et Lily , mais elle pourrait peut être les assommer pendant qu'ils ne regardaient pas ? Elle alla ensuite à la recherche de Potter , les parents ne devraient être à l'infirmerie que dans un bon moment , elle briefa rapidement Pomfresh , pour ne pas laisser entrer les parents sans qu'elle soit là...

Quand elle revînt dix minutes plus tard avec un Harry échevelé , elle croisa deux parents morts d'angoisse devant la porte de l'infirmerie...

Elle raconta rapidement ce qui s'était passé , mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son discours que Lily Potter avait fait exploser la porte...

Sitôt que la porte explosa , Anka sentit son avant bras le lancer violemment , et un crac violent lui signifia que c'est bon : elle avait cassée son poignet En entendant les cris et pleurs de sa fille , Lily la tigresse se calma aussitôt et se précipita vers sa fille qui tenait un garçon qui semblait agoniser...

_-Lily Potter , ceci est une infirmerie , vous effrayez ma patiente ! Et tout ce que vous faites c'est lui faire du mal calmez vous _! Tonna L'infirmière.

Pour la seul fois de sa vie , Anka était d'accord avec l'infirmière.

Lily se mit aussitôt à pleurer , essaya de la prendre dans ses bras , mais celle ci la repoussa et renforça sa poigne sur le bras déjà meurtrit de Anka , qui se mordait les lèvres afin de ne pas crier , lèvres qui étaient en sang depuis l'explosion de la porte...

L'infirmière vint à son secours , en expliquant la situation aux Potter , pendant quand Anka faisait son possible pour ne pas hurler de douleur , même si la menace éloignée , elle relâchait un peu son poignet.

Quand elle eut finit l'explication , une lueur traversa les yeux des trois Potter , la même lueur , au même moment... Puis le père pris la parole très calmement.

_-Où est Cornac McLaggen ?_

_-Potter , vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'on l'aurait laiss_é_ à votre porté_e_ ! Il est enfermé dans un cachot ! _

_-Vous mentez Professeur McGonagal , dites moi où il est … Je ne lui veut aucun mal... Promis..._

_-Je ne vous dirais rien ! _

_-Professeur McGonagal , vous savez que vous avez mon respect , ne m'obligez pas à faire mon métier..._

_-Potter , gardez votre calme s'il vous plaît , vous n'êtes pas maître de vos émotions , vous voulez faire une bêtise ! _

_-Une bêtise ? Vraiment , je n'aie pas envie de vous blesser , répondez moi MINERVA ! _

La situation était vraiment catastrophique , les Potter semblaient marcher ensemble , suivant le chef de meute , dans la vengeance...

Dumbledore arriva enfin , réglant par sa présence le problème , ou alors c'était grâce au sortilège de sommeil qu'il avait envoyé aux Potter , seul Merlin savait.

_-Prenez leurs baguettes , et après je les réveillerais..._

Quand les Potter se réveillèrent , Dumbledore était en face d'eux , et ils avaient un sortilège de silence sur la bouche...

-_Je ne tien_s_ pas spécialement à ce que vous crie_z_ , Mr Grindewald _a_ déjà du subir de vives douleurs , suite à vos cris , et il ne tient sans doute pas à en subir d'autres. Votre fille a été attaqué_e_ , et je sais que c'est horrible , que vous voulez tuer celui qui _a_ fait ça , mais la justice ne fonctionne pas comme cela... Votre fille et sœur est en état de choc , ne la brusquez pas , et soyez gentils et doux avec elle. Mr Grindewald , a fait l'erreur de lui laisser son bras , à cause de sa nature , elle s'est accroch_ée_ à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait , elle ne le lâchera que quand elle ira mieux , j'ai envoyer Fumseck chercher Rémus , il pourra peut être faire quelque chose. Maintenant si vous avez des questions , et que vous promettez de ne pas crier ou effrayer votre fille , je vous libérerais._

Les trois acquiescèrent simultanément, scellant leur accord...

Il ne posèrent pas de questions , et allèrent ensemble autour du lit de Flora , qui les voyant calme , les laissa approcher sans être trop effrayée.

Anka s'étant désintéressé de Dumbledore , il avait en effet trop mal au poignet pour suivre une conversation , vit que les Potter s'étaient installés autour du lit de Flora , et qu'ils la regardaient avec amour , les larmes aux yeux pour certains. Lui se sentait totalement anormal au milieu de ce tableau , il n'avait jamais eu de père et mère , ou même de frère...

_-Merci..._

C'était Potter junior qui avait lancé ces mots , traduisant sans doute ce que voulait exprimer les parents. Il ne répondit rien , il n'y avait rien à répondre...

Flora avait toujours les yeux vides , elle était de temps en temps secouée de spasmes , et se recroquevillait par moment... Lui de son côté était épuisé physiquement et mentalement , c'était vraiment une nuit de merde...

C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte que Flora tirait sur son poignet meurtrit , l'incitant à se lever , une fois debout , elle tira sur son poignet , lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle essayait de dormir , et avait passé le bras de Anka sur elle , si bien qu'il se retrouvait à moitié sur elle...

_-Je crois qu'elle veut dormir._ Fit l'infirmière énonçant une évidence...

_-C'est pas contre elle , mais j'ai moi aussi envie de dormir , et j'aimerais bien qu'elle me lâche l'avant bras... _

_-Vous avez pas écout_é_ Dumbledore , elle vous lâchera le bras , quand elle sera guérie mentalement..._

_-Et c'est quand à votre avis ? _Cingla t-il.

_-Les blessures de ce type peuvent prendre des années à se résorber complètement ! _

_-Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! _

_-Non ! Je vous conseille de chercher le sommeil , vous _n'_avez qu'_à_ prendre le lit à côté..._

C'est ainsi que 5 minutes plus tard , il se retrouva avec un bras au dessus de Flora , couvrant son corps ainsi d'une protection , et qu'elle vint se blottir contre lui en position fœtal...

Sitôt qu'elle fut installé , comme un signal de départ , elle s'endormit , mais comment un petit bout de femme comme cela pouvait ronfler aussi fort...

Et surtout , comment il allait expliquer ça à Erinnys...

Contre toute attente , alors que le ronflement aurait du dégrader son sommeil , il se trouva étrangement apaisé par ses ronflements digne d'une louve , ils agissaient sur lui comme un décontractant... Si bien , qu'il avait passé sa meilleur nuit depuis très longtemps , et que visiblement Flora passait elle aussi une bonne nuit, vu qu'elle gardait son bras au chaud , tout prêt de sa bouche... Le deuxième bras de Anka s'était tout naturellement placé avec le premier , si bien qu'elle dormait emprisonnée dans ses bras ,lui nichait la tête dans ses cheveux , qui dégageait une odeur de forêt fraîche et d'animaux sauvage , quand elle ronflait , elle faisait vibrer tout la cage thoracique de Anka , c'était vraiment apaisant... Tellement qu'il se rendormit...

Quand il se réveilla , le soleil était bas dans le ciel , la famille Potter était là , et les regardaient étrangement , même si il ne se passait rien , la position était quelque peu dérangeante , surtout que Flora avait l'air d'être parfaitement bien... Elle finit cependant par s'éveiller, claquant des dents , comme l'aurait fait un animal , les yeux toujours aussi vide d'âme...

_-Je crois qu'elle a faim..._ Fit Lily Potter , avant d'enchaîner , _elle faisait pareille après avoir été mordue.. _

_-Il est plus que temps de la faire manger._ Dit l'infirmière en amenant un plateau repas..

Flora ne semblait pas vouloir manger , même si elle continuait de claquer des dents...

-Anka , essaye...

il prit un morceau de viande , et l'amena prêt de la bouche de Flora , qui s'en saisit...

_-Super , je dois faire la béqué , et après je lui met des couches ! _

_-Voyons Anka ! Nous avons depuis longtemps inventé les couches auto-nettoyante , à la moindre tâche un sortilège récurvite est activé ! _

Il grogna son mécontentement , tout en continuant de nourrir Flora , qui refusait toutes autres choses que la viande , et qui se léchait les babines à chaques bouchées...

_-Je sais pas vous , mais moi , je ne vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça..._

_-Mr Grindewald , arrête_z_ de vous plaindre , pensez à cette pauvre petite !_ Répondit l'infirmière...

_-Oui justement ! C'est sa famille qui doit l'aider ! Pas un méchant fils de mage noir ! _

_-Oh , arrête_z_ votre petit numéro , ça ne servira à rien ! Ici c'est moi la patronne , et vous resterez le temps qu'il faudra..._

_-J'aimerais juste vous signaler , que le 06 décembre , c'est la pleine lune ! Et que si on continue comme ça , je vais finir dans son estomac ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! _

Elle venait tout juste de retirer sur son bras , visiblement après ce repas , elle voulait de nouveau dormir , et elle ne lui laissait pas le choix... Cela faisait seulement deux heures qu'ils étaient levés !

Il plaça son autre bras comme cette nuit , et elle en profita pour saisir le poignet , ne lui laissant plus aucune liberté de mouvements... Bercé par les ronflements et l'odeur de ses cheveux , la douceur de sa peau , il n'eut d'autre choix que de dormir , serré contre elle.

Finalement , une semaine passa , Anka rongeait violemment son frein , surtout qu'il avait eut une visite qui s'était plutôt mal passée. Bien sûr , il fallait que cela tombe sur Erinnys , la pauvre était à peine rentrée , que Flora s'était mise à grogner , si bien que la visite fut écourtée par l'infirmière... Mais Anka le savait , le pire était à venir...

A force de patience , Lily Potter avait réussi à se faire acceptée par sa fille , qui ne la reconnaissait pas vraiment , mais qui ne la considérait pas comme une ennemie... Anka avait pu être délesté du rôle de donneur de nourriture , ce qu'il avait apprécié. Cependant cette bonne nouvelle , s'accompagnait d'une mauvaise nouvelle. Ce fut l'infirmière qui leur annonça.

_-J'aurais pensé_e_ qu'il y aurait une amélioration , mais au vu de la situation , je crois que nous n'avons pas le choix , cette infirmerie empeste le fauve ! _

Anka aussi voulait régler ce problème , qui devenait gênant...

_-Anka , j'aimerais que vous essay_er_ de convaincre Miss Potter de se rendre à la douche..._

En effet , depuis quelques jours , il arrivait à la faire bouger , quand elle ne dormait pas , ce qu'elle faisait assez souvent , ce qu'il espérait , c'était avant tout de se détacher d'elle.

_-Je vous rappelle qu'elle ne veut toujours pas me lâcher..._

_-Vous avez aussi besoin de prendre une douche ! Ex_é_cution..._

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Anka , Pomfresh arriverait-elle à soumettre Maître Chizu ? Ou encore plus drôle , le seigneur des ténèbres ?En tout cas, lui s'exécuta.

Flora accepta de le suivre , Lily Potter fermait la marche...

_-Je vais m'occuper de Flora , ensuite tu pourras te laver..._

Il donna son assentiment à la proposition , ils comptaient quand même pas qu'ils s'occupe de Flora pour sa douche ! Il n'était pas infirmière...

_-Tu attends quoi pour te déshabiller _! _Tu crois quand même pas que je vais t'aider !_ Cingla la plus vielle des deux rousses.

_-Et comment j'enlève le haut ? Avec votre fille qui veut pas me lâcher ! _Répondit-il fier de sa réplique.

-_Cracaboum..._

D'un geste expert , elle avait déchiré ses vêtements , maintenant il pouvait les enlever facilement , c'était vraiment le genre de sort inutile que seul une femme pouvait connaître... Il se retrouva donc rapidement en caleçon , bien qu'il ne fut pas évident de le faire , avec quelqu'un qui le tenait...

Pour Flora c'était plus simple , elle avait une blouse d'hôpital , facile à enlever.

_-J'ai dis déshabill_é_ ! Je parle à un sourd ! Tu vas pas me choquer ! Et je te pris de ne pas regarder ma fille..._

Il préféra éviter les ennuis , et il s'exécuta , se sentant bien mal à l'aise en pareille tenue devant deux inconnues. Pour continuer , il se retrouva avec un sort d'obscurité sur les yeux , afin qu'il ne puisse pas profiter de la vue du corps de Flora... Il se demandait maintenant , si Potter était aussi énervant ou moins énervant que sa mère , en pesant le pour et le contre il arriva à la seule conclusion possible.

Le petit groupe prit la direction de la douche , le plan de Lily Potter était finalement peu réalisable , vu que Flora fut effrayée par la douche.. Si bien qu'il dut la rassurer , en allant avec elle sous la douche , il fallait absolument que Erinnys n'apprenne jamais cela , pour son bien autant que pour celui de Flora.

Flora s'était blotti contre lui , et l'eau coulait à flot , l'eau ne semblait pas la déranger , mais elle était pas non plus très heureuse d'être là... Il sentit bientôt le parfum d'un shampoing , dans les cheveux de Flora , qui semblait apprécié la massage capillaire que lui faisait sa mère.. Tellement qu'elle lâcha le poignet de Anka , pour lui faire un shampoing...

Le côté positif , était qu'elle lui avait lâché la main , et que si il jouait bien son coup , il serait pénard bientôt , le côté négatif , c'est qu'il était aveugle , tout nu , dans une douche avec une fille qui lui faisait un shampoing... Le plan d'évasion était compromis , il fallait espérer qu'elle oublierais sa présence quelques secondes pour qu'il puisse partir tranquillement...

Vint le rinçage des cheveux , qui fut rapide pour lui et fastidieux pour elle , on n'avait pas idée d'avoir des cheveux pareils... Puis le lavage de corps , qui fut une expérience longue et complexe pour lui , et beaucoup de rire de la part de Lily Potter quand il se lava...

Finalement , il fut libéré du sort qui lui bouchait la vue... Les deux femmes étaient souriantes , et avaient finis de se rhabiller , Lily s'occupait d'ailleurs des cheveux de Flora , qui étaient très compliqués à coiffer apparemment. La mauvaise nouvelle résidait dans le fait qu'il était de nouveau prit par Flora , et qu'elle ne comptait visiblement pas le lâcher.

C'est comme cela qu'il dut se rhabiller avec des vêtements propres , sous le regard avide de Flora , et celui mi-moqueur , mi-amusé de la mère... Bien sûr il n'avait pas la possibilité de remettre un haut , ce qui l'énervait un peu...

Et il se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit d'hôpital , avec un bras non disponible... Il en avait sérieusement marre , ce n'était pas dans son optique de vie , dormir 16 heures par jours était tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas , de plus , le peu de temps qu'il était éveillé , il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose , c'était vraiment une situation frustrante... Il se rappela de la visite de Dumbledore...

_**Flash-back** _

_-Alors Anka , comment tu t'accommodes de la situation ?_

Pour toute réponse il eut un grognement...

_-Cesse d'être aussi grognon et vois le côté positif ?_

_-Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a un côté positif ?_

Dumbledore prit le temps avant de répondre , comme si il allait énoncé une vérité universelle.

_-Dans tout expérience , il y a du bon et du mauvais à prendre , par exemple , le fait que tu sois cloué au lit , fait que tu peut travailler beaucoup la théorie , mais aussi la méditation..._

Anka dévisagea Dumbledore avant de répondre , il se moquait de lui ?

_-Je dort déjà 16 heures par jour ! C'est pas pour faire des exercices de méditation ! Je dort assez merci bien ! Je veut faire de la magie élémentaire ! _

Dumbledore se mit à rire... Ce qui augmenta exponentiellement la frustration de Anka.

_-Je trouverais un moyen de me venger de vous , je sais très bien que vous pouvez couper ce lien..._

Le concerné cessa de rire, pour reprendre un air plus sérieux.

_-Je peut couper ce lien , mais cela causerait un grand mal à Flora Potter , et c'est pas un peu de temps passer avec elle qui te causeras du tort..._

_-Professeur , j'en peu_t_ plus , j'ai besoin de bouger ! _

_-Ah justement , j'ai la solution à ce problème de bougeotte. _

Il lui tendit plusieurs lettres. Qu'il décacheta...

_Anka, _

_Fait ce que te dis Dumbledore , il est plus sage que tu ne le seras jamais. L'œuf à intérêt_ à _être en bonne état quand je viendrais te rendre visite._

Au moins Chizu était clair et net , pas de fioriture , pas de mots inutiles , le strict minimum , et dire qu'il l'avait élevé comme son fils...

La deuxième lettre était plus longue...

_Disciple, _

_ Tes progrès sont-il bons ? J'ai comme un doute sur le niveau de ton entraînement... Tou_s_ les maître du feu savent que le feu qui se disperse s'éteint plus facilement..._

_Je comprend ta frustration , pour avoir moi-même été privé de ma liberté pendant un temps. Il est vrai que pour les maîtres de l'eau comme Chizu ce n'est pas si important , l'eau voyage lentement , alors que le feu dévore l'espace , c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'est pas si affligé que cela de te savoir cloué au lit , la seule partie qui l'afflige c'est que tu es cloué au lit avec une fille européenne , il te rappellerait sûrement que tu es déjà engagé au Japon , mais je ne vais pas le faire. _

_La méditation , est un art essentiel , pour tou_s_ les types de magie , le cerveau d'un bon combattant est toujours vierge de toutes pensées parasites. Le fait d'être cloué au lit , devrait te permettre d'exercer ta maîtrise de la discipline de l'esprit. Pour ce qui est de la magie du feu , je voudrais que tu continue l'exercice de la pierre , la frustration que tu ressent devrait te permettre un meilleur contrôle, si tu passe au delà de ce sentiment négatif , et que tu arrive à faire la paix en toi._

_ Dumbledore a suggéré que tu aimerais peut-être avoir des nouvelles du temple , alors je vais te donner des nouvelles du temple._

_-Les élèves sont toujours aussi incompétents et fainéants. _

_-Les dragons regrettent beaucoup ta présence , et ils le font savoir._

_-Le volcan est toujours aussi calme._

_Maître Kazuki , Seigneur du Feu De l'île de Kyushu._

_Ps : La prochaine fois que tu es sur un lit d'hôpital , ne m'envoie pas Dumbledore. C'est la période de reproduction des Dragons , et c'est beaucoup plus important._

Ces lettres lui faisait plaisir , même celle de Chizu , qui était très courte. Maintenant il savait quoi faire de ces journées perdues. Il avait tellement envie de retourner au temple du feu de maître Kazuki , mais il devrait attendre. Il savait qu'il finirait pas s'installer dans ce temple , qui était sans doute le moins beau au niveau de l'aspect esthétique , sans doute le moins confortable , mais de loin celui qu'il préférait , vivre en communion avec les dragons était génial. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le destin prévoyait pour lui.

_**Fin du Flash-back** _

Il passait donc ces semaines à dormir , se brûler la main , et faire des séance de méditation_. _C'est au bout de deux semaines , que vint la visite qu'ils attendaient tous . Tous les Potter furent présents , pour une personne qui s'était faite désirée , mais qui était difficilement joignable. Rémus Lupin , Loup-Garou de son état , et ami de la famille Potter , était revenue de sa mission auprès de ses congénères.._._

Sitôt qu'il pénétra dans la salle , l'atmosphère changea , elle semblait beaucoup plus apaisante et calme.

_-Bonjour._

C'était simple et propre , pas d'effusion sentimental , qui mettait Anka souvent mal à l'aise. Potter senior et junior saluèrent chaleureusement leur invité , qui n'en demandait pas tant... Ils échangèrent des banalités , Lily Potter était polie , mais pas vraiment aussi chaleureuse.

_-Alors, que puis-je faire pour vous aider , Dumbledore ne m'a pas dit pourquoi vous aviez besoin de moi. _

Et les Potter lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé , et l'état dans lequel était Flora depuis l'agression.

_-Je comprend le problème , mais que pensez vous que je puisse faire ?_

James Potter se chargea de répondre.

_-Tu sais , c'est toi qui l'a changé , on espérais que tu pourrais communiquer avec elle , ou nous dire de quoi il retourne , nous on_ ne _sait pas comment ça marche..._

La température avait directement baissée dans la salle , la déclaration de James Potter avait jetée un froid. Pour Anka c'était une révélation , Flora avait donc été mordue par un ami des Potter , c'était horrible , mais il y avait sûrement pire.

_-Je vais essayer , mais je ne promet rien..._

Il s'approcha de Flora , qui pour la première fois s'anima , même si elle continuait à rester muette. Lupin essaya de fixer son regard , et quand il y arriva , ses yeux virèrent au jaunes , caractéristique des Loups-Garous.

Le temps passa , cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils se fixaient avec intensité , aucun signe sur le visage ne trahissait de conversation , mais il se passait vraisemblablement quelque chose... C'est au bout d'une demi-heure , que enfin , ils se lâchèrent du regard. Lupin soupira , il avait vraiment l'air d'un homme qui portait un fardeau beaucoup trop lourd pour lui , visiblement , il n'avait pas de bonnes nouvelles...

_-J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle..._

_Lily Potter fut la première à parler._

_-La bonne d'abord..._

Lupin croisa le regard de Lily, le visage crispé...

_-La personnalité de Flora est toujours en vie , à l'intérieur._

Le père et le fils célébrèrent la bonne nouvelle avec enthousiasme , mais au vue de la tête que tirait Lupin , c'était pas la seule nouvelle.

_-La mauvaise nouvelle , c'est que'lle est effondré , et que la louve est en train de la faire disparaître..._

Pour une mauvaise nouvelle , c'était une mauvaise nouvelle , l'ambiance redevint glacial , et la tension était de nouveau présente.

_-Que pouvons nous faire pour l'aid_er_. Fit Lily... _

Rémus prit son temps avant de répondre , il avait besoin de réfléchir , comme si il pesait le pour et le contre.

-_Je ne suis pas sur , mais le loup prend le contrôle , quand il pense que c'est nécessaire pour sa survie , donc il faut rassurer la louve , et il y a une chance qu'elle laisse Flora revenir , mais ce n'est qu'une supposition... De plus, de ce que j'ai ressentit , elle est très faible , donc quand elle reviendra , elle sera très faible au niveau des émotions..._

Cela ne réchauffa que très peu l'ambiance... Les prochaines semaines s'annonçait joyeuses...C'est pour ça qu'il se décida à prendre la parole...

_-Je pose peut-être une question conne , mais comment on fait pour rassurer la louve ? _

Rémus le dévisagea , mais aussi les autres Potter , comme si il n'avait rien à faire dans la question , mais il allait leur rappeler que c'était lui qui se retrouvait accroché à elle ! Rémus le regardait comme pour le jauger , pour savoir si il devait avoir confiance...

_-C'est là le problème , la louve à été sauvé_e_ par toi , et elle s'est accrochée à toi , elle t'a marqué comme son mâle, et rien ne pourra être changé à ce niveau , même si Flora revient , la louve te resteras fidèle et c'est un autre problème , mais il ne faut pas l'oublier. Pour faire simple , je pense qu'on ne peut pas faire grand chose pour elle, tu dois la rassurer.._

_-La question n'est ni qui ni ce qu'il se passera après , mais comment on fait pour rassurer la louve !_

Il prit une nouvelle fois un temps de réflexion , regardant Lily et James , puis Harry , enfin il regarda Flora , et il termina par lui , tout cela pour lui répondre...

_-Je fait cette hypothèse , mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore la valideras , le seul moyen pour que tu rassure la louve , c'est que tu lui fasse une place dans ton cœur... Qu'elle sente que tu l'accepte comme ta femelle..._

Anka , à la fin du discours de Lupin , eut plusieurs envies simultanées , l'envie d'étrangler , l'envie d' hurler , l'envie de partir loin , bref , tout sauf l'envie d'être là...

_-Je _ne _veu_x_ pas sembler pessimiste ou méchant , mais je ne crois pas que je puisse avoir des sentiments sincère pour une personne , je suis profondément égoïste comme type..._

_-Le pire , si je puis dire , c'est qu'il faut que les sentiments soi_en_t sincère_s_ , car on ne peut pas tromper une louve sur ce genre de chose..._

La famille Potter ne réagissait pas , le père semblait pétrifié , la mère dégouttée , et Harry complètement défait.

_-Vous savez pas comment on fait pour avoir des sentiments amoureux ? _Lança t-il.

_-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai de mode d'emploi , c'est naturel chez tout humain..._ Persifla Lily Potter.

Pour clarifier la situation , Anka prit la parole...

_-Je vais faire mon possible..._

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? La laisser dans la merde ? Comme un animal , alors qu'il pouvait l'aider. Ce n'était pas la voie de son maître , il ne pouvait pas la suivre , même si la voie de la facilité qui consistait à la laisser dans la merde le tentait dangereusement.

* * *

Le temps passe beaucoup plus rapidement quand on n'utilise plus de retourneur de temps. Sauf si vous êtes coincé dans un lit la plupart du temps , si bien qu'il péta un câble assez rapidement, ce qui avait permis de considérablement avancer par la suite...

Anka se trouvait maintenant au quartier général de L'ordre du Phénix , le château des Potter , rien que pour avoir la luxe d'habiter là dedans , il serait prêt à épouser Flora Potter, mais il en était encore loin , et son cœur , ou du moins sa passion était pour Erinnys.

La mauvaise nouvelle , car il y en avait une , c'est que c'était bientôt la pleine lune , cette nouvelle était contrecarré par une relative bonne nouvelle , Flora avait une mère capable de lui préparer un filtre tue-loup , l'ennui était que l'on ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer pendant la pleine lune , si la potion allait être efficace.

Le problème de l'efficacité de la potion , était un problème presque secondaire pour Anka , il devait lui-même préparer une potion , qui promettait d'être compliqué à préparer dans des conditions de proximités avec une Louve-Garou , n'oubliant pas de noter que cette potion était considéré comme de la magie noir et qu'il était dans la maison des mages blancs , que de belles choses en perspective...

Pour la potion runique , il avait presque réglé le problème , il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'être avec Flora pendant son changement d'apparence , et donc il devrait pouvoir s'éclipser grâce à Mifty , mais il faudrait que l'Elfe commence la potion avant qu'il n'arrive.

Pour ce qui était de l'autre côté de sa vie , Flora avait fait de nombreux progrès , elle le lâchait de plus en plus facilement , mais il ne fallait pas qu'il s'éloigne trop non plus , mais il pouvait maintenant presque s'entraîner tranquillement dans l'immense parc des Potter. Ses progrès personnels dans son entraînement à la magie du feu s'étaient fait ressentir , il ne se brûlait plus que superficiellement la main , mais le plus surprenant était ses progrès en méditation , il sentait qu'il touchait le but , il allait arriver à rester éveillé pendant les séances qu'il s'imposait tous les jours.

Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à éprouver des sentiments pour Flora , et il pouvait voir sur le visage de James et Lily Potter que cela ne leur plaisait pas du tout que le fils de Grindewald tourne autour de leur fille.

Il avait apprit au fur et à mesure à connaître les époux Potter. Il y avait James , qui était sans doute le plus drôle des deux , mais qui savait être diablement sérieux quand on parlait de sa famille , si Anka n'avait pas connu pire , il aurait sans doute été terrifié par la famille Potter. Lily était douce , du moins , en apparence , elle pouvait être cassante et dangereuse quand elle le voulait , il pouvait comprendre pourquoi le couple marchait si bien...

Il n'avait pas fait la connaissance que de la famille Potter , ceux-ci hébergeaient toute une joyeuse troupe , sans doute les assistants de Dumbledore. Il avait rencontré Rémus , qu'il avait plusieurs fois croisé , c'était celui qui avait mordu Flora , un homme plutôt discret et mystérieux , qui lui inspirait la sympathie avec un léger mélange de pitié... Il était souvent présent dans l'immense manoir. Une autre personne souvent présente , était Nymphadora Tonks , qui malgré son statut d' Auror , n'était pas des plus impressionnantes , il nota cependant qu'elle dévorait discrètement du regard le Loup-Garou.

La troisième personne qu'il avait eu la joie de rencontrer , même si il n'utiliserait pas vraiment joie , mais malheur , était une personne singulière , il avait à peine entendu des pas derrière la porte qu'il s'était fait touché par un sort d'immobilisation alors qu'il était pourtant face à la porte.

**_Flash-back_**

Anka était assis dans un salon des Potter , en train de lire un livre de l'immense collection du manoir . Flora était à ses côtés , elle était en train de somnoler , visiblement ce n'était pas ce qui la branchait le plus. L'après midi aurait pu être parfaite , mais une intru avait décidé de gâcher la journée.

Il entendait distinctement un bruit de pas venir vers eux , c'était l'avantage de cette maison ou le parquet faisait beaucoup de bruit.

Flora n'avait pas l'air de se réveiller , il pouvait lui faire confiance pour ce genre de choses , elle savait distinguer les amis des ennemis.

Le bruit de pas s'était estompé , la personne attendait visiblement derrière la porte , Flora s'était redressée , l'air alerte. Il prit ses précautions en sortant sa baguette. Il n'eut jamais le temps de l'utiliser.

Le sort l'avait touché par derrière , il avait sentit le vent trop tard pour réagir , la personne l'avait atteint à bout portant...

Il tomba en avant , le corps désarticulé , comme un pantin , il ne pouvait plus rien faire sauf espérer que Flora saute sur son agresseur , mais au vue de ce qu'il entendait , il lui disait bonjour.

-J'aurais pensé que tu aurait réussi le test , Dumbledore m'avait chanté tes éloges , il devient plus sénile avec l'âge... VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Voilà ce qui te sauveras la vie , pas tes capacités en duel , tes adversaires t'attaqueront avec ruse et surprise , et seul une VIGILANCE CONSTANTE peut te sauver la vie !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il put voir le visage de son interlocuteur , le visage couvert de cicatrices , un œil bleu électrique dansant comme un fou à la place de l'orbite droit.

_-Alastor Maugrey , chasseur de mage noir à la retraite , du moins c'est ce que j'espérai__._

L'homme l'avait libéré du sort pendant qu'il lui causait , ce qui démontrait une grande maîtrise des sortilège informulés.

_-Anka Gellert Grindewald..._

_-Je connais déjà ton nom ! Tu es singulier pour un Grindewald , je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de croi_ser_ la baguette avec ton père , Dumbledore _a_ été le plus rapide , c'est dommage..._

_-Le bonheur ? _

_-J'ai arrêté la plupart des mages noirs présent_s_ dans les prisons du monde entier , mais je n'ai pas eu le bonheur de me mesurer à des mages noirs comme ton père ou Voldemort. Ce qui pour un chasseur de mage noir est pitoyable , mais il faut être réaliste , je serai sûrement mort si j'avais croisé la baguette à mort contre un mage noir de leur trempe..._

_-C'est un point de vue qui se comprend._

Ils avaient ensuite discutés quelques minutes , avant que l'autre homme se rende compte qu'il était en retard pour la réunion pour laquelle il était venu.

**_Fin du Flash-back_**

Maugrey était un personnage singulier , mais c'était quelqu'un qui plaisait à Anka , il avait le grain de folie qui caractérisait les guerriers.

Il avait eu la joie toute relative de revoir la famille Weasley , qui logeait maintenant dans le manoir Potter , ce qui rendait selon James Potter , la nourriture bien plus comestible.

Le temps était tellement passé vite , qu'il était maintenant devant une porte métallique , possédant des gonds , capable de résister à la charge d'un géant , vu qu'ils étaient renforcés magiquement , et seul l'empreinte d'un Potter pouvait l'ouvrir.

Il était du mauvais côté de la porte , celui ou il y avait les Loup-Garous prêt à se transformer , et James Potter qui était devenue un cervidé.

La transformation était en train de commencer , au vue des visages tordus par la douleur de Flora et Rémus , cela allait être une longue nuit pour les deux... Pendant la transformation , Anka se répétait consciencieusement les paroles qu'il aurait à répéter pour la potion runique , ainsi que les différentes étapes qu'il lui restait , heureusement très peu...

Deux cris arrêtèrent ses réflexions , deux cris bestiaux , sortant de ce qui étaient avant, deux personnes. A la place de Rémus Lupin , il y avait un Loup gris d'une taille impressionnante , et doté de tout l'attirail pour tuer un humain ou tout autre créature , même si la folie ne semblait pas présente dans les yeux du loup-Garou.

Flora avait quand à elle laissé la place à une jeune Louve , bien qu'ayant une taille démesuré pour un loup , ce qui était normal avec un croisement d'espèce du genre. Sa couleur différait de l'autre loup , elle était totalement blanche , sans doute à cause de ses cheveux roux... Elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer , mais maintenant que son job était fait , il pouvait laisser les animaux jouer entre eux , c'était beaucoup plus prudent...

Lily Potter lui ouvrit la porte et il put sortir tranquillement , les trois animaux étant trop pris dans leur jeu pour faire attention à ce qu'il faisait , Anka comptait bien profiter de ce temps libre pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire...

_-Je vous laisse , je reviendrais d'ici 6 heures..._

C'était l'avantage de l'hiver , le soleil se couchait tôt , et cela lui laissait plus de temps pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il ne leur avait pas laisser le temps de le contredire , Mifty était arrivé dans la suite , et l'avait emmené dans la salle de Salazard...

_-Je vois que tu as enfin le temps de passer voir tes Serpents..._ Siffla Datura.

_-Je suis désolé , je n'ai pas pu faire autrement , j'étais coincé avec..._

_-Une louve... Tu empestes sévère..._

_-C'est bon , c'est pas ma faute... _

_-Je ne te le reproche pas , j'avais juste envie de te voir maître..._

_-Je suis aussi très heureux de te voir ma belle..._

Il gratifia le serpent d'une caresse.. Il avait cependant d'autre choses à faire , il commença par graver le chaudron , et par lire les instructions , il lui restait un peu de la potion à faire...

Celle-ci était relativement simple , autant dans sa conception que dans les différentes techniques utilisés pour la préparation , même si il fallait être vigilant..

Il arriva rapidement à l'étape clé , les paroles et le sang... Il était censé mélanger le sang du dragon avec le sien , et ensuite l'incorporer pendant qu'il récitait la formule... Ce qu'il ignorait , c'est que ces paroles , étaient un engagement dont il ne pourrait pas se défaire...

_Par la magie ancestrale , _

_Que ma magie se mêle ,_

_Au roi des magiciens, _

_Tu donnas la magie à l'homme , _

_Et il s'en servis contre toi , _

_Laisse moi corriger cela , _

_Donnes moi la puissance de terrasser tes ennemis !_

Une fois qu'il eu finit de réciter la formule , il but la potion qu'il avait récupéré , mais il donna un ordre avant à Mifty.._._

_-Ramènes moi là bas , si je ne présente aucun risque , dans la salle..._

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Voilà qui conclus ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.  
**

**Maugrey est fou mais c'est normal.**

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Sheltan : J'ai pensé à ton idée finalement j'ai changé d'avis... les couples ça me saoule.**

**Necromant70 : Arrêtes d'essayer de deviné, c'est saoulant quand t'es pas loin^^ Harry/ginny risque d'être compliqué.**

**Luffy : j'espère que la suite t'auras plus ! **

**Fin ! A+**


	17. Petit Dracon !

**Salut !  
**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, trop de conneries dans celui-ci.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Bonne lecture. ( merci à Cioon pour le fav+alert , chiiche en alert )**

* * *

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XVI – Petit Dragon.**

*** chapitre précédent**

Il arriva rapidement à l'étape clé , les paroles et le sang... Il était censé mélangé le sang du dragon avec le sien , et ensuite l'incorporer pendant qu'il récitait la formule... Ce qu'il ignorait , c'est que ces paroles , était un engagement dont il ne pourrait pas se défaire...

_Par la magie ancestrale , _

_Que ma magie se mêle ,_

_Au roi des magiciens, _

_Tu donnas la magie à l'homme , _

_Et il s'en servis contre toi , _

_Laisse moi corriger cela , _

_Donnes moi la puissance de terrasser tes ennemis !_

Une fois qu'il eu finit de réciter la formule , il but la potion qu'il avait récupéré , mais il donna un ordre avant à Mifty.._._

_-Ramènes moi là bas , si je ne présente aucun risque , dans la salle..._

*** et maintenant la suite..**

Il espérait que pour une fois , il ne se passerait rien de mauvais , qu'il resterait debout et en forme , même si le sang versé le fatiguerait légèrement , il devrait pouvoir passer au dessus , mais comme à chaque étape , il se sentit partir au royaume des songes...

Quand il se réveilla , il se sentit bien , c'était certainement la première fois qu'il était aussi bien , il sentait les couvertures sur son corps , même si il n'en avait pas besoin , l'environnement était chaud , terriblement chaud , il n'avait connu qu'un seul endroit aussi chaud avant , et il ne pouvait pas y être retourné...

Et pourtant quand il ouvrit les yeux , il était bien dans une chambre du temple du feu de maître Kazuki , mais il manquait quelque chose , quelque chose d'important... Il n'y avait rien ni personne , pas un son...

Il fouilla le temple de fond en comble , et il ne trouva personne , pourtant tout était en place , rien ne manquait , tout était conforme à ses souvenirs...

Le temple était un trésor d'architecture , taillé dans la roche à l'intérieur d'un volcan , les commodités étaient négligeable , mais c'était l'endroit parfait pour s'entraîner à la magie du feu... Le temple était protéger contre les éruptions , grâce à la pierre de feu sacré , un outil magique magnifique crée par les plus grands maîtres du feu , à une autre époque bien entendu...

C'était assez flippant de voir cet endroit vide , il était le lieu de résidence de presque une centaine de personnes , sans oublier les nombreux dragons vivant en symbiose avec l'environnement.

Il se demanda comment il était arrivé ici , et c'était sûrement son elfe qui l'avait amener ici pour une obscure raison... Après avoir essayer de l'appeler plusieurs fois , il se rendit compte que l'elfe refusait de lui répondre.

Vu qu'il était là , autant en profiter pour faire ce qu'il savait faire de mieux dans ce genre d'environnement , c'est à dire s'entraîner à la magie du feu... Il se rendit compte rapidement que c'était une excellente idée , cette endroit était de loin son préféré au monde , il pouvait s'entraîner des heures sans être fatigué , ce qu'il fit...

Légèrement lassé de son entraînement , il décida qu'il était temps de se reposer , et espérait pouvoir se faire un thé... Le puits était toujours au même endroit , et toujours rempli d'eau , il ne restait plus qu'à prendre l'herbe parfumée , pour pouvoir faire le thé , il chauffa l'eau en chemin...

Arrivant à la cuisine , il versa l'eau chaude du sceau dans une théière , et pris le thé qu'il lui fallait dans le pot , qu'il ajouta au liquide, il suffisait d'attendre pour avoir son thé , ce qu'il lui laissait le temps de prendre une tasse... Quand tout fut prêt il put enfin boire le thé , et c'était le meilleure thé qu'il connaissait , même si Maître Kazuki gardait jalousement le secret de sa provenance et de sa fabrication...

Il reprit plusieurs tasses , avant de changer d'activité , il devait découvrir ce qui c'était passé , et pour cela il n'y avait pas d'autre solution que de remonter à la surface... Il fallait en effet emprunter un tunnel pour se rendre au Temple , qui était bien sur étroit , dangereux et dont les parois étaient brûlantes...

Le chemin était assez long , mais il était motivé , et il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois , pour aller chercher des denrées... L'inconvénient majeur d'élever des dragons , était bien sûr leur appétit vorace , il était impossible de conserver de la nourriture dans leur environnement , sans qu'ils ne se l'approprie , et contrairement aux croyances , ils mangeaient aussi des légumes , les réduisant en poussières avant de la manger , seul le thé de Maître Kazuki était préservé , les dragons lui trouvait-il un goût horrible ? Ou le considérai-t-il comme un des leurs ?

Il arriva finalement devant la porte , mais malgré tout ses efforts , elle restait hermétiquement close , même avec l'aide de la magie puissante que lui avait appris Dumbledore. C'était un problème très grave , sans nourriture , il ne pourrait pas vivre très longtemps , il avait de l'eau , il devrait pouvoir survivre assez longtemps , sûrement une quinzaine de jours en forme , et après il serait très faible, même sans rien faire...

Mais il était fatigué , il allait rentrer , boire de l'eau , et aller dormir... C'était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire , il verrait demain , si il avait une meilleure idée que celle qu'il avait eu récemment , il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire de l'escalade...

Le sommeil fut reposant , c'était étonnant comme on dormait mieux dans un endroit où l'on se sent chez soi... Qu'importe la qualité déplorable de la literie , c'était l'environnement qui lui importait le plus , même si il ne souhaitait pas en faire son tombeau...

Le lendemain matin , il se réveilla en plein forme , frais et disponible pour ce qu'il avait à faire , il devait escalader une paroi rocheuse d'un taille imposante , mais l'ennui sur cette paroi était avant tout qu'elle était lisse , et qu'il n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine...

Les seuls personnes qu'il connaissait , qui savait monter ce genre de paroi , était ceux qui souhaitaient devenir monteur de dragon ( ou Dragonnier ) , pour se faire , ces idiots devait rejoindre un nid en hauteur , affronter le dragon qui leur était destiné avec seulement leur baguette et leur katana , et le vaincre , soumettant à leur volonté leur dragon...

Il aurait bien aimé suivre cette formation , mais quand il avait appris à connaître les dragons , il avait compris qu'ils n'étaient pas juste des montures , mais tellement plus , et l'idée d'imposer ses choix à un être aussi noble et complexe le révulsait...

Cependant , cela ne réglait pas son problème , il devait escalader cette paroi lisse , et il ne connaissait aucun sort qui pourrait l'aider... Si bien , que au bout de deux heures , il dut s'avouer vaincu , il faudrait trouver autre chose...

Il alla prendre un thé , ne ressentant pas la faim pour le moment, et n'ayant de toute façon pas de quoi manger.. Pendant qu'il prenait le thé , il se demandait comment il allait sortir de là , mais aussi comment il avait fait pour atterrir ici... La potion était-elle la clé ? Pourtant le seigneur Perceval n'avait pas dit qu'il y avait ce genre de complication , mais après tout , il ne parlait pas vraiment des effet de la potion , de ce que ressentait l'utilisateur.

Finalement , il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire , s'exercer à la magie du feu , aux sorts qu'il avait lu récemment dans les bouquins, que pouvait-il faire d'autre pendant qu'il était au lit avec Flora ? Et s'il avait le temps , faire un peu de méditation, mais il n'était pas pressé pour la dernière chose , il l'avait trop travaillée ces derniers jours.

Les jours passèrent , mais la faim ne se faisait pas sentir , par contre il était de plus en plus fatigué , ce qui n'était pas du tout pratique pour ses entraînement , il avait noté les jours , de peur d'oublier le temps qui passait , et cela faisait déjà 12 jours qu'il était parti... Personne ne le cherchait ?

Ses questions étaient sans réponses , et il commençait légèrement à déprimer. Finalement , il allait sûrement finir dans cette prison , complètement fou , se tranchant les veines pour échapper à ce destin , il avait comprit qu'il était dans un piège mental , même si il ne savait pas qui l'avait piégé...

Les jours continuèrent de défiler , il était de plus en plus fatigué , il ne sortait même plus du lit , cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne buvait plus , il n'avait plus la force de se lever , c'était assez ridicule comme fin , finir dans un piège mental... Combien de jours s'étaient écoulés ? L'instigateur de cette mascarade pouvait l'avoir garder des jours sous son contrôle mental ? Ou cela ne faisait-il que quelque minutes...

Le temps passait , il n'était même plus sur de se réveiller tous les jours , il était las , le peu de temps où il ouvrait les yeux , ses paupières lui semblaient si lourdes , qu'il les refermaient...

Un jour , cela faisait sûrement très longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé , il entendit une voix , ses paupières étaient close , il ne pourrait pas les ouvrir et pourtant , cette voix lui disait de les ouvrir...

Il réussit à ouvrir un œil , et il vit un œil , appartenant à un animal au vue de la taille , mais il ne saurait dire lequel...

_-Il est plus que temps de repartir petit dragon..._

Il n'avait pas la force de répondre , il sombra dans l'inconscience , gardant dans sa mémoire l'image de cet œil...

Il n'entendit jamais l'animal s'adresser à lui d'une voix douce...

_-Je veuille sur toi , ne t'inquiète pas petit dragon_

Après cette apparition , sans doute une hallucination , il se sentit de nouveau réveillé , mais très faible , ce qui n'était pas une sensation étrangère pour lui , ce qui était différent , c'est l'odeur , assez forte , ce n'était pas l'odeur du soufre , mais plutôt l'odeur...

Il n'y avait pas que ça , il sentait un poids qui lui comprimais la poitrine , et ces bruits qui n'aurait pas du exister...

Il n'avait pas le choix , il devait ouvrir les yeux , pour voir ce qu'il se passait... Et quand il réussit à les ouvrir , il tomba sur deux magnifiques yeux jaunes , qui le regardait...

_-Flora , arrête ça tout de suite , tu va finir pas l'étouffer... Il reconnu la voix de Lily Potter... _

Mais Flora Potter en avait décidé autrement , elle se mit à faire la fête , apparemment elle était heureuse qu'il soit réveillé...

Il réussit à bouger la tête , pour croiser le regard de Lily Potter , qui poussa un cri quand elle comprit qu'il était réveillé...

_-Restes là Flora , je vais chercher Dumbledore..._

Flora profita de la fuite de sa mère , pour se mettre à embêter Anka , elle s'amusait à le chatouiller et à le pousser.. Anka se sentait finalement plutôt en forme , comme si il avait eut une bonne cure de sommeil , il profita donc de ce moment de détente , pour se venger de Flora Potter et de ses chatouilles...

Le jeu du cessé dès que les adultes entrèrent dans la pièce , Lily Potter avait ramené Dumbledore , une tortionnaire connue sous le nom de Pomfresh , et Potter ? Mais que foutait-il là ce con ?

_-Alors Mr Grindewald , encore en train de faire des folies ? C'est bien gentil , mais je suis pas votre infirmière personnelle , si vous continuez , vous arriverez presque à battre Potter..._

Il préféra ne pas répondre , au final c'était ce qui marchait le mieux avec elle, il avait testé plein de façon de faire , et le plus rapide c'était de ne pas se plaindre , de faire ce qu'elle disait , et tout se passerait bien...

Il eut droit à un check-up complet , c'était pas le premier cette année , et il supposait que ce ne serait sûrement pas le dernier...

L'infirmière grogna de nombreuse fois , en voyant les quelques brûlures qu'il avait reçu , en même temps elle n'allait pas disparaître entre deux check-up , il pouvait légitimement se demander si elle aurait pas fait une meilleure gardienne de prison qu'une infirmière...

_-Bon , tout semble être en parfait , quelques petites carences , mais c'est normal après avoir passé 12 jours à dormir , bienvenue dans le monde des vivants Mr Grindewald , et beau travail Flora..._

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Flora , qui étaient déjà largement assez ébouriffés.. Il tiqua seulement sur le milieu de la phrase quand l'infirmière rangeait son matériel...

_-12 jours ! _

_-Et oui , c'est ça quand on fait le malin ! Je vous jure ! J'ai pas que ça à faire , j'ai de la pimentine à distribuer..._

C'est à ce moment là que Potter se manifesta , en toussant et reniflant... L'infirmière ne le loupa pas , et il fut contraint de boire la potion... Anka savoura de voir Potter avec les oreilles qui fume, c'était un spectacle assez grotesque. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer l'infirmière , qui l'obligea par la suite à en prendre une...

_« Cette potion ne vous feras pas de mal à vous non plus Mr Grindewald... »_ lui avait-elle dit , sous le regard réjoui de Potter , qui pouffa pas mal...

L'infirmière leurs dit au revoir , et partit sans demander son reste... Finalement ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole...

_-Alors Anka , c'était comment ?_

_-Comment quoi ?_

_-Ta séance de méditation , je t'avais pourtant dit ce qu'il arriverait , j'ai été étonné que tu mette autant de temps à revenir..._

Anka jura quelque fois , mais pas dans sa barbe , qu'il avait été con... Pendant la méditation , on se retrouvait dans son « soi » intérieur , et on était censé faire la paix avec soi même. L'esprit recréait un univers familier , et on pouvait évoluer dedans , le seul inconvénient , était que le temps passait beaucoup plus vite à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur , les scientifiques avaient prouvé que cela oscillait entre 5 et 8 jours dans son esprit , pour un jour à l'extérieur...

Ainsi , on pouvait faire plus de chose en un temps record , tout en ne se fatiguant pas... La limité était assez simple , l'esprit était rapidement épuisé au bout de quelques jours , et généralement , les séances dépassaient rarement les 2 jours réels... Cependant , pour sortit de la méditation , il fallait faire un effort conscient... Maintenant il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé , mais c'était sûrement cet œil qui l'avait aidé.

_-J'ai mis du temps à comprendre , et je ne pensais pas courir de risque pour ma vie , j'ai pas vu le temps passer..._

Il fallait mieux mentir , il ne savait pas comment interpréterait Dumbledore..

_-Je vois ça , en tout cas , ici il s'en est passé du temps , tu as du courrier du Japon , et Harry est venu te donner des nouvelles de tes amis..._

Le vieil homme lui montra une pile de papier , et partit de la chambre , prétextant qu'il avait du boulot pour le tournoi de duel à venir...

C'est à ce moment là que Harry vint le voir , pour visiblement lui parler...

_-Tiens , c'est pour toi , quelques personnes ont tenu à te laisser un message..._

Il lui donna un morceau de papier , quelques personnes avaient en effet écrit dessus , peu de personnes était proche de lui à Poudlard , il n'y avait guère que Goldstein , le reste était des Serpentards , et Anka savait très bien qu'il ne confierais rien à Potter...

D'ailleurs dans le message d'Anthony , il y avait une place pour Erinnys , surnommé dans le message Black Widow. Le reste des messages étaient sans importance , Weasley , Granger et l'autre Weasley , les jumeaux avaient laissé une blague.

Étonnamment , il y avait un message de la part d'un professeur , et pas n'importe lequel , la chauve-souris.

_« Je veux vos devoirs en retard pour la rentrée , aucun retard accepté »_

_-Merci Potter , j'avais vraiment très envie de faire mes devoirs de potion en retard..._

Potter sentit le besoin de se justifier , un elfe était venue déranger le cours , pour venir le chercher , et c'était un cours de potion , Rogue avait demandé la feuille , aller savoir comment il avait fait pour savoir , et il avait noté ce message... Potter s'exonérait de toute responsabilité.

Potter lui parla , un tas de blabla sans intérêt , comme quoi il travaillait bien , avec le professeur Dumbledore , qui était plus coulant que lui , que l'armée de Potter marchait bien , que Ombrage était sur son dos , mais qu'il arrivait encore à dormir... Il se gratta d'ailleurs la main droite à ce moment là , et avait le regard fuyant... Il avait des cernes , mais ce n'était pas encore trop grave...

Voyant son manque d'enthousiasme , Potter prit finalement congé , lui indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer sa retenue chez Ombrage... Si Dumbledore avait voulu lui faire plaisir , il n'aurait pas prit Potter , mais Erinnys , mais imaginé Erinnys dans la demeure ancestrale des Potter , c'était risible...

La mère de Potter , lui dit quelque chose qui éveilla l'esprit de Anka...

_-Et bonne chance pour les quarts , ton père est fier de toi..._

Il sortit de sa léthargie , priant pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il pensait...

_-Les quarts ? _

Potter prit un sourire de vainqueur , le même sourire qu'il avait quand il avait fait match nul contre Anka sous la pluie.

_-Je me suis qualifié pour les quarts , tu sais le tournoi de noël ?_

Il se renfrogna , il avait gagné contre les Serpentards , mais ne participerait pas contre Gryffondor...

_-Bonne chance..._

Potter prit son air magnanime

_-C'est vrai que c'est dommage , sans toi , la victoire n'aura pas le même goût..._

Il osait affirmer qu'il l'aurait battu sans problèmes...

_-J'aurais été là , il n'y aurait pas eu de victoire pour toi , le temps où l'élève dépasse le maître n'est pas arrivé , et n'arrivera pas tant que tu seras aussi présomptueux.._

Potter prit son air taquin , décidément il avait plein de tête différente...

_-Nous ne le saurons jamais..._

Fier comme un paon de sa réplique , il sortit après avoir dit au revoir à sa sœur et sa mère...

_-Anka , il serait plus que temps que vous alliez vous doucher , ma fille refuse de se doucher depuis que vous êtes endormi , et ça commence à faire long..._

C'était ça l'odeur désagréable qui lui piquait le nez ? Il ne devait lui même pas sentir très bon...

_-Je vois , j'ai bien envie de prendre une douche en plus..._

_-Je vais être catégorique , c'est un bain qu'il faut ! _

Il n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'aller dans la salle de bain , pour prendre un bain avec Flora... La baignoire des Potter étaient assez grande pour deux , on pouvait même loger 4 personnes assez facilement , elle ronde , et d'une profondeur raisonnable... On pouvait se mettre assis , et avoir le buste hors de l'eau... La chaleur de la pièce augmenta quand il actionna l'eau , libérant des panaches du fumée , visiblement c'était une sorte de hammam, une fois que l'eau eut remplie le bassin , il remarqua que des bulles apparaissaient à la surface de l'eau , c'était donc un jacuzzi...

Il prit le savon et se déshabilla , Flora l'imita et fut plus rapide , depuis quand les louves aimaient l'eau ? Enfin il n'était plus temps de se poser des questions... Il rejoignit donc la louve dans l'eau... C'est seulement là qu'il remarqua , qu'elle n'avait pas garder un seul vêtement , tandis que lui avait conservé son boxer à défaut de mieux... Il remarqua autre chose , le regard de Flora brillait étrangement, le même regard que quand elle voulait jouer...

Il ne s'était pas trompé , elle voulait jouer... Et si c'était déjà un peu tendu quand ils étaient habillés , c'était beaucoup plus tendu quand ils étaient tout les deux dans un jacuzzi bouillant en tenue équivoque...

Malgré ses protestations , Flora n'entendit pas raison , « Flora on ne joue pas dans le bain » , « Flora non ! » et d'autres phrases du même type , entrecoupées de rires , de plongeons involontaires , de batailles sous marines... Il était plutôt musclé , mais elle avait largement le dessus , si bien qu'elle profita de cette supériorité physique , pour lui voler son boxer...

_-Tu me rends ça tout de suite ! _

Visiblement , c'est ce qu'elle attendait , pour lancer cet objet à l'autre bout de la pièce et repartir à l'attaque...

Il avait rarement autant rit , et ça faisait du bien... Flora s'amusait elle aussi beaucoup, même si elle trouvait que son adversaire manquait de panache... Finalement , quand elle en eut marre de l'embêter , elle vint se blottir dans ses bras , tout en lui caressant légèrement le haut du corps. Anka ne le remarqua pas , mais il lui caressait doucement le dos...

Finalement , après un long moment tranquille , Anka avait décidé qu'il était temps de se laver , et elle vint se placer devant Anka quand il lui fit la remarque... Visiblement , elle s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse tout le boulot... Il commença par lui faire doucement un massage du haut du dos , avec le savon en prime pour nettoyer... Il descendit doucement vers le bas du dos , ce qui fit pousser à Flora des grognements de contentements...

Il dut passer à l'avant du corps , évitant les zones sensibles , mais n'hésitant pas à frotter au niveau de ses cuisses ou de son ventre... Ce qu'approuvait visiblement la louve...

Dès qu'il eut finit avec elle , il commença à se savonner lui même , mais visiblement ce n'était pas l'idée qu'avait Flora, elle vint se placer derrière-lui , et bien qu'il essaya de l'empêcher , elle lui fit comprendre rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le choix en le bloquant à l'aide de ses fines jambes , mais comment pouvait-elle être aussi forte...

Elle avait les mains super douces , et pourtant elle avait beaucoup de force... Il remarqua ces deux choses tout de suite, la troisième chose qu'il remarqua , c'est que c'était divin... Elle le massait consciencieusement , et il fut surpris de ressentir autant de plaisir lui parcourir les veines , il se laissa aller , bercer par cette douce caresse. Il remarqua qu'elle avait finit le dos , quand elle commença à frotter l'avant , c'était tellement bon que sa tête bascula en arrière et qu'elle se retrouva à la hauteur du cou de Flora...

Il sentait les mains de Flora qui frottaient son torse , émoustillant sa peau , le rendant encore plus vulnérable , il la sentit , griffant légèrement ses abdominaux , il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille plus loin, mais visiblement , il n'avait pas le choix. Flora avait bloqué ses cuisses à l'aide de ses jambes, se collant contre lui , et il sentait déjà les mains de Flora , qui massait ses cuisses avec ardeur... Il sentait aussi Flora qui frottait son corps contre le siens , au même rythme qu'elle frottait avec ses mains l'intérieur de ses cuisses... Il ne pouvait rien faire , sa volonté était partie , et il n'avait pas assez de force... Il entendit la respiration de Flora , qui devenait plus rauque avec le temps qui passait , poussant de fort soupirs... Il la sentit contracter ses cuisses , et tout de suite après , sa main droite revint sur son torse , accroissant la proximité de son corps avec celui de Anka , elle continuait de remué langoureusement son corps contre celui de Anka , et il sentit la deuxième venir taquiner une partie qu'elle n'aurait jamais du taquiner , il se sentait piégé...

_-Flora , non , s'il te plaît..._

Elle n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à l'écouter , tandis que sa main imprimait des mouvements brusques et rapides , avec son corps continuant de se frotter contre le sien , il ne pouvait plus rien faire , sauf pousser un râle constant pendant qu'elle l'utilisait...

Il sentit les dents de Flora sur son épaules, et se sentit venir , les efforts de Flora avait payée, elle continua de se frotter avec force , tout en continuant de le masturber , malgré l'inutilité de la chose , il continuait de ressentir un peu de plaisir , qui serait remplacé d'ici peut par la douleur...

Il sentit les cuisses de Flora se contracter contre sa taille , cette fois plus fortement , ce qui lui fit un peu mal , et tout d'un coup , elle eut un orgasme , ses jambes s'enroulèrent et serrèrent fortement le bassin de Anka , elle le serras aussi fortement avec ses deux mains , et vint ensuite placer une des deux devant sa bouche , avant de le mordre profondément... Son cri fut étouffé , surtout qu'il y avait la morsure , mais il sentait aussi les jambes et les bras de Flora se contracter avec beaucoup trop de force et très irrégulièrement. La douleur irradiait son corps , il sentait qu'elle éprouvait du plaisir à le mordre si profondément dans sa chair...

Les contractions se firent plus espacés , et finalement , elle retira ses crocs de son épaule , et le libéra... La douleur le lançait , et il s'éloigna de Flora.. Elle couina légèrement , comme pour monter qu'elle était désolé , mais ce n'était absolument pas suffisant !

Elle l'avait mordu , mais cela faisait-il de lui un Loup-garou ? , il n'aurait jamais du prendre ce bain...

Ils sortirent du jacuzzi et se rhabillèrent , la blessure ne saignait déjà plus , ce qui était normal , vu que la salive de Loup-garou aidait à la guérison , afin de pouvoir transformer la personne , même si il l'avait amoché... Il resterait cependant toujours la trace , et cela , Erinnys n'allait pas vraiment l'apprécier...

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Flora... Mais il ne restèrent pas longtemps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux , vu qu'un elfe leur proposa d'aller manger dans le salon...

Le déjeuner se passa plutôt bien , même si Flora faisait sa moue désolé... Au moins , maintenant il sentait bon , ironisa Lily Potter... L'après midi fut plutôt tranquille , Anka s'exerçant un peu , Flora le regardant , essayant de se faire pardonner...

Le dîner fut plutôt agréable , même si James Potter ramenait une mauvaise nouvelle , les partisans de Voldemort s'étaient échappés de la prison anglaise et de Numengard, la prison ou était son père. James Potter le rassura à moitié , en lui disant que son père était toujours là , Voldemort avait fait un coup de force , mais le ministère refusait de le voir , il pensait que c'était Queudver , un ancien ami des Potter qui était le point de ralliement des mangemorts. Ce qui était selon James Potter totalement impossible , Queudver un leader , quelle bonne blague...

Ils retournèrent dans la chambre de Flora , pour passer une bonne nuit... Flora essayait de se racheter , en faisant la tête , ce qui n'était pas la solution... Anka lui en voulait beaucoup , mais il pensa à ce que lui avait dit maître Kazuki un jour « _Le dragon crache du feu par instinct , tu ne peut pas lui en vouloir... _» Et il avait fait la paix avec les dragons... Il devait donc faire la paix avec la louve...

_-Flora , je sais que c'est pas ta faute , c'est ton instinct , tu ne pouvait pas te contrôler , je t'en veut pas , c'est pas grave... _

Elle avait visiblement saisit ses paroles , mais elle restait assez triste... Il dut donc essayer de la dérider , et il ne connaissait pas de meilleur façon que de la chatouiller... Suite à cette très dangereuse séance de chatouilles , il réussit à lui redonner le sourire , et ils purent rester ensemble à attendre le sommeil... Il dut par contre quitter une grande partie de ses vêtements , pour satisfaire la louve , qui aimait le contact direct. Il s'endormit en regardant le sourire sur le visage de Flora...

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla , il remarqua qu'on était déjà le 19 décembre , les vacances commenceraient le lendemain , et donc avec les vacances l'arrivé de toute la troupe , même si avec le tournoi , ils devraient rester une nuit de plus...

Maintenant , il n'avait plus qu'une question à se posée , la question que la plupart des gens se posent quand Noël arrive , mais quels cadeaux je vais bien pouvoir faire et optionnellement à qui ?

D'ailleurs il ne savait pas avec qui il allait fêter noël , initialement , c'était prévu qu'il passerait les fêtes à Poudlard , le directeur aurait plus de temps disponible , ensuite il avait été invité par les Malefoy , mais maintenant avec Flora sur le dos , il ne savait pas trop ce qui allait se passer... C'est pour ça qu'il posa la question , en essayant de la poser le plus indirectement possible...

_-Au fait , Dumbledore vous a t-il dit quand je devais rentrer à Poudlard ?_ Lança t-il.

James Potter attrapa.

_-Rentrer à Poudlard ? Mais Flora n'est pas guérie ?_

Et merde , il n'avait pas dit une phrase qui lui permettrais de s'en sortir , sans sortir des mots clés , tant pis il fallait le dire...

_-Les fêtes de fin d'années approchent , et je crois savoir que ce sont des fêtes de familles... Je pensais rentrer à Poudlard, pour vous laisser entre Potter._

Faire cette intervention au dîner , lui avait semblé le meilleure choix , vu que l'ensemble de la famille Potter serait là , mais il avait oublié qu'une bonne partie de l'ordre du phénix serait là...

_-Mais non Anka , tout l'ordre fait noël ensemble , les autres seraient sûrement très heureux de te voir , sans compter la pauvre Flora qui risquerais d'être perdus..._

Il regarda Molly Weasley avec dans le regard une franche incrédulité , les autres seraient sûrement très heureux de le voir ? Pas la bande à Potter , peut être Charly , mais sinon il ne voyait pas vraiment qui serait heureux de le voir... C'est à ce moment là que Lily Potter intervint pour rajouter...

_-Le problème est réglé , de toute façon , on fait ça ici , James a réussi à convaincre ses parents de venir..._

_-Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire , tu connais ma mère et sa folie de noël..._

_-Oui , elle arrive demain , pour nous aider à préparer , avec quelques elfes..._

Cela eut pour effet de lancer la discussion entre les femmes sur les préparations de noël , ce qui était un sujet apparemment sur lequel il y avait de nombreux débats , tant au niveau de la nourriture que des décorations... Si bien qu'il préféra rester silencieux , et manger le repas , qui bien que légèrement trop gras était délicieux...

Le samedi matin , il fut réveillé par des cris , le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être réveillé de cette façon... Il remarqua cependant que ceci ne semblait pas vraiment avoir embêté la louve , qui avait juste l'air attentive mais le sommeil était là aussi , ce n'était pas pour elle un danger...

Anka avait cependant compris lui , que c'était un danger , en effet , ce bruit n'augurait rien de bon , ce bruit ne signifiait qu'une seule chose , Harry , Ron , Ginny et les jumeaux étaient arrivé , peut-être même Granger , il ne savait pas , elle aurait sans doute été silencieuse dans ce cas là...

Il eut à peine le temps de s'habiller que ces camarades étaient en train de rentré dans la chambre , comme des sauvages , faut-il le stipuler ?

Flora avait finalement compris qu'elle ne pourrais pas dormir tranquille , elle s'était décidée à se lever... Son frère était heureux de la voir , ainsi que les autres camarades. Il manquait Hermione , et finalement c'était mieux comme ça...

Il évita plutôt subtilement les jumeaux Weasley , qui au vue de leur sourire , préparait des surprises qui ne seraient pas du goût de Anka...

La louve avait fait de nombreux progrès , elle n'avait plus peur des autres personnes , même si elle restait souvent très prudente et ne s'éloignait jamais trop de Anka , mais pour des personnes l'ayant vu quelques jours après l'agression , les progrès étaient plus que visibles...

La soirée de noël allait être compliquée...

-6 Potter

-8 Weasley et une pièce rapportée ( Fleur Delacours ) , un certain Persil ne venait pas étant plus proche du ministre que de sa famille...

-Rémus Lupin et Hagrid.

-Tonks et sa mère Andromeda ( il avait compris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas dire son prénom devant elle )

-Shackelbot, Fol-Oeil et un certain Fletcher

-La famille Londubat ( soit 4 personnes )

-Dumbledore et lui , et d'autres si ils se rajoutaient , comme Rogue ou McGonagal.

Dans tout les cas , cela promettait un repas mouvementé , et beaucoup de discussions différentes. Une montagne de cadeaux serait sûrement de mise , vu le nombre d'invités...

Rapidement , ils se mirent d'accord pour aller au chemin de Traverse pour aller chercher des cadeaux , et aller le lendemain à pré au lard , il ne restait plus qu'a convaincre les adultes de les laisser y aller... Ce qui avec la menace de Voldemort en vie semblait compliqué...

Le débat fut rapidement clos , ils avaient le droit d'y aller , Dumbledore avait prévu une escorte pour eux. C'est vrai qu'avec Fol-Oeil , Hagrid et Lupin , les risques d'attaques étaient plus limités... Au pire ils devraient pouvoir faire partir Potter grâce à un portoloin...

Le déjeuner fut quand même laborieux , les adultes ne voulaient visiblement pas laisser partir leurs enfants , si bien qu'au lieu des trois gardes , ils eurent droits aux parent Potter et Weasley en prime... Dumbledore aurait du voir venir le coup...

Sitôt qu'il fût passé par la cheminée , il s'approcha de Flora...

_-On se revoit dans deux heures , alors soit sage , je dois acheter des cadeaux , et j'aime pas que l'on sache ce que j'achète..._

_-Grindewald , tu penses quand même pas qu'on va te laisser partir comme ça... _Fustigea Maugrey.

_-C'est une personne de moins à surveiller , je ne risque absolument rien , je ne suis pas considéré comme un ennemi , mais comme un allié potentiel..._

Le concerné par la réponse émit un grognement , et fit signe à la troupe d'avancer... Anka partait dans l'autre sens.

Il avait déjà l'idée du cadeau pour Kazuki et Chizu , du thé , mais aromatisé à de la pimentine concentrée... Chizu serait sûrement content , par contre Kazuki risquait de le filer à son dragon préféré si il comprenait ce qu'était la boisson...

Il devait ensuite trouver un cadeau typiquement Anglais pour Sakura et Hiroshi , ses deux amis du temple Chizu , cadeaux qu'il trouva finalement dans le monde de Quidditch , après tout , il était temps que les Japonais redeviennent de grands joueurs de Quidditch...

Maintenant , il lui fallait trouver un cadeau pour Malefoy , Erinnys et Anthony les autres iraient paître , ce n'était pas son problème... Pour Malefoy , ce serait une dague empoisonné , facile à caché contre le bras , il y avait le contre-poison fournis avec dans un micro fiole , ainsi qu'une potion d' efface mémoire , l'outil parfait pour un préparateur de potion comme lui , il saurais en faire bonne usage , il n'en doutait pas...

Pour Erinnys , il ne savait pas trop quoi prendre , alors il se décida pour un bijou , il trouva quelque chose qui lui plaisait , une veuve noir en collier , c'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour elle... Il lut ensuite un écriteau qui l'interpella , bijoux personnalisé , mais pour cela il fallait que le gobelin accepte de travailler pour vous. Cependant , il réussit assez facilement à le convaincre et à lui expliquer ce qu'il voulait et il lui suffit de montrer sa clé de coffre, ce que le Gobelin lui avait demandé , pour que celui-ci accepte de faire ce qu'il lui avait demandé...

Anthony était un problème , après tout il s'appelait Goldstein , cela lui donnait une idée.

Pour Potter et sa bande , il avait une bonne idée , il passa aux vêtements , ce qui serait à la fois utile et marrant... Il avait aussi trouver un cadeau pour Dumbledore, pour Charly et Fleur ( en remerciement des cheveux ) , Hagrid aurait peut-être son cadeau si Kazuki acceptait. Pour le reste des personnes, il prit quelques conneries... Pour lui ses achats étaient terminés , le lendemain serait consacré à l'envoi de courrier...

Il avait même de l'avance sur ce qu'il avait dit , et il prit un thé à emporté chez le vendeur de glace , qui en hiver se convertissait en vendeur de boisson chaudes. Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre pour voir arriver la troupe , si pas longtemps était une petite heure... Il ne dit rien , après tout c'est lui qui s'était barré...

Il finit rapidement , son thé , et le gobelet disparu... C'était quoi ce truc... Devant son regard interrogatif , Lily Potter lui expliqua , pendant que les autres prenaient la poudre de cheminette

_-C'est une tasse écologique , pour éviter que les gens les jettent dans la rue..._

C'était quand même mieux que les poubelles , c'était une belle invention...

Il retourna tranquillement dans le domaine des Potter , demandant à Mifty de livrer ses cadeaux chez Drago , accompagnés d'une lettre d'excuse. La fin de journée fut consacrée à des pronostique sur qui offrait quoi , mais aussi sur ce que les gens voulaient , le tout dans une certaine surexcitation , il faut dire que deux maraudeurs et les jumeaux , cela faisait un concours de blagues potaches de haute volé... Heureusement , Lily Potter et Molly Weasley , avait d'assez bonnes menaces pour que les seuls cible de ces blagues , soit le camps adverse , et non les autres personnes...

Le lendemain , il fut réveillé par une Flora Potter déchaînée , il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait mangé hier soir , mais elle était en forme aujourd'hui , la sortie avait l'air de lui avoir plus , et c'est sans doute la perspective d'une autre sortie qui l'excitait à ce point. Ensuite ce fut Harry et Ron qui déboulèrent... Il avait neigé , et ils prévoyaient de faire une bataille de boule de neiges...

C'était plutôt ça qui devait motivé Flora... Une heure plus tard , il se retrouvait dehors , avec toute cette neige et des adolescents accompagné de quelques adultes déchaîné pour une bataille de boule de neige... La louve aurait pu être un atout considérable pour son équipe , vu qu'elle s'amusait plus à faire manger la neige aux autres qu'a lancer de gentils boules de neige... Les adultes qui avaient leur baguette réussissaient assez bien à la contenir à l'aide de sort dévastateur qui la recouvrait de neige.

Comprenant qu'elle aurait de la difficulté avec les adultes présent , elle s'attaqua à ses propres coéquipier , les jeunes...

L'heure du déjeuner était arrivée , et ils durent cesser la bataille , prendre une douche pour se réchauffer et aller manger... S'il ne manquait pas quelques cadeaux , l'après midi aurait put ressembler à la matinée. Plusieurs groupes se créèrent à Pré-Au-Lard , certains avaient finis leurs achats , et allèrent chercher de la chaleur dans un bar très connu des sorciers anglais. Pour sa part Anka avait du courrier à poster , Flora l'accompagna , ainsi que Rémus Lupin comme garde du corps...

Le prix pour un courrier Express pour le Japon était exorbitant , mais il n'avait pas le choix , avec de la chance , ils recevraient leurs cadeaux le matin de noël , sitôt terminé , il rejoignirent le bar bondé , et commandèrent une boisson. Flora eut un bièraubeurre , vu qu'avant elle aimait ça...

Quelques heures plus tard , les derniers de la bande arrivèrent , et ils purent tous repartir au manoir. Le groupe avait été plus restreint , Molly Weasley et Lily Potter avec l'aide de la mère de James Potter , commençaient les préparatifs du repas du réveillon , qui aurait lieu ce soir...

Quand ils rentrèrent , les plus motivés s'occupèrent de la décoration , et de la préparation de la table , pendant que les plus en retard s'occupaient des papiers cadeaux ou de cartes... Les invités finirent par arriver , par vagues , et à 19 heures , il ne manquait plus personnes. La plupart étaient sur leur 31 , même si certains avaient préféré une tenue décontracté , ce qui n'était pas le cas des grands-parents Potter, qui malgré leur santé fragile , gardaient une langue acérée.

Autant dire qu'il fit un tabac auprès de Charles et Doréa Potter , avec son nom de Grindewald , il faut dire pour leur défense qu'ils avaient vécu à cette époque , et que certains membres de leur familles avaient rencontrés les armés de son père.

De toute façon , il ne comptait pas vraiment faire un tabac auprès d'eux , avec Flora qui était dépendante de lui , il savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas être apprécié , et puis il s'en fichait après tout. Le repas était excellent , elles s'étaient surpassée , et Anka se sentait presque mal , tellement il avait mangé , Chizu n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié qu'il fasse ce genre d'excès...

Ils avaient finis les plats principaux , et les desserts allaient apparaître , mais une pause s'était crée , pour que les estomacs puissent assimiler un peu de nourriture avant de recommencer à manger. Cette pause était propice aux discussions en tout genre , et les adultes et les adolescents arrivaient à discuter dans un calme relatif. Anka ne parlait pas beaucoup , préférant écouté ce que les autres avaient à dire...

Ce moment de tranquillité fut rompu peu avant minuit , par l'apparition de Dumbledore dans une tenue extravagante , mais qui pouvait bien porté un manteau rouge et blanc assortie avec un pantalon de la même couleur ?

Certains avait compris l'allusion , mais lui restait dans le flou , il était vraiment un peu fou... Mais après tout , c'était normal après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Ils remarquèrent qu'il était maintenant minuit , et qu'il était plus que temps d'ouvrir les cadeaux... Les tas avaient été fait avec les noms. Les Weasley étaient un peu sauvage , mais Harry et James semblaient suivre cette exemple , et Flora décida de faire pareille. Anka n'avait pas mis son cadeau pour elle dans sa pile, préférant lui expliquer ce que c'était...

Ron semblait content de sa rançon , tout comme Harry , même si il n'arrivaient toujours pas à ouvrir leur dernier cadeau , vu que Anka l'avait piégé exprès... Il fallait que Ginny soit aussi à ce cadeau pour qu'il s'ouvre... Visiblement , elle allait bientôt y arriver... Anka regarda ce qu'il avait reçu , c'était plus que correct , et très cool de leur part. Flora vint le voir , et lui donna un petit paquet , quand il l'ouvrit , il découvrit un foulard , le tissus était très agréable au toucher , et il le passa autours du cou , il y avait un message , sans doute expliquant la matière et ses propriétés. Il remercia Flora en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue...

_-Au fait tu as trouvé le cadeau que je t'ai offert ?_

Elle avait une mine triste , c'était normal il ne lui avait pas offert...

_-C'est normal , il est là._

Et il sortit le paquet de sa poche , elle était très heureuse qu'il ne l'aie pas oublié... Il fut obligé de la gronder , elle était trop pressée , elle allait tout gâcher , si bien qu'il reprit le contrôle.

_-Je vais ouvrir la boîte , mais s'il te plaît , écoutes moi bien avant de faire quoique ce soit..._

Il ouvrit la boîte... Elle contenait deux colliers avec des pendentifs , un avec la forme de son dragon , et l'autre en forme de louve-garou...

_-Touches celui avec le dragon..._

Ce qu'elle fit.

_-Laisse moi faire... _

Il prit le collier , et lui passa autours du cou... Faisant toucher au dragon la peau de son buste... Elle prit dans sa main le dragon , pour le voir de plus prêt , et visiblement il était à son goût. Anka approcha sa main du Dragon , et se laissa mordre , malgré la douleur... Une goutte de sang perla à la surface du dragon , puis disparu. Flora l'interrogea du regard , mais il ne répondit pas.

Il toucha la louve , et fit signe à Flora , elle comprit le message et lui mit autours du cou , avant de se faire mordre par la louve...

_-Je suppose que tu veux une explication ?_

Elle voulait une explication , et elle se rapprocha de lui , ils étaient tout les deux assis sur ce canapé , pendant que les autres étaient en train de parler des cadeaux qu'ils avaient reçu...

_-C'est simple Flora , ces pendentifs sont reliés , seul son propriétaire peut le retirer ,la chaîne est incassable. C'est de l'ouvrage gobelin , il y a une propriété spécial que j'ai souhaité mettre en place , et c'est pour ça qu'on a du mettre notre sang. Tu remarque que c'est une louve , comme toi , et un dragon , comme moi , et que nous avons l'opposé. C'est assez simple en fait , si un jour tu as besoin de moi , il te suffit de le vouloir , et je viendrais... Comme ça , je serais toujours là pour te protéger... Tu comprends ? _

Elle le seras fortement dans ses bras , il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction , et il la laissa faire , tout en caressant légèrement son dos , pour la réconforter...

Ce à quoi il ne s'était pas préparé , c'est qu'elle se mette à pleurer , elle n'avait pas eu ce genre de réaction depuis ce qui s'était passé , c'était un progrès sans précédent... C'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il comprit que ce n'était pas qu'un simple progrès , mais le bout du tunnel , il entendit doucement chuchoté à son oreille , la voix de Flora Potter.

_-Merci pour tout Anka... _

Flora Potter était de retour , était-ce cela la magie de noël ? En tout cas , pour les Potter , c'était un cadeau inattendu...

La petite fille était revenue , mais elle semblait triste et choquée , repensant sûrement aux événements qui l'avait conduite à passer autant de temps avec Anka , mais il n'y avait pas que ça , il y avait aussi le fait d'avoir passé autant de temps avec Anka , et ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir , elle se sentait honteuse pour ce qui s'était passé dans la baignoire , en plus elle l'avait mordu...

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à retenir un flot de larmes , et elle partit finalement se coucher assez vite , ses parents l'accompagnèrent , et proposèrent une chambre à Anka , mais Flora demanda quelques jours de plus avec Anka... Il n'allait pas protesté , il ne pouvait plus être gêné après tout ce qu'il s'était passé , surtout qu'elle se souvenait de tout à ce qu'il voyait... Les parents Potter cédèrent au caprice qui n'en était pas un de Flora.

Dès qu'ils furent tranquillement installés dans le lit , Flora entourant de ses bras Anka , elle se mit à pleurer sur lui... Désemparé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire , et il passa doucement sa main dans son merveilleux dos , apaisant quelque peu le chagrin de la petite. Elle finit par s'endormir , sa respiration était beaucoup plus calme que celle de la louve , mais il fut surpris de regretter celle-ci...

Il se laissa aller au royaume du rêve , tout en refermant ses bras autour de Flora , d'une façon protectrice , sans même s'en rendre compte.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Voilà c'est déjà finis, encore un chapitre du même genre avant un petit virage.  
**

**vous comprendrez surement en voyant le chapitre 18.**

**Merci aux lecteurs ainsi que ceux qui se sont abonnés.**

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**Fitia : Merci, voici la suite, pour le prochain je sais pas encore le délais.  
**

**sheltan : Le plan à trois Harry sa soeur et Anka, même si j'hésite encore, je pense pas que ce seras attendu du moins.  
**


	18. Fin d'année

Merci à lafoufounette pour la correction

J'ai remis au goût du jour ton pseudo , j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira , pour les inquiets de la relation Grindewald Flora...

LISEZ ! mdr

**Début**

* * *

**Le Sorcier Samouraï.**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à l'auteur.**

**Sauf ceux que j'ai rajouté !**

**Chapitre – XVII – Nouvel an : Bonnes Résolutions ? **

******* chapitre précédent**

Flora Potter était de retour , était-ce cela la magie de noël ? En tout cas , pour les Potter , c'était un cadeau inattendu...

La petite fille était revenue , mais elle semblait triste et choquée , repensant sûrement aux événements qui l'avait conduite à passer autant de temps avec Anka , mais il n'y avait pas que ça , il y avait aussi le fait d'avoir passé autant de temps avec Anka , et ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir , elle se sentait honteuse pour ce qui s'était passé dans la baignoire , en plus elle l'avait mordu...

Elle passa le reste de la soirée à retenir un flot de larmes , et elle partit finalement se coucher assez vite , ses parents l'accompagnèrent , et proposèrent une chambre à Anka , mais Flora demanda quelques jours de plus avec Anka... Il n'allait pas protester , il ne pouvait plus être gêné après tout ce qu'il s'était passé , surtout qu'elle se souvenait de tout à ce qu'il voyait... Les parents Potter cédèrent au caprice qui n'en était pas un de Flora.

Dès qu'ils furent tranquillement installés dans le lit , Flora entourant de ses bras Anka , elle se mit à pleuré sur lui... Désemparé, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire , et il passa doucement sa main dans son merveilleux dos , apaisant quelque peu le chagrin de la petite. Elle finit par s'endormir , sa respiration était beaucoup plus calme que celle de la louve , mais il fut surpris de regretter celle-ci...

Il se laissa aller au royaume du rêve , tout en refermant ses bras autour de Flora , d'une façon protectrice , sans même s'en rendre compte.

******* et maintenant la suite****..**

C'est le soleil qui le réveilla ce matin là , il était bien , il n'avait pas froid et la couverture était douce... Il remarqua que Flora était aussi éveillée...

_-Joyeux noël , Flora Potter. _

Elle le regarda d'un air triste , avant de lui répondre...

_-Joyeux noël à toi aussi..._

Il ne voulait pas vraiment lui parler, il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de discussion et qu'il ne saurais pas trop quoi dire. Ginny et Hermione , voir Lily Potter saurait sans doute mieux gérer la situation...

C'est pour cette raison qu'ils sortirent du lit , et se préparèrent pour aller prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner...

L'ambiance au petit-déjeuner était plutôt festive , comme un matin de noël en soit , les plus classiques prenaient un petit-déjeuner normal , tandis que les plus motivés , entamaient les restes de la soirée.

Il fut un peu plus tranquille ce matin là , vu que Flora resta beaucoup avec sa famille , ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça , au vue de l'épais grimoire qu'il avait reçu de Goldstein...

Il avait envoyé une pierre recouverte d'or à Goldstein rien que pour l'emmerder , cet objet était tout simplement inutile , et pouvait servir au mieux de presse-papier... C'était pour se venger de ce qu'il avait mis sur le papier de Potter. Par contre , le cadeau que lui avait donné Goldstein était intéressant , c'était le seul livre que son père avait écrit , en version original qui plus est...

Le titre était plus qu'équivoque : _« Mon combat »_ écrit en gros. Suivis d'en plus petit : « _Pour le plus grand bien de la race sorcière... ». _Ce livre ou plutôt grimoire , contenait plus de cinq cent pages de propagandes... C'était considéré comme l'un des rares livres de propagande sorcière... Voldemort ne s'étant jamais donné la peine d'écrire son programme...

Bien sur , pour lui ce livre n'avait d'intérêt que parce que c'était son père qui l'avait écrit. Il voulait voir pourquoi les gens avaient dit que son père était un fou...

Il était obligé de lire le livre avec un sort de traduction , c'était l'ennuie des versions originales , mais il était sur qu'il n'y aurait pas de modifications...

Le livre était divisé en deux parties , la première étant de la pur propagande , et la seconde relatant l'histoire de la création du nouvel empire sorcier , ainsi que de l'organisation de cet empire sorcier...

La première partie , qu'il était en train de lire , parlait de l'écrivain , il racontait son enfance difficile en Allemagne , les persécutions qu'il avait subis , et comment cela l'avait rendu plus fort... Il parlait de son bonheur de partir à Durmstrang , ne voyant plus sa mère se faire battre par son père...

Mais il fut interrompu dans sa lecture par un hibou qui piaillait à son oreille, visiblement il avait reçu un courrier , et au vue de l'oiseau , c'était la réponse du Japon , par portoloin...

L'oiseau transportait une boîte en carton , et même si elle n'était pas grosse , on était dans le monde de la magie , et il y avait sûrement des cadeaux...

C'est avec entrain qu'il ouvrit le paquet , découvrant quatre boîtes avec des noms différent , signifiant clairement à Anka qui lui offrait quel cadeau...

Il commença par Kazuki , étant méfiant sur ce qu'il lui donnerait...

_Disciple _

_ La période de reproduction va bientôt se terminer , le temple sera sans doute un peu plus calme , et je ne vois pas de problèmes à ce que ton ami vienne , ceux qui aime vraiment les Dragons sont toujours les bienvenus..._

_Ton cadeau m'as beaucoup déçu , mais j'aurais du m'y préparer , dois-je préciser que mon amie n'a pas vraiment non plus apprécié d'avoir les oreilles qui fume ? Mais cela a eut le mérite de me faire rire..._

_N'oubli_e_s pas de t'entraîner sérieusement , c'est le clé de la réussite..._

_Maître Kazuki , Seigneur du Feu De l'île de Kyushu._

_Ps : Moi au moins , je fai_s_ un effort..._

C'est après qu'il regarda ce que contenait la boîte , elle contenait justement une boite , pas en carton celle-ci mais en métal et visiblement elle contenait du thé , celui donc il gardait le secret...

Il ferait goûter ce thé à quelqu'un d'autre , avant de le consommer , il vallait mieux être prudent avec les vengeances de Kazuki.

La deuxième boîte qu'il prit , était de Chizu... Contenant une simple carte.

_« Je ne suis pas sénile. J'arrive bientôt.»_

Cette carte énigmatique , pouvait signifier plusieurs choses , soit qu'il avait compris avant de consommer le thé et qu'il lui montrait qu'il était le plus fort , mais au vue de ses connaissances en potion , Anka en doutait. L'autre hypothèse étant , _« je m'en souviendrais »_ qui promettait quelques entraînements difficiles..

Sous la carte , il y avait un petit flacon bouché... Quand il la toucha , des lettres apparurent.

_« Eau du lac »_ puis _« Boire en cas d'urgence »._

Et voilà qu'il lui refilait une nouvelle breloque , franchement il n'en avait pas marre de lui filer tous ces trucs ? C'était loin d'être le premier truc inutile qu'il lui demandait de la mit dans sa poche , avec le caillou...

Les deux autres cadeaux étaient plus satisfaisant , Sakura lui avait acheté des bracelets de force , et Hiroshi lui avait pris une ceinture en peau de dragon , ce qui était pas mal , vu que la ceinture en tissus spongieux jurait un peu avec le reste quand il n'était pas en tenue de samouraï.

Il mit rapidement les bracelets de force , qui éclateraient s'il augmentait de plus de 50 % sa force physique... Ce qui ne saurait être pour toute de suite... Il mit aussi la ceinture qu'il avait reçu , délaissant la ceinture de cérémonie...

Il portait donc trois cadeaux , en comptant celui de Flora , d'ailleurs en parlant d'elle , il pouvait sentir qu'elle n'allait pas bien , la discussion ne devait pas être joyeuse, même si les parents faisaient de leur mieux.. Il croisa son regard , et il lui fit un léger sourire...

Il avait l'impression qu'il était un peu avec elle , grâce au médaillon , il avait l'impression qu'il avait une main sur son cœur , et il sentait aussi , qu'elle avait une main sur le sien...

Il n'avait jamais eu l'esprit de noël , mais il devait bien avouer que cette fête était agréable finalement.

Le lendemain quand il se réveilla au côté de Flora, il avait prit une décision, malgré l'interdiction, il essayerait de lui apprendre cette technique.

_-Flora, que penses-tu d'apprendre la magie de l'eau ?_

_-Je préférerais apprendre le feu, comme toi..._

_-J'ai de bonnes raisons de penser que tu es proche de l'eau._

_-Et ces raisons sont ?_

_-Tu es une louve-garou, une femme et l'eau, la nuit et la lune te rende_nt_ plus forte, mais on peut faire un test pour être sûr..._

_-Je te fait confiance, mais pourquoi veux-tu m'apprendre cette magie..._

Il la regarda, cherchant les mots justes... Finalement la vérité cru était plus correcte.

-_Pour que tu puisses te défendre dans n'importe quel cas, et ce n'est pas à devenir un maître de l'eau que je veux t'entraîner, mais une technique de maître de l'eau particulière, du moins te guider vers cette technique..._

Il pu voir qu'elle était perdu dans ses songes, revivant certainement ce moment traumatisant.

_-Flora ! _

Elle revint à la réalité, lui répondant cependant avec une petite voix.

_-Oui ?_

-Tu veux bien essayer ? C'est une technique interdite, mais diablement efficace.

_-Expliques-moi._

Et il se lança dans l'explication...

-Je n'ai théoriquement pas le droit de t'en parler, mais j'ai décidé de le faire, les maîtres de l'eau ont inventé une technique, qui peut être comparable à vos trois sort impardonnables... C'est la maîtrise du sang, dans lequel il y a de l'eau, ils arrivent à manipuler l'eau à l'intérieur du sang, maîtrisant par cela même le sang et par extension l'individu, ce qui correspond à l'imperium, bien sûr on peut faire mal à la personne, ce qui correspond au doloris mais il est également envisageable de tuer la personne en enlevant toute l'eau de son corps, et sans que cette personne ne puisse rien faire.

_-Pourquoi apprendre cette horreur !_ Intervînt Flora.

_-Avec cet « horreur » tu pourrais te défendre même enfermé_e_ au fond d'un cachot._

Elle comprit rapidement ce qu'il suggérait, elle ne voulait pas être de nouveau victime d'une personne comme Mc Laggen, en temps de guerre, il n'était pas impossible qu'elle se fasse capturer, elle aurait au moins un moyen d'attaquer.

_-J'accepte, c'est gentil de ta part._

_-Parfait, d'un autre côté, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler en cas de danger..._

_-Je fais ça comment ?_

_-J'ai peur que cela soit compliqué, je sais pas du tout comment le faire, je ne suis pas spécialiste de l'eau._

_-Dans ce cas, comment je fais ?_

_-Je crois savoir comment faire en théorie pour apprendre, avant que tu me coupe, laisse moi parler._

Elle le laissa continuer, malgré son envie d'intervenir.

_-Il faut que tu t'entraîne à ressentir l'eau, ensuite il faudra que tu essaye de ressentir les courants d'eau à travers le corps humain, ensuite tu pourra les contrôler, contrôlant ainsi la personne._

_-Vaste programme !_

_-Tout à fait, heureusement qu'avec ton petit problème de poils, tu devrais démontrer des facilités dans cette magie._

_-Tu penses que j'y arriverais._

_-Ce que je pense n'a aucun intérêt, c'est ce que tu fera qui est intéressant._

Il se leva, partant prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'entendit jamais Flora chuchoter dès qu'il fut sortis.

_-C'est important pour moi._

Elle suivit le mouvement, un bon repas pour commencer la journée, avant des efforts intenses et des discussions compliqués !

L'entraînement avec Flora se passa bien, du moins du point de vue de Anka, Flora désespérait de n'avoir rien réussi à faire.

_-Si tu veux, nous pouvons faire un peu de sport de combat, si j'en crois Potter, tu es pas mauvaise..._

_-J'ai de supers réflexes, et je suis très forte..._

_-Je n'en doute pas, tu crois que je te propose ça pour me battre contre une personne faible ?_

_-Je ne suis pas faible ! _

Ceci est un exemple typique de ce qu'il ne faut pas dire à une louve-garou.

_-Prouve le moi ! En garde ! _

Il attendit qu'elle soit prête pour attaquer. Il commença par des attaques simples et pas très rapides, pour voir ce dont elle était capable. Il ne fut pas déçu, elle paraît ces coups avec une aisance parfaite, ce qui le décida à augmenter la cadence...

Elle continuait de maîtriser le combat malgré une cadence de coup et parade élevée, elle se contentait de se défendre, attendant les tentatives de Anka avec le sourire. Il eut très vite envie de lui enlever ce sourire stupide qui barrait son visage, il utilisa un peu de magie pour augmenter sa force et sa vitesse, et se lança dans des enchaînements plus compliqués.

Elle avait perdu son sourire, ce qui lui rendît le sien, surtout qu'il avait vu une ouverture, qu'il comptait bien exploiter. Elle avait tendance à laisser la zone qu'il comptait attaquer sans protection pendant un temps très long, s'il calculait bien son action, elle n'aurait pas le temps de parer le prochain coup...

Il mit toute sa force dans le coup de poing, il devait arriver directement au dessus du plexus solaire, elle n'avait aucune chance de le parer à temps, elle ne devrait pas avoir trop mal, au vue de sa nature de louve...

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut très frustré, son poing n'atteignit jamais la cible qu'il s'était fixé, pour la bonne et simple raison, qu'au lieu de rester passive comme depuis le début. Flora avait profité de son attaque soudaine pour contre attaquer avec une certaine violence, lui plaçant un coup de pied magistrale dans les abdominaux, ce qui envoya Anka volé un peu plus loin... Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte. Elle vint rapidement voir comment il allait...

_-Je t'ai pas fait mal Anka ?_

La fierté l'empêchait de répondre oui.

_-Tu m'as bien eu en tout cas, bravo ! _

_-T'est sur que je t'ai pas cassé quelque chose ?_

_-Flora, tu es en train de mettre en doute ma virilité !_

Au vue de son regard, elle se foutait de sa gueule.

_-Tu veux qu'on continue ?_

_-Heu... Je crois que j'ai déjà retenue la leçon pour aujourd'hui, de plus il est l'heure de manger ?_

_-Celle de ne pas t'attaquer à moi ? Fit-elle taquine. Ignorant volontairement l'autre partie._

_-Je crois que c'est plus une leçon d'humilité, j'ai cru avoir gagné, c'est tant pis pour moi, j'étais moins attentif sur ma défense._

_-Je crois que je préfère ma version. Un coup de main ?_

_-J'ai rien contre un coup de main, mais pas un autre coup de patte s'il te plaît ! _

Elle l'aida quand même à se relever, malgré cette petite provocation.

_-Tu veux faire quoi cette après-midi ?_

_-Je pensais retourner à Poudlard..._

Il vit rapidement le regard triste de Flora, le fait qu'elle s'était arrêté.

_-Je plaisantes voyons ! Que dirais-tu de me faire visiter cet endroit magnifique, cela fait quelques temps que je squatte, mais j'ai l'impression de rien connaître..._

_-Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la neige !_

_-C'est beau, mais c'est humide, j'aime pas beaucoup l'humidité._

_-Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Tu viens de le faire, mais tu peux recommencer._

_-Comment t'as géré les dernières semaines avec Lestrange ?_

_-Tu te doute bien que ce fut compliqué avec Erinnys, elle comprend ce que j'ai fait, elle l'accepte, mais elle n'apprécie pas le fait que j'ai passé autant de temps avec toi, que j'ai été aussi proche de toi... Tu es une Potter, c'est pas vraiment une amie à toi au départ, donc t'imagines bien que c'est compliqué, imagine qu'elle soit avec le garçon que tu aimes, ça serait pas cool non ?_

_-C'est vrai que j'aime pas._

Anka ne nota pas le fait qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé le conditionnel.

_-Entre moi et Erinnys, c'est pas vraiment de l'amour au fond, juste une grande attirance physique et des moments de plaisir partagé._

_-Je comprends, tu as quelqu'un d'autre en vue ? Quelqu'un avec qui tu envisagerais du sérieux ? _

_Elle espérait au fond d'elle qu'il lui fasse une déclaration d'amour ici et maintenant, pleine de tendresse..._

_-Non..._

Elle n'eut droit qu'à cette déclaration froide.

_-L'amour m'est interdit, je dois me marier avec une japonaise, afin de donner des fils et des filles au Japon..._

_-Tu es sérieux, un mariage arrangé ! _

_-Je vois pas ce qui te choques , c'est courant aussi chez vous !_

_-Chez les Serpentards..._

_-C'est vrai, mais pas que chez eux, de toute façon, il n'y a pas de débat à avoir, c'est la règle chez moi, ces gens m'ont élevé comme un des leurs, je comptes bien le rester._

_-Tu veux pas connaître l'amour ?_

_-Ce que je veux n'a pas d'importance, je dois accepter ces choses, je vivrais seul et mourrais seul, mais j'aurais des enfants et une vie qui me plaît, je vois pas ce qu'il me faudrait de plus._

_-Qu'est ce qui t'empêches d'avoir une japonaise avec qui tu aurais des enfants et de l'autre côté, avoir une famille heureuse avec une femme que tu aimes et qui t'aimes ?_

Il réfléchit quelques secondes.

_-Je _ne _me suis jamais posé la question, c'est pas une mauvaise idée, il faut que j'en parles à des amis qui s'aime_nt_ et qui ne peuvent pas se marier entre eux, merci !_

Il entra ensuite dans la salle à manger, franchissant la porte d'un pas mesuré ( sans doute à cause de son estomac qui le lançait ).

Flora grogna, avant de le suivre.

_-C'est pas pour tes amis que je te proposais ça idiot ! _

Le repas était animé, c'était difficile qu'il ne le soit pas, avec autant de membres de l'ordre présent, et surtout la progéniture que cela entendit cependant une discussion intéressante.

_-Comment va Podmore ? _ Demanda Kingley à Potter senior.

_-Il est toujours en soin intensif, le venin du serpent est coriace mais c'est Harry qui m'inquiète._

_-Que lui arrive t-il encore ?_

_-Il a pas l'air dans son assiette, il a vu l'attaque du serpent de très près et j'ai l'impression qu'il se sent coupable._

_-Mais il n'a rien fait dans cette histoire !_

_-Je sais bien, mais regarde-le , depuis combien de temps il n'a pas dormit d'après toi ?_

_-Sûrement depuis l'attaque ! _

La conversation devint vite ennuyeuse, parlant des problèmes de Harry... Il ne connaissait qu'une seul personne capable de contrôler un serpent comme ils l'avaient décrit.

Il avait d'ailleurs des problèmes avec cette personne, elle exigeait sa présence, refuser au lord noir sa présence était suicidaire, il faudrait préparer sa sortie...

Les jours continuèrent à s'écouler doucement, entre entraînement avec Flora, avec Potter et sa bande et moments de détente... Si bien que la période de nouvel an se rapprocha rapidement.

Son élève avait particulièrement progressé, arrivant à sentir l'eau qui l'entourait en toute chose, dans l'air, le sang, les objets... C'était des progrès assez remarquable, qui devraient lui assurer de réussir le contrôle qu'il voulait apprendre à Flora.

_-Je comprends pas pourquoi tu m'apprends ça..._

_-Je t'ai déjà dis Flo, pour que tu puisses te défendre._

_-Mais je croyais que tu étais dans leur camp..._

_-Quel camp ?_

_-Celui de Voldemort ! _

Anka en avait marre, devoir se justifier tout le temps, répéter la même chose, c'était fatiguant bordel !

_-Je suis dans aucun camp, quoique je serais presque dans votre camp, d'un certain point de vue._

_-Mais tu es avec Erinnys, tu la défends, tu es ami avec Malefoy et toute la bande ! _

_-C'est ça qui te pose problème ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Comment tu veux qu'on te fasse confiance, tu es ami avec des gens mauvais ! _

_-Ces gens sont pas mauvais, ils croient en une idéologie différente de la votre, cette idéologie prône la supériorité des sangs-purs et la mort des nés-moldus et l'asservissement des Moldus, mais je suis juste un étranger dans votre pays, je n'ai aucune raison de prendre un parti !_

_-Tu pourrais nous aider ?_

_-Tu crois pas que je vous aide déjà pas mal ? Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour apprendre des choses aux autres, je suis venu me perfectionner, apprendre plus profondément la magie, mais au lieu de m'aider, vous vous amusez à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues ! _

_-Comment ça vous ? _

_-D'un côté comme de l'autre, vous me jetez des miettes de pains et un grand coup de pied dans la gueule dès que je les ramasse, j'en aie marre d'avoir à me justifier, je ne suis pas de chez vous, je veux juste être en paix._

_-Rien à foutre si moi et Harry on meurt ? Ou les autres ?_

_-C'est pas une nouvelle qui me fera plaisir, mais je peux rien changer._

_-Si tu nous aide, tu peux sauver des vies ! _Contra Flora !

_-En tuant ceux de l'autre camp ?_

La réplique déstabilisa la rousse, c'était la première qui faisait mouche.

_-Tu n'es pas obliger de tuer..._

_-Bien sûr, comme c'est commode, la guerre revient toujours au final à tuer son adversaire, les principes des deux camps, s'il en ont, disparaissent après le premier sang versé._

_-Nous ne sommes pas obligé de tuer, c'est notre différence avec eux ! _

_-Que diras-tu à l'homme qui vient de perdre ses enfants, qu'il doit capturer la personne en face, prendre plus de risques, pour au final risquer de perdre à cause de principes ? Personne ne te suivras dans cette voie..._

_-Je comprends tes sentiments, mais j'ai tellement peur, j'aimerais que tu sois à nos côtés , c'est tout._

Il était quelque peu touché par les propos de la jeune fille...

-_Flora, ce que je t'ai dis à noël reste vrai, que je sois à 5 mètre_s_ ou à l'autre bout du monde, si tu as besoin de moi, je viendrais et je les empêcherais de te faire du mal._

Elle lui sauta dans les bras, Flora était un poids plume mais elle faisait assez mal quand elle serait quelqu'un fortement, comme c'était le cas. La louve en profita pour lui voler un baiser sur la joue, avant de partir à l'aventure...

La journée suivant apporta son lot de mauvaises nouvelles, sous la forme de deux lettres du ministère, tout d'abord le procès de McLaggen dans lequel Flora et lui étaient bien sûr convoqués. l'invitation annuel au nom de Mr et Mrs Potter ainsi que leur famille et les cavaliers de leurs enfants au bal de fin d'année du ministère, était la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle.

Anka avait droit à une troisième mauvaise nouvelle, vu qu'il avait reçu une demande appuyé de la part de sa veuve noire... Il ne pouvait pas se défiler. Il devrait partir au plus tard le 31 pour la manoir Lestrange, en devinant très bien qui l'attendrait et où il passerait le reste des vacances.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvât très vite le 31, faisant de rapides au revoir à Potter et sa bande. Cela devait faire quelques générations que personne chez les Potter n'avait prononcé ces mots dans la cheminée Potter.

_-Manoir Lestrange ! _

Ce moyen de transport était loin d'être parfait mais il avait l'avantage d'être simple et rapide, bien sûr le comité d'accueil était tout sauf agréable.

_-Grindewald, nous nous retrouvons enfin ! _

_-Mon seigneur._

Il effectua une légère courbette, marquant sa soumission, il faudrait être fou pour le provoquer !

_-Voyons Anka, tu n'es pas heureux de me voir ?_

_-Je me demande plutôt si vous êtes heureux de me voir, maître..._

_-Pourquoi serais-je pas content de te voir ?_

_-Je crois pas me tromper, que le fait que j'aide la dernière des Potter, ne soit pas vraiment de votre goût..._

_-C'est tout naturel que tu aie compris cela, maintenant je me demande pourquoi tu l'as fait... Même si j'ai des hypothèses..._

_-C'était une question d'honneur, ce genre de chose est puni_e_ par la peine capital_e_ chez moi, ensuite il y avait sans doute aussi de l'envie..._

_-C'est étonnant mon garçon, comment tu peux faire preuve d'intelligence et de bêtise en même temps !_

_-Je me suis déjà fait la remarque..._

_-Tu mérites une punition ! Endoloris ! _

Le rayon rouge fusa directement sur lui, il pouvait l'éviter mais cela aurait été totalement débile de sa part, provoquer la fureur du maître des ténèbres était tout sauf intelligent. La torture sembla durer longtemps, il était très doué dans le maniement de ce sortilège. Tout fut stoppé assez rapidement même si il resterait engourdi et légèrement amoindri pour quelques heures...

_-J'espère que tu auras compri cette leçon..._

_-Oui maître._

_-Vous pouvez disposer._

Chizu et Kazuki n'avaient jamais manqué de discipline, mais il n'infligeaient pas ce genre de sorts, ils avaient tendance à le faire de manière manuel ou en poussant à l'épuisement leur élève pendant plusieurs jours

Les autres partirent, laissant le manoir au chef des mangemorts et à la famille Lestrange qui déserta la pièce principal après un signe de leur maître.

Anka salua poliment les parents, avant de partir s'éclipser avec Erinnys dans la chambre de la dernière...

Leurs retrouvailles manquèrent cruellement de mots mais sans doute pas de chaleur... C'est ainsi qu'après un rare moment de tendresse, ils prirent le parti de la discussion.

_-Tu sent encore son odeur._

_-Heu..._

_-Je te le reproche pas, je sais que tu es à moi._ Lança Erinnys avec un regard sûr d'elle.

_-Je n'appartiens à rien ni personne ! _

_-C'est pourtant pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure..._

_-Tu m'as arraché ces mots à l'aide d'une vile félonie._

_-J'ai aidé_e_ ta pensée à sortir à l'aide de persuasion ! _

_-Chantage que j'appelle cela ! _

_-Arguments socratique tout au plus ! _

Elle avait réussi à avoir le dessus ce coup-ci !

_-Je suis aussi très heureux de te voir..._

_-Ou de consommer ton désir. _

_-À vous entendre, je ne serai qu'un forban !_

_-Je n'ai point suggéré cela, simplement je signale simplement que vous me considére_z_ simplement comme une poule._

_-Qu'ai-je fait ou dit pour vous faire pense_r_ cela, ma mie ? _

_-Le fait que vous n'ayez point cherch_é_ à combler mon cœur avant de combler mon corps..._

_-J'ai l'impression que vous confondez les rôles, j'ai essay_é_ de vous parler, mais c'est votre désir qui m'as répondu..._

_-À vous entendre, j'aurais été l'instigatrice de cette débauche..._

_-Je suggère plutôt que nos désirs charnel_s_, ont été plus rapides que nos consciences, obligeant nos corps à répondre à cet appel bestial..._

_-Je crois que vous êtes dans le vrai, terrible ce que cette bestialité peut nous amener à faire..._

Elle appuya ses mots à l'aide de son corps, se plaçant sur lui en ondulant légèrement des hanches...

_-Terrible en effet..._

La réplique avait été raccourci par le désir. Il eut d'ailleurs une réaction typiquement masculine.

_-Je vois que vous retrouve_z_ un peu de vigueur monseigneur l'amant !_

_-Oseriez-vous douter de ma vigueur ? Je me sens insulté ! _

_-Cessons un peu ces frivolités, embrassez moi avant que je ne change d'avis ! _

Inutile de dire qu'il s'exécuta rapidement... Elle prit une moue déçue...

_-Ce baiser manque cruellement de passion mon cher..._

Il profita de l'occasion, pour retourner la situation à son avantage, passant au dessus de sa compagne...

_-Je m'en excuse, je me suis trompé de lèvres..._

_-Oh ! Je suis choquée ! Je vous trouve bien effronté mon jeune ami ! _

_-Suis-je réellement ce que vous dites, ou lis-je dans vos désirs mieux que vous ?_

_-Vous croyez réellement pouvoir lire en moi, ma personnalité est beaucoup trop recherchée ! _

_-Je ne parle point de votre personnalité, mais de vos désirs, votre chair appelle la mienne..._

_-Je reste froide à vos avances !_

_-Et pourtant, vous êtes dans une tenue des plus simpliste_s_, comme une nymphette..._

_-Un gueux de la pire espèce profita d'un instant de faiblesse..._

_-De la pire espèce ?_

_-Vous savez, ceux qui insiste_nt_ beaucoup trop et vise_nt_ trop haut pour eux..._

_-Si vous le souhaitez, je peux partir à jamais ? Si je vous importune._

C'était un jeu marrant, parler comme dans les vieux théâtres de l'ancien temps...

_-Pourquoi monte_z_ vous directement sur l'hippogriffe ! Je ne vous critiquais point._

_-J'aurais cru, veuillez me pardonner..._

_-Arrête_z_ un peu de vous excuser ou demander pardon, j'aime les hommes virils et... vigoureux..._

_-Vous aurais-je déçu, tout à l'heure ? _

_-La déception n'est pas le bon terme, vous avez comblé mes attentes mais ce n'est pas suffisant, il fallait faire mieux que cela... si vous le pouvez..._

Elle lui lança un regard mi-coquin mi-amusé...

_-Ma foi, vous mettez mon honneur en doute avec ce genre d'accusation ! Je m'en vais toute de suite réparer cette erreur ! _

Il se lança donc expressément à la conquête de la belle.

La suite appartient à nos héros ! ! !

C'est quelque temps plus tard, qu'il retrouvèrent un certain calme... Le corps de sa veuve noire était encore brûlant, certaines zones de son corps étaient recouvertes de sueur, elle semblait satisfaite d'elle même, c'est ce qu'il lisait dans son regard. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés comme jamais, cachant légèrement son visage... Sa poitrine montait et descendait rapidement, comme si elle venait de faire un effort particulièrement intense et qu'elle s'en remettait seulement.

Ce léger moment de grâce, si rare dans nos vies, fut brisé par le frère qui s'immisça dans la pièce...

_-Vous savez que l_e_ bal est dans moins d'une heure, cela risque d'être serré pour vous._

Les deux amants se regardèrent avec terreur, avant de regarder l'horloge qu'il y avait dans la pièce... Le doute n'était plus possible, ils allaient devoir courir... Erinnys se mit à frapper Anka...

_-C'est de ta faute ! C'est de ta faute ! _

_-Ery..._ Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique, la sorcière avait saisi sa baguette et le menaçait !

_-Dehors ! _

Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires et sortit aussi vite que possible, sous le regard visiblement amusé de Saevus...

-_Je comprends ma sœur mais tu devrais peut-être te rhabiller... Tu devrais aussi te doucher, j'ai l'impression de parler à ma sœur._

_-Tu sais ou est la chambre dans laquelle je vais séjourner ?_

_-Ma sœur avait insisté pour que tu partages son lit, mais tu peux utiliser une des douches de cette aile du manoir._

Il prit rapidement congé de son interlocuteur, préférant passer du temps à essayer d'enlever l'odeur de sa propre luxure.

Il commença par frotter, aussi fort qu'il pouvait, manquant de s'arracher la peau. Il utilisa ensuite un maximum de shampoing, l'eau avait du mal à s'évacuer... Il insista beaucoup sur les cheveux et le reste de la tête. Il mit ensuite du parfum, bien qu'il ai horreur de ces choses... Normalement cela devrait le faire pour un humain mais qu'en était-il pour un loup-garou ?

De toute façon il n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions. Il arriva tout juste à l'heure devant la cheminée, biens sûr ils n'utilisaient pas la poudre de cheminette, trop salissante, trop sorciers bas de gamme. Le père avait demandé un portoloin et l'avait bien sûr reçu, après tout, il faudrait être fou pour refuser une si petite chose à un Lestrange.

Erinnys arriva avec une dizaine de minutes de retard, mais sa tenue et sa coiffure était parfaite... Si bien que sa mère ne la gronda que pour le geste, de toute façon, les petites-gens attendent toujours les autres.

Bellatrix déclencha le portoloin, embarquant la troupe vers le point prévu pour leur portoloin.

_-Nous y allons en premier, Saevus tu attends ta cavalière, Erinnys tu nous suis..._

_-Sa cavalière est là Mrs Lestrange_. C'était Rosier qui était intervenu.

_-Je ne vous avai_s_ pas vu mon cher, Glacia est resplendissante._

_-Leur mariage sera des plus fructueux pour nos famille_s_._

_-Tout à fait ! _Lança Rodolphus.

Après une discussion frivole... Ils entrèrent dans la pièce, laissant Erinnys et Anka fermer la marche de la famille.

La personne chargé de l'annonce des noms butta légèrement sur la deuxième partie de sa nomination, vérifiant plusieurs fois qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

La salle l'accueillit dans une chaleur toute relative mais il fit avec et salua la foule. Les discussions reprirent rapidement, comme si rien de spécial n'avait eut lieu.

_-C'est amusant comme tu refroidit l'ambiance._ Fit justement Erinnys.

_-C'est tout un art ma ch_ère_._

_-Tss, arrête de faire le malin, on dirait Potter ! _

_-Plutôt que de m'insulter, ne devrions nous pas rejoindre la table avec nos amis ?_

_-Si, c'est le cas._

Ils arrivèrent à la table du ministre de la magie, il n'y avait que le gratin à cette table et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'y avait pas la famille Potter, qui faisait pourtant partie des plus grandes familles sorcières du royaume unis.

Ils saluèrent le ministre, fier comme un paon, avec à ses côtés sa femme et ce qui leur servait de fille. Aucunes manières, tout sauf belle et d'une bêtise affligeante, c'était la description qu'il en avait eu, et visiblement, c'était exactement ça. Heureusement, elle avait fini ses études plus tôt, sinon ils auraient dû faire semblant d'être amis à Poudlard.

La discussion était mondaine, mais devînt rapidement politique, le cas Potter fut rapidement évoqué et il dut donner son avis, qui intéressait particulièrement ce sinistre ministre.

-_Il paraîtrait que vous êtes proche de Dumbledore mon enfant, aurait-il essay_é_ de vous convaincre de certaines choses ?_

_-Nous parlons pas beaucoup des histoires abracadabrante_s_ de Potter, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Un mage noir revenue à la vie... quitte à essayer d'effrayer le public, il aurait mieux fait de faire croire à la naissance d'un mage noir dangereux, cela aurait été beaucoup plus crédible._

_-Alors vous parlez de quoi ?_ C'était l'idiote de femme qui avait daigné ouvrir sa bouche.

_-Nous parlons d'un mage noir, celui-là n'est pas mort. C'est mon géniteur..._

_-Voyons mon garçon, c'est impossible ! Il est enfermé à Numengard depuis que Dumbledore l'y a placé !_

_-Pourtant, l'arbre généalogique des Black le confirme. Je suis son descendant direct._

_-Comment cela est-il possible ? _Demanda le ministre.

_-J'aimerais vous poser une question, pourquoi croyez vous que je parle encore à celui qui enferma mon père ?_

_-Il connaît la réponse._

-_Seriez-vous un camarade Serdaigle Mr le ministre ?_

_-Tout à fait mon garçon._

La discussion dévia rapidement sur des sujets plus léger, comme les dernières actualités et potins du monde sorcier...

Le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course, s'il n'était pas avec Erinnys, cela ferait très longtemps qu'il se serait éclipsé. Il était bientôt dix heures et le repas se terminait seulement.

Le ministre sortit de table, fit un rapide discours avant d'ouvrir le bal avec sa femme, savourant ce court moment de gloire personnel. Un peu d'exercice leur ferait du bien et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il invita Erinnys à danser.

Il repéra rapidement la famille Potter, Flora et son frère valsaient tranquillement, visiblement ils s'attendaient à passer une soirée tranquille.

_-Je dois te demander de m'accorder ton pardon pour le retard._

_-Pourquoi ? C'était parfait..._

_-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas être en retard... _

_-Je me vengerais cette nuit._

_-Je crois que je vais finalement choisir la chambre d'ami._

_-Comme si tu avais le choix._

_-Je peux vous emprunter votre cavalière ? Réclama un importun._

_-Bien sûr, c'est votre fille. C'_e n_était pas un importun finalement._

Il se retrouva avec Bellatrix, qui était une femme de grande beauté mais avant tout une personne dangereuse. Il lança finalement la discussion.

_-Il y aurait une surprise pour la nouvel_le_ année ?_

_-Non, je souhaitais juste te parler dans un cadre informel._

Il fit un porté avec sa cavalière avant de pouvoir plus librement répondre.

_-Vous pouvez y aller._

Elle lui lança un regard, mélangeant défi et assurance. Ce même regard que lui réservait des fois Erinnys, mais pas sur le même visage.

_-C'est juste un avertissement._

_-Continuez..._

Ils durent de nouveau faire un porté...

_-Fait du mal à ma fille et rien au monde ne pourra m'arrêter._

Il manqua de louper le pas de danse, mais se rattrapa de justesse.

_-J'ai compris le message mais loin de moi l'idée de faire du mal à votre fille._

_-C'est ce que nous verrons._

_-Effectivement._

Minuit sonna tout à coup, plongeant la salle dans des cris de liesse populaire, chacun souhaitant à son voisin une bonne année, mais savaient-ils que cette année, serait l'année des ténèbres, que beaucoup de gens ne verraient peut-être pas la fin de cette année qui s'annonçait... Non, ils préféraient engloutir des petit-fours et de l'alcool mais les années de fête étaient terminées.

* * *

**Fin **

* * *

**Et voilà déjà finit ou seulement finit.  
**

**Passons au RAR**

**Au passage, les chapitres vont raccourcir.**

* * *

**RAR**

* * *

**sheltan : Comme si ajd beaucoup de jeunes de 13 ans ignorent ce que sont les P3 xd**

**Sanguinbuveur : Merci man, ça fait tjr plaisir un review, ça prouve qu'on fait pas que pour nous.**

**kthi : Merci Lapin ! En plus en matant ton profil j'ai vu que t'aimais le même genre de story, cool ! xd**

**Ryu no Me : Je pense avoir bien répondu en mp, si certains ont le même genre de questions/remarques hésitez pas. **

**Salut **


End file.
